


Concrete and Roses

by sekinsey68



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-19
Updated: 2004-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 131,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekinsey68/pseuds/sekinsey68
Summary: CJ and Donna go to California for a wedding and a much needed vacation but things don't go exactly as planned.





	1. Concrete and Roses: Chapters 1-5

Concrete and Roses

Category: Drama/Angst with a splash of Romance  
Characters: General, Donna/Josh, Sam/Ainsley, and to a lesser degree CJ/Toby  
Rating: PG/R/NC-17 (each Chapter is individually labeled)  
Summary: CJ and Donna go to California for a wedding and a much-needed vacation, but things don't go exactly as planned.

Disclaimers: The West Wing and its characters don't belong to me, never will. Aaron Sorkin, John Wells, Warner Bros, NBC and Co. thought of them first. I just like to take out to play with them and see what happens. I do this out of a love for the show and no infringement is intended.   
Follows: "Constituency of One"

**********  
Chapter 1 - PG

It was a fine October day in the nation’s capital. Leaves, now burnished to vibrant golds and rich browns, had begun to fall like crunchy rain, making the trees seem half-dressed, or half-undressed as the case may be, in the brisk, late afternoon sun.

In the White House, people were busy with the business of the nation and they looked forward to Halloween, which was only a week away.

"Hey, you got a minute?" CJ asked, stopping by Donna's desk.

Donna glanced up from the mound of files Josh had her sorting through and smiled. Her eyes were about ready to implode from all the reading she was doing. Josh was at a meeting on the Hill so he wouldn’t be grousing at her to get back to work. This was just the diversion she'd been looking for. "Hi, CJ, sure. What do you need?"

"What are you doing the weekend of December 6th?"

Donna scanned her Day Planner, "Looks like...nothing. Of course, you know how that can change around here. Why do you ask?"

CJ smiled and leaned in conspiratorially, "Well, I've been invited to a wedding in L.A. on the 6th."

"Who's getting married?" Donna asked.

"One of my cousins, which normally wouldn't make me fly all the way across the country but in this case I thought it might make a fun outing for the Sisterhood," CJ grinned. "We've been working really hard the last few months and I figured by December, we'd be glad for some time away from the cold and the snow."

"Would sun and shopping be involved?" Donna, almost dancing in her chair, looked like a kid begging for a trip to Disneyland.

CJ's grin got wider, "I can almost guarantee it. The sun I can't promise because, after all, it does occasionally rain in Southern California. But that wouldn't put the kibosh on shopping so we're good to go either way."

“Now CJ, I’m a girl on a budget. How much do you think this will cost?”

“If you can pay for your plane ticket, I’ll take care of the hotel and the car. How does that sound?”

Donna grinned, “Perfect.” Another idea struck Donna, now she looked like a kid who was begging for a trip to Disneyland and Knott's Berry Farm. "Could we see Sam while we're there? Oh, could we see Ainsley? If this is a sisterhood road trip Ainsley has to be there."

Sam was now living in Santa Monica and was, once again, running for office, this time for the congressional seat in the California 30th, a district more favorable to Democrats. Ainsley was, in what by all accounts was a sheer coincidence, working in Los Angeles at a small but prestigious law firm. And again, in what Ainsley swore was another stunning coincidence, she also lived in Santa Monica, about five minutes from Sam.

Sam and Ainsley had kept in touch with everyone else in the West Wing through Donna. She and Ainsley had become good friends before Ainsley had left the White House, first for a position on the Hill and then to move to California. Donna missed both of them enormously.

CJ’s grin broke into a laugh, "Sure. You want to call them or should I?"

"I'll do it. Oh, wait. Bill. Could I go see Bill while we're there?"

"Your brother Bill? The Navy fighter pilot? I thought he was in the Gulf."

"He was. Last month, his carrier group received their orders to return to port for repairs, restocking and training. For the next 5 months, they'll be in their homeport at NAS North Island outside San Diego. They then head out on their next Westpac and I won't see him for another 6 months. Oh, please, CJ. I never get to see him. I'll just run down for the day and see him you don't even have to go with me."

CJ's grin was back. She often thought of Donna not only as a member of the Sisterhood but as the sister she never had. It was hard to resist Donna when she was in full begging mode. "And miss a chance to see this infamous, rumored gorgeous, brother of yours?" 

What CJ didn't say was Donna’s younger brother, Bill, was also the only one in Donna's immediate family that was currently speaking to her. Donna's sister, Katherine, and her parents, all die-hard Republicans, didn't approve of Donna being a Democrat, much less working in a Democratic White House. They'd wanted her to marry Dr. Freeride, or someone like him, and provide them with lots of grandchildren. 

Because he was in the military, Donna and Bill had kept up through phone calls, letters and e-mails. Her aunt and uncle's visit to the White House a few months before had been the only other show of family warmth that anyone in the Moss clan had shown Donna during her time in Washington. It made CJ want to grant Donna this last thing even more.

"Really. We can do all those things? At CJ's grin and nod, Donna jumped out of her chair and hugged her. "You sure you don't mind?"

"Nope. Sounds great. I figured we'd take the Red Eye and fly out Thursday night on December 4th and then fly back on Wednesday night, December 10th."

Donna sat down in her chair with a thud, the air going immediately out of her sails. "That long?"

"What's the good of going all the way to California, if you don’t stay for a couple of days?"

"But...." Donna began, then stopped.

"What?" CJ asked, when Donna only continued to frown. 

She looked as if someone had just kicked her puppy. "CJ, Josh will never let me be gone that long. He barely lets me have Christmas Day off, much less regular vacation time."

CJ looked up at Josh's empty office. Well, she'd just have to see about that. Donna had been his slave girl for long enough. "Don't you worry. I'll take care of Josh. The Sisterhood will not be denied."

**********

“No.”

“Josh.”

"CJ," he whined.

"Josh," her voice took on a menacing tone.

“NO!”

“Give me one good reason,” she demanded.

“Because I said,” he replied, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“JOSH!” CJ yelled, her hands on her hips, “’Because I said’ is not an acceptable answer.”

“Well, too bad because that’s the only reason you’re going to get,” he replied.

“Josh...”

He banged his head against the desk a couple of times. In the end, he knew there was no way he was going to win this argument but he had to make a good showing against the Sisterhood. “A whole week! I can’t survive that long without her.” Which was true.

“You can’t survive a day without her, but that’s beside the point. She’s been working like a dog and she needs a break.”

“We all need a break, CJ. And we'll have time to take it once the President's second term is up." There will be a lot of things to do once the President's second term is up, he thought. Including having a long talk with Donna about a number of things.

CJ reigned in her temper long enough to try a different tactic. "Josh," she said, her voice soft and sincere. "She's going to get to see her brother. You know how important that is to her."

Josh leaned back in his chair. "Have I ever told you that you don't fight fair, CJ?" The break that Donna had with her family was a constant source of concern for Josh. Like so many things, he blamed himself and wanted to make it right. He just didn’t know how. Once he’d even tried to call them and extend an olive branch. They’d hung up as soon as they’d found out who was calling. He’d never told Donna.

CJ smiled. "On occasion."

Since she was grinning he tried to pull a fast one. "I know. I could go with you guys. It would be great. I could see Sam and then Donna and I could make it a working vacation."

"No."

"But..." he sputtered.

"No."

"Why not?" he moaned.

Just to spite him, 'Because I said,' almost popped out of her mouth, but she restrained herself. She was close to getting him to agree and didn't want to jinx it. "It's a Sisterhood trip. Last time I looked you were in the Brotherhood," she looked at him for a moment. "Unless there's something you want to tell me," she already knew the answer but couldn't resist teasing him.

"No, no, no. I'm still in the Brotherhood," he affirmed. "But, but..." He scrambled around for a response. Then it hit him, like a thunderclap. "Sam's going to be there. How is it a Sisterhood trip if Sam's there? And then there's Donna's brother Bill? They're both in the Brotherhood." He smirked at her and pulled out a snarky comment. "I gotta tell you CJ, it's sound like it's gonna be a pretty testosteroni trip for the Sisterhood." HA! Take that.

“Fulbright Scholar and 760 verbal and all you can come up with is ‘testosteroni’?” She said with a smirk, then waved him off when he started to object. "First of all, while Sam may be in the Brotherhood, he's had his man card temporarily revoked a time or two for being girly so on the limited basis we're going to be seeing him, the bylaws say it's acceptable."

"The bylaws! When did the Sisterhood get bylaws?" ‘And can I read them?’ he thought. Maybe they'd supply the answers to what made women tick. ‘Cause so far, between Mandy, Joey, Amy and at times, Donna, he'd had little or no success figuring it out on his own. God, if that was true, he could market it and make a fortune. His future after the White House would be secured.

"Of course we do, Josh." Okay, they didn't have bylaws but it was working in her favor to say they did. "We even have a national convention that meets every year in Copenhagen. You mean you didn't know about that? And you call your self politically savvy." He didn't have a response for that so she pressed on. "Now, in the second place, Bill is Donna's brother and the only decent human being in her family. Plus he's hot and will provide a little Sisterhood eye candy. Therefore, the Sisterhood will grant him a one day pass into the inner circle."

"The inner what?" She had to be making this stuff up. He'd call her on it if he weren't starting to have a lot of fun with the conversation.

"The inner circle, Josh. Me, Donna and Ainsley. For this trip, we're the inner circle." She pressed on before he could mount another verbal volley. "And third, this is supposed to be a vacation for Donna and me. Not a working vacation, a vacation. If you go along you won't give her a moment's peace."

"If I don't go, how do you know I won't be e-mailing her and calling her every 5 minutes for stuff anyway?"

"I know you won't be e-mailing her because she and I are not taking our computers along so it won't do you any good. I'm also not telling you where we're staying in L.A."

"Aw, come on, CJ!" he threw up his hands.

"And, I'll be keeping her cell phone with me and you'll only be allowed to talk to her twice a day, once in the morning and once in the evening."

"CJ! What if something important comes up and I need to talk to her?" You know something important like he missed hearing her voice when she called to wake him up at the crack of dawn every morning.

"Ah, I have a mechanism for that. Just go tell Toby why you need to talk to her so urgently and if he agrees that it's that important, then he'll call her cell phone. I'll see his ID on her phone and let her answer it," she finished with a smile. "I will also be giving Toby our hotel info, just in case, with strict orders not to give it to you for anything less than a national emergency." She held up her hand, "One that Toby thinks is an emergency, not because you want cream cheese on your bagel."

"Toby? You've got Toby in on your sneaky plans? When did he become so trustworthy? He's in the Brotherhood too, you know."

"Ah, yes, but Tobias understands there will be consequences if he crosses the Sisterhood, so he can be trusted," she said, pleased with herself.

"But Leo..."

CJ held up her hand, she'd planned for this too. "Before you play the Leo card, I've already talked to him and he thinks Donna and I taking a couple of days off is a great idea. He even asked me to bring him a souvenir."

Damn. She'd neutralized his Leo card. The situation had gotten completely away from him. "But..."

CJ leaned in and smiled softly at him. "Just give in, Josh," she said, her voice dropping softly. "I'm taking your assistant with me and there's nothing you can do about it."

He ran his hand through his hair, "Okay, that just sounded like a line from some really bad, pod people taking over the world, science fiction movie."

CJ grinned now, smelling victory. "So she can go?"

"Do I get a souvenir too?" he asked quietly, knowing he was defeated and accepting it.

"Donna already said she'd take care of it. Plus if it makes you feel any better she said she was going to do a little Hanukkah and Christmas shopping for you while we're there." She leaned in a little closer, "Just don't tell her I told you. According to the bylaws, I could be brought up on charges for betraying one of the Sisterhood."

Well, that was something. Donna gave great presents. "Okay."

Seeing he still looked like she was taking away his favorite toy, CJ patted him on the arm, “Look Josh, we’ve got a month to get things prepared. Margaret already said she’d help you out while we’re gone. We’ve got it covered.”

“I said okay,” Josh replied, doing his best to suppress the small smile that wanted to escape.

"Great. Thanks Josh. I'll be sure she brings you back something great," she finished, happily. Slipping out the door she softly closed it behind her and walked casually over to Donna who was waiting, not so patiently, at her desk.

"So?" she said, not wanting to get her hopes up.

A grin broke across CJ face. "So...my fellow member of the Sisterhood, we do the dance of joy."

The two of them linked arms and did a dance around Donna's cubicle. Neither of them noticed Josh open his door. He leaned up again the door jam and with a grin of his own, watched them. Okay, so maybe they needed a break and he was scoring points with the Sisterhood, always a wise thing, by giving in. He was going to miss Donna, on many levels, for the 6 days she was gone, but she would be bringing him tribute in the form of presents for his cooperation. All in all it was a win-win situation for him. With a smirk, he silently went back in his office and closed the door.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 2 - PG

It was a typical December night in L.A. when they landed on Thursday. Clear and cool, about 60, without a snowflake in site. That was a blessed change from the snowy 23 degrees they’d left behind in DC. Although it was 11 pm in California, their body clocks were still on DC time which meant to them it was 2 am. Luckily, they were both too excited and keyed up to care.

“So CJ are you finally going to tell me where we’re staying?” Donna asked as the two of them walked up the breezeway leading from the plane to the terminal. 

CJ just smiled. “Nope. It’s a surprise. But I will tell you that I know for a fact that 1 rising TV star and 2 rock stars have stayed in the same place we are.”

“Really? Oh, now you’ve really peaked my interest. I figured you just didn’t want to tell me because I’d tell Josh,” Donna replied with a smirk.

“Well, that was part of it but I really did want it to be a surprise,” CJ said as they crossed the terminal and followed the signs to baggage claim. LAX was one of the biggest airports in the nation and it had numerous terminals. Each one, including theirs, had its own baggage claim area and yet it still seemed to be about 10 miles from where they landed to where they had to go to get their luggage. 

Every corner of the terminal was decorated for Christmas. Well, Christmas California-style. Lights and decorations spilled thickly over the pine trees and palm trees that lined the walkways. Donna stopped, grinning at the sight of a fake Santa wearing board shorts and holding up a surf board.

"Welcome to Christmas in Southern California, Donna," CJ said with a laugh.

"It's definitely different than Christmas back east," she replied as they resumed their trek to baggage claim.

"That's the truth. Oh getting back to what we were talking about, did Josh try and get you to tell him where were we're staying?” 

“Oh, only about 3 times a day for the last month," she replied. "Actually I kind of enjoyed pretending I knew but just didn’t want to tell him. He hates it when I’m mysterious or know something he doesn’t,” Donna said with a smile. It occurred to her that running an airport this size must be a logistical nightmare. Even with the late hour and the fact that it was a weeknight, it didn’t seem to make much of a dent in the amount of people rushing around.

As for the two of them, they intended to enjoy every minute of their vacation and didn’t hurry. Chatting as they walked, they were oblivious to the number of heads that turned to watch them stride through the terminal. The two of them made quite the picture. Tall, confident, and graceful, an occasional laugh or smile passing between them. Since CJ had let hers grow and Donna had trimmed hers a bit, their hair was now about the same length. One was a golden honeyed blonde, the other a contrasting coppery brunette. Both were wearing their hair loose and free over their shoulders.

Finally reaching their destination at baggage claim, Donna pointed to a man holding a sign. ‘CREGG/MOSS’ it read. “CJ? Is it safe to assume that he’s looking for us?”

“Yes, that must be our driver,” CJ replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Our driver?” Donna asked as they walked over to him.

“Yes, I decided to hire a car rather than rent one. One thing I definitely don’t miss about L.A. is driving in traffic. DC may have bad traffic -- Lord knows I’ve gotten stuck on DuPont circle enough times -- but it’s got nothing on traffic in L.A.,” she stopped in front of the uniformed driver. He was a fairly prime specimen of about 30 years old. Tall with jet black hair, he kind of reminded CJ of John Cusack. “I’m CJ Cregg and this is Donna Moss.”

“Very good. Welcome to Los Angeles, ladies. I’m Michael. Do you have any checked luggage?”

“Yes, Michael, we each have a suitcase.” As if on cue the luggage carousel began to signal incoming baggage. 

“If you’ll just point them out to me I’ll collect them for you,” he replied.

After collecting their luggage, Michael showed them to the car, which was a very nice Lincoln Town Car outfitted with almost limousine level amenities, and they were off. Driving on through the dark, a comfortable silence stretched between them for a few minutes. Donna watched the various displays of Christmas lights they passed. Her mind, as it so often did, wandered to Josh and she wondered what he was doing. He had better be sleeping, she thought. He’d driven her and CJ to National (he continued to refuse to call it Reagan) the night before. 

Twice on the way to the airport, he’d tried to talk Donna into changing her mind about going. Both times she’d told him it wasn’t going to do any good. She had the feeling he’d only been teasing her anyway. Actually he’d been really decent about letting her go on this trip with CJ. He’d only complained a couple of times prior to the car ride to the airport. REALLY complained that is, and even those had only seemed like half-hearted attempts. Well, all she had to say was he’d better stay out of trouble while she was gone.

“Stop thinking about Josh,” CJ said. “He’s a big boy, he can make it through a couple of days without you. Might even be good for him. It will show him just how much he needs you and takes you for granted.”

Donna smiled. “Am I that obvious?”

“Only to someone who knows you both so well,” CJ replied.

The car began to slow and Donna blinked at where they were stopping. “CJ? But I thought....”

Donna could just make out CJ’s smile in the dim light inside the car. “I just couldn’t sell it. I’ve always loved this house,” CJ replied, indicating the bungalow they were now stopped in front of. Michael was already out of the car and had come around to help them out.

“But how can you afford this house, and your place in DC?” Donna asked. She knew CJ had purchased the stylish condo she currently occupied in DC. “I mean this is the Hollywood Hills. Movie and recording stars live here. Did you rob a bank and forget to tell me?”

CJ laughed as they walked up the steps with Michael and their luggage in tow. “No. Actually I’ve been renting it out, or more accurately, the Property Management Company I hired has been renting it out.”

Donna had visited the house once, during the first campaign. CJ had worked for, and been fired from, a high powered Beverly Hills PR firm literally the day Toby had showed up on her doorstep to talk her into coming to work for the "Bartlet for America" campaign. Back then she’d made enough to afford the cozy 2 bedroom bungalow. Modest by Hollywood standards, it had been built back in the 40’s and was just like Donna remembered it. 

The Property Management Company had apparently been doing a good job because everything looked well kept and maintained. Flowering bushes and various plants lined the terra cotta walk running past the swimming pool and up to the front door. It had even been tastefully decorated with small white Christmas lights.

Pulling out her spare set of keys, CJ unlocked the door and they went inside. “Thank you, Michael. We have a dinner engagement at 7:00 tomorrow night. There’ll be four of us, but it’s here in town so we’ll be ready by 6:30. If we need your services before then, we’ll call you.”

“Very good, Ms. Cregg,” he replied politely, setting their luggage in the small foyer. “I am at your disposal for the next week. Just call the number on this card and give the operator your requirements,” he handed each of them a business card with the contact information. “I’ll be immediately dispatched. Good evening.” Michael tipped his cap to both of them and left.

Donna wasn’t sure what she expected to find inside the house. She knew a lot of the things that were here during her last visit were now in CJ’s condo in DC. But oddly, the house seemed to be full of furniture and was decorated quite well. The overall effect was one of inviting and welcoming elegance. Much like CJ herself. “CJ? Do you rent this house furnished?”

“Yeah,” CJ replied as Donna followed her into the kitchen. “Unless the renters request otherwise. In that case, the furnishings are moved into storage.”

“Aren’t you worried about your things getting damaged?”

“Oh, these things aren’t mine. My things are all in storage or DC. Everything you see here is rented. I was going to rent the house without furnishings but the agency said that about 80 percent of the tenants want the house furnished. A lot of them are just in town for a few months to make a movie or a deal or a record or whatever. Lucky for us, the house is between tenants right now, which is kind of unusual. Rental property in Hollywood tends to be in short supply. This house has been rented about 90% percent of the time I’ve been in DC. The next tenant is already lined up to move in after the first of the year.” 

“Is that what you meant when you said that 1 rising TV star and 2 rock stars have stayed in the same place we’re staying?”

“You got it.” CJ opened the door to the large fridge and checked out its contents. “Ah, yes. Just what I wanted,” she said, pulling out a bottle of white wine. She set it on the counter and dove back inside. 

Donna was surprised to see the fridge was well stocked. Not only with wine but all manner of provisions, a sampling of which CJ was selecting and setting out next to the wine. “Who stocked the fridge?” Donna asked.

CJ pulled a small plate of assorted cheeses out and closed the door. “You forget, we’re in L.A. now. The land of excess. I arranged for everything from DC. The rental agent took care of it for me. They hired a company to come in stock up on provisions for us.” She pulled back from the fridge and looked at Donna. “You’re not disappointed that we’re not staying in some big fancy hotel, are you?” She paused. “’Cause I could get us rooms at the Beverly Palms or something if....”

“No. God no, CJ. I love your house. It’s so much better than a hotel. You even have your own pool. Oh, no. It’s perfect. Our own little slice of Southern California paradise,” Donna replied, honestly. “I’m glad you thought of it.”

CJ smiled, glad she’d made the right choice. “Good. That’s what I thought you’d say.” Opening one of the cabinets, which were full of dishes and glassware, she pulled out a couple of plates and two wine glasses. “Now let’s have midnight snack before we turn in.” Okay so it wasn’t midnight. It was actually more like 1 am California time but since that meant it was 4 am DC time, who was counting? She poured them each a glass of wine and held hers up for a toast. 

“Here’s to enjoying our vacation.” They clinked glasses and dug into the feast. The Great Sisterhood Adventure had officially begun.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 3 - R

The phone rang, jarring Josh out of a sound sleep. He glanced at the alarm clock. 5:30 am, it read. Time to get up anyway. “Yeah.”

“Now, Josh, is that anyway to greet someone who’s calling you all the way from California?”

Her voice was low and sexy as hell. “Donna? What time is it there?”

“2:30,” she replied simply, a smile in her voice.

“Why are you up?”

“Actually I haven’t gone to bed yet.”

“So, how did you manage to get the phone away from CJ? I don’t think this qualifies as an ‘approved’ phone call,” Josh said, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“Well, I made her a deal.”

“Which would be?” he replied.

“Oh, it’s a Sisterhood thing. I can’t tell you.” Actually she just fished the phone out of her own purse and dialed. CJ was only kidding about confiscating her cell phone. But he didn’t need to know that. Of course, that didn’t mean CJ wouldn’t change that if Donna took too many of Josh’s 'unapproved' calls. Donna yawned before she could stop it.

The yawn was not missed by Josh. Maybe he could use the fact that she was probably tired to his advantage. “So where are you staying? Is it nice?”

Even though she’d helped CJ finish the entire bottle of wine, she could recognize when Josh was fishing. “Ahh, ahh, Josh. I’m not telling,” she had a sudden and perverse desire to tease him. “But I can tell you that it’s somewhere with a very large, very soft bed. I feel like I’m swimming in it all by myself,” she said, running her hand over the king-sized bed she was lying in.

Donna called him nearly every morning for a wake-up call. But usually she was rushing around and getting ready herself. Not in bed. At her words, images sprang to life in his head. Donna in a large bed, alone. The sheets crisp, white and folded back, waiting to be warmed by her body heat and bathed in the scent of her perfume. Donna’s alabaster skin and golden hair spread across the pillows. His body tightened, unexpectedly but not unpleasantly. He was suddenly very glad they weren’t having this conversation on the phone in his office. “Oh, that’s nice. Is it cold there?”

“Oh, no,” she said, with a little sigh. The wine and her vacation haze was making her say things that she never would have otherwise. “In fact, it’s warm enough that I don’t even need to wear pajamas. Just my underwear is enough.” She smirked at that. Actually she was wearing sweats and a sweatshirt but he also didn’t need to know that. She loved being Mysterious Donna.

At the image of Donna’s body covered in nothing but a scrap of silk and lace, Josh’s body went straight from pleasantly aroused to hard and horny when she finished speaking. He tried to sound unfazed but was probably failing miserably. A small moan escaped before he could stop it. He hoped she couldn’t hear it in California. “Oh, well be sure you don’t get cold.” Oh, that was a mistake. The image Donna’s bare breasts, the tips hard in the cool air, did nothing to help calm his raging hormones.

'Was that a moan I just heard?' Donna wondered. No, it couldn’t have been. Josh certainly didn’t sound like he was taking the bait she was dangling. Guess it was time to give up. “Well, Josh I want to get some sleep so I better go.”

“What are you guys doing today?” he asked abruptly, not wanting her to go and trying to give his body a chance to calm down. 

“I think we’re just going to hang around here most of the day and lay by the pool.”

Good one, Josh. Another Donna image for your file. This one of Donna in a skimpy bikini. Him pulling the strap down her shoulder and......'stop,' he commanded himself. “Oh, don’t forget to wear sunscreen.” Damn, he couldn’t seem to stop. Another image rose up in his fertile imagination. Damn, new image, him rubbing sunscreen on her back, on.....okay, whoa boy. You really have to stop this.

Little did he know, he’d inadvertently set Donna’s equally fertile imagination in motion. The image of him putting sunscreen on her appeared behind her half closed eyes. Heat and wetness began to pool between her legs. His hands sliding over her shoulders, over her.....'okay, okay,' knock it off. “Then we’re meeting Sam and Ainsley for dinner.” Yes, Sam and Ainsley, nice, safe, neutral territory. “I think we may go to a dance club afterward.”

Josh breathed a sigh of relief. Sam and Ainsley were benign territory. Practically having phone sex with his assistant, and albeit, best friend, was not high on his list of appropriate behavior. Fun, maybe. Arousing, definitely. But not appropriate. Of course, as was usual with Josh, he couldn’t quit while he was ahead. Maybe it was a perverse sense of payback for Donna getting him all steamed up. “Say Donna, is the underwear you’re wearing like the other pair I’ve seen?”

She didn’t need to ask what pair he was referring to. Without a doubt he was making a snarky comment about the pair that Karen Cahill had sent him. The pair that Donna had accidentally and unknowingly dropped at Karen’s feet. The mention of which always made Donna blush and want to crawl under the nearest table in mortification. The pair that Josh had twirled and all but fondled in front of her in the bullpen outside his office.

“Um, yes. Except they’re blue not pink.” Later, she would chalk it up to the wine or the fact that her body was admitting to the fact it had gone too long without sleep, but this time she didn’t blush from embarrassment. This time she blushed because she thought of Josh touching her underwear while she was still wearing them. His hands running over her, stroking her through the thin material and lace. A little moan slid from her lips. His fingers sliding under the edge to brush her....'stop, stop, stop,' she commanded her brain. Of course the rest of her body, especially the lower half of it was not so easy to stop. The aching arousal and wetness had a mind of its own. She tried to calm her breathing and waited to see where he was going with the question. 

'Was that a moan?' he wondered. No, couldn’t have been. Must have imagined it. Giving up his attempt at payback, he let her off the hook, “Oh, blue huh? Just wondered.”

'That’s it? He gets me all hot and bothered because he wants to take a poll on the color of my underwear?' Donna thought. Okay, this conversation was over, “Well, I’m glad I could be of help,” she said, a little more snappily than she’d intended. “Now get up. You’ve got senior staff in an hour and I need sleep.”

He smiled. Maybe he’d gotten to her a little after all. “Good night, Donnatella. Sweet dreams.”

“Do good today, Josh,” she said softly, then paused. “I’ll call you at the 'approved' time - about 11 DC - time so I can help you find the number of the florist.”

“What florist?” He smiled. Even long distance they could banter.

“The one you’re going to need to use to send flowers to Margaret when you make her mad by 10.”

“Hey. I'm not going to make Margaret mad.” He’d promised Leo he would behave and not piss off Margaret while Donna was gone. He was in the dog house enough with Leo these days and wanted to avoid doing anything to incur any more of his wrath. “You’ll see. You call me at 11, no, better yet, call Margaret at 11 and ask her.” He paused, “Then call me so I can gloat and tell you how wrong you were.”

Donna yawned and snuggled down into the bed, “Okay Josh. Whatever you say. 

“Bye,” he said softly, still not wanting to let her go but knowing he had to. She needed sleep and he had a date with a cold shower.

“Bye,” she said, equally softly, with a smile tugging at her lips as she hung up. Well, she’d be willing to bet she was going to have dreams but they weren’t going to be sweet. More than likely they’d be filled with images of Josh and a bottle of double chocolate hot fudge sauce.

**********

“So what happened when you called back at 11?” Sam asked as they lingered over their after dinner drinks and coffee while they waited for their dessert to arrive. They were dining at The Four Oaks, a very posh, upscale restaurant in Bel Air. The Four Oaks exuded a quiet, comfortable elegance and wonderful food. The low conversations of the patrons around them were a soothing background to their meal.

Even though the restaurant wasn't very far from CJ's house, she figured since she had a car service they would make use of it. So she'd arranged for Michael pick the four of them up from her house and drive them to the restaurant in a limousine. Besides, they were going to go out to a club after dinner and didn't want to have to worry about driving if they decided to drink. 

Donna smiled, “Well, seeing as how I have the utmost faith in Josh, I called him first instead of Margaret,” she smiled into her coffee. “Then I helped him find the number for Capitol Florist.” 

They all enjoyed a laugh over that. “What did he do to make Margaret mad?” Ainsley asked. “From what you’ve all told me, Margaret’s so used to Leo growling at her that looking after Josh should be a piece of pie,” she paused. “Hmm, maybe I should have gotten the peach torte for dessert instead of the chocolate mousse,” she mumbled to herself.

Sam laid his hand over hers, patted it, and then removed his hand to pick up his coffee, “You can have some of mine, Ains.”

The gesture and “Ains” was not lost on CJ and Donna. They planned to grill Ainsley about it later that evening. After dinner, the three of them were going to take Michael and the limo and have a Sisterhood outing to a dance club on Sunset. Actually they’d originally planned to take Sam with them but with the election so close he wanted to stay out of any situations where he might get into trouble. And as they all knew, trouble had a weird way of finding Sam at very inopportune moments. Who else did they know that had “accidentally” slept with a call girl?

Donna moved to answer Ainsley’s question, “Neither of them wanted to discuss it, but later I managed to get a little bit out of Margaret. All she would say was that Josh kept bellowing for her and calling her on the phone, only he seemed to have a problem remembering her name. He kept calling her Donna.” She laughed along with everyone else but a tiny piece of her was annoyed by the fact that he apparently didn’t care enough to notice if she was actually there or not. That she was interchangeable with whoever was convenient. “Margaret also mumbled something about file folders and coffee.”

Donna had only told them about the last part of her wake-up conversation with Josh from earlier that morning. The part about work. She was going to keep the rest of what they discussed to herself; it had been the wine and her own tiredness talking anyway. At least that what she'd decided to tell herself.

Just then, the waiter showed up with their desserts. As Donna had expected, Sam took one bite of his peach torte and slid the plate over next to Ainsley’s mousse. Donna couldn’t wait for her and CJ to get Ainsley alone.

“So Sam,” CJ said. “Now that it looks like you’re going to be the next congressman from California, are you looking forward to going back to DC?” She said, sipping on her espresso. She’d passed on dessert, deciding to sample the superior coffee they had instead. 

TBC

**********  
Chapter 4 - PG

A faint shadow of hesitation passed over Sam’s face and CJ had the feeling that he’d suppressed the urge to look over at Ainsley. “Well, I’m very excited about going to Congress,” he paused. “Which isn’t a done deal until after the election, mind you, but I have to say that I’ve enjoyed being back in California these last few months.” This time he did glance over at Ainsley. In response, Ainsley looked back at him over the top of her napkin as she delicately wiped her mouth. If CJ hadn’t been watching them she would have missed the slight smile that drifted across Sam’s eyes and Ainsley’s now crumb-free mouth.

Donna had also noticed the interchange between them as she ate her crème brulee. Something was definitely going on between them. Why hadn’t Ainsley mentioned it in her e-mails and phone calls? There would be time to find out later. “As for me, Sam, I’ll be glad to have you back in DC. Most of all because I’ve missed your smiling face around the White House and also because I’m hoping you can keep Josh out of trouble.”

CJ laughed at that. “Keep Josh out of trouble? Sam? Do you not remember the time they nearly set the White House on fire? Do you not remember all times that you put Josh in Sam’s care and told him to not let Josh drink too much? Trusting Sam to keep Josh out of trouble is like trusting Cookie Monster to guard the Nabisco factory.”

“Good point, CJ. So Sam, maybe you should just stay here in California. Maybe you could video conference in your votes," Donna said.

“Ha, ha. You know I’ve really missed what you two laughingly call humor.” His smile and teasing tone told them he was kidding. “First, of all, it was Josh’s idea to light a fire in the fireplace and secondly, I am not Josh’s mother. When he gets it in his head to do something, like drinking for example....”

“Or Amy Gardner,” Donna suddenly blurted softly. Unfortunately not softly enough to keep the rest of them from hearing her. All conversation at their table came to a screeching halt. It even stopped Ainsley from chewing on the last bite of the peach torte, a miraculous feat in itself. ‘Oh, God. Did I say that out loud?’ Donna wondered. The words had jumped out of her mouth before her brain had even begun to process the thought. Complete and utter mortification set in as three pairs of eyes zeroed in on her.

Ever the White Knight, Sam tried to salvage her pride. “Right, Amy’s a good example too. So you see when Josh makes up his mind, good or bad, he’s tough to stop.”

CJ wasn’t ready to let the issue go. “You mean when he dated her last year?” she asked, basically ignoring Sam’s attempt to divert attention from Donna’s comment.

“It’s not important, CJ. I apologize for bringing her up,” Donna replied.

“Donna.” It was not a question.

“No,” Donna said in a soft voice. “I meant when he dated her a few months ago.”

“What?!” CJ asked.

Donna nodded, “Over the summer. It started sometime around the 4th of July I think. Josh was stressed about the VP thing and the President having to step down because of Zoey’s kidnapping and I guess they just picked up where they left off.”

CJ was incredulous, while Sam and Ainsley watched the two of them talking. It was like watching a tennis match. “So is he still seeing her?” CJ asked.

“No, they stopped when she resigned from the First Lady’s staff, right before his birthday.” Donna couldn’t believe she’d said anything. She’d always made it a point to keep what Josh did, both personally and professionally, to herself whenever possible. It was the nature of her job and the one of the few, small ways she could protect him. 

Other than this slip, the only exception to that had been the Christmas after Rosslyn when she’d gone to Leo about Josh’s increasingly erratic behavior. But even then, she’d done it to protect him. Of course, protecting him that way meant when he did something that nearly broke her heart, she didn't tell anyone. 

“Thank God,” CJ said, apparently satisfied, for now, with Donna’s answer. However, the look in CJ’s eyes told her that the discussion was not over, only postponed until a better time. 

“So CJ, tell me more about this wedding you and Sam are going to,” Ainsley asked.

CJ took a sip of her espresso. “Well, it’s my cousin Brenda’s wedding. Brenda is my father’s sister’s middle daughter.” What she didn’t say and what she didn’t even want to think about, was that her father was too ill with Alzheimer’s to attend his niece’s wedding. “She’s a bit younger than I am and this is her first marriage. She and the groom, I think his name is Larry something....or is it Harry something? I can’t remember, I’ve never met him,” CJ said. “Anyway, they’ve been dating for three years but he only got around to popping the question about 6 months ago. Since they’ve been dating for so long, they didn’t feel the need to have a long engagement.” She looked at Sam. “Thanks again for going with me tomorrow, Sam. I need all the help I can get to keep the circling vultures away.”

“Circling vultures?” Ainsley asked with a slightly confused frown.

Donna smiled, “That’s what CJ calls her family because whenever they get together they circle around and take turns asking her when she’s getting married.”

Ainsley laughed softly at that, Sam tried to suppress a grin, and CJ shot Donna a ‘I’m going to remember you said that’ look.

“Really CJ, it’s no big deal. What are friends for? I know from personal experience that there’s nothing worse than going stag to a family wedding,” he replied with a grin.

“Well, while you two are beating back the vultures, Ainsley and I are going to go to Universal Studios,” Donna said.

“Oh, I can’t wait,” Ainsley said, taking a bite of her mousse. “I’ve been wanting to go ever since I moved here.”

Sam looked at her. “You didn’t tell me that,” he said, with a cute little smirk. “I would have taken you.” Then he suddenly seemed to realize they weren’t alone. “As a, you know, welcome to California kind of thing,” he said more for Donna and CJ’s benefit, rather than Ainsley’s.

Ainsley smiled softly. “There are lots of things I’ve been wanting do, Sam. I’m sure there’s one or two of them we can enjoy doing together,” she said innocently as she continued to eat her mousse.

CJ was surprised the heated look Sam gave Ainsley didn’t melt the remainder of the mousse into chocolate sauce. “Aw, you mean you and Donna don’t want to blow off Universal Studios and come to the wedding with us?” CJ teased.

“No!” Ainsley and Donna said in unison. 

CJ laughed, “You guys have no sense of adventure.” She already knew they had no plans to go to the wedding. And the truth was, she couldn’t blame them. If she thought she could get out of it without putting herself in the doghouse with her family for the next 60 years, she would. Universal Studios sounded a whole lot more interesting than eating overcooked crab puffs with her family, most of whom she hadn’t seen for more years than she could remember. But she saw the wedding as a tradeoff. It had gotten her this short vacation in California, away from the White House. The wedding was just the penance she had to do to deserve the vacation. Besides, at least Donna and Ainsley were going to have fun tomorrow.

“Sam, do you still have your sailboat?” Donna asked.

Sam smiled. Sailing had always been very close to his heart, “Yeah, I keep it berthed down in Marina Del Rey. I don’t get to use it as much as I would like but every now and then I take it out for a spin.” He looked at Ainsley. “I’ve even taken Ainsley out a couple of times.” Sam’s mouth quirked up at the corner as he looked at her. 

Ainsley smiled in response, “You know, I didn’t think I’d like sailing, but Sam showed me that with the right person it can be a lot of fun.”

‘They really are very cute,’ CJ thought. “So how are things at the firm, Ainsley?” she said, sipping her espresso.

Ainsley was just finishing the next to last bite of her chocolate mousse. “Really great. The firm was started by a friend of mine from law school. She’s a really a top-notch defense attorney.” Leaving one large bite of mousse in the dish, she slid it over to Sam. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Sam picked up his spoon and finished the creamy dessert. “She wanted to expand her practice and so she took me on as a partner to deal with corporate law cases.” 

At the small, intimate gesture with the dessert, Donna and CJ exchanged a brief glance. That sealed it for both of them. It was one thing for Sam to give up his dessert for Ainsley. It was quite another for Ainsley to give up, even a bite, of hers for him. When they tuned back into what Ainsley was saying, it only gave support to their theory.

“And I have to say that California...” she glanced over at Sam, who seemed to be taking an inordinate amount of pleasure in his bite of chocolate mousse, “...has a lot going for it.”

CJ watched the small lopsided smile Ainsley gave Sam. Definitely something going on there. Then she looked at Donna. Why hadn’t she told her about Amy? It was easy for CJ to see that while Donna had outwardly shrugged off Josh’s latest thing with Amy, internally she was struggling with it or the words she blurted out earlier would never have been said. 

It was probably a good idea that Sam wasn’t going with them to the club. The three of them would talk more freely if it was just the Sisterhood. And apparently, much talking was needed. Of course, that would be hard over the music at the club, but Donna had asked to go out one night while they were there and CJ didn’t want to deny her the opportunity to do something she’d been looking forward to. However, she did have an idea for something they could do after the club that would give them plenty of time to talk. She would need to give Michael a list of things to get. “Does anyone want anything else?” When everyone indicated no, CJ signaled to the waiter who appeared at their table almost instantly. “Can we have our check please?”

**********

After letting Sam pay the dinner check, which he had insisted on anyway, they'd dropped him off at CJ's house. Since the wedding was in the morning, rather than drive back to Santa Monica, CJ told him he could crash on her couch. He’d brought the suit he was going to wear so all he had to do was shower and change. Since they were getting an early start for Universal studios, Donna and Ainsley were going to double up in Donna’s room.

“CJ? This isn’t the way to your house. Is it?” Donna asked. Since she didn’t know the Los Angles street system very well, she wasn’t sure.

“Nope,” CJ replied casually. “We’re going to make a stop before we go home.”

“Where are we going?” This time it was Ainsley who asked.

“You’ll see when we get there. It’s a surprise.”

The three of them were comfortably settled into the back of the plush limousine. Because there had been more passengers than just CJ and Donna, Michael had arrived to pick them up for dinner in the limo rather than the Lincoln Towne Car. After leaving Sam off at CJ’s house, they’d made quite a splash arriving at the club in a limo. The club, formerly a Hollywood landmark called ‘The Palace’, was now called ‘The Avalon’. Sitting on Vine Street between Sunset and Hollywood Boulevards, the art-deco style renovated club, as CJ had expected, was a typical Hollywood hotspot on a Friday night. Huge, trendy, loud and very crowded. 

Because of the noise and the crowd, there had been no chance to talk but they’d had fun. Well, for the most part anyway. They’d danced with each other, The Avalon and other clubs like it didn’t usually require a definite dancing partner, and they’d danced with everyone who’d asked.

After two hours, the three of them agreed that in respect to dancing partners, the pickings had been plentiful but pitiful. CJ could see it on Donna and Ainsley’s faces and imagined it was on her own as well. Something had been missing. What exactly 'it' was had come to her on a trip the three of them had made to the ladies room. It had been packed with nubile young female bodies all clamoring for the huge mirror and yapping about which of the brainless idiots out on the crowded dance floor they would be going home with at the end of the evening. Lord, CJ had felt old.

At that point, CJ had suddenly missed Toby and as they left the bathroom she figured out what was really missing. The guys. It was no fun being in the Sisterhood if the Brotherhood wasn’t there to tag along and keep things interesting.

As they walked down the narrow hall from the bathroom to the main dance floor, the noise dropped briefly. “Does anyone else feel old?” Ainsley said over the reduced din.

CJ and Donna stopped and turned to her, “I’m glad I’m not the only one,” Donna said.

It felt good to hear the two women with her, both younger than she was, voice what she’d been feeling. “You’re definitely not the only one.” All three of them leaned against the wall and laughed. “You guys want to get out of here?” The nods and the looks of relief on their faces gave CJ her answer. CJ had pulled out her cell phone and called Michael to bring the car around. They’d been out of the club and in the limo within five minutes.

And now Michael’s skillful driving had them cruising along Mulholland Drive to the after-club destination CJ had requested.

“You know it was no fun without the guys along,” Donna said, drawing a smile from CJ. “What good is it to go out if the guys aren’t there to make a fuss over who you’re dancing with or get you drinks or help you on with your coat?”

What Donna really meant was that for her it was no fun without Josh there. A couple of times, she and CJ had gone out to clubs in DC or Maryland, just to dance and have fun, nothing more. As soon as Josh had found out, and somehow he’d always found out, he and Sam or he and Toby or all three of them would show up like it was a complete coincidence they were at the same place. As if she and CJ couldn’t figure out that was a lie.

Then Josh would spend the evening shooting down every guy Donna looked sideways at or danced with, while having this look in his eye that made her feel a little like a tasty morsel of prey that he wanted to eat. Since she knew he would never actually do anything but give her that look, she’d tried to ignore it and him, but it had been difficult and very disconcerting.

As much as she’d told herself it would be nice not to have him tagging along to the club tonight, she hated to admit she’d missed him and that look. Her heart suddenly ached to hear his voice. Looking at her watch, she checked the time. 1:30 am. She’d be able to call him in an hour to wake him up. God, she was pathetic. She loved him, had loved him for some time, realizing it that horrible summer night when she thought he might be taken from her forever. Trying to hide it with Cliff and deny it with Jack had done nothing to change that.

Trouble was, Josh would never see her as anything but an assistant and a friend. And yet...here she was, planning her vacation around the few, brief minutes she’d be able to talk to him on the phone. She mentally sighed.

With her mental alarm clock set at 1 hour, she took a breath and watched as the limo pulled over and stopped. There were no buildings around and they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. “CJ? What are we doing out here?”

Michael got out of the limo and opened CJ's door. A cold draft of evening air swept through the pleasantly warm interior. Then Michael went around to the back of the car. Donna saw him open the trunk and heard him rooting through it. “Is this where we find out that you’re really a serial killer and you’ve enlisted the limo driver to help you bury our bodies in the wilderness?” Donna asked with a grin.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 5 - PG

CJ grinned back and shrugged. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” Come on, let’s get out.” Without waiting for them to answer, CJ climbed out. 

Donna looked at Ainsley, who was grinning. “Well, life’s an adventure. Right?” Donna said to her before climbing out. Ainsley followed along and pushed the limo door shut behind her.

“Over here,” CJ called from the front of the car. It was a clear, cool and still night and they were all glad they’d worn coats to dinner. The party dresses they’d worn for dinner and the club weren’t really made to keep them warm.

Donna and Ainsley walked around the car, toward the sound of her voice and gasped. They were standing on a high bluff, overlooking a vast valley. The sparkling lights from the cities of Hollywood and Los Angeles were spread out before them like jewels tossed on black velvet. 

“Oh, CJ. It’s beautiful,” Ainsley said.

“It’s amazing,” Donna added. The three of them stood in silence, drinking in the view.

A few moments later Michael cleared his throat behind them. In unison, they turned. CJ smiled as she looked at Phase 2 of her plan. Donna and Ainsley had another opportunity to gasp again. The hood of the limo was now covered with a large, thick blanket and covering the front windshield were three big pillows.

“Ladies....” Michael said, holding out his hand.

To lead the way, CJ went first. “I’ll need your shoes Ms. Cregg, they might scratch the paint,” Michael told her. Standing on a towel he’d laid out for that purpose, CJ slipped off her shoes and then stepped onto a small stool sitting next to the towel. Using it, she climbed up onto the hood of the car and settled herself back against the pillow in the middle. Michael covered her stocking feet with one blanket and then covered her entirely with another. CJ smiled back at them, as if sitting on the hood of a limo was the most natural thing in the world.

After setting her shoes on the roof of the car, Michael turned and held out his hand. “Who’s next?”

Donna laughed, “CJ, life with you is always a surprising adventure.” She stepped forward and Michael helped her repeat the same process, settling her on CJ's left side. He then moved the operation around to the other side of the car and helped Ainsley get into position on CJ’s right side.

They were surprisingly comfy. The blankets and the residual heat from the car’s engine kept them toasty warm, while the pillows behind them and the blanket beneath them kept the car’s hard surface from being uncomfortable. 

Next, Michael came forward with two thermos bottles and three mugs. “Would you ladies like some cocoa or some Irish Coffee?” They all decided on Irish Coffee and he poured some into each mug.

“Michael?” CJ said as he handed her a mug.

“Yes, Ms. Cregg?”

“You’ve done very well. This is perfect. Now please give me the thermos and make yourself scarce. The ladies and I have got a few things to talk about. And no eavesdropping.”

He smiled ever so slightly and handed the thermos to CJ. “Of course, Ms. Cregg. I’ll just wait in the car until you’re ready to go. Just rap in the roof or the window when you’re ready."

“Fine,” CJ said as he started to turn away.

“Oh, Michael, wait,” Donna said.

“Yes, Ms. Moss?”

Since it looked like they might be there for a while, Donna wanted to be ready to call Josh. “Could you give me my purse, please? I believe I left it in the pocket of the door.”

“Could I have mine too, please?” Ainsley said with a smile.

CJ sighed and smiled, “Make it three, Michael.” 

“Of course,” he said with a smile, heading to the backseat for his treasure hunt. It only took him a moment to find them and come back. He handed each one of the small clutch purses to their owners, doing it without even having to ask which purse belonged to which person.

“How did you know whose was whose?” Ainsley asked.

He smiled, “In my profession, it often helps to be observant. Clients like the personal touch. To know they’re more than just another client. Now,” he said with another small bow. “I’ll make myself scarce,” for the second time he turned to get in the car.

And for the second time, someone stopped him. “Um Michael? Could you do something for me?” Ainsley said.

Unphased, he turned back to them, “Yes, Ms. Hayes?”

“Could you take our picture?”

Michael frowned slightly, “I’m afraid I don’t have a camera."

“Oh, I do. It’s part of my phone. Come here and I’ll show you how to use it.” Michael walked around to her side of the car. She gave him a crash course in how to use the digital camera and small flash that came in her cell phone. 

“What are you going to do Ainsley, use the pictures as blackmail or something?” CJ asked as they smiled for the pictures. Stepping back, Michael took two pictures of them from Ainsley’s side, two from the front end of the car and two from Donna’s side.

“No, I just wanted to remember this. I’m having fun.”

“Oh,” CJ said. What Ainsley had said was so simple but it mean a lot to CJ. Just like hoping Donna would like staying at her home instead of a hotel, she was glad this idea had also worked out so well.

Michael handed the phone/camera back to her, “Thank you,” Ainsley said.

He bowed again, “Will that be all ladies?”

“Yes,” they said in unison. Without another word, Michael turned and climbed into the limo, leaving them alone.

The three of them laid back against the pillows and enjoyed the view as they sipped their Irish coffee. The lights of Los Angeles and Hollywood in front of them and the lights from the star filled sky above them fought for the prettiest view. A calm peace settled over them and the night, even the animals that must have inhabited the semi-wooded area, seemed quiet and content to enjoy the stillness of the night.

CJ, ever direct, was the first to break the quiet. “So Ainsley, what’s up with you and Sam?” Donna snickered and Ainsley, not expecting the question, nearly snorted coffee out her nose.

As Ainsley regained the ability to talk without coughing, CJ turned to Donna, “Oh, don’t worry Donna, we’ll get to you next.” That stopped Donna’s snickering cold.

“I don’t know what you mean, CJ,” Ainsley finally managed. 

Trying to divert attention from what she knew CJ was going to want to talk to her about, Donna jumped in. “What she means is, we want to know how long you and Sam have been dating, or whatever it is you're doing, and why you two are keeping it a secret.”

“I...why do you think anything is going on between Sam and me?”

CJ supplied that one, “Because we’re not blind. There were little clues all through dinner.”

Like the good attorney she was, Ainsley wasn’t going to confess until she knew what proof they had. “Such as?”

This time Donna responded, “The little smiles between you. The fact that he gave you his dessert without you asking and the fact that you gave him some of your dessert.”

“Yeah, Ainsley,” CJ said, “We know nothing comes between you and food. Except, maybe love.”

Even in the dark, Ainsley's blush was like a beacon. Knowing they had her dead to rights and wouldn’t give up until she spilled, she answered, “Okay, yes. We’re dating.”

“I knew it!” Donna and CJ said to each other.

“How long have you been dating?” Donna asked.

“About 3 months.”

“THREE MONTHS!” Donna cried. “Why didn’t you tell me? We talk on the phone once a week.”

Ainsley looked apologetic, “We’re just trying to keep a low profile.”

“Don’t tell me that Sam is making you keep it a secret because it might hurt his chances in the election?” CJ said, ready to add him to her list of people to smack next time she saw them. Josh was already on that list for his second round with Amy.

Ainsley paused, “No. Sam’s not making me keep it a secret.”

“Well, then why....” Donna trailed off, then realized. “You’re making him keep it a secret!” Donna and CJ looked at her for confirmation. When she nodded they got it.

“But why?” CJ asked.

“Because it might hurt his chances in the election,” she said, softly, mimicking CJ’s earlier words. “I am a Republican and he's a Democrat." She looked at them, "It’s really okay. We still date, mostly at his place or mine or some out of the way place outside his district.” She turned her full gaze on them. “Look. Sam will make a remarkable Congressman. He was meant to do this. Even though he and I don’t see eye to eye on a lot of things, he has a passion for what he believes in and I know that he is destined for bigger things. With what happened the last time he ran for Congress, I just don’t want to be the reason this chance is over before it starts. Having a Republican for a girlfriend could be a real liability for a Democrat."

They were quiet for a moment, CJ and Donna absorbing what Ainsley had said. “Ainsley, I’m going to say something to you now and I don’t want you to be offended. Sam is like a brother to me and Donna. We care about him a great deal.” CJ looked over at Donna, who nodded. “Do you love him?”

TBC


	2. Concrete and Roses: Chapters 6-10

**********  
Chapter 6 - PG

“Yes,” Ainsley said, with simple, honest conviction.

CJ pressed on. “I mean really love him? And will you feel the same way if he doesn’t win the election?”

As much as she knew that CJ and Donna were looking out for Sam, Ainsley couldn’t help the steely tone that entered her voice. “No matter what happens with the election, we’re going public after it’s over. But I want you to know that if Sam came to me tomorrow and said he’d decided to drop out of the race and become a janitor, I’d still feel the same way about him. I’m not with him to ride my way to fame and fortune.”

CJ reached out and took Ainsley’s hand. “I’m sorry for asking. While I’ve been in DC I’ve seen good people caught up in marriages and relationships, including Josh and Amy,” she said with a pointed looked at Donna, as if to remind her that she wasn’t off the hook yet. “That were more political alliance than love. Sam deserves better than that.” She paused. “And sister girl, so do you,” she said, squeezing Ainsley’s hand. “I’m glad you love him. Because I have to tell you from the looks he was giving you tonight, he loves you too.

Donna reached across and put her hand over both of theirs, “Don’t get us wrong Ainsley, we care about you apart from Sam. You’re already part of our little family and if that became more permanent because of your relationship with him, it’s an added bonus.”

Ainsley, her lashes a bit damp, was touched by the caring they’d shown her. “Thanks, guys.” CJ and Donna eyes were also suspiciously bright as they shared the moment with Ainsley.

“Out of curiosity, Ainsley. Did you follow Sam out here to California?” Donna asked.

Ainsley smiled, “Donna, I swear this is the God’s truth. I came out here for the job,” she paused and smiled. “But I’m staying because of Sam.”

"What are you going to do after he wins the election and goes back to DC?" CJ asked.

Ainsley smiled again, she seemed to be doing it a lot. "He's already asked me to go with him and I'm going to."

"That's great," Donna said. "I'm so glad we'll get to see more of you and Sam."

“So are you doing the mattress mambo yet?” CJ asked, with a laugh. “And please, no details. A simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ will do. Sam having sex is not a visual I need in my head.”

Ainsley laughed, “Yes, for about the last month.”

“Okay,” she took out her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Dialing Sam cell number she waited for him to pick up. 

He picked up on the third ring. “CJ?” he asked, sleepily, reading her ID off the cell phone. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes, Sam, Ainsley is fine,” she said sarcastically. “She’s sitting here next to me. If you want you can talk to your girlfriend in just a minute. I called to tell you that you can move your things into Ainsley’s room, so you can share with her tonight. Donna and I can bunk in my room. I only have one condition. If anything happens in there I don’t want to hear it or hear about it. Got it?”

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. “So I guess you’ve had an informative evening,” he finally said, a smile in his voice. CJ had the feeling he was glad to be able to finally talk to someone about something he was so obviously happy about.

“Yes, we tortured her until she cracked. It was easy, we just withheld food from her. Now do we have a deal?”

He chuckled, “Yes. But can I talk to Ains?”

“Sure,” she said and laughing handed Ainsley the phone. 

“Hi Sam.” She listened as he said something to her. “No actually they figured it out,” she paused while he spoke. “Dessert,” she replied. “I tell you, food is my Achilles heel. Speaking of food,” she turned to CJ. “...do you know if Michael has any food tucked away in the limo?” She turned back to the phone, “stop laughing Sam. You know my metabolism.” She looked back at CJ for an answer.

“Sorry, Ainsley, I only had him bring the coffee and cocoa. No food.”

Ainsley gave a little frown. “Oh well. Sam, honey, I better go.” She paused, “What? I don’t know, let me ask them,” she turned back to CJ and Donna. “How much longer are we going to be?”

CJ looked at Donna. “I don’t know. It depends on how long our discussion with Donna takes. Probably 45 minutes to an hour.”

Ainsley relayed the message to Sam, “Okay, I’ll tell them. We’ll see you in a little while.” She smiled, “I love you, too. Bye.” She pressed “END” on the phone and handed it back to CJ. “He said not to chew on Josh too hard since he’s not here to defend himself.”

“Oh, I imagine Donna will be able to defend Josh better than he could defend himself,” CJ replied.

Donna tried to disappear into the cushions. When you needed a hole to open and swallow you, there was never one around. "I have no idea what you mean, CJ."

CJ grinned, the grin she usually saved for weasily reporters she wanted to scare. "Oh, no. Don't even try and think you can bluff your way out of this one. Now, what's all this about Josh and Amy?"

"I already told you."

"Tell me again," CJ replied.

Donna hesitated, not wanting to spill more than she already had. "I think you should ask Josh."

"I'm asking you."

She tried not to squirm, "Like I said earlier. They had a thing this summer and now it's over. End of story."

"Tell me another one, Donna. If it was really end of story, you wouldn't have said anything, no matter how unintentional, during dinner."

"Come on, Donna. I spilled my guts," Ainsley said. "The least you can do is return the favor."

Drawing her knees up to her chin, Donna sighed softly. "I was telling you the truth when I said it was over," she started, her voice soft and a little tired. "He won't take her calls and when her name comes up, he changes the subject. I think he just wants to forget it happened. With all the stress he's been under, he just needed someone to help him take his mind off it. And...again, along came Amy," she said, leaning back against the pillow. "I think in the end he realized she only added to the stress instead of took it away."

"But what about you?" CJ said.

"What about me what?" Donna replied.

"You know very well what I mean Donna. Why Amy and not you?"

Donna leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She'd never said anything to CJ about her feelings for Josh, had never said anything to anyone. It never occurred to her that someone might figure it out all on their own. The joy and the pain and the hopelessness of it had lived inside her for so long, she couldn't, in this place, at this moment, pass up her chance to share some of the burden. Besides, it was her story to tell and not Josh's, so she wouldn't be betraying any of his secrets. "Well, that's the $64,000 question, isn't it?"

Now that she was going to give words to the feelings that she'd carried around for so long, she didn't know where to begin. CJ and Ainsley seemed to understand and were quiet.

"You know, I never thought of myself as a hateful person. Then came Amy. Oh, my God I hate Amy Gardner," she leaned forward slightly and looked out over the lights of the valley. "Mandy I disliked. Joey I was jealous of but liked all right. But Amy I just plain hate. I hate her for the way Josh is somehow drawn to her. For the way that she can abuse him and he seems to come back for more. For the way he turned to her when he was stressed instead of me. For the way everything she does with him is calculated for maximum political effect. But most of all, I hate her because this second time around she knew and she did it anyway."

"Knew what, Donna," Ainsley asked, softly.

Donna looked at her, "That I'm in love with him."

CJ cocked her head, "What do you mean she knew?" 

Donna looked at both of them. Neither of them seemed shocked or surprised at her declaration.

CJ answered her unspoken question. “You’re feelings for Josh are not a big secret,” CJ said with a soft smile. 

“Well, maybe not to anyone but Josh,” Ainsley supplied.

"We could take care of it, you know. It would be all right," CJ said, softly when Donna didn't say anything. "Leo, Toby and I have talked about it. It's second term and we've always survived what's been thrown at us. We could handle any fallout from you and Josh. Especially if it was handled correctly from the start."

Donna wasn't sure how she felt about all of them talking about her potential private life as if it were a campaign strategy. "But how did you know? I've never said or done anything. Neither has Josh." 

Ainsley answered, “All anyone has to do is look at the two of you together.”

“But we’ve never even kissed. There’s never been anything inappropriate between us, not even after the shooting when I practically lived with him.”

Ainsley shook her head, “It’s not like that,” she paused and thought for a moment. “It’s the way he puts his hand on your back or on your arm. The way you won't bring him coffee unless you think he's going to get fired or done something monumentally stupid.”

CJ jumped in, “It’s the way you banter, like they do in those old Hepburn and Tracy movies. It’s the way he does things like he did on the night of the second inauguration. Going after you when he knew you needed him. It's the way you look after him, like after the thing at Christmas or after the blow up with Carrick and everyone treated him like the plague. It’s the way his eyes follow you when you walk away or when he thinks you’re not looking at him. It's the way you watch for him out his office window...” she trailed off, not sure how to continue the description.

Ainsley finished, “It’s the way that you finish each others sentences and that fact that most of the time the two of you seem like the halves of the same whole.”

“There’s a pool, you know,” CJ told her. 

“Excuse me,” Donna said. She must have heard CJ wrong.

“There’s a pool going in the West Wing on when you guys will finally get your acts together and figure out what the rest of us already know.”

Donna shook her head, “Well, then no one is going to win it, because despite my feelings for him, Josh doesn’t have feelings like that for me.”

“I’m invoking my emergency powers as a high ranking member of the Sisterhood, which allows me to do this,” CJ said, smacking Donna on the back of the head as she routinely did to Josh and Sam.

“OW! CJ!” Donna responded, rubbing the back of her head. She had new sympathy for the pained looked that the guys often had after being the target of CJ’s wrath.

“I know Josh can be blind, but I gave you more credit. Donna, in my opinion Josh is so in love with you that I’m surprised little heart shapes don’t circle over his head when you’re in the room.”

TBC

**********  
Chapter 7 - PG

“I have to agree, Donna,” Ainsley said.

“But then why doesn’t he ever say anything?” Donna replied, just a hint of a desperate whine creeping into her voice.

CJ shook her head, “I didn’t say he knew he was in love with you. He may not realize it, he may be too scared to admit it out loud, or he may just be in denial about it.”

Donna sighed. "If that's true then nothing is going to change between us any time soon. I need Josh to make the first move," she paused. "He's my best friend, but while we're in the White House, he's also my boss. I can't jeopardize our working relationship, his job and position because I threw myself at him only to find out that you're both wrong about how he feels."

"We're not wrong," CJ and Ainsley said together. 

Donna was quiet for a moment, "It doesn't matter anyway. After Jack, I decided I've chased after enough gomers. Next time I want someone to come after me. Call it pride, but that’s how I feel."

They sat there for a moment. Where Ainsley's confession had been happy, Donna's had been decidedly melancholy and there were no easy answers to the situation.

"Wait a minute," CJ said, her mind backing up to their conversation from a few minutes earlier. "You didn’t answer my earlier question. What do you mean Amy knew you were in love with Josh?" 

Donna leaned back against the cushions and watched the sky. "Just what I said," she took a breath. "The night that Zoey was abducted, Amy and I were in the bullpen and she asked me if I was in love with him."

"What did you say?" Ainsley asked.

"What could I say? This was Amy, the woman I love to hate. The one most likely to use anything you say against you if it benefited her in some way. No matter who it hurt, including Josh. Then there was the fact we were standing in the White House, for God's sake, not the set of 'Days of our Lives.' Plus I wasn't about to say the words to her when I hadn't even said them to Josh." She took another breath and let it out slowly. "In the end, I didn't need to. She said them for me, which is why I know that she knew how I felt."

"What did she say?" CJ urged.

"She said that my silence made it obvious I was in love with him and how it made her understand why I didn't seem to like her coming by to see 'J.' I hate it when she calls him that. Sounds like they're in junior high or something."

"Did she say anything else?" Donna didn't say anything for a long moment and Ainsley and CJ began to wonder if she would.

"She said that maybe it was better if I continued to not say anything to him about it. Since we’re so close, Josh would probably say he felt the same way, just to spare my feelings, which could make our working relationship really awkward. Besides, he needs someone that will help further his career and the scandal from dating his cute, blonde assistant would only hurt his reputation, even more than his run-in with the Senator had,” Donna sighed sadly. “Within a month, she and Josh had started having the thing.”

"You know CJ," Ainsley said, calmly. "Where I come from, behavior like that would call for a trip out to the woodshed."

"Ainsley, where I come from," CJ replied, equally as calm. "That kind of behavior calls for a good old fashioned ass kicking."

"But she's right," Donna said quietly.

"No, she's not right," CJ argued. "Like I said, if it was handled right, you and Josh wouldn't be a bad thing. In fact, if we got lucky it could be a good thing. A great thing even. Everyone likes a good romance."

"I think once Sam and I get back to DC the three of us should do all we can to make Miss, oh I'm sorry, ‘Ms.’ Amy Gardner's life as difficult as possible," Ainsley said, evilly.

"I like the way you think Miss Hayes," CJ said, with a grin.

"I don't want to make anyone's life difficult," Donna said, quietly. "I just want Josh to figure out what he wants and that if what he wants is me."

If Josh had been there, CJ would given him her hardest smack to date. He kept turning to Amy, who was obviously so wrong for him, but Donna, who was perfect for him and would do anything for him, walk across fire for him, beat back 100 senators for him, take care of him when most others ran screaming from the room, give him a kick in the pants when he needed it and do it all while not bringing him coffee, he couldn’t see. During the first term CJ could understand it, but now that they were well into the second term, there was no reason for him to keep making the same mistakes over and over again. For someone so smart, the man was criminally stupid sometimes. CJ took Donna's hand. Ainsley covered theirs with her own. "We'll work on that too Donna," CJ said. "With the three of us working together and Sam and Toby there to give us some covert surveillance from the Brotherhood we'll help Josh see the light. You've just gotta hang in there until we do."

Feeling at least slightly better for having shared some of her heart with her friends and fellow members of the Sisterhood, Donna smiled. "Okay, I can do that. I've had a lot of practice. Thanks guys."

"Now," CJ said, reaching back and rapping her knuckles on the roof of the car to signal to Michael they were ready to go. "Let's get out of here. The Irish Coffee is gone and I'm sure Ainsley would rather be snuggling with Sam than the two of us. Besides if we leave now, we'll be home just in time for Donna to call Josh and give him his morning wake up call."

Donna looked stunned. "How?"

"Because I'm Queen of the Sisterhood and I know all," CJ simply replied.

**********

“Sam said it looked like someone ate the White House rose garden and then threw up all over your cousins wedding,” Ainsley commented from the driver's seat, “He was still pulling rose petals out of his suit when we packed this morning.” 

While CJ and Sam had gotten back fairly early from the wedding on Saturday, Donna and Ainsley had gotten home late from Universal Studios. Since Donna, Ainsley and CJ were heading off to San Diego pretty early Sunday morning anyway, Sam and Ainsley had stayed over another night.

“Oh, is that what I smelled last night?” Donna commented from her place in the passenger seat next to her. ”I thought maybe someone spilled a bottle of perfume on him or something. I guess they really went wild with the rose theme.”

“You can say that again,” CJ said, from her place behind Donna in the backseat. “They definitely overdid the rose theme. I'm not even going to mention the actual flowers as Sam's vomited rose garden image is pretty accurate. Everything moving or not was covered with rose petals. As if that wasn't enough, they had rose shaped ice cubes, rose scented table cloths, chairs covered in rose color chintz with roses printed on it, bridesmaid dresses in rose with matching little hats shaped like roses and for the grand finale, wait for it, "The Rose" by Bette Midler as their wedding song. Give me a break. What a great way to wreck a perfectly good song. It probably looked nice in the “Brides” magazine layout she saw it in but in reality, not so much.”

The three of them laughed as they drove down the 405-freeway toward San Diego in Sam’s white Toyota Sequoia SUV. It was Sunday and a beautiful December morning in Southern California. The sky was clear and although the temperature was just chilly enough that they each wore a jacket, it was supposed to warm up in the afternoon. 

They’d discussed having Michael drive them to San Diego but as he charged by the mile, decided it would be too expensive. Instead, they’d decided to all pile into Sam’s SUV and drive themselves. Ainsley didn't mind driving and Donna had gotten directions from Bill. Sam, in what was the surest sign of his love for Ainsley, hadn't blinked at giving her the keys to his new SUV for them to use.

Since Sam had already used up most of his sisterhood passes for this trip and he had some campaign-related work to do anyway, they'd dropped him at home in Santa Monica. His campaign headquarters was only a few miles from his home and he was going walk or make use of Ainsley's BMW Z-4 Roadster while they used his large SUV. It would only be for the day anyway. 

This morning they were meeting Donna’s brother Bill at Naval Air Station, North Island on the island of Coronado, just off the coast of San Diego. The carrier his squadron was attached to, the USS John C. Stennis, was home ported there. Because Donna and CJ had White House security clearance and Ainsley recently had similar clearance, he had managed to get permission to give the three of them a tour of the carrier and the base. Then they were going to have lunch at a seaside restaurant called the Sheerwater located near the base at the Hotel Del Coronado. After lunch, the three of them were off to Horton Plaza in downtown San Diego for some power shopping and dinner in San Diego's historic Gaslamp district. Later that evening, Ainsley would drop Donna and CJ off at CJ’s house and take the SUV back to Sam.

"So Ainsley, what's with Sam and this tank of a vehicle?" Donna asked with a teasing smile, referring to the Sam's SUV. It was huge, with seating for 8, leather interior, and power everything. "I mean I always hear about guys that have to have a big or really cool car to make up for...things they lack...in other areas, but Sam never struck me as that kind of guy."

Ainsley grinned, "No, that's definitely not a problem for him. Samuel is very well endowed," her grin got wider. "Actually I picked it out. Sam needed a new car and he asked for my input. Then he surprised the hell out of me by talking about wanting something big and suitable for a growing family. But definitely not a mini-van. He said he wanted to get something that I would be comfortable in too. Which of course led to a whole big discussion about marriage and kids, which then led to a couple of practice sessions to make said kids..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" CJ said from the back seat. "Too much information, Ainsley. Like I told you the other night, the image of Sam having sex is not something I want in my head." 

Donna laughed at CJ's discomfort. She didn't have any trouble putting Sam and sex in the same image. At least in an objective sense. Of course, any images of sex and her direct participation always included Josh. But Sam was movie star handsome enough to give Donna some harmless, healthy, lustful images.

Ainsley just grinned, "Oops, sorry CJ."

"Don't let it happen again," CJ said, teasingly.

"Anyway, he wanted a black Suburban but I told him that any time he was around the President the secret service was going to be confused as hell," Ainsley said, keeping her eyes on the road, but gesturing with one hand. "We did some shopping around and both liked this one. I think I've driven it almost as much as he has. Everything in it adjusts so even my lack of height isn't a problem."

“Oh, hey,” CJ said. “You guys got back so late you didn’t tell me how you liked Universal Studios.”

“It was so much fun,” Donna rubbed gently at the back of her neck where she’d gotten slightly sunburned the day before. “There were a lot more rides than I expected. Ainsley and I got soaked when we went on the Jurassic Park ride. Then of course, there was the whole reason were late getting home,” Donna said.

“What?” CJ asked.

Donna and Ainsley answered together, “THE SHOPPING!”

“See they have this thing there called 'Universal Citywalk'. You have to walk through it to get from the parking area to the park entrance. There’s shopping and food and a huge multiplex movie theater. So of course, we had to stop and do some shopping on our way out of the park,” Donna said with a smile.

“So what’d you buy for Josh?” CJ asked.

“What makes you think I bought anything for Josh?” Donna tried, weakly.

“’Cause I didn’t just fall off the turnip truck,” CJ replied. Then she paused and her face softened. “It’s all right, Donna. After our discussion the other night, it’s fine that you bought him stuff. I   
told him you were going to anyway.”

“You did?” Donna said, just a little mortified. “CJ! Why did you tell him that?”

“Well, it kind of helped me talk him into letting you come on this trip. I told him we were bringing Leo a souvenir and he wanted to know if he was going to get one too. I told him you were going to take care of it.” 

“Oh,” was all Donna said. That didn’t sound too bad.

“So what did you get him?” CJ asked.

Donna waited for a moment before answering with a shy smile. “The Doobie Brothers Greatest Hits on CD, an autographed Mike Piazza baseball card and a Looney Tunes Sweatshirt that reads ‘Wile E. Coyote, Super Genius’.” CJ snorted and started laughing.

Donna continued, “But only the sweatshirt is his souvenir. The rest is toward Hanukkah and Christmas.” When CJ was still laughing, she paused and frowned. “What? You don’t think he’ll like the sweatshirt?”

CJ curbed her laughing long enough to answer, “No, it’s perfect. I think he’ll love it.”

“Then why are you laughing?”

CJ just seemed to laugh harder, “I don’t know. It’s just funny. He even looks a little like Wile E. Coyote.” She broke into a new round of giggles. "Ainsley? What'd you buy for Sam?" She managed to gasp out between laughs.

For half a second, Ainsley considered denying she'd bought anything. But, she knew that Donna knew exactly what she'd bought and since CJ had made Donna spill her guts, Ainsley knew Donna would be sure to see she did the same thing. "I got him a collection of classical music on CD."

"That's it?" CJ said, her laughter fading. "I didn't even think Sam particularly liked classical music."

"Yes, well there are certain pieces he's fond of," Ainsley replied innocently.

CJ sensed there was more here that Ainsley wasn't saying. "And which pieces would that be?"

Ainsley didn't answer right away. "You might as well tell her, she's going to bug you until you do," Donna said.

"Oh, all right. It's 'Air on a G String,'" she finally said. The blush flooding her cheeks.

The next sound Donna and Ainsley heard was a new round of laughter from the back seat.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 8 - PG

“Oh, Donna. Tell her who we saw,” Ainsley urged, valiantly trying to change the subject.

“Who’d you see?” CJ asked, wiping the tears from her eyes as her laughter subsided once again.

“Well, we went on the tour of the studio back lot. You know, the one where they take you through the lot in trams?” CJ nodded and Donna continued. “We drove past the sound stage where they film that political show, you know 'The Executive Branch'?”

“Right,” CJ said. She tried to watch it whenever she could manage it.

“And who should come walking out of one of the side doors but two of the stars, Stanley Wallford and Bob Stowe.”

“You’re kidding!” CJ said. “Are they as cute in real life as they look on the show?”

Donna grinned, “Cuter! They waved to our group and stopped long enough for people to take pictures of them from the tram.”

“And I don’t care what you say, Donna, I still thinks Stanley Wallford looks like Josh,” Ainsley said.

“Not as much as Bob Stowe looks like Sam,” Donna argued.

“They looked like the guys?” CJ put in. “Huh. I never thought that when I watched the show.”

“I know.” Ainsley replied. “I didn’t think that either. But there was something about seeing them in person that reminded me of both Sam and Josh.”

**********

"So Ainsley, what's with the big plastic box on the floor of the back seat," CJ asked as they drove over the Coronado Bridge, which connected San Diego with the island of Coronado.

"Oh, that was Sam's idea. It's an emergency box," Ainsley replied.

"An emergency box?" Donna asked as she pulled out the directions Bill had given her.

"Yes. This is California after all. You know, land of wildfires, flooding, and earthquakes." She paused, then grinned. "Plus he knows I get hungry and he thought I could keep food in it.”

CJ and Donna laughed at that. "But it's so big, what all do you have in it? I mean has Sam become a closet survivalist or something?" CJ asked.

"No," Ainsley said with a laugh. "Sam just likes to be prepared. Let's see, it's got bottled water, non-perishable snacks, a portable AM/FM radio, flashlights, extra batteries, including extra cell phone batteries for each of our phones, a blanket, walkie-talkies, first aid kit, snake bite kit, a comfortable pair of walking shoes for each of us, condoms..."

"Wait, condoms?" CJ interrupted. "What, when fire, famine, pestilence and all around Armageddon happens it's okay because at least you won't have to add a pesky pregnancy scare to your list of problems?" she finished with a smirk.

Ainsley shrugged innocently as they drove into Coronado, "Well, we have taken the car to the beach and for a long drive now and then. And like I said, Sam likes to be prepared," she said with a smirk of her own. Following Donna's directions she turned right and headed for the base's main gate.

"Oh, crap. Now that image of Sam having sex is back in my brain." CJ said. "You got any mind bleach in there, or at least some tequila?"

Donna laughed as Ainsley grinned, "Sorry, CJ. I guess you'll just have to tough it out."

There was a short line of cars waiting at the gate as each one was inspected and its occupants checked for ID.

Being familiar with checkpoints and the need for ID verification, each of them was ready when it was their turn to speak to the soldiers on duty at the gate.

As one soldier circled around and opened doors to take a look inside the car, Donna leaned in close to Ainsley, so she could speak to the young and cute, but serious and tough-looking soldier checking IDs. "Hello, I'm Donnatella Moss," she said handing him her driver's license and her White House ID. "We have an appointment to see Lieutenant William Moss." Consulting his clipboard, he checked both her ID's against the list of authorized, non-military personnel.

"Thank you, Ms. Moss," he said, handing Donna back her identification. "Ladies, I will need to see your identification also."

Ainsley handed him her driver's license. Again, he checked it against his clipboard. "Thank you, Ms. Hayes," he handed it back it her. CJ handed him her driver's license and her White House ID. "Very good, Ms. Cregg," he said, after confirming she too was on the list. The other soldier nodded to him, indicating that there was nothing remarkable about the contents of the car. "Welcome to Naval Air Station, North Island, ladies," he said, placing a parking placard on the dashboard and handing them three visitor badges. "Please keep the parking placard in place on the dashboard and wear these badges at all times. You will be asked to return them when you leave the base." He pulled out a piece of paper, wrote something on it and handed it to Ainsley. "You are to meet Lieutenant Moss at the Officer's Club. Please follow this map, I've indicated the location of the club for you. Thank you ladies, you may proceed."

Ainsley handed Donna the map. "Thank you," Donna said to the soldier as the car pulled forward.

"Boy, they're serious about security, aren't they?" Ainsley said as they drove onto the base. 

"Well, after 9/11 security on all bases, even domestic ones, was tightened," CJ replied. "If Donna and I didn't have White House security clearance, I don't think Bill would have been able to arrange for the tour."

"Oh, I'm not complaining," Ainsley explained. "Actually, it makes me feel pretty safe."

North Island was as lovely as it was huge. Being right on the end of Coronado Island, it was surrounded on three sides by water, with the open ocean to the west and the San Diego skyline to the east. Donna had done her homework and as always was ready with some useful information about the base.

"CJ I know you've been here before," she said, referring to the fact that anytime the President visited anything near San Diego, Air Force One landed at North Island. "But did you guys know that Naval Air Station, North Island is part of a larger base called Naval Base Coronado? Naval Base Coronado covers 57,000 acres and is the largest aerospace-industrial complex in the Navy. It also includes the Naval Amphibious Base where the SEALs train. The North Island portion of the base hosts 23 fighter squadrons and is the largest aerospace employer in San Diego. North Island was commissioned in 1917 and was then called Naval Air Station, San Diego. The name was changed to Naval Air Station, North Island in 1955." 

She stopped to take a breath, since no one was groaning too loudly she continued. "During World War II, North Island was a the major continental U.S. base supporting the operating forces in the Pacific, including the Coast Guard, Army, Marines and Seabees. The base has it's own police and fire departments and has it's own parks, beaches and housing and recreation areas. It's the home port for 3 major aircraft carriers, the "USS Constellation," the "USS Nimitz" and Bill's carrier, the "USS John C. Stennis." Oh, and the "USS Ronald Regan" is scheduled to be home ported here sometime in the summer of 2004." 

Donna laughed, "Wouldn't Josh have a stroke if we were getting of tour of the "USS Ronald Reagan?" He still refuses to call National Airport in DC, 'Reagan International'." The three of them laughed at that. "North Island is also home to the Navy's only Deep Submergence Rescue Vehicles, named "Mystic" and "Avalon." When all the ships are in port, the population of North Island soars to nearly 35,000 active duty, selected reserve military and civilian personnel."

"Gee Donna, I'm guessing you spent a little time doing some research." CJ said. "What's going to be left for Bill to tell us on the tour?"

Donna looked a little sheepish, "You know me and research. I couldn't resist." She looked down at her lap for a minute, "I guess I'm also babbling a bit, which is, as you both know, what I always do when I'm a little nervous."

"Why on earth are you nervous, Donna?" Ainsley asked, as she turned a corner.

Donna paused for a moment, "Well, I haven't seen Bill for a while and he's like the only one in my family who is still talking to me. I just want things to go well. I can't afford to alienate anyone else in my family or I'm going to become a complete orphan."

CJ laid her hand on Donna's shoulder, "Donna. Don't worry. Just be yourself. You've been talking to Bill in e-mails and on the phone. He knows who you are and where you work. It's not like you're going to spring something new on him. From what you've told me he loves you just the way you are."

Donna smiled. "You're right. I know."

"Besides," CJ said, leaning back in her seat. "Ainsley's along and since Bill's a Republican too, that will probably get you brownie points all by itself."

"Oh, I see," Ainsley teased. "So you only brought me along to drive you around and be the token Republican?"

"Of course. What? Did you think we actually liked you or something?" CJ replied with a grin. "Just because you're dating the former most eligible bachelor in DC, doesn't mean we forgive you for being a Republican."

Ainsley sighed dramatically. "The things I sacrifice for my Republican beliefs. Oh, well, you know what they say....'Tomorrow is another day'." She said, giving her best Scarlett O'Hara impression.

"As God as my witness, if you say, 'I'll never be hungry again,' I'm climbing out the window," CJ replied. The three of them broke into laughter.

"I guess I'm also hoping that you guys will like each other," Donna said.

"Don't worry Donna, we'll charm his socks off," Ainsley said. "We'll be on our best behavior. Right CJ?"

"I'm always on my best behavior, just ask Toby," CJ replied. "No, wait, you better ask Josh. No, that might not be such a good idea either. Ask Sam. Yes, ask Sam. I'm always nice to Sam. Well, except for the whole call girl thing." She paused. "Well, in any case, yes, I promise on the Sisterhood I will be on my best behavior." 

Following Donna's directions from the map, they shortly arrived at the Officer's Club. A young man, probably in his late 20's, stood out in front. Before Ainsley had a chance to turn off the engine, Donna was out of the car and running toward him.

"I'm guessing that's Bill," Ainsley said, as she watched Donna pull the man into a bear hug. "Wow, don't tell Sam I said this, but he's cute."

CJ grinned, "I won't tell Sam you said that, if you don't tell Donna I said this, but he's short." 

"Deal," Ainsley said with a laugh.

CJ and Ainsley climbed out of the car and walked over to Donna and Bill, who were still hugging. "Easy Don. You're going to crack one of my ribs," Bill was saying.

'He WAS cute,' CJ thought. But he looked completely different from Donna. CJ hadn't seen a picture of Bill but she'd expected some tall, blond Nordic god. The man Donna was hugging looked more like Tom Cruise or John Cusack. He was thin like Donna, but the top of his head only came to about Donna's nose and his hair was cropped short and midnight black. Apparently he'd gotten his looks from Donna's mother's Italian side of the family. Although as CJ looked at him, she could see he had Donna's eyes, not the color but the shape, and her smile. 

"I know, I'm just so glad to finally get to see you," she said letting go of him and wiping her eyes. CJ and Ainsley walked up then, "CJ, Ainsley, this my brother Bill Moss. Bill, this is CJ Cregg, the White House Press Secretary and our good friend Ainsley Hayes."

"Of course, Ms. Cregg it's good to meet you, I've seen a number of your briefings on Armed Forces TV," he said keeping his arm loosely around Donna's waist while he shook CJ's hand. "And Donna's told me a lot about you. Including something about a cat statue. You know the Curse of Bast is nothing to take lightly," he teased. CJ could see that Donna's teasing was a family trait.

She smiled at Bill, "Please call me CJ." Then she turned and gave Donna the evil eye, "I can't believe you told him about that. I am never going to live that story down."

"And Ms. Hayes, also very good to meet you," he said warmly as they shook hands. "Don's mentioned you as well. You're the Republican lawyer that worked in the White House for a while, right?"

"That's me and please call me Ainsley," she replied with a polite smile, not quite sure where she stood with the young pilot.

"The one that kicked the Deputy Communication Director's butt on Capitol Beat?" he said with a charming, innocent wink.

Now she grinned, "Guilty."

"Well, then, good. It will be nice to have another Republican in our little group. I figured Don and CJ would try to smother me with the Democratic-ness. But having you here will even things out," he said.

'Okay,' CJ thought. 'He might be short but he's cute and charming.' Cute and charming could make up for a lot of short. He was also wearing his Navy dress whites which was hard to resist on any man. It was the whole "Man in Uniform," last scene of "Officer and a Gentleman" thing. Suddenly, a stray thought drifted across her brain. Toby in Navy dress whites. Hmmm. That was interesting, where had that thought come from?

At the exact same moment, Ainsley was having a similar vision of Sam and trying not to blush. "An Officer and a Gentleman" indeed, although Sam was definitely cuter than Richard Gere.

Donna was so happy to see her brother she couldn't think of anything else, but the idea of Josh in Navy dress whites had unconsciously filed itself away in her brain to await a more opportune moment to resurface.

Bill's words brought CJ and Ainsley back to reality. "Well, you guys ready for the tour I promised?" he asked.

The three of them nodded, so he loaded them in his car and they were off.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 9 - PG

Ainsley took a drink of her iced tea. "You know, Sam would never do well on a carrier. There are too many low hanging passageways. He'd never remember to duck enough. The poor thing would have a permanent lump on his forehead."

The tour of the carrier and the base had taken the rest of the morning and had been a great success. Bill was a very knowledgeable guide and, as it turned out, when he got out of the Navy, he'd have a great career as a bodyguard. He had to run off more than one group of sailors that were all but drooling on the three beautiful women he was escorting. As for CJ, Ainsley and Donna, they had basked in the innocent, flirtatious male attention.

After the tour, Bill had taken them back to the Officers Club and Ainsley had driven the four of them to the Sheerwater Restaurant at the Hotel Del Coronado for lunch. They were now seated at a table with a wonderful view overlooking the ocean. The sound of the waves pounded softly in the background and the ocean breeze drifted over them. It still amazed Donna that it was December and yet they could sit outside and not be freezing. It felt a little odd to have Christmas decorations spread all over the hotel and a huge Christmas tree dominating the hotel’s lobby but no snow.

"Well, that is one good thing about not being the tallest guy around," Bill said. "I rarely have to duck."

They laughed at that. "Now for Josh," Donna began. "It would be the raised thresholds. He'd be tripping over them all the time."

"How is your boss?" Bill said calmly, looking cool and just a little dangerous in his dress whites and dark sunglasses.

'Oh, crap.' Donna thought. 'Now I've done it.' Talking about Josh, even casually, just came so naturally to her, she couldn't help it. Bill always used a description rather than a name when referring to someone he didn't like or approve of. It was his way of insulting someone without being obvious about it. So when he asked how her ‘boss’ was, what he was really saying was ‘how’s the asshole?’ "He's fine," she said with a smile.

CJ recognized Donna’s smile. It was the same one Donna used when Amy Gardner was anywhere in the vicinity. Funny thing was, CJ could instantly see that Bill and Donna were definitely siblings because he had the exact same smile on his face. It was clear the two of them had just crossed the boundary into some kind of family minefield.

"Oh, that's good," he replied.

To Donna's ears, his 'oh, good' sounded anything but. For some reason she couldn't stop the words from tumbling quietly from her mouth. "He has a name, Bill," she said. 

He fiddled with his fork for a moment, "I, know Don. And I'll use it when he decides to treat you better," he replied, equally quietly.

Well, she'd started it. Now she had to figure out a way to finish it. Without alienating her brother. "He treats me fine," she said, still keeping her voice soft and calm.

"He treats you so well that he never lets you go home at Christmas or have a vacation?" he replied, his voice continuing to match hers.

"I always get to go home at Christmas," she replied. "It's just that my home is in DC now. Wisconsin's not my home anymore, Bill. And I like what I’m doing in DC." She paused. "But even if I wanted to go visit Mom and Dad and I could manage to talk Josh into giving me some time, you know what would happen. I would have to spend the whole time listening to what a stupid move it was to start working in a Democratic White House and living in Washington, D.C. When what I really should have done was marry Steven." She said, referring to 'Dr. Freeride.' "And how I should have made it my life's work to be a good wife and mother and give Mom and Dad as many grandchildren as quickly as possible." In an unconscious move that mimicked his earlier one, she fiddled with her spoon. 

Bill didn't say anything to that for a moment. She had a point and he knew it. He was Republican too but their parents carried it too far. For them it was almost...Biblical. "So how did you manage to get him to give you time off to come down here," he said, with just a hint of a smile.

Donna knew that smile. It was the peacemaker smile. It was the reason why he could straddle both sides of the fence when it came to her difficulties with the rest of the family. She smiled back at him and felt as if the storm had passed. "CJ threatened him."

Bill turned and looked at CJ, giving her his best, most winning smile, "You know CJ, for a Democrat, you're all right. I like you. Lunch is on me, ladies. Have whatever you like," he said, sitting back in his chair and folding his hands happily as the waiter came to take their order.

After the waiter left, Bill leaned forward and took Donna's hand in his. "Don, they're wrong, you know. About the doctor guy. He was nothing but trouble for you. I tried to tell them that but you know Mom, she hears ‘eligible young doctor’ and her eyes start to glaze over.”

“Josh calls him 'Dr. Freeride,'” Donna said, squeezing his hand to let him know it was all right.

Bill grinned widely at that, “Well, who knows, maybe I’ve judged Lyman too harshly after all.” He chuckled, “'Dr. Freeride,' huh? I’m going to have to remember that.”

‘Well,’ Donna thought. ‘Lyman' wasn’t perfect but at least he was using part of Josh's name.’ Donna decided the small victory was enough for one visit. “So how is everyone?” Donna asked him.

Bill released her hand, sat back in his chair and took a sip of coffee. “Oh, fine. Mom has her committee meetings and loves being a grandmother. Dad still complains about his back. And our dear sister Elizabeth keeps punching out kids like she and Craig are personally responsible for repopulating the earth after the flood.”

“Oh, good,” Ainsley said. “I thought I was the only one who had a sibling like that, my brother Rick and his wife don’t know the meaning of ‘population control.’ They have 7 children. How many does your sister have?”

“Well, not as many as your brother,” Bill replied, with a laugh. “She only has 5.”

Ainsley laughed, “Well, she’s young yet, right?”

Just then, the waiter appeared with their food and they ate in a companionable silence. CJ had the crusted sea bass. Ainsley had the deli-style baked mac and cheese, made from white cheddar. Bill had roasted chicken noodle stew. And Donna had the ravioli. 

“This place is beautiful, Donna. How did you know about it?” Ainsley asked.

“Actually Bill recommended it,” Donna replied. The three of them looked at him.

“The guys bring dates here once in a while and said it was the perfect place to bring three beautiful ladies for lunch,” he grinned and shrugged. “I just thought you guys might like it. It’s right by the ocean and The Del, oh that’s what the locals call the Hotel Del Coronado, is such a beautiful setting anyway, I thought it would be a good place.”

“So how long have you been in the Navy, Bill?” CJ asked, finishing up her sea bass.

“Well, I joined up right after high school. I went to the US Naval Academy for college and officer's training and then I moved right onto flight school. I’ve been flying jets for about the last 5 years.”

“How do you like it?” she asked.

“Oh, I love to fly. I plan to do it until they make me stop,” he said with enthusiasm. 

“They make you stop?” Ainsley asked, confused.

“Well, it’s different for each person but flying jets requires quick reflexes. As you age, those reflexes suffer. Plus it can be pretty stressful. Most fighter pilots move onto to something else by the time they’re in their mid-thirties to early forties. They might still fly something like a transport or a cargo plane or helicopters or they might go into flight instruction for new pilots or they retire from the service all together. Military pilots often go into the private sector and with a bit of additional training, become commercial airline pilots.”

“What do you want to do when you’re not flying jets anymore?” CJ asked.

“Well, CJ. Oddly enough, I’ve been thinking about eventually getting on the Angel Flight Team.”

“No kidding? I didn’t know that Bill,” Donna said, looking happy but a little stunned.

“What?” Ainsley said. “What’s the Angel Flight Team? Oh, you mean like the Blue Angels?”

Donna only stared at her brother, “No. The Angel Flight Team is the one that flies Air Force One.” She looked at Ainsley. “Angel is the code name for Air Force One.”

“Oh, wow,” Ainsley replied. “I had no idea.”

Donna smiled and laid her hand on his arm, “That’s great, Bill.”

“Well, don’t get excited just yet. That’s a long ways down the road. I plan on flying small jets for another 10 years. Plus there’s a lot of paperwork and applications to go through. The process for getting on the team is pretty intensive and the competition is fierce. In any case, I see myself being in the Navy for quite a while. It’s been good to me and I get a lot of satisfaction out of serving my country.”

"Still, I'm very proud of you, Bill." Donna looked at him, a mixture of pride and love sweeping through her. "Isn't he the greatest guys?" She said. He was so precious to her. The only link to an otherwise severed family.

He took her hand again, "Well, Don, you're not the only one who's proud. I know you don't hear this from anyone else in the family, but I'm pretty proud of you too. We all have to find our own way in the world and you seem to have found yours. And you even get to serve your country while you're doing it. A brother couldn't ask for a better sister." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. They both looked at each other for a moment, a little brother/sister bonding passing between them.

"Thanks, Bill," she said, with a slightly watery smile. “Oh, before I forget. I have something for you.” She reached down by her purse and picked up the small box there. She handed it to him, “But you can’t open it until Christmas.” It was very hard to buy presents for Bill. Because he was so often deployed, he had to travel light. But he loved to read and kept a small collection of books with him, even at sea. Donna had been visiting the National Air and Space Museum and saw a book she thought he might like. It was a history of Naval flight.

Bill smiled, “I ordered your present online and had it shipped to your address in D.C. It should get there a few days before Christmas. But if I can’t open mine until Christmas, you can’t open yours till then either,” he said with a grin. He’d pre-ordered her the complete set of Season One DVDs for the TV show “The Executive Branch” from Amazon.com but they wouldn’t be officially released until the week before Christmas. He knew it was one of her favorite shows.

Donna smiled, touched that he’d remembered, “Thanks.”

Bill smiled back, released her hand and took a glance at his watch, "Well, ladies if you're all finished, I need to be getting back. As much as I've enjoyed escorting you three beautiful, intelligent women around Coronado, I've got a hop in an hour," he said as he signaled the waiter. The waiter came over and took Bill's credit card to pay their lunch check.

"A 'hop'?" CJ asked.

"Oh, sorry. A 'hop' is a quick flight. I'm scheduled for some flight training maneuvers." He paused and took the last sip of his coffee. "Where are you ladies off to this afternoon?"

"We thought we'd do some shopping at Horton Plaza and then have dinner somewhere in the Gas Lamp District," Donna told him as the waiter brought the charge slip back and Bill signed it.

"That should be fun. Don't spend too much money, Don." He told her as they all stood up.

"Yes, brother dear," she said with a smile as they walked out to the car.

**********

“So Donna, how has your brother managed to remain single? He’s certainly charming enough women falling all over him,” CJ said as they drove back over the bridge into San Diego. After lunch they dropped Bill off at the front gate so they wouldn’t have to go through security again.

"Oh, Bill's never had a problem getting a date. My guess is he just hasn't met the right girl. Plus he's pretty dedicated to the Navy and that's not really very conducive for long-term relationships. I mean people do it, but I don't think that Bill is quite in the place in his life where he wants a wife and kids," Donna answered. "Oh, Ainsley this is our exit."

"Okay," Ainsley said as she moved into the outside lane of the freeway and took the exit into downtown San Diego.

"So what's this Horton Plaza place we're going to?" CJ asked.

"Well, it's a mall that was built in 1985 as part of an urban renewal project for downtown San Diego. Named Horton Plaza for one of the city's founding fathers "Alanzo Horton", it covers 6 1/2 city blocks and has 7 levels containing 140 shops, restaurants, boutiques and bistros."

"Sounds like my kind of shopping," Ainsley said as they neared the next intersection. The street they were on was one way but had three lanes to it. Traffic was very light and, going well under the speed limit, she began to slow in preparation to stop at the upcoming red light. But the light turned green before she'd slowed very much, so she pressed gently on the accelerator to pick up speed again.

Donna laughed and looked out her window, "Yeah, that's what I thought......AINSLEY! WATCH OUT!" she screamed as a car, intent on running the opposite red light, came barreling toward the intersection and Donna and CJ's side of the car.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 10 - PG

For Ainsley, it seemed to be a huge blur of motion lasting only a split second. For Donna and CJ, time seemed to expand, every detail horrifyingly sharp and agonizingly long.

Ainsley reacted almost instinctively by downshifting, jerking up hard on the emergency brake and cranking the wheel completely to the left. This locked up the back wheels, changed their momentum from forward to sideways and sent the SUV fish-tailing into a sliding U-turn. If they'd been going any faster they probably would have flipped over. Luckily no one had been behind them, beside them, or parked along the stretch of street there were on because the SUV ended up facing the wrong way as it slid unceremoniously against the curb that used to be on their left, but was now on their right. Before the SUV had even stopped moving completely, the car, a black Honda Civic, going well over the speed limit, blew, unmolested, through the intersection, not stopping at all.

The three of them sat in the car, each breathing hard with their hearts in their throats and glad that they were wearing their seatbelts. They, along with the car, were apparently uninjured.

"How...?" Donna began, then she had to swallow and take a breath. "How...how did you learn to drive like that?"

Ainsley, looking pale as a ghost, appeared to just trying to concentrate on breathing. "My brother," she finally managed. Opening the driver's door, she unbuckled her seat belt, slid out of the car and promptly sat down on the running board with her head between her knees, trying to keep down the mac and cheese she'd had for lunch.

CJ and Donna, still recovering a bit themselves, got out and sat down next to her. "Ainsley? Ainsley? You okay?" CJ asked. Ainsley, careful to keep it between her knees, shook her head. "What can I do?" CJ said, rubbing her back gently. Ainsley mumbled something. "What? I couldn't quite hear you?" A small crowd of witnesses and the curious had begun to gather around them on the sidewalk.

"Sam," Ainsley said again. "I need to talk to Sam."

"I'll grab her cell phone," Donna said, managing to get her rubbery legs to stay upright as she reached into the car for Ainsley's purse and pulled out the cell phone. Flipping it open she used the speed dial list to call Sam.

Sam, sitting in is campaign office in Santa Monica, glanced at the display and, with a smile, put down the new polling numbers he was reading as he answered the phone on the third ring. "Hi, Ains."

"Sam? This is Donna."

"Donna? What are you doing on Ainsley's phone?" he asked, confused. 

"Sam, I need you to promise me you'll be calm," Donna said, trying to stay calm herself.

"Calm? Why do I need to be calm?" he said, trying not to let his blood pressure go through the roof with worry. "Donna? What's wrong? Where's Ainsley?"

"She's right here next to me Sam. She's fine. She's just a little stressed right now and wants to talk to you."

"Why? What happened?" he demanded.

"I'll put her on and let her explain," Donna said, thinking it might be better if Ainsley had a chance to talk to someone about what had happened. She took Ainsley's hand and put the phone in it.

Ainsley managed to raise the phone to her ear, which was no small trick because she still wasn't ready to raise her head. "Sam?" she said, her voice wobbling just a bit.

He recognized the tremor in her voice. "Yes, honey it's me. Are you okay?"

"When we get back I think you're going to need a new emergency brake and someone should look at the tires and the suspension," she said, trying to be calm. Tears began to gather in her eyes, "I've been sort of hard on the car," she said.

"I don't care about the car, Ainsley. I said are you okay?" Sam said.

"Not right at the moment, no," she said, trying not to break down completely.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He paused and could hear the shudder in her breathing. "Just take some deep breaths. Slow and easy," he told her, part of him aching to hold her. "Ainsley, keep breathing but give the phone to Donna or CJ."

Automatically, Ainsley did as he said and handed the phone to Donna. "He wants to talk to you."

Donna took the phone, "Yes, Sam?"

"Donna get in the emergency box and grab one of the small bags of pretzels and a bottle of water. Give them to her and make sure eats all the pretzels and drinks all the water. Now give the phone back to Ainsley," he said.

Donna put the phone back in Ainsley's hand and started to root around in the box for the items Sam mentioned. "Sam...there was a car. It almost hit us," Ainsley finally told him.

"Oh, my God. Was anyone hurt?"

"Here Ainsley, Sam said to eat these pretzels and drink this water," Donna said, opening both of them and setting them on the sidewalk in front of Ainsley.

"No," Ainsley said putting a pretzel in her mouth. "The other car didn't even stop." Sam's voice and the water and pretzels had started to calm her. She even managed a smile. Even though Sam wasn't there he was still taking care of her with the water and the pretzels. 

Recognizing the slightly stronger tone in her voice, Sam tried again. "Can you tell me now what happened?" he said calmly.

Ainsley took a sip of water, "We'd just came back from lunch with Donna's brother, who by the way, I think you'd like." She took a deep breath and popped another pretzel in her mouth. "We were on our way to do some shopping in downtown San Diego when out of nowhere this black car ran a red light and almost hit us. Thank God my brother taught me out to do donuts when we were teenagers. I just did a half of one," she finished. Raising her head, she leaned it back against the car. "It was the only way I kept us out of the intersection. Otherwise the other car would have broadsided us."

"But you guys aren't hurt?" he held his breath.

Ainsley finished the last of the pretzels. "No, I think we're okay." For the first time she looked at CJ and Donna. They both nodded. "Yeah, we're okay."

Sam relaxed and ran his hand through his hair. "Thank God for that." He paused. "What are you going to do now?"

Ainsley took another drink of water. "I think we'll just go over and go shopping like we planned, then maybe have some dinner. It will feel good to get outside and walk around before I have to ride in the car for a while." She paused. "But I think I'll have Donna or CJ drive us over. I'm not quite ready to get back behind the wheel." A police cruiser drove up just then to see what had caused the small crowd and to find out why the SUV was facing the wrong direction. "Sam I better go, the police just got here. I'm sure they're going to want a statement."

"Okay, if you need anything call me back. Take your time coming home. Come back when you're ready. Don't worry about getting back too early or, you know, too late, just give me a call when you leave San Diego so I know when to expect you." He paused. "And don't worry about the car. I'll get it checked out when you get back. You guys being okay is the most important thing."

Ainsley smiled, feeling almost back to normal. "Okay, Sam. Thanks. Sam?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I love you, okay?" It wasn't the first time she'd told him that but it was the most heartfelt.

Sam smiled into the phone, "It's very okay and I love you, too."

"Bye," she said. Hearing his similar reply, she hung up and prepared to tell the two police officers, who had just walked up to the SUV, what happened.

**********

After giving their statement to the police, CJ had driven them the rest of the way to Horton Plaza where they'd parked on the 5th level of the expansive 8-level parking garage and spent the rest of the afternoon shopping. 

"Okay, guys, where do you want to eat? I'm starved," Ainsley said as they walked across the nearly empty parking garage to where they'd left the SUV. It was 7:00 pm and the mall had just closed. It had gotten dark outside but the garage was well-lit. Each of them was carrying no less than four bags. Power shopping was something the Sisterhood apparently excelled at. 

"Yes, but you're always hungry so what's new?" CJ replied, with a grin. 

"What's new is that I'm going to start gnawing on the car's leather interior if I don't get to eat soon," Ainsley replied.

They reached the car, which was still forlornly off by itself. They'd parked on the outer edge of garage with the front end of the car facing a huge 5 story drop to a wide pedestrian alleyway below and the five story building on the other side. Ainsley pressed the button on the alarm fob that deactivated the alarm and unlocked the doors. Then she pulled open the rear door so they could set all their purchases in the back.

"Well, we're right near the Gaslamp District and there's about every kind of restaurant you could want there," Donna said as she set her bags inside. Ainsley slammed the back door closed and they all moved to get in the car.

"Are you going to be okay to drive now?" CJ asked.

Ainsley smiled as she opened the driver's door, "Yes. Sorry for throwing the big hissy, as my Mama used to say."

"Perfectly okay," CJ replied, climbing over the emergency box into the back seat. "I would have been worried if you hadn't had some kind of reaction," she settled herself into the seat behind Donna. 

"I still can't believe that thing you did with the car," Donna said, getting into the front passenger seat. "That was amazing."

Ainsley pulled her door closed and handed her purse to Donna, who put set it down by her feet. "I'm not sure why I did it,” Ainsley told them. “Like I said, my brother, the one with all the kids, liked to drive like a lunatic when we were kids and he wasn't afraid to share his knowledge with me. I guess my brain connected the two and took action. I've got to tell you though, it was a lot easier in his Superbee than in this tank. If I'd been in it or my BMW I probably would have done a complete circle instead of a U-Turn. This thing doesn't handle very responsively." She paused. "So where are we at on dinner?"

CJ laughed, "I swear Ainsley you have a one track mind."

"When it comes to food, yes....or sex with Sam," she added, knowing it would get a response.

"Oh, darn, that's what I forgot," CJ said, with a snap of her fingers. "I meant to stop at the drug store and get some mind bleach. Thank you Ainsley for once again putting that image of you and Sam in my brain," she said.

"You're welcome, CJ," Ainsley replied with a smirk. “Always glad to be of assistance.”

Donna laughed. "Okay you two, knock it off. Now even I'm getting hungry," Donna said. "Where ARE we going to eat?"

"I could just drive through the Gaslamp Quarter until we see someplace that looks good," Ainsley suggested.

"Hey guys?" Donna said. "Why don't we just eat at the Hard Rock Cafe? It's right across the street. I saw it when we were pulling into the parking garage. I know it's a chain but the food’s usually edible and we won't have to waste time driving around. We could just leave the car here and walk over. I doubt there's much street parking right now anyway." Donna watched as, just down the pedestrian alley in front of the car, a flock of birds resting in a tall tree suddenly rose and scattered into the night. How odd, she thought.

"I could go for the Hard Rock," Ainsley said.

"Hard Rock's fine with me," CJ said.

Donna smiled, glad they'd made a decision, "Okay, well then let's...." her words were cut off as a sudden jolt shook the car and what sounded like an odd bang reverberated through the passenger cabin. Thinking for half a second that someone had rear ended them, the three of them looked toward the back of the car. No one and nothing was there. The whole car was rocking and shaking wildly at that point. They could see the alarms in the few remaining cars in the garage start to go off. A low dull, rumble began to build in their ears. Sounding something like a cross between an approaching locomotive and a faraway thunderstorm. Ainsley watched as the limbs on the tree the birds had just vacated began to rock violently. 

"Oh, my God," CJ screamed, her voice barely audible over the rumbling. "It's an earthquake!" 

Rather than passing in a moment as they expected, the shaking and the rumbling seemed to get worse. The car rocked liked it was a tiny rowboat on stormy high seas. Hanging onto whatever strap or protruding handle they could, the three of them watched as windows in the building across the alleyway began to explode as if they were being riddled with invisible bullets. 

In reality the initial quake only lasted about a minute. But appreciating reality kind of flies out the window when you’re in an earthquake. When the earth is doing something that the humans which inhabit it don’t expect it to do, and continues to do it, and you’re sitting in the middle of it while it’s doing it, a minute can be an eternity.

As if a symphony of sound had just begun to tune up, a new layer of sound joined the low rumble. It was the sound of metal and concrete and glass, as if some one had put them all in a jar and was shaking them. As the three of them watched in horror, cracks began to appear in the large pillar just off to their left and in the ceiling above. Cracks became holes as pieces of the garage ceiling began to rain down on them. The lights in the garage, flickered out into blackness as deep, spidery cracks formed in the front window of the car as it was assaulted with debris. Pieces became chunks and the tempered glass window imploded toward Ainsley and Donna as it failed under the weight of one particularly large piece. Donna and Ainsley both screamed and instinctively ducked, grabbing onto each other as they bent over the center console.

The chunks became sections as the whole world seemed to fall in on them. The sound was a cacophony now and the SUV took a horrible dip, as if the back end were sinking in quicksand. CJ, who had also ducked when things began falling and was now laying prone on the back seat, flinched as the something sent the roof of the SUV crumpling inward toward them.

Then, the shaking ebbed and halted altogether. The dust and debris continued to trickle for a few moments longer then stopped falling. Like an evil monster, a terrible silence moved in to replace the deafening noise of a moment before. 

Not a sound was heard from inside the SUV, which was now entombed in darkness and debris.

TBC


	3. Concrete and Roses: Chapters 11-15

**********  
Chapter 11 - PG

Sam took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. It was 7:00 and he was thinking about heading for home. He looked through the glass walls of his small office at the nearly empty campaign office. Somewhere, a Sunday evening news program was spilling from a radio. Jerry, his campaign manager and two staffers were the only other ones left in the office. There really wasn’t much more he could do tonight, and he wanted to home when Ainsley called. He always enjoyed talking to her better without an audience, especially since no one on his campaign knew he was dating her. He frowned. No matter what Ainsley said, that was a situation he was planning to remedy in the very near future. But he was too tired for a big confrontation with Jerry over it tonight.

“Have you taken a look at the polling data I left on your desk?” Jerry asked, walking into Sam’s office.

'Speak of the devil,' Sam thought. He looked at the other man for a moment. Jerry Carter was about 10 years older than Sam and was the campaign manager the DNC had sent to run his campaign. Tall and thin with a receding hair line that bordered dark sandy brown hair, he was a little smarmy and reminded Sam of a benevolent used car salesman, but he had a track record that couldn’t be beat and so far Sam felt he’d done an adequate job. Sam wondered what he would say when he told him he was dating a Republican. “Yeah, just finished it,” Sam replied.

“Your numbers in West Hollywood, Brentwood, Woodland Hills, and here in Santa Monica are strong but we really need to work on Malibu, Calabasas, and Agoura Hills. I’ve already set up a couple of events for you in those areas this week.”

“Okay. Sounds good. I....” his words trailed off as the trembling began. It wasn’t strong but it was very noticeable. The water in the bottle on his desk began to rock slightly but otherwise everything on his desk was largely unmoved. David, who spent most of his time back in DC, unless he was running a campaign, paled noticeably. Sam, who’d grown up in California, didn’t let something like a minor earthquake phase him. It did last for a while, which did surprise him. Usually only the bad ones lasted a long time. “It’s okay Jerry. Just a little earthquake,” Sam said when it finally stopped. “Here they’re kind of like bumper to bumper traffic. Just a part of life in L.A.”

Jerry didn’t look reassured. Then something changed in his face. Since he’d apparently figured out that a crack in the earth wasn’t going to open up and swallow him, his mind had apparently fell back on its true calling. Politics. “You know, Sam, you’re right. Earthquakes are a big concern for people here in this district. In light of this earthquake, maybe we should have Brian add some remarks about it in your upcoming speeches. We could punch up the fact that if elected, you’ll work for improvements and increased funding for earthquake and disaster preparedness and emergency services.”

‘This was where the used car salesman part of Jerry comes out,’ Sam thought. “Jerry, I’m going to work for those things anyway and I don’t think we should, you know, exploit the very real fears and concerns that people in Southern California have about earthquakes. They’re not stupid and they could turn it around and think they’re being played.”

“No Sam, I think you’re wrong. It’s time to seize this opportunity. Look, it’s late. Why don’t you go home and get some shut eye. I’ll have Brian write up some stuff, we’ll keep it low key. Just take a look at it. If you don’t like it, we won’t use it.”

“Fine, Jerry. I’ll take a look but I’m not promising anything,” he said, gathering up his things and sliding them into his briefcase.

**********

Sliding into Ainsley’s BMW, he started the engine. It purred to life. He switched the radio on, looking for some information about the earthquake and pulled into traffic.

It didn’t take long to find something, “....Repeating our top story. About a half hour ago, an earthquake measuring 7.1 on the Richter scale hit the city of San Diego.” In stunned silence, Sam managed to pull the car over as he listened to the rest of the broadcast. “The quake was felt as far away as Phoenix and Santa Barbara. Details are sketchy at this hour, but reports are that just north of the city, the I-5 and I-15 freeways are heavily damaged and impassable, thereby all but cutting off the northern access to the city and slowing the arrival of outside aid from Los Angeles. The city’s main airport, Lindberg Field, is closed due to heavy damage on the runway and in the terminal. Main access to the city is now limited to land routes coming into the city from the east and from the south and water routes from the ocean to the west. The extent of damage and injuries inside the city are still coming in but a fire is reported to be burning in the Historic Gaslamp Quarter and there is major structural damage to Qualcomm Stadium, the home of the San Diego Chargers football team. Stay tuned to this station for more details.” A commercial for a local car dealer came on after the announcer signed off.

Sam sat there in stunned silence. San Diego. Ainsley. Donna. CJ. Oh, God. Maybe they’d left the city before it happened. Maybe Ainsley had just forgotten to call him. Okay, so she never forgot anything but it was the only hope he had. Fumbling, he jerked his cell phone out of his briefcase and dialed Ainsley’s cell. The first time he got a message saying all circuits were busy and to try again later. Hanging up, tried calling Donna and CJ’s cell phones. With their phones there wasn’t even a recording. There wasn’t even a ring. Just silence when the call went nowhere. He hung up and redialed Ainsley. This time the phone rang once and went right into her voicemail. Hearing the recording of her voice on the voicemail box was little comfort.

Just in case the phones were just screwed up and she, CJ and Donna were fine, Sam left her a brief message. “Ainsley? Ainsley, it’s Sam. I don’t know if you’re still in San Diego but there was a huge earthquake there tonight.” He paused and took a breath. “I need to know if you’re all right and where you are. Please call my cell as soon as you get this, no matter what time it is. I’m on my way to San Diego to find you. I love you. Take care of yourself. Bye.” With that, he hung up.

But how was he going to get to San Diego? With the freeways a mess he couldn’t get there by driving the usual route and it was too far for him to go around and come in from the east or the south. That left only one option. From the water. Gunning the engine, he turned the car toward Marina Del Rey where his sailboat was berthed. In the meantime, he needed information. Picking up the cell phone he dialed the person he thought might have it. Josh.

**********

Josh stretched and ran a hand over his face. It was 10:30 Sunday night and he was about ready to pack it in. Closing the report he was reading he leaned back in his chair. ‘Three more days,’ he thought. Three more days and Donna would be back. After a bit of fake grumbling, he told Donna and CJ he would pick them up at National on Wednesday night. In his mind, Wednesday couldn’t come fast enough. Even with her twice daily phone calls, including the one they’d had just a couple of hours ago, he’d missed Donna more than he cared to admit and he couldn’t wait to see her again.

Josh’s phone started ringing. ‘Well,’ he thought. ‘So much for going home.’ “Josh Lyman,” he said into the receiver.

It was Leo, “Josh, I need to see you in my office.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” Josh hung up the phone, his brain frantically searching for anything he might have done that Leo was about to hit him with. He came up empty. Except for pissing Margaret off a couple days before, Josh couldn’t think of anything. Well, Carrick's defection was still a sore point, but Leo had already raked him over the coals for that one. Climbing out of his chair he started for Leo’s office. He met Toby on the way.

“You going to see Leo?” Toby asked him.

“Yeah he just called me. You?” Josh replied.

“Yep.”

“Any idea why?” Josh asked him.

“Nope.”

“Boy, Toby you’re just a fountain of information tonight aren’t you?”

“Yep,” Toby replied with just the hint of a smirk. Together they walked into Leo’s office. Leo was standing near the bank of TV monitors. Every TV was on but the sound was muted. 

“Hey, Leo,” Josh said. “What’s going on?”

“Hey guys. We’ve got a situation in California,” Leo said.

With those simple words, Josh felt his heart tumble into his shoes. “A situation?” he said, trying to remain calm. After all, a ‘situation’ could mean anything. 

“There was an earthquake there about a half hour ago. A bad one, they’re saying about 7.1 on the Richter. Which is bad, even for California.” Leo paused to let that sink in. “With Donna and CJ there, I knew you’d both be worried. The good news, if there is any, is that it was in San Diego and not L.A. so I’m sure they’re both fine. There haven't been any reports of damage or injuries in L.A. at all.”

Toby looked at Josh, who’d gone a very pale shade of transparent, then at Leo. “This morning, CJ, Donna and Ainsley all went to have lunch with Donna’s brother.” Toby said with a heavy lidded blink, “He’s stationed at NAS North Island.” He paused, knowing that Leo had been in the military and would already know the location, but he couldn’t keep the words from coming out of his mouth. “Near San Diego.”

Leo looked at Josh, who hadn’t said a word and only stood staring at the TV monitors. Most of them were showing local coverage of a huge fire burning in the Historic Gaslamp Quarter of downtown San Diego. A few of the others were showing visions of collapsed and partially collapsed buildings and structures, including the Horton Plaza parking garage.

“Well,” Leo said, trying not to feel his own level of dismay at this information. “If it was just lunch, they’re probably already back in L.A.” He tried to keep his tone level. “Why don’t you guys try calling them?”

Toby and Josh pulled their cell phones out and dialed both women. “All circuits are busy,” Toby said, hanging up.

Josh held out his phone, “Cannot complete your call as dialed,” he said. He nearly dropped it when it started ringing a moment later. He looked at the display and felt hope reappear when he saw that it was Sam. “Hey Sam," he said answering it. 

“Josh? I need your help. There’s been an earthquake here,” Sam voice said over the cell phone, a note of mounting panic in his voice.

"I know. Leo just told Toby and me. Are CJ and Donna with you?" 'Please say yes, please say yes,' his brain silently begged. The huge pause on the other end dashed his hopes.

"No, Josh," he said quietly. "I'm pretty sure they were with Ainsley in San Diego when it happened."

Josh sat down heavily in a chair. His brain stalled for a moment. He couldn't quite grasp what Sam was saying. Only one word kept playing in his mind, over and over again. 'Donna.'

Leo pulled the cell phone out of Josh's limp hand. "Sam? This is Leo."

"Leo? Where's Josh?" Sam asked.

Leo took a breath, "Yeah, he's just taking a minute. Tell me what's going on." Sam filled him in on what he'd told Josh.

"Okay, " Leo said with a heavy sigh. "Do you know where they were going?"

"All I know is that they were going to go shopping in downtown San Diego and then have dinner. They didn't say exactly where." He paused. "Leo, I've got to find them. The I-5 and the I-15 are closed so I'm heading for Marina Del Rey where I've got my sailboat berthed. I'll get there from the water."

"No, Sam," Leo said. "With the earthquake so near the ocean, tidal waves and high seas will be a concern. Not only could it be dangerous for you, but the Coast Guard will most likely have Mission Bay in San Diego closed to all sea traffic, including their own, for at least the next 12 hours. No, you better head for LAX. There's a small Coast Guard Air Unit there."

"But Leo, the San Diego Airport is closed."

"Yes, Sam I know, but I'll have a Coast Guard helicopter waiting for you at LAX and they can fly you to NAS North Island. Their runway is open. In fact, surprisingly, the base sustained very little damage. All emergency air assistance into San Diego has been diverted from Lindberg to North Island until further notice. Call me back when you get to North Island and I'll let you know where FEMA is setting up their command post. From what I remember of San Diego when I was stationed at North Island, I'm guessing it will be Balboa Park as it's central and has a lot of open space. We've got to go brief the President so by the time you get there we should have things a little better organized."

"Okay, Leo." He paused. "Oh, wait. Bill!"

"Bill? Who's Bill?" Leo asked confused.

"Donna's brother," Sam and Josh answered at the same time. Sam continued. "They had lunch with Bill today in Coronado. Maybe he knows where they went. He's stationed at North Island. Do you know how I can get in touch with him?"

"I'll take care of it when I call the base commander. You just get to LAX and don't have an accident on the way. You'll have to use the Coast Guard's tarmac entrance on the south side of the airport. I'll leave your name at the gate so they'll know you're coming," Leo replied.

"Okay, I'll talk to you when I get to North Island. Thanks Leo."

TBC

**********  
Chapter 12 - PG

Leo broke the connection and handed the phone back to Josh, "MARGARET!" He bellowed, then paused. "Oh, damn I sent her home."

"Yes, Leo?" she said, appearing in the door, wearing jeans and sweatshirt.

"I though you went home hours ago?" Leo said.

The red head nodded, "I did but I saw the news about the earthquake on TV and figured you'd probably need some help so I came back." She turned to Josh and Toby. "I heard there was no damage in L.A., that's good, right?" She paused, feeling uneasy when the two men continued to look at the floor. "I mean, you know, 'cause CJ and Donna are in L.A."

"The two of them and Ainsley went to San Diego today to see Donna's brother," Toby said quietly.

"Oh, my God," Margaret said, stunned. The fear for both the women was clearly written on her face. But as was so often the case with Margaret, hidden under her quirky facade, was a will of iron. She'd needed it to deal with Leo all the years they'd been working together. Her back straightened slightly and she was all business. "What can I do?"

Leo had to suppress a smile. 'Good girl,' he thought. That was the Margaret he knew and loved (but that's a story for another time). "I need you to make some calls. First, call the Coast Guard Air Unit at LAX and let them know that Sam Seaborn is coming their way. On my personal authority, they're to put him in a helicopter and fly him down to NAS North Island. If they give you any crap, let me know and I'll chew on them. Second, I need you to get me the base commander at North Island. While they're hunting him up, they can also hunt up Donna's brother, Bill...." Leo looked at Josh, who was still looked worried but seemed to be coming out of his dazed fog.

"Lieutenant William Moss. He's a fighter pilot assigned to the, uh, USS John C. Stennis," Josh answered.

Leo looked back at Margaret. "Get him too. We need to ask him if he knows where CJ, Donna and Ainsley might have gone. When that call comes in, put it through to the President's study. Third, I want you to call FEMA, the USGS and the governor of California. Get damage and injury reports and any other information on earthquakes you can dig up. Call in the senior assistants, too. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"If you need her, Ginger's still at her desk," Toby told her.

Leo continued, "Oh, and see if Jim's in his office" he said referring to CJ's Deputy Press Secretary who was filling in during her trip to California. "If not, call him and tell him to get his ass in here. He'll need to brief the press soon. Once they find out that CJ's involved, it's going to hit the fan." Margaret nodded and headed for her desk.

Leo turned to the other two men in the room. Josh's fear for Donna was clearly stamped on his face, while Toby's face was carefully neutral. Too neutral. Leo knew it was a mask for deeper things. With Toby, the old adage 'still waters run deep' definitely applied.

"Come on, guys. Let 's go brief the President." Knowing they would follow, he turned and walked out of the office.

**********

Jed sat in a leather chair in his study, reading. He'd opted to leave the wall of TVs off for a change and just read a book, rather than the small stack of briefs on his desk. It was a rather illuminating volume on macroeconomics in developing Asian nations, which, he was sure, anyone else would find mind-numbingly boring but, given his Nobel Prize in Economics, he found fascinating. At the knock on his door he looked up from the book, "Come," he said. He watched as the door opened and Leo, Josh and Toby walked in. "Uh, oh. This can't be good. Anytime the three of you show up together in my study it makes me want to break out in hives," he joked over the top of his glasses. Then he saw their expressions, especially Josh's, and knew that now was not the time for levity. "What's going on?"

Leo took a breath, "There's been an earthquake in California."

Laying the book aside, he rose from the chair. "How bad?"

"Early reports are about as bad as it gets. 7.1 on the Richter," Leo answered. "Lindberg Field has massive damage to the runway and terminal. The Gaslamp Quarter of downtown looks like a replay of the Marina District during the 1989 San Francisco quake - there's a fire burning out of control and with so many water main breaks they can't begin to fight it. A lot of the structures in the area were built between 1873 and 1930 and so they've had a higher than average rate of collapse from the quake. Plus the whole damn city's built on dredged ocean silt and fill dirt. Not the most stable stuff in a quake." Leo walked over and flipped on a number of the TVs in Jed's study. The two of them watched the coverage of some of the devastation. Toby and Josh stayed where they were, on the opposite side of the room from the TVs.

"I though San Diego didn't have earthquakes," Jed remarked. "L.A., yes. But not San Diego."

"Well, I guess they were due," Leo said. "Margaret’s working with FEMA and the USGS on the info."

Jed looked at Josh and Toby, who were unnaturally subdued. "What's going on," Jed asked Leo quietly, cocking his head toward the two men.

Leo glanced at the two of them and then back at Jed, "CJ, Donna, and Ainsley Hayes are among the missing." he replied softly.

A look of stunned surprise washed over Jed. "I thought CJ and Donna were staying in L.A. this week."

"They went down with Ainsley to visit Donna's brother at North Island and do some shopping in San Diego. Sam called and he's pretty sure they were in downtown San Diego when the quake hit.

"Oh, my God," he pulled off his glasses. "Do we know where?"

"No. Sam's heading down from L.A. to try and find them," Leo told him. "The two major freeways into San Diego from L.A. are heavily damaged so I'm having the Coast Guard fly him from LAX to North Island. Luckily the base seems to have come through largely unscathed. We're using their runway for all non-commercial air traffic. Sam thought maybe Donna's brother would have an idea of where they are. He's a pilot on the USS John C. Stennis, which is also home ported at North Island. Margaret's getting him and the base commander on the phone. She'll route the call here when it comes through."

Jed turned to Toby and Josh, "Guys, we'll do everything we can to find them."

"Thank you, Mr. President," Toby replied. Josh, who was standing with his back against the nearest wall, only managed to nod. A knock at the door interrupted the silence. 

"Come," Jed said. 

The door swung part way open and Charlie stepped into the room. "Good evening, Mr. President."

"Charlie? What are you doing here? I thought I sent you home," Jed replied.

"I was, Sir. But I heard about the quake and thought you might need me here," Charlie commented matter-of-factly.

Jed smiled. "Thanks, Charlie. Yes, we could definitely use your help. Coordinate with Margaret on getting all the information on the quake you can from FEMA and the USGS."

"Yes, sir." Charlie glanced at Josh and Toby. "Have you heard from CJ or Donna? Are they okay?"

Toby cleared his throat and answered before Leo could, "No, Charlie, they're missing." He paused. "We think they were in San Diego."

The full impact of what he was saying, settled on Charlie, "Oh. Well, then." He paused. "I'll go see Margaret." With that he quietly left the room.

The ringing of the phone on the Jed's desk shattered the silence. Leo walked over and picked up the receiver. "Yes?"

It was Margaret. "Leo? I have the base commander, Captain Tim Walton, and Donna's brother, Bill, holding for you and the President. The connection may not be very good though. The phone lines weren’t working so we had to contact them by military satellite communications and then hook it through a remote military land line in Yuma, AZ."

"Thank you, Margaret. Put them through," Leo replied, hitting the speaker phone button. "Captain?"

"Yes, Sir." Captain Walton answered, a bit of static crackling in the background.

"This is Leo McGarry, Captain Walton. I'm here with the President and his advisors. Can you hear me all right?"

"Under the circumstances, yes, Sir," he answered.

"Are you able to give us an update on your status, Captain?" Jed asked him.

The connection sputtered a bit. "One or two of our storage buildings was damaged and the orientation center at the Navy SEAL amphib base collapsed but luckily no one was in those buildings and so far, sick bay has only reported minor injuries. Mostly knocks on the head from people falling to the ground or being hit with falling debris. Unfortunately, the city of Coronado was hit hard by the quake as, I'm sure you already know, was the city of San Diego." The line wavered for a moment. "...runway has been inspected and deemed undamaged and we have rerouted all air rescue and emergency service traffic here since Lindbergh is closed." The line was ablaze with static. "....bridge..." was all they heard .

"We didn't hear your last message, Captain. Please say again," Jed said.

There was a pause, the line now clearer, "I said it looks like the Coronado Bridge is intact which will help getting aid into the city. We're on emergency generator power here as the main power is out. Power in San Diego is also out. Across the bay, the only lights in San Diego we can see from here on the base are moving cars and the fire burning in the Gaslamp Quarter." There was pause. "I don't mind telling you, Sir. The area in and around San Diego is going to need all the help you can send it."

"FEMA is mobilizing right now and we'll be working with the governor of California and the National Guard to get troops and supplies down there right away," Jed replied.

"Thank you, Sir," Captain Walton replied.

Jed glanced at Toby and Josh, who had now moved over to the bank of TVs and were watching intently. "Captain, is there a Lieutenant William Moss with you?" he asked.

Static distorted the line for a moment, "Yes, Sir, Mr. President. I'm here."

"Lieutenant, I understand that you had lunch with your sister, CJ Cregg and Ainsley Hayes today. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir. I gave them a tour of the carrier and the base and the we had lunch at the Hotel Del Coronado."

"We've had some trouble locating them and wondered if you knew where they were going today?" There was a huge, but silent pause on the other end of the line and for a moment Jed wondered if the static had finally cut them off. "Lieutenant? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Sir, I'm still here. And yes, they told me where they were going." The catch of emotion in his voice was evident, even over the terrible connection. "They were going to Horton Plaza to do some shopping and then to the Gaslamp Quarter for dinner." There was silence in the room. For a moment, the only movement was Toby taking Josh by the arm and pushing him into a chair near the TVs. 

"But you haven't spoken to them since lunch?" Jed asked.

"No, Sir," Bill answered. "Sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Jed answered.

There was another pause again, "If....if there's anything you can do to try and find her...find them, I'd be...grateful."

"We're going to do all we can, son." He paused. "Captain?"

"Yes, Mr. President?" Captain Walton responded.

"I'm sending someone down to you from L.A. tonight. If it's not already in the air, a Coast Guard helicopter will be coming to you in the next few hours with him on board. His name is Sam Seaborn. I like to ask that you grant him all the rights and privileges of one of my personal advisors. He's coming to try and find these three women, whom we believe are all together and whom are present or former members of my staff and all personal friends of mine." He paused. "Once he arrives he'll need someone to take him to the sites that Lieutenant Moss mentioned, since the Lieutenant knows the area, it might be a good idea if you put them together."

"Understood, Sir. I will keep an eye out for Mr. Seaborn and put Lieutenant Moss on special assignment until further notice," Captain Walton replied.

"Thank you, Captain." Jed said. He considered something for a moment. "My staff and I will arrive tomorrow to personally tour the damage." He saw Leo stiffen next to him.

"Sir," the Captain began. "It might be dangerous for you to come. With aftershocks and the power being out it might not be advisable at this time."

"I appreciate your concern, Captain but I think this is important and we will be arriving sometime tomorrow morning. It will just be for the day. Will you be able to accommodate Air Force One under your current conditions?"

There was a slight pause. "Yes, sir. We will expect you tomorrow. Thank you."

The moment they broke the connection, Leo quietly voiced his objection so only Jed would hear. "Sir, I'm not sure that going there is there is the best idea. The Captain was right. The conditions there and the aftershocks could make it very dangerous."

Jed looked at him for a moment, "Leo, some people will lose everything in this quake." He looked over at Toby and Josh who hadn't moved from their spot near the TVs. "Even we aren't immune to the devastation it has caused." He paused. "I know you don't want me running around clogging up streets that may need to be open for emergency crews and I agree. That's not why I'm going. We're in our second term, this is not a campaign stop for Godsakes. No one knows I'm going and we'll keep it that way. We can just neglect to inform the Press and that way, I won't have my usual mammoth entourage following me around. It will just be for the day, I'll meet with the governor and the mayor, then I'll get back on board Air Force One and come back." He looked again at the two men by the TV's. "Besides, you really think the two of them are going to be any use to you with Donna and CJ missing? I'll toss them on Air Force One and take them where they need to be."

Jed 's argument was getting through. "They're not going to want to come back until they hear something about Donna and CJ," Leo commented.

Jed looked at him, "I didn't say I was bringing them back with me. They'll stay as long as they need to stay." A knock sounded at the door and Abbey opened the door and stepped inside.

"Jed? Did hear about the quake in California?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah," he said, cocked his head toward the TV screens. "And it looks like CJ and Donna are right in the middle of it."

"Oh, my God. How's Josh handling it?" she asked quietly.

"Not very well, I'm afraid. As for Toby he's holding it together but I think he's hanging on by his fingernails," Jed told her. "Sam's on his way down to San Diego to see what he can find out. We're going to fly out in the morning. I was just telling Leo that I'm taking Josh and Toby with me since they won't be any good to him anyway until they get some news. Some good news."

"I'm going too," she said, firmly.

"Abbey...." Jed began.

"No, Jed. I'm going. If you're going I'm going. Those girls mean a lot to me too."

Knowing his wife's stubborn streak, Jed decided not to fight with her. "We're only going for the day but I'm leaving the guys there to keep a handle on things."

The three of them walked over to Josh and Toby. Toby was really the only one that seemed to acknowledge their presence. Josh seemed lost in the images on TV. "From what Donna's brother said, they're probably in one of two places," Toby said, looking back toward the TV. "They're either here," he said, pointing at the images of the collapsed parking garage that used to be attached to Horton Plaza. "Or they're here," he said, pointing toward another TV and the images of the raging fire in the Gaslamp Quarter.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 13 -PG

The first thing Donna was aware of was the dark. The suffocating dark. It was the kind of dark where something could be 5 feet or 5 centimeters from you and you'd never know it. The kind of dark that made you blink hard a couple of times to make sure your eyes were open and not shut. She was still slumped in an unnatural position over the center console. What she assumed was Ainsley's arm, was slung across her shoulders and in turn, her arm was slung across the back of Ainsley's neck.

For CJ it was the how much her accommodations had changed. Lying across the backseat, she felt around with her hands and realized that rather than the comfortable, roomy backseat she'd previously found herself in, she was now in a rather shallow, narrow box. Although she couldn't see it, the roof felt like it was at a slant and it felt much too close to her face. So close, even her own breath was being pushed back at her.

Ainsley's first sensation was one of searing pain stabbing through her arm. As if someone was sticking her with something hot and sharp in the forearm. The back of her head was throbbing something fierce and she was also having trouble moving from her place slumped across the center console. As if some invisible force was holding her in place. Then she realized it was the roof of the car pressing down on her back. She also felt the warmth of Donna's arm across her neck and under her cheek.

Overlaying everything was dust and dirt. Even though they couldn't see it, they could feel it and smell it drifting through the air. It made them want to cough and sneeze at the same time.

Being the spokesperson she was, CJ found her voice first. “Donna? Ainsley? Are you guys all right?”

“I’m okay,” Donna replied, trying to move a bit. She didn’t get very far. Before she was able to even sit up halfway, her shoulder and her head contacted with the crumpled roof.

“I think my arm’s broken,” Ainsley said. “And for some reason I seem to be stuck.”

“How are you doing, CJ?” Donna asked into the dark.

“Feeling a little claustrophobic. But I’m okay otherwise.” She paused. “Ainsley, did you say there were flashlights in the emergency box? Oh, by the way, I’ll be giving Spanky a big wet one for thinking of the whole emergency box thing in the first place.”

“Me too, CJ,” Donna said.

“Sorry guys,” Ainsley said. “You’ll have to get in line, I’ve got first dibs. Although I plan on doing a lot more than kissing him.” Thinking of Sam somehow made the panic she hadn’t realized was sneaking up on her, fade a bit.

There was a rather unladylike snort from the dark backseat, “You know, I’ll give you that one. I won’t say anything about mind bleach or anything. Sam deserves some nooky after this one.” CJ felt around until she found the box. “Now if I can just get it open.” Unsnapping the small latch that held the lid in place she pulled it open and slid her hand inside. “Do you remember what part of the box they’re in?” she asked Ainsley.

“I think they’re in the bottom on the door side,” Ainsley answered.

“Great,” CJ muttered. “The hardest place for me to reach.” She stretched. “Oh, wait, I think I got one,” she said as her hand contacted with what felt like a cool metal cylinder. Pulling it out she felt around for a switch. She finally located it and flicked the flashlight on. CJ aimed the light around the interior of what was left of the SUV. “Oh, my God,” was the only thing she could think to say.

The roof of the car was crumpled down on them so that it was at the bottom of where the side and front windows used to be. As CJ had suspected it was mere inches above her face. It was caved in just a little bit more than that on the driver side which was why Ainsley didn’t seem to be able to move. The back of the car, behind the back of CJ’s seat didn’t exist. A layer of white concrete had apparently bisected the car, which probably accounted for at least part of the reason that the front of the car was sitting higher than the back. Almost like it was driving up a steep hill. With the top part of the car gone it was impossible to tell if the doors were blocked. But even if they weren’t, the SUV had been bent and misshapen enough that there was no way they going to get them open now.

CJ aimed the flashlight toward Donna and Ainsley. They both blinked back at her in the sudden bright light. Bits of tempered glass from part of the windshield was sprinkled over both of them and the front seats. Donna had a few scratches on her neck and her right cheek and dust and dirt coated her face. Except for the fact she was bent over sideways to accommodate the low ceiling she seemed to be all right. Ainsley, on the other hand, had quite a gash on her cheek and when Ainsley turned away from the light, CJ could see she had a gash on the back of her head too. CJ passed the beam over Ainsley's right arm and she could see that while it wasn’t at a funny angle or anything a large piece of concrete that was now resting on it could very easily have broken it. “Donna? Can you move that piece of concrete off of Ainsley’s arm?”

Without a word, Donna nodded and moved her hands slowly over to the concrete. It was heavier than it looked and it took her a minute to shift it out of the way. She started to shove it into her foot well. “No, Donna don’t put it there,” CJ said. “I think it might be a good idea if we got into the foot wells. That way we can stay as low as possible in the car in case the roof collapses any more. We’ll probably be more comfortable too.”

“I’m not sure I can,” Ainsley said. “Between being wedged in here and the steering wheel, I’m not sure I can get into it.”

“Well, we can give it a try anyway. Donna, before we do that I’m going to hand you some water and the first-aid kit. Try and wash some of the grit from Ainsley's cheek and the back of her head. Then see if you can do anything to clean and bandage them. Oh, and you might use some of that water to rinse off your own face and neck while you’re at it. You’ve got some minor cuts of your own.” Wedging the flashlight between the drivers seat and the center console to give them some general light, CJ reached into the box. After feeling around for a moment, she pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to Donna. While Donna took care of the rinsing, CJ rooted around in the emergency box for the first aid kit. CJ had to admit that having a purpose was helping her feel better. She hated feeling helpless.

"Ohhhh, that's cold," Ainsley said as Donna poured the water over the cut on the back of her head.

"Sorry," Donna replied.

"It's okay, just surprised me," Ainsley said. "How does it look?"

Luckily, Donna wasn't squeamish about blood. She'd gotten over any trace of that after Rosslyn and taking care of Josh. She angled the flashlight so it was shining a bit more toward Ainsley. "Not too bad actually. It's still bleeding a bit but the scalp is very vascularized so that's okay. It doesn't look too deep. CJ, hand me some gauze from the first aid kit." CJ handed her a couple of pieces. "Ainsley, I'm going to put some pressure on this. It might hurt a little."

"Okay," Ainsley responded as Donna gently pressed the gauze into the wound. It hurt a bit but she remained quiet. After Donna got the bleeding under control, she used some antibiotic ointment to dress Ainsley's wounds. Taping it to the surrounding hair, Donna put a gauze pad over the cut on the back of Ainsley's head and put a large band-aid on the cut on her cheek. 

"Okay," Donna pronounced. "Done." She shoved the trash into the small receptacle in the center console and handed the small first aid kit back to CJ.

"Now Ainsley, let's try and get you down into the foot well. Then we can find something to use as a sling for your arm."

"Okay," Ainsley said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just a sec," CJ said, pulling the flashlight out of it's temporary holder so she and Donna could get a good look at Ainsley's predicament. It was quickly obvious that there were two problems. The most obvious one was the fact that the roof of the car has caved in so far on Ainsley's side that she literally only had about a 1/2 inch of 'wiggle room' between her and it. The second problem was the drivers seat. When the roof had collapsed it had crushed down the seat backs for both front seats, leaving them resembling something not unlike a crazy accordion. Since Donna had no steering wheel in front of her it hadn't been such a problem. But for Ainsley the crumpled seatback was pressing her hip up against the lower edge of the steering wheel, thereby also helping to pin her in place. "Any ideas, Donna?"

Donna was quiet for a moment, considering. "CJ, shine the light on the steering wheel for a minute."

CJ complied, "You see something, Donna?"

"Maybe. Ainsley does this car have a tilt steering wheel?"

"Yes," Ainsley answered.

"Do you usually drive with the wheel all the way up or all the way down or what?"

"Actually I keep it in the middle. Why?" Ainsley asked.

"Well, it looks like there's a little room between the steering wheel and the roof. Maybe we could tilt it up a bit farther and give you enough room to move." Donna explained.

"Yeah," CJ said. "Then I could maybe pull back on the seat back and give just a little more room. It might work."

"But from my position I can't reach the tilt lever. It's on the steering column about half way down on the door side," Ainsley said.

"Maybe I can reach it," Donna said. Slowly she slid her body toward her. "I'll try not to crush you, Ainsley."

"I'd appreciate that, Donna," she said, trying for a little levity.

Donna slid her head between Ainsley and the front dashboard. Reaching her hand out she slid it along the steering column. Finally her fingers found what she guessed was the lever. "Ainsley, I'm not going to be able to pull the lever and push up on the wheel. Can you get your good arm around to do that?"

"I think so," Ainsley moved her uninjured arm between her and Donna until it was resting on the wheel. "Got it."

"Be sure you press yourself back against the seat when you try and move the wheel. CJ," Donna began. "She's pressed so close to the wheel I think you better try pulling back on the seat when we try to move the wheel too. The wheel won't move if there's too much pressure on it from her body."

"Just give me a minute to get moved around," CJ said. Pulling herself along the back seat she wedged her head as far over to the driver side back door as she could and grasped both sides of Ainsley's seat. Then she braced her feet against the center console for some leverage. "I swear it's like earthquake twister in here," she said. The three of them laughed. 

"Okay, everyone do their thing on three," Donna said. "One....two...three." 

Donna pulled and held the tilt lever, CJ pulled the seat back with all her might and Ainsley pressed herself back and pulled up on the wheel. It neatly slid up about two inches and stopped. The three of them relaxed for a minute. Then Donna shimmied sideways back into her original position. "Okay Ainsley how about now? Can you turn your body a bit and slid between the steering wheel and the seat?"

"Wait," Ainsley said, grunting with a bit of effort. "I think so." CJ pulled back on the seat again while she tried. Contorting her body in ways she had never thought of and, frankly never wanted to do again, at least when sex with Sam wasn't involved, Ainsley began to move very slowly from her prison slumped over the center console to her prison in the foot well under the steering wheel. She grimaced a bit as she had to move her injured arm. Although her legs had to kind of be tucked under her and slightly under the foot pedals, she now had shoulder room and with her being so small, a bit of head room. She smiled up at Donna and CJ, "Just call me contortionist girl." The three of them laughed.

"Okay, in the words of our favorite President from New Hampshire. What's next?" CJ said, as she returned to her original position on the back seat. "Oh, yes. Here Donna," she said taking off her scarf and holding it out to Donna. "Make a sling out of this for Ainsley's arm." 

Taking the scarf out of CJ's hand, Donna slid over a bit closer to Ainsley and gently tied a loop around the wrist on her injured arm, then brought the scarf around her neck and tied the end to the loop. "How's that?" Donna asked, sliding back.

Ainsley tested out the makeshift sling. "Pretty good, I think. It will keep my arm out of the way in any case." She paused. "Donna? Can you reach my purse?"

‘I think so,” Donna said, reaching down by her feet to where she’d set Ainsley’s purse. “Why?” she said pulling it out and passing it to Ainsley.

“I thought it might be a good idea if I tried to call Sam. No one knows we’re here. If they don’t know we’re here than they can’t come get us,” Ainsley said logically.

“You make an excellent point my Republican friend,” CJ told her. “Donna, why don’t you try your cell phone too and I’ll try mine.” All of them pulled out their cell phones and tried them.

“Mine won’t even get a signal,” Donna said a moment later.

“Me either,” CJ said.

“Well, I’ve got a signal but all I’m getting when I dial Sam is a recording saying all circuits are busy,” Ainsley said, closing the phone and putting it back into her purse. “So much for my brilliant idea. Now how are we going to get out of here?” In an effort to try and free them, she attempted to open her door, but had no luck. She tried not to let the panic that was sneaking up on her take hold. "I'm really not happy about being here. Can't you guys get your doors open or anything?"

CJ was about to make a remark but she caught just the edge of hysteria in Ainsley’s voice. "Donna and I can try," she said, gently. She and Donna each grasped their respective door handles and pushed. They didn't even budge. "Sorry, Ainsley. We're just going to have to wait until someone comes and gets us out."

"I mean, 'cause seriously. I really need to get out of here. I'm not just going to wait for the roof to come down on us." The panic in her was gaining ground. Their earlier experience with almost being creamed in the intersection was keeping her tolerance for being in the car very low. She missed the sound of Sam's voice. If Sam were here he'd be able to calm her down. She pulled her phone out and tried to call him again. All she got was the same message about all circuits being busy. "Dammit, why doesn't this stupid thing work!"

“Ainsley?” CJ said, gently, trying calm her down. “Take a deep breath. We can try again later. The quake probably knocked out some of the transmission towers. The service should come back in time. We can’t give up hope yet. We’re alive, we’re relatively uninjured, we’ve got each other, and we’ve got food and water. If this quake was as bad as I think it was, I’d be willing to bet that’s more than a lot of people can say tonight.”

“I know you’re right, CJ,” Ainsley said, taking a slow, deep breath. The panic began to subside a little. Then she added softly, “I’m sorry, guys. I guess...I’m just scared.” It felt good to get that off her chest.

Donna reached out and took Ainsley’s uninjured hand in hers. “We all are, Ainsley. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Ainsley smiled, “Thanks.” She paused. “So now what do we do?”

TBC

**********  
Chapter 14 - R

“Well,” CJ said. “We were heading off to dinner, so let’s have dinner. Donna if you you’ll take a seat in your foot well, I’ll search around in Sam’s box of fun and see what we’ve got on the menu.” CJ said. Taking the flashlight, she started rummaging through the emergency box. “Any requests?”

“I would love a nice juicy burger. With some crisp French fries,” Donna said, sliding down onto the floor. It was cramped but at least she could sit up straight again. “Oh, and a giant Diet Coke with lots of ice.”

“Now, see I was thinking more along the lines of some fried chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, homemade sausage gravy and a tall, frosty vanilla milkshake,” Ainsley put in.

Donna just looked at her across the center console, “Ainsley? Seriously, how do you eat like that and look like you do?”

Ainsley grinned. “What can I say. I was blessed with good genes and a high metabolism.”

“Well, I’m sorry the kitchen is fresh out of everything you both wanted and the Cobb salad, garlic cheese breadsticks, and iced tea that I was going to order. It looks like all they have to offer this evening is water, boxed juice, trail mix, beef jerky, cheese and crackers and a couple of different kinds of PowerBars,” CJ told them. 

“Okay. I’ll take water, trail mix and beef jerky,” Ainsley said. “Oh, and could you see if you can find me a couple of aspirin in the first aid kit? My head and my arm are having a contest to see which one can throb the worst.”

“You got it.” CJ dug out the items and passed them up to Ainsley. “Your turn, Donna. What can I get for you?”

“Water, cheese and crackers and a PowerBar, I don’t care what kind,” she replied. 

CJ passed her the items. “Okay I guess I’ll treat myself to water, beef jerky and a mystery PowerBar.” Getting the items out for herself, CJ noticed something tucked into the corner of the box. “Hey guys, there’s a small battery powered radio in here. Maybe we can get some news about the quake,” she said, pulling it out and setting it on the center console.

“Hey, not to be an alarmist or anything, but does anyone else smell something burning?” Donna asked as calmly as possible. Ainsley and CJ sniffed. Sure enough, the air carried the slight scent of something on fire.

“Yeah, I smell it,” CJ said.

"But it doesn’t smell like gasoline. More like a wood fire,” Ainsley observed. “The parking garage is concrete, it shouldn’t burn.”

“Maybe there’ll be something about it on the radio.” CJ took her dinner and slid onto the floor of the backseat. Snapping the radio on she fished around for a station. It didn’t take long to find one. CJ turned up the sound.

“A state of martial law has been declared in the county of San Diego and a 9 pm curfew has been ordered until further notice. All residents are ordered to remain off the roadways to allow emergency personnel to travel more freely to damaged areas to assist the injured and trapped,” the announcer said. “The heaviest concentrations of damage seem to be in Mission Valley, the City of Coronado, and the downtown area of San Diego, including the Gaslamp Quarter, where a fire continues to burn unabated at this hour. Numerous water main breaks are making it difficult for the fire fighters to get any kind of control over the fire, which has now spread to include 4 city blocks of the historic area of downtown San Diego.”

“That’s not that far from here. It must be the burning that we smell,” Ainsley commented.

The announcer continued. “According to early estimates, the death toll from what is now being called the Rose Canyon Earthquake has risen to 45 and the injury count is quickly nearing the one hundred mark. Officials fear that both figures could rise dramatically before this crisis is over. Lindberg field remains closed at this hour and all commercial air traffic has been diverted to airports in Los Angles, Riverside, Orange and San Bernardino counties. The runway at North Island Naval Air Station remains open to receive emergency supplies and personnel. FEMA is in the process of setting up emergency centers in Balboa Park and at the Convention Center near Seaport Village. Stayed tuned to this station for more updates.” Easy listening music began to play softly from the radio.

“If the runway at North Island is open that must mean that the base wasn’t too badly damaged,” Donna said. “I hope Bill is all right.”

“I’m sure he’s fine, Donna,” CJ said, in what she hoped was a reassuring voice. “Well, we should probably save the batteries in the flashlight so I’m going to turn if off.” Hearing no objections, she switched it off, plunging them into darkness. “Is everyone finding their dinner selections to their liking?”

“Yeah, in the dark I can almost imagine this cracker is a crispy French fry,” Donna said with a laugh.

“And I can almost imagine this beef jerky tastes like chicken,” Ainsley added.

There was a paused from the back seat. “Well, I’m sorry to say you both have much better imaginations than me. All I can taste is water, jerky and a PowerBar,” CJ said. “Good PowerBar though. I think it’s peanut butter.”

The three of them sat there in there pitch black darkness eating their improvised dinner. The only sound besides the soft rustling of wrappers, muted chewing or gurgling of water as it sloshed in their bottles when one of them took a drink was the radio playing softly.

Not being able to stand the musak coming out of the radio any longer, CJ spoke. “Well, this is typical. We miss getting creamed by a lunatic driver only to be caught up in an earthquake. Just another simple vacation for the Sisterhood. I swear we should hire ourselves out as poster girls for traveler’s aid.” They all laughed at that and for just a second, the load lightened a little bit. The darkness wasn’t quite so black and their predicament wasn’t quite so serious.

“So what do you guys want to do now?” Donna said after they’d finished eating. The darkness was starting to get to her a little and she needed a distraction. “Play twenty questions?”

“It’s too early in this situation for us to start playing inane camp games. Let’s just talk,” CJ suggested. “I know. Each of us has to tell about the first time they had sex.”

“Oh, so inane camp games are out but inane slumber party games are okay?” Donna said.

“Yes. Was that not clear?” CJ replied. “I’ll even go first. My first time was with Nathan Fisher. I was 18, he was 19. My family was spending the summer in Martha’s Vineyard. His family owned the house just up from the one we were renting. We met while we were both out fishing off the dock near our houses. Most of the summer we just flirted and teased each other. But the last week we were there, something changed. I guess it was because summer was coming to an end. You know, the last days of glory or some crap like that. We’d gone out for a ride on the lake in his father’s speedboat and we were in their boathouse putting everything away. I reached across him to pick something up and he kissed me.” 

She paused, remembering. “Wow, was he a good kisser. Anyway, the next thing I know we’re peeling each other's clothes off like they were on fire. And we tumbled back into the boat and did the deed. As I recall he was even faster than the boat was. He was a good kisser, but the sex, not so much. Oh, it was fine. Not unpleasant and back then I didn’t know an orgasm from a hole in the ground so I didn’t think I was missing anything. I figured it was supposed to be fast.”

“So who helped you find out what you were missing?” Ainsley asked. There was a long pause from the back seat. “CJ?” Ainsley tried again.

“I think that’s a story for another time,” she said, avoiding the question.

“CJ? Come on, you started this,” Donna said. “We won’t tell anyone. We swear on the Sisterhood. Right, Ainsley?”

“I do so solemnly swear,” Ainsley said.

“Now spill,” Donna told her.

There was another, longer pause from the back seat. CJ was suddenly sorry she’d started them down this road. “All I’m going to say is that it’s someone you both know.”

Donna almost couldn’t make the words leave her mouth, “CJ, please tell me it wasn’t Josh.”

“OH GOD, DONNA!” CJ yelled. “There’s not enough mind bleach in the known universe to wash away the image you just put in my head! Josh is like my annoying younger brother. No, it was absolutely not Josh. And Ainsley, before you utter the words that I know are hanging on the tip of your tongue, no it was not Sam.”

“Thank God,” Ainsley said, releasing the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“It was Toby,” Donna said, in a flash of insight, knowing it made perfect sense. The silence from the back seat was her confirmation.

“It was Toby?” Ainsley said in disbelief.

“You know, for a press secretary I don’t keep a secret very well, do I?” CJ said. “You can’t tell anyone, not even Josh or Sam and certainly not Toby, that I told you.” She paused. “It was a long time ago, before he was married to Andi, when we were working together on a Senate race in New York. We lost the election. We got drunk. We had sex. Mind-blowing, mind-numbing, bring-the-house-down sex. I'd had other orgasms but he really showed me how it was supposed to be done. It was on an entirely new level. We didn’t get drunk enough though. We both remembered everything the next morning.” She stopped.

“Well, what happened?” Donna asked.

“We were going in different directions. He was staying in New York and I had a job offer in California. As amazing as it was, I guess we weren’t ready to think of anything beyond that night. It was hard to go, to leave that road untraveled but when you’re young you think there’s always going to be time. The next time I saw him he came to my house in L.A. to ask me to work on the President’s campaign. By then he was already married to Andi.” She paused, then added softly. “Andi was a fool to let him get away.” A quiet silence descended for a moment. CJ finally cleared her throat. “Okay, now that I’ve told you my deepest darkest sexual secret, you guys better have some good stories. Who’s next?” 

“Well, I’ll go next but my story isn’t all that exciting,” Ainsley said. “First of all, at the risk of sounding like a lawyer, we are defining sex as intercourse right? I mean oral sex would be a whole different matter, right?”

“Yes, Ainsley,” CJ said, rolling her eyes in the dark. “Although I’m sensing a story there that we might come back to, for purposes of this discussion we’re talking about intercourse.”

“Okay, it was the summer between my junior and senior years in college. I was 20, he was 22. His name was Matthew Aimes. Actually we went to high school together. We’d been friends but nothing more. But that summer we saw each other again at a church social and it was..... different. We dated for a couple weeks. Then one afternoon we went out for a picnic and under a shady tree in a very secluded area, we had lunch and then we had each other.” There was a smile in her voice. “We dated the rest of the summer and in the fall I went back to college and he went to graduate school. I never saw him again.”

“How was it?” CJ asked. 

“It was fine. I’m not sure you can hope for more than that for the first time. He knew where everything went. He was gentle and went slow. Like you, at the time I wouldn’t have known an orgasm if I’d, well, had one. Which I didn’t,” Ainsley replied.

“And who showed you the error of your ways?” CJ persisted. If they'd pinned her she was going to pin them.

There was a slight pause. “Well, there were others that took care of business in the orgasm department, but I have to tell you that for sheer toe curling sex, Sam’s the man. He could write a book, although I’ve found his live demonstrations much more....satisfying.” Ainsley waited for CJ's comments about mind bleach and putting images in her head but nothing came.

“I guess I walked right into that one,” CJ said with a slight snicker in her voice. “Okay Donna. You’re up.”

“Well, you’re going to be disappointed. There’s not much to my story. We were both 16. His name was Freddie Briggs. He’d just gotten his driver's license and he’d saved enough money to buy an old, broken down Mustang that didn’t run more than it did. We’d been going out for a couple of weeks and we went to the drive-in. I think it ended up being more about curiosity than actual desire. So we climbed in the back seat and had sex.”

“How was it?” Ainsley asked. 

“Disappointing, I guess. For me anyway. It seemed to be over before it started. I think Freddie had a good time,” Donna answered.

“Guys always have a good time,” CJ said.

“Yeah, don’t you hate that?” Donna replied.

“So who showed you the right way it supposed to be done?” Ainsley asked.

The only reply they got was silence. “Donna?” CJ prompted.

“I’m not sure anyone ever has shown me,” she said quietly.

“What do you mean?” CJ asked. “What about Jack and Cliff and Dr. What’s-His-Name?”

Another long silence. “It was kind of a repeat performance with each. They all seemed to have a good time. I just seemed to be along for the ride. Of the three of them, I guess Jack was the best.”

“Donna?” CJ asked gently, without a trace of teasing in her voice. “Have you ever had an orgasm?”

Donna wished she’d just made up some story. She could have lied. Well, no she couldn’t. Not in this setting. At this moment. They might not get out of this one. While it was embarrassing it made her feel oddly better to tell them the truth. She knew they would never betray what she told them. Just as she would never betray their trust by repeating what they’d told her. “Yes.”

“But you said....” CJ began.

“None of my sexual partners gave me one.” She paused. “I didn’t say I’d never had one. I am a modern woman. When I have needs that are not being met, I meet them.” That hung in the air for a moment. “I can’t believe I told you that,” she added softly, a tear of mortification falling down her cheek. The darkness that had felt suffocating only a moment earlier, now felt oddly comforting. She wiped the tear away. What she hadn’t told them and what she no intention of telling them was the fact that the majority of orgasms she’d had in the last five years were due to images of a certain curly haired, dark eyed, dimple spouting, Democratic White House Deputy Chief of Staff from Connecticut that danced through her brain late at night.

“No, Donna. I appreciate your honesty,” CJ said.

“Me too,” Ainsley said. “We’ve all had disappointing experiences when it comes to sex, Donna. Someday you’ll find someone, like Sam or Toby, who knows what they’re doing. Someone who’ll show you how it’s supposed to be.”

“I have a feeling Josh is someone like that,” CJ said, quietly. “For you, anyway. The way the two of you banter is tantamount to verbal foreplay. Really good verbal foreplay.”

Donna’s face burned with an intense blush and she was once again thankful for the dark. If the reality of being with him was half as good as her fantasies had been, CJ was right on the money. Of course given their current predicament, it was looking less and less like she was ever going to get to actually find out. But she appreciated the fact that her two friends were trying to make her feel better. “Thanks, guys.”

“Okay, now,” CJ said. “How about everyone’s worst sexual experience? I say we go in reverse order this time. So Donna that means you. Is it safe to say your worst was Freddie Briggs?” A very long, very noticeable silence echoed from the front seat.

An image, long forgotten, long buried, rose into her mind. Donna felt cold all of a sudden and she pulled her coat a little tighter around her. Now the darkness felt like being in a cage. The feeling of being trapped was overwhelming. Her mouth had lost the ability to form words and her breath seemed reluctant to leave her lungs. She couldn’t tell them the truth. She’d never told anyone the truth. Not about that night. Not about what had happened.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 15 - R

"Donna?" Ainsley said, softly. She could hear Donna's breath hitching slightly. "Donna, what is it?" Ainsley reached out with her uninjured arm to touch Donna. Her hand contacted gently with Donna's shoulder. Donna jumped away as if Ainsley's touch had burned her.

"No," Donna said, quietly. Her voice breaking like a lost child's.

"God, Donna. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Ainsley said, pulling her hand back. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

CJ mentally cursed herself for opening this entire can of worms. There was obviously some deep well of pain coming from somewhere in Donna's past. Something that she apparently wasn't ready to talk about. "It's all right Donna. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." She paused. "Tell you what. I'll go first again," she said, hoping to take some of the pressure off of Donna. "And if you think the Toby story was juicy, this one makes the Toby episode look like a page from Little House on the Prairie." She paused. "And I can't believe I'm going to tell you." 

The story was painful to her but she lightened it, as much for herself as to distract Donna from whatever secret pain she was trying to hide. "I was working for a PR firm in California, the one that I got fired from the day Toby came to see me about the President's campaign. Anyway, it was about two years before Toby showed up at my house. I went to a big splashy Hollywood party at the Beverly Palms Hotel. There were celebrities and politicians and a host of notable faces there. I met someone. He was a Senator. He was handsome and charming. He was also married and I knew it." She paused, waiting for Ainsley or Donna to make a comment. 

When none came, she continued, voice sounding distant and far away. "I was lonely. The kind of lonely where you'd just like to go and get the nearest non-repulsive male you can find and barricade the two of you in the nearest hotel room for two or three days. So lonely that when he asked me to up to his room at the end of the evening I went. It lasted about an hour and the sex was good. We both...enjoyed ourselves. We were lying there, just enjoying the moment and then his phone rang. It was his wife." 

CJ laughed to herself, trying to keep down the bile that kept trying to rise into her throat. "You should have heard him. He lay there in bed with me and talked to his wife and kids. As if he'd thrown a switch, he went from the smooth, charming, lover I just let screw my brains out to a doting husband and father. He lay there as if the two parts of him were completely separate, and in his mind, I'm sure they were.”

“Suddenly it hit me. I was the other woman. I'd always pitied women who would waste their time on a man who would cheat on his wife. I always thought I was so superior to them. I would never do that. I would never be that pathetic. I would never be THAT woman. And yet here I was, lying in bed with him, my body still marked from his kisses, his hand trailing over my breast even as he talked on the phone to his wife and I had become exactly THAT woman. It was all I could do not to vomit right then and there. I quietly gathered my things and left. He was still talking to her when I closed the hotel room door. I found out, years later that one night stands were a pattern with him and I was not the first nor by any means was I the last." CJ was quiet then.

"Who was it, CJ?" Ainsley asked softly.

"It doesn't matter now," CJ said, sounding a little defeated. There was no way she could tell them who he was. If it ever got out it could seriously ruin her life.

"It sounds like it matters to you," Ainsley said.

CJ sighed. "I guess it does but only because I was so stupid. For me it's the benchmark by which all personal stupidity is measured."

"CJ, it couldn't have been that bad," Ainsley replied. "I mean it wasn't like you had a one night stand with the President or anything."

"You're not far off," CJ mumbled before she could stop herself.

"Excuse me?" Ainsley said.

CJ paused. "He was a Senator from Texas. Does that help spell it out?"

Ainsley thought a moment, then gasped. "You had a one night stand with John Hoynes?"

CJ laughed sadly. "I guess I did. Sometime I wish I could block it out."

Ainsley still couldn't quite believe it. "You had a one night stand with the Vice President?"   
she asked again, just to make sure she hadn’t misunderstood. Donna was still copiously silent.

"Well, he wasn't the Vice President then, but yeah," CJ answered. "And I swear you guys cannot tell another living soul. Not the Brotherhood. Not your therapists. Nobody." 

"Of course, we wouldn't tell anyone, CJ. I'm just a little stunned," Ainsley answered.

"If there was one thing I could take back, one moment I could erase from my life, it would be that night. I've made some colossal mistakes but that has to be one of the biggest."

"You know CJ, someday you ought to write a book," Ainsley said.

"I couldn't. It would be too mortifying for people to know all the stupid things I've done," CJ replied.

"But you've definitely had an interesting life," Ainsley countered. "Maybe you could have it printed posthumously."

CJ laughed in spite of herself. "No, if everyone's going to read about my exploits I'd like to be around to kick their asses when they give me crap about it."

“Well, you’ve definitely trumped by story. My worst was Mr. John Lawrence, esquire. We met in law school. He thought he was God’s gift to women.” Ainsley snorted softly. “More like a legend in his own mind. Oh, he was cute enough and all but let’s just say that the one and only time we tried having sex, he finished before I even had my underwear off. And of course by then, in his mind, my part in the procedure was extraneous. I’m not even sure why I had to be there. Blech,” she said, a note of mild revulsion in her voice. “I mean, I know guys can sometimes get overly excited and be prematurely...satisfied, but, well, it was just wrong.”

CJ smiled a bit in the dark. “I know that I am once again asking for it, but have you ever have that problem with Samuel?”

Ainsley laughed happily and CJ could tell she was grinning. “Are you kidding? When it comes to sex, Samuel Norman Seaborn has the control of an gold-medal athlete and the finesse of Monet.” The two of them laughed at that and tried not to worry that Donna had yet to make a sound since Ainsley had brushed her shoulder. 

CJ thought maybe it was time to move into safer territory. “So Ainsley? How many little Seaborns are you going to have?”

“Well, we’re not even engaged yet so this is terribly premature, but Sam and I talked about having 2 or 3 kids. I guess it all depends. You never know where life’s going to take you. He’d like to be a father someday. I think he wants to make up for the mistakes his own father made. I don’t think adultery or lying to his children will ever be a problem for Sam, he’s seen first hand the damage it can do.” Ainsley replied.

Donna sat in the dark, listening to her two friends and feeling foolish but terrified. She was overreacting. It wasn’t such a bad thing. Was it? “Do you guys ever wonder why I left Steven?” she blurted out suddenly but quietly.

“Steven?” Ainsley said. “Who’s that?”

“Oh, sorry. You probably both know him better by the name Josh gave him, ‘Dr. Freeride.’”

“Oh, him,” CJ said, wondering where this was going. “Which time?”

“Sam said he dumped you,” Ainsley put in gently. “That night we were working on the speech for the Correspondent’s Dinner. He said he dumped you before you joined the campaign and then after you'd gone back to him the second time.”

Donna sighed softly. “Sam didn’t quite have all the facts. Both times "I" left him. I told Josh about the second time. I never told him about the first. I’ve never told anyone about the first.” CJ and Ainsley waited in silence for her to continue. They sensed if they pushed her she would withdraw.

“It’s an old story really. Steven was charming and he said he loved me. So I thought here’s my chance to snag the cute young doctor, who I was positive I was in love with of course, and we’d have 2.5 kids, a dog and white picket fence. The American Dream, right? My mother had trained me well. We’d be a team. I’d help put him through medical school and then he’d start a practice and he’d put me through school. Well, as I’m sure you’ve already figured out, things didn’t quite work out that way.” She paused to take a steadying breath. Ainsley and CJ didn’t utter a sound.

“Sex with Steven was never anything special, for me anyway. I suppose the only thing I really got out of it was how to do the things a man likes. Steven liked me to do things to him and he had no problems telling me or teaching me what he wanted. Of course, I was very eager to please.” She paused, the words building in her. Gaining strength and power. Ready to break the silence they’d been consigned to for so long. “But when it came to him doing things to me or me trying to tell him what I wanted or what I liked, I apparently started speaking a foreign language because he would all but ignore me. I suppose after a while it was just easier to go along with what he wanted. I guess part of me figured that was just the way it was going to be.” She laughed a bit mirthlessly. “It wasn’t like I knew any better.” She paused again. Telling them that had been the easy part. Now came the hard.

“One night he came home late. He’d been out with his friends, drinking. A lot. I always hated it when he drank. He was not a nice drunk. Oh, one or two beers and he’d be fine. But anything past that and he could be very...unpleasant. That night I pretended to be asleep, hoping he would just fall into bed and let me really go to sleep. By then I was working two jobs and taking care of the apartment and helping him study and I was getting over a cold. All in all I was not in the mood for anything other than sleep.” She paused, shoving down the cold tendrils that threatened to engulf her from the inside out. “But he had different ideas.” Her voice trailed off as the tears began. Quiet sobs that made her chest hurt. She’d only cried about it once before and that had been in the shower afterward.

“I told him ‘no’ but he was a pretty big guy and it wasn’t hard for him to overcome any physical struggle I could put up. He didn’t need to hit me, he just held me down and took what he wanted.” Her voice took on a detached air to it as she remembered. “I’ve never felt pain like that before or since," she said, part of her wondering if she was referring to the emotional or physical pain or both. "He just kept pounding into me. Even when I begged him to stop. It was like I was nothing. It was like I wasn’t even there. Then when he was done, he rolled over and went to sleep.” She stopped to take a breath. 

Ainsley and CJ sat, silent, horrified tears running down both their faces.

“I crawled out of bed and took the longest shower of my life. I had bruises all over my chest and arms and some on my thighs,” she swallowed. “There was some...bleeding too, you know, down there.” She took another breath. “So the next morning when he left to go to the hospital for his rounds, I loaded up my car and left. First, I went to my parents. I never told them what happened that night. Since there was nothing on my face it was easy to hide the bruises. They kept telling me to go back to him and apologize for whatever silly fight we'd had. When that tactic didn't seem to be getting any results, my mother started lecturing me on how I didn't know a good thing when I had it."

"I remember lying there in bed in my old room and wondering how my life had gotten so out of control. I couldn't sleep and so I flipped on the TV. The late news was on and they were profiling the candidates for the upcoming Presidential election. They kept talking about this guy, this underdog governor from New Hampshire and how, even though they were sure that he'd never beat Senator Hoynes, they were so impressed with the showing that he'd made. Then they showed a clip of him giving a speech. His words about honor and duty and going the extra mile, about it being a time for change, touched something deep in me."

"It was like he was speaking directly to me and to my situation. It was time for a change and I was going to have to be the one to make it. So I threw together what I thought I might need and I drove to Nashua. By the time I got there most of the bruises were gone and I was determined to put what had happened with Steven behind me," she said, wiping the last of her tears away. Except for some slight sniffling, the car was silent as everyone absorbed what she'd said.

Lacking a tissue, Ainsley wiped her eyes on her shirt sleeve. "Donna, after what he did, why on earth did you go back to him?" she asked.

Donna sighed, "It's really not such a mystery. He called and apologized. Begged me to come back. Begged my parents to talk me into coming back. I was stupid. I was weak. I thought he'd changed. I thought it would be different. I thought I loved him."

"What made you leave him the second time?" CJ asked.

"The writing on the wall," Donna replied. "After what happened the first time, I'd told him that I would only come back if he promised not to drink anymore. He agreed. Then one night he called and told me that his friends were going out for a beer and he wanted to meet them after he got done at the hospital. I told him I didn't want him to go and we had a fight on the phone. He told me I was being too controlling and that he needed to have some time with his friends. I knew then that he hadn't changed and he wasn't going to. So once again, I packed my things and headed out. I didn't get very far though. The roads were icy and I was upset and my car went into a ditch. They took me to the hospital, a different one than where he was doing his residency. I'd sprained my ankle slightly but was okay otherwise. A nurse found Steven's name in my purse and called him to come and pick me up. Without a car I really didn't have any choice but to wait for him to show up. And show up he did. Two hours later. You see, he still stopped off to see his friends at the bar. After all he had been planning to see them anyway and he knew I wasn't hurt that badly. So he figured, why rush?" She paused.

"There was no way I was going with him, especially since I knew he'd been drinking. So I told him I had to use the restroom and I used a pay phone to call a cab. Then I slipped out the back way and had the cab driver take me to another pay phone so I could find out where they'd taken my car. Luckily my car really wasn't damaged all that badly and was still drivable. I paid the towing fees and got in my car and left. I haven't seen him since and if there's any kind of justice in the world, that's the way it's going to stay." Feeling like some kind of weight had been lifted off of her, she rested her head on the seat.

She began speaking again, almost as if to herself, "In the whole time I was with Steven, I never felt half of what I feel when Josh looks at me. Just looks. He looks at me and my heart does this little skip. He doesn’t even have to touch me, his eyes touch me."

"Donna?" CJ began, carefully. "If we ever manage to get Josh to pull his head of out his ass and things change between you two, you really shouldn’t wait too long to tell him about Steven and why you left him the first time."

"Oh, CJ. I couldn't. He'd want me to press charges. God, he'd probably want to kill him," Donna answered. "At the very least he'd probably sic the IRS or the FBI on him."

"Damn straight he would. Donna. The creep raped you. He has to be held accountable for that," CJ said.

"Raped might be a little strong. He was rough, but I was his girlfriend. That gives him the right...."

"No, Donna," Ainsley said, firmly. "That doesn't give him the right. The fact that he was your boyfriend makes it worse. Nothing gives anyone, especially not the person who says he loves you, the right to force you to do something you don't want to do."

Donna spoke, her voice sounding small and defeated. "But don't you see. If I told Josh, he would see how pathetic I was. How even after what happened the first time, I was stupid enough to go back for more."

"No. No, he wouldn't," CJ said firmly. "I'd bet you my house in L.A., the condo in D.C. and every cent I have in the bank that he wouldn't see that. And do you know how I know that? I know that because he loves you. The two of you have been down too many roads together for him to see anything like that. He would be angry with Steven for hurting you and knowing Josh he would even somehow find a way to feel guilty about what happened to you. Just like I'm sure when he finds out about our current situation he'll blame himself for letting you go on this vacation." She paused. "But in you he would see what Ainsley and I see. That you're someone with a big heart and a nearly limitless capacity for forgiveness. Which we all acknowledge is something you need where Josh is concerned. And he'd see someone who wants to be loved. Someone who deserves to be loved. Someone who made some bad choices but had enough strength to get out of a terrible situation and make a new life for herself." Donna didn't respond. "Just think about it, Donna," CJ said.

"I will," she said quietly.

"Ainsley?" CJ said, suddenly feeling tired. It had been a night of revelations. "Why don't you try calling Sam again. Maybe the phones are working now."

"Oh, good idea," Ainsley said, flipping open the phone. The bright blue display startled the three of them for a moment. "I never realized how bright the display on my phone is," Ainsley commented, blinking against the harsh light. She checked the reception, it seemed okay. Selecting Sam's number from her speed dial list she tried to call him. Once again she got a recording. "Nope," Ainsley said dispiritedly, snapping the phone closed. "All circuits are still busy."

"Well, we can try again in the morning," CJ said, trying to get comfortable in the utterly uncomfortable cubby hole she found herself in. “Boy, it’s getting chilly. I’m glad we all have our coats. Ainsley, since you’re the one who’s hurt the worst, why don’t you take the blanket. With your head injury I don’t want to take any chances that you’ll go into shock,” CJ said, pulling it out of the box. “Here, I’m handing it forward to you.”

“Are you sure?” Ainsley asked. Reaching out, she felt around until her hand contacted with the soft fabric. “We could take turns using it.”

“No Ainsley, you take it,” Donna reaffirmed. 

“Okay, thanks,” Ainsley said, a note of gratitude in her voice. “If you guys get cold, let me know.”

The three of them were too tired to try and keep a conversation going. Silence fell between them as they listened but tried not to think about the sounds they heard. A creak here. A groan there. A trickle of dirt or bits of pulverized concrete trailing and bouncing over something metal. In the uncertainty of the night, each of them was left to their own thoughts.

Ainsley, feeling a little better for having eaten something and having taken some aspirin, thought of Sam and how much she missed him. How much she missed the way his eyes lit up when she walked in the room. How much she missed his amazing words and his voice. How much she missed the way he touched her, the way he made love to her. Even now, her face grew hot as she remembered how they had both woken up early that morning, Lord it seemed to be a lifetime ago, and had made love as the sun came up. For a moment she thought about the kids that she and CJ had talked about. Before Sam, she’d never given any serious thought to having children. But now they just seemed to be a natural extension of what she felt for him. She took a moment to try and picture them. They would have his eyes, of course. His lopsided smile. But her nose. His passionate sweetness. But her opinionated feistiness. Their kids would be the best of both of them. As she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, Ainsley thought, if nothing else, she and Sam would definitely have fun practicing.

CJ pulled her coat around her a little tighter and tried not to let the cold damp settle into her body. Her mind turned to the regrets she had. The opportunities missed. The foolish chances taken. The paths not followed. The choices left unexplored. She thought of Hoynes with self-loathing at what had been, Simon with great sadness at what might have been, and Toby with curiosity at what could still be. She remembered that night with him in Albany. The way his touch had heated her skin. The way his mouth had felt on hers. The way his beard had tickled her breast. The way his chuckle had warmed her soul and continued to do so even now every time she heard it. The thought of him seemed to help keep the cold at bay and with the memory of him in her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

Donna sat there in cold, cramped dark. Even under normal conditions she wasn’t overly fond of the dark. It felt like it was pressing in on her. Tiredly, she closed her eyes and tried to bring up a picture of Josh in her mind. He must have heard about the earthquake by now. He already knew they were in San Diego. She’d told him so when she’d spoken to him earlier in the evening while they were shopping. Sam probably would have called him too. He’d be worried and was probably pacing now. Driving everyone insane with his quick stride. Thinking this was somehow his fault when it was no one’s fault. It was something that continually drove her crazy about him, while still managing to make her crazy for him. He felt that guilt because he cared. Because under that brash, swaggering, arrogant exterior was a vulnerable and loving heart. One that she wished belonged to her. Her last thought before finally drifting off was that he was going to be mad when she missed calling him for his morning wake-up.

TBC


	4. Concrete and Roses: Chapters 16-20

**********  
Chapter 16 - PG

“I swear, Josh, if you don’t stop pacing I’m going to staple your ass to the nearest seat,” Toby told him as he watched him pace the length of Air Force One for the 300th time since they’d taken off. Josh could make pacing an Olympic sport and he’d win the gold, silver, AND bronze medals.

They’d left DC just as the sun was coming up and were scheduled to land at North Island in about two hours. Which would be just about 9 am local time. Toby hoped that, for Josh’s sake, Sam had some good news for them when they arrived. He didn’t stop to acknowledge the fact that he’d welcome some good news too.

Under Abbey’s watchful eye, Josh and Toby had both been confined to the Residence the night before. Besides the fact that they'd planned to leave for California at the crack of dawn, Abbey was concerned that both of them would spend the night brooding in their offices and not get any sleep at all. She knew that they would need all their strength for the coming days. Margaret and Ginger had been dispatched to their respective apartments to pack a bag for each of them to take to California. Even in the Residence, neither of them had slept well.

Rather than sitting down as Toby had hoped, Josh merely leaned back against the nearest bulkhead. “We should have heard something by now. Did you try to call Sam again?”

“Yes, Josh. But the phones are a mess. We still couldn’t get him on his cell. But that’s not uncommon in cases like this. Often people can call out but people from outside can’t call in. Like I told you before, the President called North Island and the base commander told him that Sam got in okay last night. As soon as he did, Donna’s brother took him into the city to see if what they could find out. They were going to check the emergency centers in Balboa Park and the Convention Center to see if the girls checked in. The base hasn’t heard from them since then. Sam will call us if he hears something.”

Josh leaned his head against the bulkhead and closed his eyes. His heart ached for news of her. She couldn’t be dead. Could she? He would know. Wouldn’t he? He couldn’t even begin to fathom what his life would be like without her. “I never should have let her go,” he said quietly. “If I hadn’t she’d be growling at me for working her too hard but she’d be with me and she’d be fine.”

Toby grinned and shook his head. It was the grin he used when he was ready to slug someone for being criminally stupid. “Oh, so now it’s your fault she went on vacation? It’s your fault that she happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time? You’re not God, Josh,” he said, waving his hand around in frustration. “You didn’t know this was going to happen. There was no way any of us could have known this was going to happen,” his voice had grown steadily in volume. Anger from some hidden place inside him was bubbling furiously to the surface. “What? You think it would have been better to handcuff her to your side? Do you think that would have kept her safe? ‘Cause if you’d used that brilliant strategy at Rosslyn, I don’t think it would have worked out so well.” The minute the words were out of his mouth, Toby knew he’d gone too far.

Josh could actually feel himself physically recoil at Toby’s words. Could feel the old scars in his soul reopening. Move. He had to move. If he didn’t he’d put his fist through the bulkhead or Toby’s jaw. Without a word he turned and walked away.

“Josh...” Toby said as he watched him walk away. Angrily he rubbed his hand over the top of his bald head. Where had that come from? He was the level-headed one. The one who didn’t get emotional. Josh hadn’t deserved those words. Toby knew Josh was worried about Donna and he knew it wasn’t the way a boss worries about his assistant. Picking up a crystal glass from a tray and a bottle of Jack Daniels from the counter, he poured himself a drink. He didn't care that it was still early in the morning. Lifting it to his lips he took a swallow. The alcohol burned its way down his throat. He wished it would burn away the words he’d said to Josh. Before his brain could even process the urge to do so, he hurled the glass against one of the interior bulkheads.

Standing in the shadows just up the corridor, Abbey and Charlie had heard every word said during the yelling and had watched Josh stalk blindly toward the back end of the plane to what was now the deserted press area. She planned on checking on Josh next but right now, she was going to deal with Toby. "Feel better?" she asked him calmly.

Toby turned around, "Ma'am." The mask he'd so carefully spent his life cultivating slid smoothly into place.

"Charlie, would you go keep an eye on Josh? I'll be down to see him in a minute," Abbey said, pleasantly. Charlie nodded and went to find him.

Wearing comfortable jeans and sweatshirt, Abbey sat down in one of the padded oversized seats and tucked her legs casually under her. "Well, this is a day I'm going to have to mark on my calendar. Today I saw someone act like a bigger jackass than my husband," she said with a bit of a serene smile, as if she were telling him what kind of tea they were having with brunch. Only someone who knew her, and Toby was one of the someones that did, could hear the subtlely dangerous tone in her voice.

Toby shoved his hands in his pockets. He really didn't want to deal with the First Lady right now. "Mrs. Bartlet...."

"Sit down, Toby." Even though it was said with complete calm, it was not a request.

For some reason, although Toby didn't want to, he complied. In his own little show of passive aggressive behavior, he sat as far away from her as possible. It didn't seem to bother her though as she sat in her seat and stared at him placidly. He had to force himself not to squirm. In other circumstances he would have admired how well she had that stare perfected. As someone who had a perfected a piercing stare of his own, he could recognize greatness in that area. It took every ounce of bravado, careful control, and pure chutzpah for him to speak, "Did you need something, Mrs. Bartlet?"

She smiled at him, a nice wide toothy smile. If Jed had seen it he would have turned and run in the other direction. "Why yes, Toby. I need you to tell me what in the hell that little display I just witnessed was about."

"Nothing. The glass slipped out of my hand and hit the bulk head," he replied.

"Now, Toby. You and I both know I'm not talking about the glass." When he didn't say anything, she continued. "Did you think yelling at Josh was going to make you feel better? Did you think that making him feel worse than he already does would make you worry about her any less?"

"I think you're confusing me with Josh. I'm not worried about Donna. I'm sure she's fine," he said, in a poor attempt at acting innocent.

"You're such a tight ass, Toby," she said with a little laugh, shaking her head. "You've got this whole, sad-sack, I don't-care-about-anyone or let-anything-get-to-me persona down pat. But you're speaking to someone who's gotten pretty good at putting on faces and I'm here to tell you that you don't fool me for one damn minute." She paused, "You are worried about Donna. And you are worried about Ainsley. But I'm not talking about them and you damn well know it. You're most worried about CJ. You're scared spitless that something's happened to her and it's pissing you off and your head is so far up your ass, the only way you can deal with it is to take it out on Josh. And I know we can both agree that while his shoulders are usually strong enough to take that kind of weight, right now he's not up to it." 

"I'll apologize."

"You bet your ass you'll apologize," she said. "But first you're going to sit here and do some thinking while I go talk to him. Consider yourself in a time out until I say you’re not." She stood and huffed out a breath. "Lord, you guys make me glad I have all girls," she said with a hint of a smirk.

Toby couldn't keep his eyebrow from quirking up slightly. It was the only version of a smile he could muster.

Abbey walked over to him. Her expression was softer now, like a sky clearing after a storm. "Does she know you care so much Toby?"

Toby was quiet. He had no intention of answering. So no one was more surprised than him when he actually did, "No."

"I see. Well, maybe you should take advantage of this time to think about what you'd like to do about that." She paused. "In any case, Toby, if something has happened to the girls, Josh is going to need you.” She looked over her shoulder toward the back of the plane where Josh had gone. “I’m scared for him, Toby,” she said, softening her voice. “I’m scared that if Donna doesn’t make it through this, we’ll lose him too.”

“I know,” he replied.

“And the girls are going to need both of you. And whether or not you want to admit it, you're going to need them. So before we get to that point, I suggest you do whatever you need to do to get your head on straight." She turned and started to walk in the direction that Josh and Charlie had gone. Just before she turned the corner she stopped and turned back around, "Oh, and Toby? No more Jack Daniels before lunch or I'll make Leo start taking you to his AA meetings," she said with another little smirk. But this time Toby knew she wasn't joking. 

With a muttered, “jackass,” Abbey disappeared down the corridor.

**********

“Charlie, really. I don’t need a baby sitter. Don’t you have something you could be helping the President with?” Josh asked him. He just wanted to be alone. Well, scratch that. He just wanted to be with Donna. But since that wasn’t possible, alone was the next best thing.

Charlie flipped slowly through the copy of “Scientific American” he’d found in a rack of reading materials in the press area. “Probably,” he replied, without looking up. “But I’m fine here for now.”

After leaving the First Lady and Toby, Charlie had found Josh slumped in the last window seat in the back of the press area staring blankly outside. Knowing that Josh probably wouldn’t want to talk anyway, Charlie had casually picked up the magazine and sat down beside him. 

Josh went back to looking out the window. The sky outside was so blue it stung his eyes but he refused to put sunglasses on. The blue reminded him of Donna’s eyes and in some twisted way he felt closer to her when he looked into it. “Charlie?”

“Hmm?” he said, appearing to read the magazine. When in all honesty, if asked, he couldn’t have recited one thing he’d glanced at. The thing he’d learned about Josh over the years was that sometimes you got more out of him if you were just quiet and let him say what he had to say in his own time. He didn’t take well to being pushed. Charlie himself was often that way. Donna and, maybe sometimes, Leo, were about the only two people Josh let press him for things he wasn’t ready to say.

“Do you ever regret your time with Zoey?” Josh asked him.

Well, Charlie definitely hadn’t been expecting that. He looked over at Josh. “No. Why do ask?”

Josh wondered that himself. “I guess I just wanted to know if it was worth it. Especially since things didn’t work out the way you’d hoped.”

Charlie looked at him for a moment. The subject of Zoey was something that he tried to avoid thinking about as much as possible. It was almost like a missing page in his life. A chapter left unfinished. He loved her, would always love her, and they’d remained what he considered good friends. But so much had happened to them. First to him from Rosslyn and then to her from the kidnapping. Something, somewhere along the way had been lost to them. Something he didn’t think they would ever get back. But despite all that, he didn’t regret anything. “Yeah,” he said. “It was worth it. I don’t regret anything. Not for a minute.”

“Oh,” Josh said, turning back toward the window. Would he feel the same way if he gambled on a relationship with Donna and lost? If she was all right, and at this point he wasn’t willing to entertain any other ideas, would he, could he, find the courage to tell her how he felt? For that matter, how did he feel? ‘Lost,’ he thought. He felt lost without her. He felt lost because he loved her. HAD loved her for a long time. That had come to him in a bolt of clarity at about 3 am that morning. He didn’t just like her. He didn’t just lust after her. He didn’t just see her as a friend. He loved her. Loved her in a way that he’d never loved anyone. But if he told her that and she didn’t feel the same way, could he handle that? Could their friendship survive that? Would the chance that he could have Donna in his life forever, outweigh the potential risk of losing her? At this point, he just prayed that got the chance to find out. He was so engrossed in that idea, he didn’t hear Abbey walk up and replace Charlie in the chair next to him.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 17 - PG

“Josh,” she said, softly. Getting no response she reached out to touch him. He started when her fingers brushed his arm, "I'm sorry, Josh. I didn't mean to startle you."

Josh tried to give her a smile but it didn't reach his eyes, "You really are very stealthy, ma’am. I didn't even hear you sit down."

"Why, thank you Josh. I'll take that as compliment," she replied with a genuine smile.

"Where'd Charlie go?" he asked.

"Oh, the President had something for him to do I so said I'd keep his chair warm," she lied, picking up Charlie's discarded magazine. She began to flip through it with about as much interest as Charlie’d had. She didn’t have her glasses and wouldn’t have been able to read the fine print in it without them anyway.

"Was there something you wanted, Mrs. B?" he asked.

"No," she said, not looking up from her magazine. "I just hate sitting alone on long plane flights. You don't mind if I sit with you, do you?"

Josh looked at her a moment and sighed. "Mrs. B, like I told Charlie, it's not that I don't appreciate the thought, but I don't need a baby sitter."

Now she did look at him. "Josh? Do I look like your nanny?" Abbey said, hoping a little of her usual biting humor would help pull him out of whatever mental and emotional pit he'd tossed himself into.

"No, ma'am," he said. Realizing she wasn't going to go away and that he wouldn't be able to get away from her unless he was rude or he tried getting up himself, which he wasn't sure was a plan his unsteady legs would support right now, he mentally blocked her out and went back to looking out the window.

Abbey felt the wall go up between them as tangibly as if one had dropped from the ceiling of the plane. She glanced at him as he looked out the window. It felt so odd to see him like this. She was so used to seeing him in 'smirky political operative' mode that seeing him in 'despondent wannabe boyfriend' mode was a little unnerving. She didn't think that her usual method of manhandling the men in her life was going to work this time. While Abbey had made it her mission to manhandle Josh in politics, no one manhandled him when it came to personal matters. No one but Donna. Abbey knew that Amy had tried, in fact she knew Amy had enjoyed trying. But Abbey could see now why it hadn't worked. Josh hadn't loved Amy. It was as simple as that. 

However, Josh did love Donna. It was all but tattooed on his forehead in neon green letters. And she'd meant what she said when she'd told Toby she was worried for him. When you loved someone as much as she was beginning to see Josh loved Donna and they were ripped away from you, the enormous chasm left in your heart could very well be fatal. It was something she'd lived with herself every day since she'd met Jed. You could fight and slam doors and sleep in different rooms but at the end of line, you knew living without them would be like living without oxygen.

They sat quietly for a moment, the only sounds in the cabin were the low vibration of the plane beneath their feet and the slight rustling of the magazine Abbey was pretending to read.

“She didn’t call me this morning,” Josh said, quietly. His stare never wavered from the window.

“I’m sorry, Josh. What did you say?” she asked, even though she’d heard it. She thought maybe this would be the opening that would crack the wall he’d erected between them.

He still didn’t turn away from the window, “Every day since we got to the White House Donna’s called me at 5:30 in the morning. She says it’s because I can’t manage to get my ass of bed without her kicking it,” he laughed softly. 

Abbey had the feeling it was a laugh covering the urge the cry.

“Even after Rosslyn. Once I was well enough to answer the phone she started calling me,” he told her, continuing to look out the window. “That is if she wasn’t already there to harass me in person,” he added as an afterthought. “Wouldn’t let me talk about work though. I’d grill her for information about what was going on at the White House and she’d just read me my horoscope or the comics or the sports page.” 

He ran his hands over his face, she suspected, to keep the tears at bay, then went back to looking out the window. She wondered, idly, what he saw there.

“She called me everyday she’s been in California. But this morning there was nothing. I mean I’ve taught her better than that. Doesn’t she know I’m going to be worried? Doesn’t she know she needs to call me and check-in?” The volume of his voice had risen slightly but he’d yet to look back at Abbey. It was easier if he didn’t look at her. If he didn’t look at her then maybe he wasn’t making a fool out of himself by spilling his guts to the First Lady. The words, very soft and tasting bitter in his mouth, escaped before he could stop them. “Something really bad must had happened or she would have called me.” 

“Josh. We don’t know that. There could a whole host of reasons why she hasn’t called. We haven’t heard from Sam either but that doesn’t mean anything’s happened to him. I know I can’t guarantee that nothing’s happened to her but don’t you think it’s a little early to be giving up?” she said gently.

“You don’t know my track record very well, do you? People close to me have a habit of ending up dead,” he replied quietly.

“Oh, I see,” Abbey said. “My, my, my, my,” she said softly, almost to herself. 

Josh had expected her to try and refute what he’d said or at the very least ask him what he was talking about. He waited for a moment to see if she would continue. When she didn’t, he finally looked at her. She’d gone back to reading her magazine and wasn’t even looking at him. But she was shaking her head slightly. Although he didn’t recognize it, Donna used a similar tactic on him when he was being obstinate. “Did you have something else you wanted to say, Mrs. B?”

“What?” she said, looking up from the magazine. “Oh. No, you just surprised me that’s all.”

“Surprised you, ma’am?” he asked, his curiosity momentarily overcoming the fear he felt for Donna and the self-recrimination he felt for himself.

She had to suppress a smile. That was almost too easy. Abbey would be willing to bet that Donna already had that trick down pat to deal with ‘Obstinate Josh.’ Sometimes you couldn’t just come right out and say to someone, ‘Hey, you’re being a jackass.’ Sometimes you had to get them to realize it for themselves. She looked over at him, “Yes, Josh. Surprised me.”

“How is that exactly?” Josh asked.

If nothing else, she hoped what she was going to say would piss him off enough to snap him out of the downward spiral he seemed locked into. “Well, here I was thinking that the arrogant, self-important act you put on in your office everyday was just that, an act. I know politics requires a healthy dose of acting but you’ve really lost yourself in the part. Lord, Josh, you really do have an ego the size of Montana.” She paused but continued before he could say anything or turn away. “Do you honestly think that you have the power of life and death in your control? That the world and who lives and who dies, revolves solely around you?” When he didn’t say anything she decided to press him. “Well? DO YOU?”

He rubbed his hand over his face. It wasn’t that easy. “Mrs. B.....” he pleaded.

“Answer me, Josh,” she demanded in a voice soft in volume but hard in tone.

“No. Of course not. But....” he started.

“Well, good, because if Donna were here and she heard you talking like you have been, I guarantee you she’d give one of those hard hits to the back of the head I’ve heard she and CJ are so fond of.” Her tone softened. “Josh. People don’t die because they know you. People die because they die. It’s not your fault and it’s usually not their fault. And just because you lost more people before you were 40, including almost dying yourself, than most people do in their lifetimes, don’t let that stop you from reaching out to those you love because you’re scared they’ll be next.” She paused, wondering if she should go farther. “Don’t let it stop you from telling Donna how you feel.”

Josh frowned, “How?”

“What? How do I know you’re in love with her?” she shrugged. “We all do. Well, I think Leo’s in denial about it because he’s worried it might cause some scandal or something. Which is about the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. I mean, please, we’ve survived him with booze and pills, Sam and the Call Girl, Rosslyn, Jed and MS, me and Beta Seron, Shariff’s assassination, Hoynes’ resignation, and Jed stepping down after Zoey’s kidnapping and he thinks his Deputy being in love with his assistant is going to topple us? Give me the proverbial break.” She smiled at him. “Josh, to those who know you both, the only way you could be more obvious about being in love with one Donnatella Moss is if you took out ad space on the Goodyear Blimp during the Super Bowl.”

“But I never...” he began. How did they start down this road? When had he lost control of the conversation? Talking to Mrs. Bartlet suddenly reminded him of talking to Donna. Something that both bewildered and comforted him at the same time.

“You didn’t need to. In fact, part of the reason it’s so obvious is that you haven’t said or done anything,” she said as if it made all the sense in the world.

“Okay, I’m going to need you to explain that one to me.”

“It means a lot to you, Josh. SHE means a lot to you. You’re scared. If it wasn’t important then you wouldn’t be scared.” She answered his next question before he asked it. “You’re scared that it will cause a problem for Leo and Jed. Which as I pointed out before is kind of ludicrous at this point. You’re scared that the two of you couldn’t work together anymore. Maybe that it would even cost one or both of your jobs.” She paused.

“Well, if you were upfront about it, I seriously doubt that it would cost either of you your jobs. And it could even be a good thing for Donna. Maybe she could get a promotion that she so richly deserves. I know I’ve got room on my staff for someone as smart and intelligent as she is. Or you could always sic her on Toby. She has an interesting view of things. Maybe she could help him with some of Sam and Will’s old duties.” She grinned. “Can you just picture her and Toby? Lord knows she’d keep him on his toes.” Her heart warmed to see him genuinely smile at the thought.

“And so you have to break in a new assistant? So what? It will just be someone new to torment. I know you’ll enjoy that. Besides, it would only be another 3 years. And in the mean time, you’d get to have Donna and a personal life. You do remember what a personal life is? Right?” He sat there silently for a long moment and she knew she was beginning to get through that titanium skull of his.

“But what if I tell her and she doesn’t feel the same way?” He said, quietly. “I could lose her.” 

‘Could he really not see how Donna felt?’ Abbey wondered. She smiled softly at him. “Josh, I’m going to tell you a story.” She caught him rolling his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me Joshua Lyman,” she said sternly. Then she smiled, “Besides, I think you’ll like this one. And if you don’t I don’t care because you’re going to hear it anyway.” 

She took a breath. “I once sat with a woman, someone I think of almost like one of my own daughters. She had a friend, someone she was very close to and this friend had been badly injured. The doctors weren’t at all sure he was going to make it. He was in surgery for a very long time, almost 14 hours.” She paused, knowing from the look on his face that he knew she was talking about his surgery after Rosslyn.

“During that time, this woman sat in the surgical waiting room. Even though she and this man had many friends in the room, she hardly spoke to anyone. She didn’t cry or get hysterical. Although the surgery had started in the middle of the night, she didn’t sleep. She didn’t drink or eat. I don’t even recall her getting up to use the bathroom. The only time she got up and left the waiting room was when I got permission for her to watch him through an observation window in the surgery suite.” 

Josh’s face registered surprise. Apparently he hadn’t known Donna had watched over him. “When I came back an hour later, she was still there watching him.” She paused, staring out the window over his shoulder, remembering, “You know, I never saw someone ‘will’ someone else to live before,” she said softly. Then she refocused on him. “And since I’m a doctor that’s saying something.” 

She paused. “After his surgery was over, the doctor came to see this woman and her friends. He said that although the man’s condition remained very serious and he could still die, they thought he was going to pull through. This woman smiled along with everyone else, relieved he was going to make it. I turned away for a moment to speak to someone and when I turned back, she was gone.”

“I went out into the hall to see where she’d gone and I saw her go into what I knew was an empty treatment room. Well, I couldn’t imagine why she’d be going in there so I followed her. The room was dark so I couldn’t see where she was but it wasn’t hard to find her. I just followed the sound of her sobbing.” Josh frowned heavily as she continued, “She was in the back corner of the room on the floor, curled tightly into a ball. She was crying so hard I thought she’d hurt herself. All I could do was gather her in my arms and rock her, just as I would have done with one of my girls when they were small. She tried to tell me, tried to explain why she was crying so hard. It was difficult to understand her but I did manage to pick up a couple of words. They were ‘love him’ and ‘won’t let him die’.” She stopped speaking to let her words sink in. “Josh, if you want to be worried for Donna, then be worried for Donna. But don’t muddy it by throwing in your unwarranted guilt. She deserves no less than she gave you.”

Josh’s heart clenched. He didn’t know any of what she’d just told him. Donna had never talked about what she’d gone through while he’d been in surgery. “But so much has happened since then,” he said, his voice unsteady. He thought of Calley and the diary and Commander Wonderful and the quote and Amy and, well, everything with Amy. “How do I know she still feels that way?”

“Well, Josh, she’s stayed with you for 6 years. Has any other assistant done that? For that matter has any other woman, except your mother, done that? ‘Cause I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you’re no picnic. Either she’s in love with you or she’s the best friend you’re ever going to have. We already know she’s a saint. I guess at this point you’re just going to have to get over yourself, be honest with her, and let the chips fall where they’re going to fall.” 

“Now,” she said, feeling like her work was done. “I’m going to go find my husband and bother him for a while. Toby will most likely be along shortly to apologize for his little outburst earlier.” She stood up and tossed the magazine down in the seat. “Just do me a favor, will you?”

“What’s that, Mrs. B?”

It occurred to her then that Josh was the only one that ever called her ‘Mrs. B’ and she liked it. Made her feel a little like the mom on ‘Happy Days’ when Fonzi called her ‘Mrs. C’. ‘Better not let him know that,’ she thought. “Take it easy on him. He’s pretty worried about CJ. He likes to make everyone think he’s impervious but underneath that beard beats a soft heart.”

Even though he knew she was right, Josh looked at her dubiously, “We are talking about Toby ‘Ziegler,’ right?”

“Oh, and I was just about to thank you for not being a jackass during our conversation,” she said with a smirk. Turning, she started across the cabin. “Well, so much for that idea,” she called, just before she disappeared around the corner.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 18 - PG

Jed looked up from the briefing memo as Charlie walked in. “How are things going out there? It’s been pretty quiet. It’s kind of unnerving,” Jed told him. He was dressed casually in jeans, sturdy boots, a Notre Dame sweatshirt. His navy jacket with the Presidential Seal on the pocket hung on the back of his chair.

“The First Lady’s taking care of it,” the young man said in his usual enigmatic way.

“Uh, oh. It’s never a good sign when my wife gets involved.” He looked at Charlie over the top of his glasses. “Anything I need to take care of?”

“No, sir. I believe the First Lady has things well in hand.”

“I don’t know if that makes me feel better or not. Okay. I guess I’ll have to take your word for it.” He waved the briefing memo at Charlie. “You know this is amazing. I asked Leo about the fact that L.A. has earthquakes and not San Diego. His reply was that he guessed they were due. Well, from what I’ve been reading here, he didn’t know the half of it.”

He scanned through the memo until he came to spot he was looking for. “According to the USGS there are no less than four onshore and three offshore active faults at work in San Diego and that’s just the east to west faults. Like all of Southern California, San Diego is also crossed by any number of northwest-southeast faults created by the crustal stresses caused by the movement of the major Pacific and North American lithospheric plates. I swear California’s got so many earthquake faults it should be renamed Crackpot Junction.”

“Is that because of the earthquake faults or the crazy people who want to live there?” Charlie asked, breaking into the President’s rant.

Jed looked at him, “I haven’t decided yet.” He went back to scanning the memo. He was slowly pacing now as he read. “Since 1984, earthquake activity in San Diego County has doubled over that of the preceding 50 years. Their strongest recorded quake was an offshore quake in 1986 that measured 5.3 on the Richter scale. But what is believed to be an even stronger quake hit the area in 1862 and using today’s standards was estimated to have been about a 6.0. They did a study that estimated some of the faults in the area are capable of earthquakes measuring at magnitudes upwards of 7.7. Yesterday’s contestant, the Rose Canyon fault, lived up to its billing. The study said it could go as high as 7.1 and low and behold we have a winner. Yesterday’s quake, was, yes, you guess it, 7.1.” He shook his head, “Well, at least someone did the math right.”

Charlie let him rant. He knew that when the President got like this it was only because he really did care and it was his way of coping with a situation that made him feel helpless. It was hard being the leader of the free world and feeling helpless.

“In 1996, California upgraded San Diego County from a seismic Zone 3 to Zone 4, the highest level of earthquake threat. So I guess a better question than, ‘Why did San Diego have an earthquake?’ Would be, ‘Why hadn’t they had one before now?’ And don’t even get me started on the material the geniuses who built the city used in the first place. It was all swamp land and silt and sediment dredged from the bays or just stuff that wasn’t compacted very well when it was graded. Of course this leaves the city open to a little thing called “liquefaction”. Charlie, do you know what ‘liquefaction’ is?” He looked Charlie over his glasses.

Charlie almost said, ‘yes’ but knew the President was in a mood to vent so instead he replied, “No, sir.”

“Liquefaction is a process that often occurs in earthquakes over 6.0 in magnitude. The amount of energy released in a quake that size literally causes earth, especially those areas composed of silt, sediment, swampy land or any other kind of loose, non-bedrock type to literally ‘liquefy’. Becomes like quicksand. Oh, and San Diego doesn’t have the corner on the market. The Mexico City Quake in 1985 killed more than 4,500 people partially because the ground literally swallowed parts of buildings. It’s hard for buildings to keep standing when the ground they’re sitting on suddenly turns to quicksand. In the San Francisco Quake in 1989 whole sections of the Marina District were badly damaged because of liquefaction. Officials are saying the same thing happened in San Diego in this quake. Mission Valley was hit the hardest because it was all built on soft river sand and sediment. That’s also why the City of Coronado near North Island had so much damage too. It was built on silt and sediment dredged from San Diego Bay.” 

He shook his head and sighed, “Well, at least it happened on Sunday night. We did catch a break on that. Most people were at home. If this had been during the workday while people were out and about or on a Saturday during the day, we’d be screwed.”

Having come to the end of the memo and the head of steam he’d worked up, he stopped his ranting and sat down in his chair. “Oh, Charlie,” he said, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “We’ve survived scandal and God knows what else. But if anything happens to CJ and Donna I don’t know if we’ll make it this time.” He looked up at his young aide and sighed. “What’s next?”

**********

Feeling tired and raw, Donna awoke with a silent start. She wasn’t sure if it was from a nightmare or another of the many small aftershocks they’d felt on and off throughout the night. But at least it was morning. The night had seemed endless. Wait. It was morning. How did she know that? There was the faintest smear of light coming from somewhere over Ainsley’s head. Then Donna saw it. It was only a shadow of a pinprick really. It was like being in a cave and looking at a bend in the path and seeing what looked to be light. You couldn’t see where it was coming from but you knew that somewhere out there was the exit. 

The light wasn’t enough to provide any sort of illumination inside their new prison but it was there nonetheless. Providing hope that somewhere out there the world still existed and maybe, just maybe, their prison wouldn’t become their tomb.

“Hey, guys,” Donna said quietly, not wanting to wake them if they were still asleep.

“Yeah. I’m here,” Ainsley said, with a yawn. 

“Me too,” CJ said stretching. “Although all things considered I’d rather be lying by the pool.” She paused. “So how’s everyone today?”

“Just peachy,” Ainsley replied. Her head only throbbed a little now and her arm only hurt when she tried to move it.

“Footloose and fancy free,” Donna added. The speck of light had helped ease some of the fear the darkness as inspired.

“Okay, blonde women wake up way too perky,” CJ grumbled. “God, I would will kill for a cup of Starbucks coffee right now. Hell, I’d kill for a cup of INSTANT coffee right now.”

“What? You mean we don’t have any?” Ainsley teased. “I think we should change hotels. This is outrageous. I demand to see the concierge.”

“Yeah, well you get me,” CJ replied. “All complaints need to be submitted in triplicate. So how about I just get us some breakfast instead,” she answered.

“Works for me,” Donna said.

“I’m always up for eating,” Ainsley put in.

“How did I know you were going to say that?” CJ answered, as she started to climb up onto the back seat to get into the emergency box. “Well, that’s not good.” she said suddenly.

“What?” Donna said, instantly concerned.

There was a slight pause as CJ tried to decide how to say what she needed to say. “Um, guys. Either the car is shrinking or I’m growing.”

“What do you mean, CJ?” Ainsley asked.

“You know that space on the back seat? The one where I was laying yesterday?”

“Yes. What about it?” Donna said.

“It’s pretty much not there any more.” She paused a second to let that sink in. “I think the roof is slowly coming down on us. Yesterday I could get my whole body up on the seat. Today I can only get my arm up there. Which means,” she said, stretching her hands over her head to reach the box. She tugged on the lid but now it was hopelessly wedged down on top of the box. “I can’t get the box open.”

The three of them sat in silence for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next. “CJ? The plastic is pretty thin on the box. I mean I even told Sam we should get something sturdier. Do you think we could we cut through it?” Ainsley asked.

“Yeah, I’ll just get out the hacksaw I keep in my purse and get right on that,” CJ said, trying to keep down her own sense of panic. They needed the contents of the box if they were going to survive.

“Wait! I’ve got my pocket knife. The blade on it is pretty sharp,” Donna said. Feeling around she picked up her purse and ran her hands inside it, over the contents. “Here it is,” she said, pulling out the Swiss Army pocket knife Josh had given her for her birthday last year. At the time she’d thought it an odd gift but right now she could have kissed him for giving it to her. ‘As if I need an excuse to want to kiss him,’ she thought. “Do you want to try it, CJ?”

“Well, I guess it’s worth a try. Let me turn on the flashlight so I can see,” she said, pulling the flashlight out of the seat back pocket she’d stashed it in. Flicking it on she wedged it back between the seats where she had the night before. She didn’t comment on the fact that the roof above her was not the only part of the roof that had caved-in farther. The area over Ainsley and Donna had shrunk significantly as well. If they hadn’t gotten Ainsley out of her seat, she would have already been crushed. Since it did no good to dwell on such a morbid thought CJ concentrated on reaching out to get the pocket knife from Donna’s outstretched hand. It took some stretching and squeezing as CJ could no long sit up very far to reach over the center console. But finally she felt her fingers brush the outside of the knife. “Got it,” she said, taking it from Donna.

Figuring that trying to cut through the box by raising her arms over her head wasn’t going to give her much leverage, CJ squirmed around a bit and managed to turn on her side. Unfolding the knife blade CJ grasped the handle and plunged into the side of the box. Must to CJs immense surprise, it actually slid in pretty easily. Of course, she wasn’t quite that lucky when she tried to start sawing a hole in the plastic. The blade was sharp but the angle she had to use was awkward and soon her arms were burning with the strain. She was also panting like she’d just run 10 miles.

“How’s it coming CJ?” Donna asked.

“Slowly,” she panted. “But it’s coming,” she said, renewing her efforts. A few minutes later she still hadn’t gotten very far and she got an idea. Since plunging the knife into the box had gone much easier, she decided to keep on doing that. Starting just below where she’d left off with her sawing, she began to plunge the knife into the box in what turned out to be a fairly neat 6 inch by 6 inch square. It looked a lot like perforations on a paper but she thought it might work. Once the perimeter was done she set about connecting the slash marks together. She quickly made progress and was shortly able to remove the square cutout in the side of the box. “Success!” she shouted. Donna clapped enthusiastically, while Ainsley, given her broken arm, cheered.

“Breakfast is served,” CJ said, slipping the pocket knife into the seat pocket in case they needed it later and reaching into the box for food.

Since their choices were limited, they all had pretty much what they’d had for dinner, except they all had boxed juice to drink instead of water. CJ had turned off the flashlight again and they ate in relative silence, just happy they’d come through this latest little hurdle.

“So, Ainsley? Will you promise me something,” CJ said, as she chewed on the last of her PowerBar.

“CJ, for the woman who got me food, anything,” Ainsley replied as she finished the last of her juice.

“Could you promise me that if we do run out of food you won’t try and, you know, eat us or anything,” CJ said with a smirk. A little levity never hurt and she figured they could use some right about now.

There was a brief pause. “You know, CJ, we’re not the Donner Party,” Ainsley replied. “Of course, I’m not going to eat you guys or anything. I can control myself.” She paused again. “Besides, I couldn’t build a fire and who wants raw human flesh? I mean eww. I always take my human flesh well done.” There was a flat pause and then they all started giggling. The giggling turned into laughter. It took them a few minutes to calm down again.

“Okay,” Ainsley said, wiping her eyes as her laughter faded. “While we’re all in such a good mood, I have something of a personal nature to say and I’d just like to apologize in advance for bringing it up.”

CJ frowned, “What is it?”

“I have to pee,” Ainsley said.

A long silence followed Ainsley’s announcement. It occurred to CJ that the three of them had been stuck in their prison for about 12 hours now and it must be some kind of record that three grown women had been able to hold it for that long. Must have been the trauma of the quake and their current situation. “Well, then.” CJ said. “If you gotta go, you gotta go.”

“But where? How?” Ainsley began. Horribly mortified that she’d even brought it up but it was becoming quite an immediate problem.

“I guess we’ll have to go where we have to go,” CJ said. It’s not like we have a lot of choice.”

“That’s going to get a little...odoriferous after a while,” Ainsley replied.

“Well, I’ve to go too so at least we’re going to stink together,” Donna replied, trying to show a little support for Ainsley and their impossible situation.

“Ainsley?” CJ began. “As soon as you’re finished with....that, why don’t you try and call Sam again.”

TBC

**********  
Chapter 19 - PG

Because the city was under martial law and to help them get through checkpoints and over any rough roads or terrain, the base commander had given Bill and Sam a military Hum-V to drive. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing to ride in but it was sturdy and pretty roomy inside. However, right now, the amenities of the vehicle he was riding in were the last thing on Sam’s mind. He had the window down and was staring out of it as he and Bill drove back over the Coronado Bridge toward North Island. The view of the San Diego skyline from the top of the bridge was actually quite lovely. From there you were back far enough that you couldn’t see the devastation the quake had wreaked on the city. Well, except for the large plume of smoke that continued to billow over the Gaslamp Quarter fire. In any case, Sam didn’t see any of it. ‘Where are you, Ains?’ he wondered.

To say he was tired and dejected was putting it mildly. He and Bill both were. They’d spent all night trying to find some sign of the girls and the SUV. They’d checked the FEMA emergency evacuation centers at Balboa Park and the Convention Center. They'd checked hospitals and morgues. They'd driven through the burned-out ruins of what used to be the Gaslamp District, where part of the fire was still burning but the Fire Department just about had under control. They’d driven past the remains of the Horton Plaza parking garage and saw the carnage of the levels of concrete collapsed in on itself. A command post had been set up in each of those two locations, but no one had heard anything about the girls. After a night of searching, they’d found nothing. Not a trace. Not a clue. It was as if the three of them had simply vanished.

And now they were headed back for the base. Air Force One was due to land in about 20 minutes and he wished he had better news. Hell, he wished he had ANY news. He was sure that Josh was probably a basket case waiting for news of Donna and Toby would surely be worried about CJ. He hadn’t even been able to get a call out yet to tell them he didn’t know anything. The phones were still a mess. 

When Sam had first gotten there, he and Bill had become fast friends. Ainsley was right, even for a Republican, Sam saw right away that Donna’s brother was a good guy. Starting out, they had been united in their mission, giving each other ideas about where to look and who to ask for information. But as time had gone on and they’d hit dead end after dead end and saw the carnage and destruction that the quake had visited on the city, they’d talked less and less. Each man withdrawing into his own thoughts. They hadn’t spoken since they’d gotten back in the Hum-V to return to the base.

Stopping at the main gate, the on-duty soldier recognized them and waved them through. Bill was taking Sam to the guest quarters so he could change into some pilot cover alls that Bill had scrounged up for him. Sam hadn’t stopped on his way to the airport to even pack and the clothes he had on were filthy from sweat and the dirt and soot they’d picked up while searching and driving through the city. Bill parked the Hum-V and Sam started to get out. The ringing of his cell phone stopped him. He pulled it out of his pocket and collapsed back into his seat when he saw the ID for Ainsley’s cell phone on the display.

His fingers apparently had stopped working because he seemed to have great difficulty in getting them to press the ‘talk’ button. “Ains!”

“Sam?!” her voice came back to him. “Oh, Sam I can’t believe I got through.” The connection wavered a bit. “....all night.” Was all he got.

“Ainsley, you’re breaking up. What did you say?” he pleaded. Begging the cellular gods to let him finish this call without getting disconnected.

“I said, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all night,” she repeated, the connection now stronger.

Relief brought tears to his eyes. She sounded okay. “Ainsley? Where are you, honey? I’m here in San Diego and I’ve been looking for you all night.” Bill looked at him expectantly.

There was a pause on the line and he wondered for a moment if they’d been disconnected. “You’re here, Sam?” she asked and he could hear the tears in her voice. “How did you get down here so soon? We heard on the radio that the roads were out.”

“That’s not important right now, Ains. As soon as I found out about the earthquake I knew this is where I needed to be.”

“I love you, Sam,” she said.

“I love you, Ains.” He took a breath. “Now where are you? Are you all right?”

“We’re in the parking garage.”

His stomach dropped. “The Horton Plaza parking garage?” ‘Please say you’re in a different parking garage,’ he begged. One that’s not a pile of rubble.

“Yes. The one at Horton Plaza. We’re trapped in the car.” She paused. “Sam? About the car. Well, I’m really sorry about the car this time. Really, really sorry. I think you’re going to need to get a new one. I, well, this one is just not going to work anymore.”

“Ainsley, I told you yesterday I don’t care about the car. I care about you. Don’t worry about the car. We can get a new car. You’re the one who’s irreplaceable,” he said with a smile. He hoped she knew he meant it.

“Oh, Sam,” she said. 

He wanted nothing more than to continue to tell her how much she meant to him but he knew that time might be running out so he had to cut to the chase. “Ainsley are you all right? What about CJ and Donna? Are they with you?”

“Yes, they’re with me. They’re both fine. I think my arm’s broken and I got hit on the head with some concrete but otherwise I’m okay too. We’re just stuck in the car and can’t get out. The roof of the car is caving in on us.”

His heart ached to think of her arm broken, her in pain and the car slowly crushing them. “I’m sorry about your arm Ainsley. Can you tell me where you are in the parking garage?” He heard her speak to Donna and CJ.

“Sam, we’re on the fifth floor on the fruit side. Donna said it was the Strawberry level.” 

Sam resisted the urge to scratch his head. “The Strawberry Level?” he said, wondering if she’d been hit harder on the head than she’d let on. “I’m sorry, Ainsley. I don’t understand.”

Ainsley tried to explain. “The parking garage has two sides. A fruit side and a vegetable side. We’re on the fruit side. Each floor is designated by a different fruit or vegetable. We’re on the strawberry level. We were parked on the outer row and the front of the car was facing five or six story building with a pedestrian walkway rather than a street on the ground level below us. It’s kind of hard now to tell where we are. We’re covered in what I think is concrete.”

‘Yeah, that you are,’ Sam thought but didn’t say out loud. He indicated to Bill he needed a pen. Bill snatched one out of the glove box and gave it to him. Using it he scribbled the information on his hand so he could tell the people at the emergency command post where they could locate the car.

“Look Ains. Josh, Toby, the First Lady and the President are all on their way here. They should be landing in about 15 minutes. Once I meet with them I’ll head over to your location and we’ll see about what we can do to get you guys out of there. Okay?”

“Okay,” Ainsley said, relief clearly in her voice. He could hear her telling CJ and Donna what he’d said. “Oh, Donna has a message she wants to give you,” she told Sam.

“What is it?” he asked.

“She said to tell Josh to stop freaking out. Get him some hard candy and shove him against a wall if he’s getting too stressed.”

Sam had to smile at that. That was Donna. Always looking out for Josh, even if she was the one in trouble. “Okay, will do.” He paused, an idea forming in his mind. “Hey, Ains?”

“Yes?”

“Since the phones are kind of dicey right now why don’t we use the walkie-talkies in the emergency box? Just set them to channel 18 and when I get down there we can communicate directly and.......”

“OH, NO!” Ainsley cried, interrupting him.

“What!? Ainsley? What’s wrong?” he demanded. But the line had already gone dead. 

Just then, Sam felt it. The low rumble that built on itself until he knew it was another quake, presumably an aftershock. They’d been happening on and off since the quake the night before. In fact, he and Bill had hardly taken notice of them after a while. Of course it had helped that they’d all been pretty small. Just nuisances really. But this one was different. This one was pretty strong. He looked at Bill and the two of them waited a moment until it stopped.

Sam tried dialing the number again, praying she’d pick up. This time he only got ‘an all circuits are busy’ recording. It took every ounce of self control for him to not hurl the phone against the Hum-V’s dash.

“What did she say?” Bill demanded, looking concerned for his sister and her two friends. “Are they all right?”

“Yeah, I think so. Ainsley said she thought she’d broken her arm but Donna and CJ were okay.” He didn’t tell him about Ainsley’s cry that had been full of utter terror, right as the earthquake started. “She was also able to tell me where they are.” He looked at Bill. “They’re trapped on the fifth floor of the Horton Plaza parking garage."

The significance of what Sam said was not lost on Bill. He been with Sam and had seen the devastation at the garage first hand. He ran his hand over his face, “Oh, God.”

"Yeah, pretty much what I was thinking. Well, anyway, I wrote down the information,” He said, holding up his hand to show Bill his scribbles. His phone rang again and he snatched it back out of his pocket. Without bothering to look at the caller ID he pressed 'talk'. "Ains?"

"Ains? Who's Ains, Sam? This is Jerry."

Sam's heart sank. He really wasn't up to dealing with his campaign manager right now. "She's a friend, Jerry. What do you need?" There was a slight pause on the phone and Sam could all but picture the irritated look on Jerry's face. 

"I need to know when you're going to grace us with your presence. We had a meeting scheduled for a half hour ago. Or did you forget?" he said, speaking to Sam as if he was a teenager that was late for curfew.

"I've been a little busy Jerry. I'm in San Diego," Sam replied, too tired to muster much anger.

"What the hell are you doing in San Diego? Sam, you've got responsibilities here. You can't win this election if you don't show up."

"I've got friends down here that are missing. I think they were caught in the quake," Sam explained.

Jerry paused. "I'm sorry to hear that, Sam. But there are trained people who do this kind of thing all the time. I'm sure they'll track them down and they'll be fine. I don't think it's such a great idea for you to be there right now. Beside the fact that you've got a shit load of things going on here, what if you get hurt in an aftershock or something? Then where would we be?"

Sam's anger finally started to make an appearance. "I'd be where my friends need me, Jerry. That's where. Look, I'm not going to argue with you about this. I'm here and I'm staying here."

"But.."

"But nothing, Jerry. One of the people missing is my girlfriend. My die hard REPUBLICAN girlfriend. The one that at some point I fully intend to ask to marry me. The other two women that are missing work at the White House for the leader of our party. Maybe you've heard of him. Some people refer to him as the President of the United States, he's also the one on the way here in his personal 747 to, among other things, check on these three women." 

"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't know," Jerry said.

Sam wished he could be sure whether Jerry was really sorry or just saying that to placate him. In either case Sam really didn't care at this point. "Well, now you do. I've got to go, Jerry. The President will be here in about 15 minutes and I have to be ready to brief him."

"Oh, that's great. I'll get some press and..." Jerry said, the political wheels already turning in his head.

"No press. We want this kept quiet. It will only make things harder if the President's visit turns into a three ring circus." Sam took a breath.. "Now, I will probably be here a couple of days so you'll have to rearrange my schedule accordingly."

"I'll take care of it," Jerry replied.

'Well, that wasn’t so hard,' Sam thought. ‘Maybe I need to stand up to him more often.’ "Okay, Jerry, I'll call you when I can." With that he hung up. He was thankful that Bill didn't question him on the discussion he'd had with Jerry. He was too tired to explain. Right now all he wanted was a quick shower and to change into something clean so he could meet the others when they landed. Without a word he climbed out of the car and went inside the guest quarters. 

TBC

**********  
Chapter 20 - PG

The elegant 747 did a slow turn over the city as it prepared to touch down at NAS North Island. The President, First Lady, Charlie, Toby and Josh each sat by a window to get their first view of the traumatized city.

Often, the coast was covered in a thick, foggy, marine layer at 9 a.m. in the morning. It was just part of what made San Diego, San Diego. But for some reason, Mother Nature was cooperating that morning and it was sunny. It still wasn’t clear, though. The thick plume of smoke from the fire had created a heavy blanket that was drifting over the city and out to sea. 

They all stared quietly out their respective windows, not quite finding the appropriate words to say. 

They touched down at North Island without incident, right on time. One of the stewards unlocked and opened the plane's main door and they watched two men in pilot cover-alls walk across the tarmac toward the plane.

"Where's Sam?" Josh said a little impatiently as he watched the two men stop and speak to the Secret Service agent at the bottom of the stairs. "You would think he would be here to meet us. I mean, after all....Oh, my God. That IS Sam," he said to Toby. They both looked and sure enough, it was Sam under one set of those cover alls.

After getting a nod from the agent, Sam and Bill started up the stairs. Sam embraced Josh and Toby warmly. "Hi guys. This is Donna's brother, Lieutenant William Moss. Bill, this is Toby Ziegler and Josh Lyman." The three men shook hands, although Josh and Bill had taken a small moment to size each other up. Two men, concerned for the same woman for different reasons. 

"Did you find out anything?" Josh asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I've got some news," Sam said, knowing he was procrastinating but not finding the courage to stop. He'd have to tell them truth soon enough. "Why don't I tell everyone at once?"

"Come on, the President's in his office," Toby said, leading everyone down the hall to the office were everyone was waiting. He'd always thought that he'd been able to read Sam pretty well. But his former Deputy's face was giving nothing away. He wasn't smiling as if he had good news but he also didn't have the whipped puppy look he often had when he had bad news. 

"So what's with the GI Joe outfit, Sam? I hardly recognized you," Josh said trying to crack a smile and using his usual banter to cover his apprehension at what Sam was going to tell him. "Did you join the military and forget to tell me?"

Usually Sam would have laughed off Josh's comment or made some joke back at him, but he was too tired and too weary to do it. "Bill scrounged this up for me. I didn't have a chance to pack before I left L.A. and the clothes I was wearing last night are covered in soot from the fire, dirt from climbing over piles of rubble and sweat from running around checking every place we could think of to look for Ainsley, Donna and CJ." He said it without animosity or anger. Only a flat, dead calm matter-of-factness. As if he was saying to Josh, 'Welcome to my world' or in this case, 'my nightmare.' Josh's look of embarrassed shame made him stop in the hallway, causing everyone else in the party to stop too. "I'm sorry, Josh. I didn't mean it to come out that way. It's been a long night and I'm tired."

Josh blinked. "Yeah," he said. "I know." He laid his hand on Sam's shoulder as a sign of support and understanding. "Thanks for getting down here so fast. I felt better knowing you were here."

It was Sam's turn to blink. Now he remembered why the man standing next to him was like a brother. "Thanks, Josh." Toby started walking again and they headed for the President's on board office.

Jed rose from his desk as they walked in. "Sam, it's so good to see you," he said, embracing the younger man. "I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"Me too, Mr. President," Sam said.

“Well, Sam Seaborn, as I live and breathe,” Abbey said, rising from her chair to embrace him as well. “Don’t you look handsome! Even Tom Cruise couldn’t fill out an outfit like that better than you.”

“You’re looking good as always, Mrs. Bartlet,” Sam replied with a smile. “Mr. President, Mrs. Bartlet, I’d like you to meet Donna’s brother, Lieutenant William Moss. Bill, I believe you recognize the President and the First Lady.”

“It’s good to finally meet you in person, Bill,” Jed said, shaking his hand. Abbey shook it next. 

“Oh, no, Sir, ma’am. The honor is mine. Donna has spoken very highly of both of you in her letters and e-mails to me,” Bill replied.

Jed and Abbey glanced at each other. “Well, we think very highly of her,” Jed replied. “And I want you to know that we’re going to do all we can to see that she comes out of this.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Bill replied.

“Now, Sam. You have any news for us?” Jed asked him.

Sam shifted from one foot to the other. “Yeah. Ainsley called me about 20 minutes ago.”

“She called you?” Josh said, a look of surprised relief flashing onto his face. “What’d she say? Are Donna and CJ with her? Are they okay?”

Sam didn’t quite know how to begin.

“Sam?” The President prompted.

“Well, I have good news and I have bad news,” Sam tried.

Abbey looked at Josh and Toby, “I think we could use some good news right about now.”

Sam nodded. “When I spoke to Ainsley she said she thought she’d broken her arm and she had a bump on her head. She also told me that Donna and CJ were with her and they weren’t hurt.”

“Oh, thank God for that,” Jed said, his words reflecting the relief that was showing on everyone else’s faces.

However, Toby did not fail to notice that Sam didn’t look all that overjoyed at the ‘good news’. “Sam? What’s the bad news?”

If took Sam a minute to force the words from his mouth. The bad news is...” he let out a breath. “She also told me that they were trapped in their car in the Horton Plaza parking garage and the roof was slowly caving in on them,” he paused, trying to breathe again now that the words were out of his mouth. A terrible hushed silence fell over the group. The moment had gone from being a high point to a low point in the blink of an eye.

Toby could tell from the look on Sam’s face there was more. He was pretty sure he didn’t want to know was it was, but he asked anyway. “Sam? Did she say something else?”

Sam looked at Toby. “No. No, she didn’t have a chance. Another aftershock, a pretty hard one hit when we were on the phone together and the line went dead. I haven’t had any luck in calling her back.” He paused. “So I don’t know if they’re still okay or if anything’s changed.”

“Nothing has changed. She’s okay," Josh said. Everyone knew he was talking about Donna. "All three of them are okay. They have to be all right. There’s no other choice.” Josh’s voice had risen slightly in volume as he’d been speaking and obviously the good news, bad news thing hadn’t been such a big hit with him.

Without thinking, Sam walked over to Josh and pressed him, gently but firmly against the nearest bulkhead. “Donna had a message for you, Josh.”

“Really? What was it?” Josh asked him.

Sam smiled a bit, trying to reassure his friend. “She said, 'tell Josh to stop freaking out.' Then if you get too stressed, I’m supposed to lean you against the nearest wall.” He pressed on Josh’s shoulder a bit to emphasize the fact that he already had that covered. “Oh, and she said to get you a bag of these.” He reached into his flight suit for the item that Bill had helped him get over at the base PX on the away over from the guest quarters to meet the plane. 

Josh looked down at the small bag of hard candy. He remained calm and looked up at Sam. The significance of the hard candy was not lost on Josh. “I’m just worried about her. You don’t know.” He said, trailing off. “You don’t know what she means to me.” He didn’t say it accusingly but in such a way that let them know that even he himself was only beginning to figure out just how he felt about Donna. It was kind of like a man learning the secret to the universe and only now getting the chance to tell anyone about it.

“Yes, I do Josh,” Sam said, gripping Josh’s shoulder. “Aside from the fact that I’ve watched you and Donna for 6 years and I’m not, you know, blind, I know how much she means to you because I feel the same way...about Ainsley,” Sam said.

“Okay, everyone who already knows about me being in love with Donna please raise your hand.” Josh demanded. He looked to each one assembled in the room. Sam’s hand went up first, followed by Charlie’s, then Abby’s, then Toby’s and finally the President’s. The only one without his hand up was Bill. 

Instead, Bill was staring at him very carefully. The way you look at someone when you’re trying to decide if they’re an enemy or an ally. Bill thought back for a moment to the letters and e-mails that Don had sent him since she’d known Lyman. He’d figured out early on that Don was in love with her boss. But until this moment he hadn’t really thought enough about Lyman to see that he was probably, in his own weird way, in love with Don too. “Dr. Freeride?” was all he said.

Josh didn’t hesitate. “Yeah, I swear if I ever find out he’s within 10 miles of her I’ll sic the FBI AND the IRS on him. I’m sure he’s got more than a few slimy skeletons in his doctor’s bag. That is if I don’t beat the crap out of him first.”

Bill rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He raised his hand with the others. “But if you hurt her, I’ll be the first one in line to beat the crap out of YOU.”

Josh grinned slightly. “That’s fair, I won’t...hey, wait a minute,” he said turning to Sam. Realization came quickly into Josh’s eyes. “What did you say?” Sam smiled at him with a sheepish grin. “Did you just say you felt the same way about Ainsley?" His grin became a full smile. "YOU and the blonde Republican sex kitten?!”

“Hey now, don’t go knocking Republicans. Especially the blonde sexy ones,” Bill said.

“HEY! No one gets to notice she’s sexy but me,” Sam said, playfully. “She’s off the market so don’t get any ideas, Bill.”

“Just making an observation, Sam,” Bill said, with an innocent smile.

“What I really want to know is why didn’t anyone tell me I was in love with Donna,” Josh demanded.

“Okay, okay. There’s enough testosterone flying around this room we could use it as jet fuel to get us all the way back to D.C.,” Abbey said, turning to Sam. “Sam, I’m very happy for you and Ainsley. As much as I like Mallory, she was never quite right for you. I’ll always remember the first time you met Ainsley and she kicked your ass on 'Capital Beat.' I snickered all day over that one. You make a great couple. I doubt things will ever get boring for you.” She turned to Josh, “We didn’t tell you, Josh, because we kept waiting for you to figure it out on your own. If you weren’t such a thickheaded jackass you would have figured it out after Rosslyn. And now that you know, don’t screw it up.” She went to stand by Jed. “Now would all of you stop being jackasses and let’s figure out what we’re going to do next.”

There was a dead silence in their room. Then Jed grinned, “Isn’t she something else?”

“Oh, shut up, Jethro,” Abbey told him with a smirk.

TBC


	5. Concrete and Roses: Chapters 21-25

**********  
Chapter 21 - PG

“Are you guys all right?” Donna said, coughing. Dust was thick in the air again as everything settled after the last aftershock. Everything around the car had shifted and now not even the speck of light near Ainsley could be seen. It was pitch black again and Donna had to make a concerted effort not to let her fear get the better of her.

“I’m okay,” Ainsley said, coughing a bit herself. “Wow, that was some aftershock.”

“CJ?!” Donna called. 

“Yeah, I’m still here,” CJ replied, but she sounded odd, like she was far away and talking to them through a long tube.

It was then Donna realized it. Realized why CJ sounded so strange. The roof of the car had come down even further. Sliding her hand over the seat she felt around. The roof had come down so far it was now almost touching the bottom seat cushion. There was probably only about a 2-inch gap between the cushion and the roof. She would have realized it sooner if she didn’t still have her headed ducked down. Because when she tried to sit up her head hit the roof.

“Uh, guys,” CJ said from the back. “This is not good.”

Ainsley who was short enough that she hadn’t figured out what was going on, “Why? What’s going on?”

“The roof is lower,” Donna explained.

“Oh,” Ainsley replied reaching over her head she confirmed what Donna said. “Yeah, you’re right. That’s not good.”

“Just in case the roof comes down any more, I better pass you guys some food and water,” CJ said propping the flashlight up on her stomach to give them as much light as possible. It was much harder to reach into the box now. The ceiling in the space she was in had gotten so low she couldn’t even turn over on her side. So to get into the box she had to reach over her head and there was hardly enough room to even do that. Plus it had shortened her reach so she wasn’t able to reach as far into the box as she could when she was laying on her side. 

She was silently thankful they’d managed to get a hole cut in the box earlier. The lid was hopelessly crushed down on the box and now there was no way she would have been able to maneuver around enough to cut a hole. She started by passing snacks and juice to Ainsley and Donna across the seat cushions. With her limited mobility she couldn't reach them very far so she’d lay them on the seat and Ainsley and Donna had to reach across to get them. She also put some things down next to her on the floor in case the roof got far enough down she couldn’t even get her arms up over her head. Next she started pulling the water bottles out of the box and realized they had a problem.

“Guys? The water bottles won’t fit. I’m pretty sure they’re too big to go through that space on the seats.” Sure enough, she tried to slide one toward Donna and it wouldn’t fit.

The three of them were silent for a moment, pondering the problem. Ainsley finally spoke. “CJ? I think there might be enough room if you shove it down beside the seat and the center console. It will be a little tight but I think the seat cushion will give just enough. If I can get my hand through....” she trailed off and slid her uninjured arm between the seat and the console toward CJ. “Try to shove a bottle of water toward my hand. It’s about halfway to you.”

CJ did as she suggested and with a little bit of struggling and pushing, she managed to connect the bottle with Ainsley’s hand. 

“Got it,” Ainsley said, pulling the water back. “Here, Donna,” she said passing the water to Donna through a small gap that existed where the center console took a dip at the cup holders. 

“Thanks,” Donna said, her face smiling back through the gap as she took the water. They formed a chain this way and set about passing around a number of water bottles.

“So Ainsley, what did Sam say?” CJ asked as she passed another bottle forward.

“He said he’s been here since last night looking for us and that he didn’t care about the car. Oh, he also told me the President, First Lady, Josh and Toby were on their way here. In fact, I’m guessing they’ve probably landed by now.”

“Wow, they’re all coming?” Donna asked.

“Even Toby?” CJ asked. That was very interesting. ‘Why would the President need his speech writer on a trip to tour a disaster area?’ she wondered to herself.

“That’s what Sam said,” Ainsley replied.

Ainsley’s words cut off CJ’s thoughts. “Hey, I just remembered something. Right before the aftershock, Sam was telling me about the walkie-talkies. Now what did he say?” She thought for a moment. “Let's see. He said that since the phones haven’t been working all that well that maybe the radio, walkie-talkie things in the emergency box would be better. He said to tune them to channel 18 and when he got here we could use them to talk with instead of the cell phones. Do you think you can find them, CJ? I don’t know where in the box they are.”

She handed the last bottle of water to Ainsley. "Let me feel around and see." CJ said putting her hands back in the box. The position she was in had her shoulders burning and her biceps feeling rubbery but she had to keep trying. "Are they in a package or are they just loose in here?" she asked.

"I think they're just loose. There's two of them and they're just a little bigger than my cell phone," Ainsley replied.

Without being able to see what her hands were touching was quite the experiment in how sensitive her fingers were. It was kind of like doing it blind folded. “Wait, I think...yeah, I found one.” Pinching the antenna between her thumb and index finger, she pulled it out. “Yep. Here Ainsley I’ll pass you guys this one to share.” The radio was thin enough that CJ was able to slide it across the seat to Ainsley. “I’ll feel around for the other one, it should be nearby.”

“Okay,” Ainsley said. “I’ll try and see if I can get Sam or anyone else on this one.” Switching on the radio, Ainsley reset it to channel 18. First she only listened to see if anyone was talking on that channel, but it was quiet. So she tried calling. Pressing the send button the way Sam had showed her, she spoke. “Hello? Hello? Is anyone out there? We’re trapped. Can anyone hear me?” All that came back to her was static. She sighed. “I guess they’re not here or not close enough,” she told Donna and CJ. “I’ll leave it on so we can hear if someone is trying to call us.” She paused, setting the radio in the cup holder on the center console. “CJ? Did you manage to find the other radio?”

“Yeah,” she said, pulling it from the box. “I just did. I’ll use this one and you guys can share the other one.” She flicked off the flashlight and once again they were in the dark. Time for some kind of distraction. “So Ainsley. Tell us about your first date with Spanky.”

There was a pause, “Well,” she began. “Like I said, I came out here for the job and not for Sam. Actually I didn’t even know Sam was living in Santa Monica until Donna told me in one of her e-mails. She even gave me his phone number and told me to call him. Isn’t that right, Donna?”

“Yes. I thought it would be nice to have a friend in the big new city,” Donna explained.

“Oh, it was.” Ainsley began. “Really nice. Anyway, I was pretty busy getting moved in my apartment and started in the new law office, so I kind of forgot to call him.” She paused. “But then one day, about two weeks after Donna had originally e-mailed me, he called me. Right out of the blue. I was so surprised to hear from him. I knew he was getting ready to start his campaign and I knew he was really busy. I was kind of curious to know how he got my number. He never would tell me.” She grinned slightly, already knowing the answer.

“I gave it to him and told him to call you,” Donna said in a ‘well-duh’ tone.

Ainsley’s grin got wider. “I suspected as much. I’ll have to start calling you Ms. Matchmaker.” She chuckled. “Well, anyway, the first couple of times we just went to lunch, you know, whenever our schedules would let us. It was nothing special, just lunch, now I’d like to think of them as ‘pre-dates’. They were purely platonic. Any yet...” she trailed off, her mind looking back on those early encounters with those blue eyes, so like the sea he loved, that she wanted to lose herself in.

“Well, don’t stop now,” CJ demanded. “You’re just getting to the good part.”

“What? Oh, sorry,” Ainsley said, shaking herself. “I don’t know what Sam would say if you asked him about those lunches, but I think for me, I had already started to fall for him.”

“Because you hadn’t already started to fall for him when you worked in the White House?” CJ teased.

“Okay, I started to remember why I’d started falling for him when we worked in the White House.” Ainsley smiled into the dark. “Sam can be so sweet and yet under that sweetness is a passion and a heat that I’ve never found in someone before. The combination is kind of like.....like......

“Milk chocolate warmed over a slow flame until it’s just right and then drizzled over ripe strawberries,” Donna said out loud, her mouth watering at the thought and the image of Josh and the double chocolate sauce that rose once again in her brain. Temporarily, for a moment, the darkness that surrounded her and the fear that filled her heart seemed to retreat.

“God, Donna,” Ainsley gasped, a little stunned that she’d put it into words so perfectly. “That’s exactly it. How did you know?”

There was a pause. “Because that’s similar to how I see Josh,” Donna said, simply. “See, where Sam is like melted milk chocolate, obviously sweet and subtly, deeply passionate, Josh is like melted dark chocolate, obviously passionate and subtly, deeply sweet. They both have heat, just each in their own way.”

“Wow, Donna. It sounds like you’ve given that a lot of thought,” CJ said, quietly.

“Yes. Yes, I have,” Donna replied, smiling to herself. “Well, about Sam, not so much, but about Josh, yes.”

“You’re right though,” CJ said, thoughtfully. “Underneath that swaggering, arrogant exterior is someone who can be very sweet.” CJ remembered the time she sat in Josh’s office and he was agonizing over the card the NSA tried to give him. “And you’re are right about Sam too. His passion lies deep but comes through in his words.”

“Well, he has other ways that it comes through,” Ainsley paused with a smile. “But in consideration of CJ and the overload of Sam sex images I’ve already dumped into her brain, I won’t say anymore.”

“I appreciate that,” CJ said. “Okay, so we got way off track. You were telling us about your first date.”

“Oh, right,” Ainsley replied. “So anyway we’d been having lunch pretty regularly and one day he looked across the table at me and smiled. The smile that makes me want to jump him.” She realized what she’d just said. “Oh, sorry CJ. Well, as I was saying, he smiled at me and he reached out and took my hand. He asked me if I would like to have dinner with him and I told him I’d love to.” She sighed and remembered. “He showed up at my apartment with 2 dozen long stemmed peach roses,” she grinned in the dark. “And a six pack of Fresca. Right then and there he permanently stole my heart. Any man who would bring me beautiful flowers and care enough to know what kind of soda I liked the best was the one for me.”

She continued. “We had a wonderful dinner at a little restaurant in Santa Monica and then he took me dancing. And it wasn’t at some noisy crowded club like the three of us went to. It was a little out of the way place with a tiny dance floor and a trio that played soft jazz.” She smiled. “Even though Sam is a wonderful dancer, we weren’t going to win any prizes for our dancing. But it didn’t matter. Sam just held me in his arms and it was like no one else was there. We closed the place down and didn’t get back to my apartment until 1 in the morning.”

“Oh, please tell me we haven’t come to the part of the story where you and Sam have more red-hot sex,” CJ teased.

Even though CJ couldn’t see it, Ainsley rolled her eyes. “No. Sam is a gentleman and although the thought did cross my mind, we weren’t quite ready for that yet. But that night he kissed me for the first time. He walked me to my door and waited until I unlocked it. Then he told me he’d had a wonderful time and wanted us to do it again. Soon. I told him I’d had a great time too. He smiled and touched my cheek with his fingers, just a light touch and then he leaned in and kissed me.” She touched her fingers to her mouth, remembering. “It was the most amazing kiss. No tongue. Nothing demanding. Just his lips firm, yet soft on mine. Sam is the best kisser,” she said, savoring the memory. Letting it flow over her and warm her against the cold darkness.

“Wow, Ainsley. That’s about the best first date story I’ve ever heard,” Donna said.

“Yeah, I have to agree with her there, Ainsley,” CJ agreed. “Now let’s just hope he’s as good in the rescuing department as he is in the romancing department,” she said as they sat and waited for the cavalry to show up.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 22 - PG

At that moment, the subdued cavalry, which consisted of Josh, Toby, Sam, and Abbey and one of her Secret Service detail, was riding in a Hum-V across the Coronado Bridge into San Diego. Another Hum-V carrying two more of Abbey’s detail followed along behind them. The President, his detail and Charlie had already been whisked away on a helicopter to view the more heavily damaged areas from the air. Then it would take them to the Emergency Services command post in Balboa Park so Jed could meet with the governor and the mayor of San Diego. Knowing Sam knew the way to the parking garage and that he was leaving Donna in the best possible hands, Bill had stayed behind at the base help with things there. 

No one spoke during the trip, each of the them too absorbed in their own thoughts to try and make small talk. Josh stared out the open window at the skyline of the city. He didn’t feel the wind as it ruffled through his hair, making it wilder than the night of not sleeping had. Normally, this view of San Diego was pretty, he imagined. Now it was hard to tell with the pall of smoke lying over it like a winter blanket. At least the fire in the Gaslamp was finally out. Just before they’d left the base, the fire department had announced they’d finally gotten it under control. The skyscrapers that dominated the skyline looked as normal as they ever did. Apparently whomever had designed the modern California skyscraper knew what they were doing. He stared hard at the city and tried to find where he thought Donna might be. He didn’t have any luck. ‘Hang on, Donna,’ he thought to himself. ‘Just hang on, I’m coming.’

As they crossed the bridge into the city they could now see stronger indications of damage. There didn’t seem to be any kind of rhyme or reason to it, though. Two buildings that looked to be about the same basic age and construction stood side by side, and yet one was crumbling and the other was fine. The roads were clear. In fact, except for the occasional emergency vehicle, they were all but deserted. Rationally he knew that was because people had been told to stay off the streets to let emergency vehicles move around more freely. But given that it was Monday and, if not for the quake, a regular work day, the lack of cars and people was disconcerting to say the least.

It vaguely reminded him of a movie he’d seen once as a teenager. In it, a comet had come close to the earth and the strange radiation from it had either killed nearly everyone outright or turned them into some kind of zombie killing machines bent on murdering all the remaining survivors. The deserted streets in the movie had looked suspiciously like the ones in San Diego did right now. He half expected to see some zombies jump out from behind one of the crumbling buildings.

It only took about 15 minutes for them to get to the parking garage. Part of Josh had hoped that the TV coverage had made things seem worse than they were. His heart sank as his hopes were dashed when he saw that it was actually worse than it had looked on TV. Originally the parking garage had been 8 levels. Although there were one or two parts that were apparently still 8, most of it had disintegrated into 3 or 4 levels. Parts of it had completely pancaked and crumbled into 1 level consisting of piles but nothing but cement and steel rebar rubble.

Sam parked the car on the street in front of the command post that had been hastily set-up in the Hard Rock Cafe across the street from the parking garage. Although the garage had been almost empty at the time of the quake, Ainsley, CJ and Donna had not been the only ones that were thought to be trapped inside the ruins. As soon as the powers that be had figured that out, they’d commandeered the restaurant to use as a command center for coordinating the search and rescue teams that would be needed to properly search what was left of the garage. 

For Sam, being here now that he knew for sure Ainsley was trapped inside, was a slightly different experience than when he and Bill had been looking last night. And not in a good way. Of course the fact that it was now daylight and it was much easier to see the wide scope of the damage didn’t help either.

The four of them and the Secret Service detail got out of the vehicles and went inside. All things considered, the restaurant itself was in pretty good shape. The front window was missing, having been smashed in the original quake, but otherwise it looked almost like they could open for business. Tables had been shoved together in the middle of the room and a group of three men were arguing over the blueprints spread across them. Something about gas lines.

“Excuse me,” Sam said. The three, whom he’d already dubbed ‘Manny, Moe and Jack’ looked up at him. “We have some information about some people trapped in the garage.”

“What floor are they on?” ‘Manny’ asked.

“The fifth,” Sam replied. “Oh, I’m supposed to tell you it’s the Strawberry level.”

Manny, Moe and Jack looked at each other, their expressions serious, then they turned back to look at Sam. “I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this,” Jack began. “But that level has been all but destroyed,” he said in a voice you use when you have to tell someone that the person they’re looking for is dead.

Sam didn’t miss a beat. “Well, they were alive when I talked to them 20 minutes ago.”

The three looked at each other again, this time their faces showing surprise. “You’re sure that’s where they are?” Moe asked. “So far we haven’t seen any signs of life from anyone on the fruit side, much less the fifth level, which is all but in pieces. Most of the survivors seem to be coming from the vegetable side of the garage. Are you sure she couldn’t have said the ‘tomato’ level. That’s the fifth floor on the vegetable side.”

“Yeah, because I regularly mix up the word ‘Strawberry’ and ‘Tomato’ and not to be picky or anything but technically, a tomato is a fruit and not a vegetable. But, yes, I’m sure she said ‘Strawberry’ and not ‘Tomato.’ She also said they were on the outer edge, facing a 4 or 5 story building and there was pedestrian walkway instead of an actual road in front of them down on the street level.” Sam could feel his patience for the three men slipping.

“Hey,” Manny, who seemed to be also be the one in charge, said to Moe and Jack. “I think I know where that might be. Go over to the garage side where it runs along 5th Street,” he instructed Jack. “What does the car look like?”

“It’s a white Toyota Sequoia, but you don’t need know that cause I’m going with him,” Sam told him.

“No, sir. I’m sorry, but it’s too dangerous and I can’t guarantee your safety,” Manny said.

Sam’s patience evaporated, “Look, either you let me go with him or I can get on the phone and have the mayor of San Diego, the governor of California and the President of the United States to order you to let me go with him,” he said, all but shaking with rage.

“Sir, I don’t know who you think you are...” Manny started.

Before Sam could snap out a reply, Toby’s quiet but steely voice spoke from beside him. “His name is Sam Seaborn and he’s the former White House Deputy Communications Director. I was his boss. My name is Toby Ziegler, I’m the current White House Communications Director. When he goes, I’ll be going as well.”

Josh’s voice joined in. “And my name is Joshua Lyman. I’m the White House Deputy Chief of Staff. I’ll be joining Mr. Seaborn and Mr. Ziegler.” 

Abbey jumped in next. “And in case you hadn’t realized it, I’m Abigail Bartlet. I happen to be married to the President of the United States,” she paused to let that sink in. “So as you can see, Sam was not making an idle threat. The three women that are missing, one of whom is the White House Press Secretary CJ Cregg, mean a great deal to all of us, including my husband. I would suggest you allow these three men to go along unless you’d like my husband to get involved. Trust me when I say he’s not a happy man when his staff is denied access to something.”

Manny seemed to notice for the first time that the four of them were flanked by 3 dark suited men, who simply screamed ‘Secret Service,’ and blinked. “I’m sorry. I did not realize who you were or who you were looking for.” He turned to Jack. “Find the three of them hard hats and take them with you.” Jack turned and started rummaging through a large crate on the floor. Manny turned back to them. “But I meant what I said. It is dangerous. If anything happens to any of you don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Fair enough,” Sam answered. Jack came up with three hard hats and handed them out. “One more thing,” Sam said to Manny. “Do you have any walkie-talkies that pick up channel 18?” Without a word, Moe turned and pulled out three radios and handed one to each of them. 

Jack, wearing a hard hat of his own, picked up a set of blueprints. “Let’s go,” he told them.

“I’ll wait here. You guys be careful. The President will kill me if anything happens to you,” Abbey said. She never referred to her husband as ‘Jed’ when they were in mixed company. 

Three of them nodded to her and followed Jack out the door. “Guys, tune your radios to channel 18,” he told them as they walked down the sidewalk behind Jack. “Let’s see if we can get them on the radio.” He fiddled with the knobs on his radio. “Ainsley? Ainsley, are you there?” ‘Please be there,’ his soul begged. ‘Please be okay.’

There was a long pause, then status crackled back. “Sam? Sam, is that you?” Ainsley’s voice answered back.

“Yes, it’s me Ains. I’m so happy to hear your voice,” he said, relief flooding through him. “Are you guys all right? I was worried about you after the last aftershock.” Sam said, as they followed Jack around a corner. He hoped Jack knew where they were going because to Sam they seemed to be walking in circles.

“Yes. Sam. We’re all right. The roof caved in a bit more but we’re still here,” she replied with a smile in her voice. 

“Ainsley? Is CJ there?” Toby asked.

“Yeah, I’m here, Toby,” CJ said. “And I swear if you make one sardine joke I’m going to make your life miserable.”

Toby smiled in spite of himself. “I can’t make any promises.”

“CJ, Ainsley? Can I talk to Donna?” Josh asked, his heart was beating fast at the thought of getting to talk to Donna for the first time since this nightmare had begun.

“Just a second, Josh, I have to pass her the radio,” Ainsley said.

A moment later the radio crackled. “Hi, Josh,” Donna said.

Josh grinned. “Hey.”

“Did Sam get you some hard candy like I told him to?” she said.

Josh grinned wider. “Yeah, he did.” He paused. “But I’d appreciate it if you could stop, you know, worrying about me and let me worry about you for a change. Now how are you doing?”

“Well, except for Ainsley’s arm, the fact that it’s pitch black in here and the roof is caving in like we’re caught in the car crushing machine at the junkyard, we’re okay,” she replied. 

“Donna, I know how Ainsley and CJ are. How are YOU doing?” he said.

There was a long pause. “I’m having a little trouble being in the dark. I never liked the dark very much,” she said quietly.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 23 - PG

Josh frowned a bit as he heard the note of fear and what he suspected was a touch of panic in her voice. “Donna? Donna, listen to me. We’re here, in fact we’re walking toward where we think you guys are. Hopefully you won’t have to be in there much longer. We’re doing everything thing we can to get you out of there.” 

“Well, I think I speak for CJ and Ainsley when I say....hurry up,” Donna said.

Jack stopped and looked up, “We’re here.”

“Hold on a minute, you guys,” Josh said into the radio.

They all looked up. This section of the garage was semi collapsed into about 4 levels. The upper two levels and the bottom two had been completely reduced to rubble. The middle ones really weren’t much better and although they were at least recognizable as levels, hung mostly in broken pieces.

“Oh, my God,” Sam said in horror.

“What? What is it?” Toby asked. 

“I see them,” Sam said, simply.

“Where? Where do you see them?” Josh demanded.

He pointed, his heart in his throat. “About halfway up on the right. See the silver front grill and the license plate?”

“Yeah,” Josh said. “What about it?”

Sam sighed. “That’s the front end of my car.”

Josh now realized his mistake. He’d been looking for a whole recognizable car. But what he was looking at now was the severed piece of a car. The front end of the car had been all but severed by a wall of collapsed concrete. The wall also kept them from seeing the rest of the car, which presumably sat behind it.

“Okay, let’s go,” Jack said, turning to leave.

“What? You’re just going to leave them? I’m telling you they’re alive. Didn’t you hear us? We were just talking to them on the radio,” Sam demanded.

Jack stopped and turned back. “I was only supposed to locate them. I’m not search and rescue. We just coordinate the teams and tell them where to search,” he explained. “They’ll need special equipment to get them out of there.”

Sam wanted to argue with him. Wanted him to be wrong. But he couldn’t do either. It was just that the thought of being so close to them and then having to leave was tearing him in two. He knew it was going to be even harder for Josh. “Yeah, okay.”

“Sam! What are you saying? We can’t just leave them there,” Josh said, not believing what he was hearing.

“Josh,” Sam said, quietly. “He’s right. We can’t do anything for them here but look up at the car. We can at least talk to them on the radio now. Let’s go,” he said, taking Josh gently but firmly by the arm. 

Josh started to pull his arm from Sam’s grasp. But the look of knowing compassion on Sam’s face made him stop struggling. Sam was right. Of course, that didn’t make it any easier. “I can’t leave her, Sam.”

“We’re not leaving her. We’re not leaving any of them,” he said simply. “We’ll go back and report in and then we can bring the cars back here to wait if you want.”

Josh nodded. “Okay.”

“Guys?” CJ’s voice came over the radio. “What’s going on?”

“You want me to answer her?” Sam asked Toby and Josh. They both nodded. “We see the front end of the car, CJ, so we know where you are. Now we’re going to go get some help to get you guys out of there.”

“Well, make it snappy, Spanky,” CJ said.

Sam smiled as the three of them turned to follow Jack. “Yes, ma’am.”

**********

CJ released the button on the radio. “Well, that ought to get their asses in gear,” she said.

“I feel better knowing that they know where we are,” Ainsley said.

“Donna?” CJ said. “You’re kind of quiet. You doing all right?”

“Yeah,” she said, unable to stop a sniffle. She swiped a hand across her cheek to wipe at a tear there. 

“Then why are you crying?” Ainsley said softly.

“I’m not really crying. I’m just really happy to hear Josh’s voice,” she said. Happy didn’t begin to describe how she’d felt hearing his voice. To know he was so close by made the darkness seem a little less suffocating.

“I know what you mean. I felt the same way when I heard Sam’s voice on the cell phone the first time,” Ainsley said.

Their radios crackled to life. “Ainsley? Ainsley, it’s Abbey. Are you there?” 

Donna passed the radio back to Ainsley. “Yes, Mrs. Bartlet. I’m here.”

“Ainsley, call me Abbey.”

“I don’t know if that would be proper,” Ainsley began.

“Ainsley, don’t make me come in there and slap you around. Call me Abbey,” she said.

Ainsley smiled, “Sorry, Abbey.”

“That’s better,” Abbey said. “Now, tell me about your arm. How is it?”

Ainsley was touched by her concern. “It’s all right, Mrs....Abbey. Donna and CJ helped me put together a sling for it. I don’t think it’s a bad break or anything.” 

“Where’s it hurting you?”

“In the middle of my forearm,” Ainsley replied. “A piece of concrete fell on it. It doesn’t hurt too bad though. I’ve been taking some Advil for it. I only really hurts if I try and move it very much or use my hand,” Ainsley told her.

“Sounds like a hairline fracture. Has there been any swelling?” Abbey asked her.

“A little but it’s not bad and hasn’t gotten any worse since I hurt it.”

“Good,” Abbey replied. “Be sure to let me know if it starts bothering you.”

“I will. I appreciate you checking on me, Abbey.”

“Think nothing of it. So Donna and CJ, the guys tell me you’re feeling all right. Is that true? You’re not injured?”

“No, we’re fine, Abbey. Ainsley seems to have taken the brunt of it,” CJ replied. “Although I have the feeling that all of us are going to develop healthy cases of claustrophobia before this is over. It’s getting pretty close in here.”

“Well, I want you to know the guys just got back here and they’re working on getting a team together to get you out of there. So just hang in there,” Abbey replied.

"We're trying our best." CJ told her. "At this point we don't have much choice, do we?"

"No, Claudia Jean, I don't suppose you do," Abbey replied sympathetically. "Oh, the President sends his regards," Abbey said. "He and Charlie will be along after he meets with the governor and the mayor."

"Well, it's nice to know we rank right up there with the other big shots on the President's schedule," CJ said with a smile.

There was a slight pause, "CJ, I think that the three of you know by now that you rank higher on that list than anyone else. He's very concerned about all of you."

“Thanks, Abbey," CJ replied.

"Anytime, Claudia Jean. Say I know, how about when this is all over, I get the three of you drunk? Tell Donna I'll even promise to be Abbey and not First Lady the whole time."

"I don't know, Mrs. Bartlet," Donna began. "The last time we tried that I ended up embarrassing myself."

"Now we already went through this with Ainsley, Donna. Don't make me come in there. Call me Abbey and, for the record, you did not embarrass yourself. You were only being honest. I respect honesty. And if you don't come to our little party, I promise I’ll sic the Secret Service on you and make you come. It just wouldn't be a party without you there."

Donna knew she was blushing. "Thank you, Abbey."

"No thanks needed. I have a soft spot for Canadians," Abbey replied with a grin in her voice.

"Well, then I guess I'm definitely the right one to invite to the party." Donna paused. "Abbey?"

"Yes, honey?" she said, slipping into concerned mother hen mode. 

"Is Josh there?" Donna asked quietly.

"No, he went in the other room with Sam," Abbey replied. "Do you want me to get him for you?"

"No, no. I actually just wanted to ask you something when he wasn't in the room," Donna said. “Does he have his radio with him?”

“No, the battery was getting low so he left it in here to charge.” She paused, wondering where Donna was going with this. "You're safe. So ask away," Abbey replied.

“It’s kind of a favor. I was wondering....”

“Donna, just spit it out,” Abbey said.

“Well, when we have this little drinking party, I mean I don’t presume to tell you who you can and cannot invite and I know you like her and all, but...” Donna stopped. Suddenly afraid this wasn’t such a good idea.

“Donna,” Abbey said gently, still a little baffled at the direction this conversation was taking. “It’s okay. You can say whatever’s on your mind.”

It all came out of Donna’s mouth in a rush. “In case you were thinking of recreating the last time we all got drunk together, please don’t invite Amy Gardner.” 

TBC

**********  
Chapter 24 - PG

Now, while it was true that Josh was not in the room with Abbey and it was also true that Josh had left his radio sitting in the charger, Abbey and Donna had not stopped to realize that Sam and Toby still had both of their radios and they were both very much turned on. So, consequently, Josh, and for that matter, Toby and Sam, were hearing everything that was being said.

“Well, I hadn’t planned to invite her Donna,” the three men heard Abbey say. “But can I ask you why?” Abbey knew why but she wanted to see if Donna realized why or would say. There was a long silence. “Donna? Why didn’t you want me to invite Amy?”

Josh was very curious to know that himself. Sam and Toby only stood quietly next to him.

“Because....” Donna began. “Because...Oh, Abbey,” Donna said, with a trace of sudden tears in her voice. “Please don’t hold it against me....but I hate her.”

Donna hated Amy? ‘When did that happen?’ Josh wondered. Up until the very minute Amy had resigned and left the White House, Donna had encouraged him work things out with her. If she hated Amy so much why would she....Oh, God. Joey Lucas’ words surfaced in his brain, ‘If you asked 100 Donna’s if we should go out, you’d get a high positive response. But what the numbers wouldn’t tell you is that it’s because she likes you and she knows it’s beginning to show and she has to cover herself with misdirection.’

Unaware of the revelations flashing through Josh’s head in the next room, Abbey smiled, pleased that Donna had been able to get the fact that she hated Amy off her chest. “Donna, I would never hold that against you. I may have known Amy for a long time but it’s not like you just insulted one of my daughters or something.” Abbey paused. "Donna, tell me something though. Why do you hate her?"

There was a long pause and then radio snapped on. Abbey heard Donna sigh heavily. "Because she hurt Josh and she hurt me," she said, simply.

Abbey frowned and wondered what Donna was talking about. She couldn't see anyone, including Amy, having enough power to hurt Josh. And yet the last two days had shown her that idea was completely off base. Abbey saw now that someone did wield that much power over him. Donna. Only she used that power in the most honorable of ways. But how had Amy hurt Donna? Abbey raised her radio to ask when Josh beat her to it.

"How did Amy hurt you, Donna?" Josh said into the radio Sam had handed him, as he walked outside. Even though he didn't know the details and she wasn't here to tell her side of things, his anger toward Amy had blossomed at the thought of her doing anything to cause Donna one moment of grief. It never occurred to him to take Amy's side. There was dead silence on the other end of the radio. "Donna?" he said, trying again. Needing to feel closer to her, he started walking back toward the part of the garage they were trapped in. He didn't notice that Sam and Toby had fallen in behind him or that Abbey and the Secret Service had climbed into the two Hum-Vs and were following along as well. 

**********

Donna sat stock still, her face practically burning with embarrassment. ‘Oh, God. What had she done?’ "I thought....I mean, Abbey said...."

"She was telling the truth. I'm wasn't in the room with her and I didn't have my radio. But I was standing with Sam and Toby and they both have radios," he said. "Now, Donna. Please tell me how Amy hurt you," he said it in a calm and slightly pleading voice. Donna laid the radio on the center console and tried her best not to dissolve into tears.

"Well, answer him," CJ said. "Now's your chance. Tell him how you feel."

"Donna?" Josh's voice came over the radio. The three of them ignored it.

Donna sat there. "How? How can I tell him now? Is it really fair to go down that road while we're trapped in here?"

"Fair? Who's talking about fair?" CJ demanded. "Did Amy play fair when she shanghaied him out from under you a few months ago? Listen Donna, this is the perfect time to tell him. If you can't tell him now, then you're never going to be able to tell him."

"Donna?" Josh's voice now held just the hint of panicked concern. "Anyone? Hey, you guys in there?

Ainsley felt around and picked up the radio from where Donna had laid it. "Just a second, Josh. We're having a little Sisterhood discussion in here."

Donna fell back on the standard cop-out, "It will cause problems for the President."

"No, it won't. But if it does, I'll fix them. We'll fix them. It's what we do," CJ said, wishing she could reach over and smack Donna.

"But what if we don't make it out of here?" Donna said softly, finally speaking the words that had been hanging heavy on her heart. 

"Oh, so now you've just given up?" CJ said.

Ainsley knew it was time to jump into the fray. "No, CJ. Donna has a valid concern. Donna?” she said quietly. "Let's say we don't get out of here. Do you want to die, never having told him how you feel? After waiting for 6 years do you want to cheat him out of knowing how much he means to you?"

"I'm scared," Donna finally admitted. "Scared of what he'll say. Of how he'll react. Of how it will affect us."

"Of course, you're scared. If you didn't love him you wouldn't be scared," Ainsley replied.

"Donna? Donna, please talk to me," Josh's voice begged. 

Ainsley held the radio out to her. "Take the radio back and tell him."

Donna fumbled a bit for Ainsley's hand. Then she took the radio and held it delicately in her hand as if it were made of the finest, most delicate crystal. "What do I say?"

"Just tell him the truth," CJ said. "Tell him what you told me and Ainsley."

"Donna..."

"I'm here, Josh," she finally replied.

"You had me worried there for a minute. I had no idea Sisterhood chats could be so long." He was trying to be cheerful but she could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"Well, CJ and Ainsley were just giving me a pep talk," she replied.

"Why do you need a pep talk?" he asked.

“Josh.”

“How did she hurt you, Donna?” he repeated softly.

Donna swallowed. “Because, this summer she knew how I felt about you, told me it was better that I didn’t say anything, and then she went after you herself.” There. She’d said it. She felt a little lightheaded but she’d said it.

“And how do you feel about me?” Josh asked her gently, his voice without a trace of teasing.

Donna’s heart began hammering in her chest. “I....I....”

Josh’s voice came back over the radio before she could say anything else. “I’m only asking because I’m in love with you and I was just wondering if I should tell you.”

Donna blinked and shook her head as if to clear it. “What?” she whispered, sure she’d heard him wrong. Maybe her claustrophobia and the fear of the dark were making her hallucinate.

His voice came over the radio again as strong as before. “I said I’m in love with you and wanted to know if I should tell you.”

The tears started then. She pressed the button on the radio to speak but the attempt came out as a gentle sob.

“Please don’t cry, Donna,” he paused. “I won’t tell you if you don’t want to know.”

She knew that must have been hard for him to say. He was putting himself out there but he was letting her decide where they went next. Taking a breath to push down the tears she tried speaking again, “Please tell me, Joshua,” she managed. 

There was a slight pause then his voice came back over the radio. “Donnatella Moss, I love you. I have loved you for a long time. It just took me even longer to realize it.”

Donna sniffed and she thought she heard mysterious sniffling also coming from the drivers side and the back seat. “Joshua Lyman, I love you too. I’ve loved you ever since Rosslyn when I thought I might lose you.” She wished she could see his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

"Because I didn't know how you felt. And because you were my boss," she replied softly.

"I think now that the cat's out of the bag, we're going to have to change the boss part." He paused then spoke with a chuckle in his voice, "I hear Toby still needs a deputy."

Donna smiled at that, she could just see Toby rolling his eyes. "Somehow I doubt Toby would be very keen on that idea."

The radio crackled to life again, but this time it wasn't Josh. "You're wrong there, Donna," Toby said. "Actually I find the idea...intriguing. Just promise me that while we're in the White House you won't run for public office or, you know, defect to someone else and I think we can work something out." 

"Really, Toby? You're not just saying that?" Donna asked.

"Donna, when have you known me to say something I don't mean?" Toby said. "If we're going to work together you have to realize that if I started doing things just to be nice it would ruin my whole image." He paused. "Oh, let me state, just for the record, that I'm Batman and you're Batgirl. Sometimes we'll just use our secret identities. I'm Bruce Wayne and you're Barbara something."

Donna thought she heard Sam laughing in the background. "Um, okay," she said, with a little baffled smile on her face. "I'll remember that."

"Well, if you two are done making career plans, I'd like to get back to what Donna and I were talking about," Josh put in.

"Now Josh, you started it," Donna said.

"I know, I know and now I'm finishing it." He paused. "So Donna, you do realize that everyone knew how we felt about each other but you and me," he replied with a half chuckle.

"What do you mean everyone knew? I didn't tell anyone. Well, not until I told Ainsley and CJ a couple days ago," she said.

"I was told we didn't have to say anything. We've both got bad poker faces. Except to each other, of course. Apparently neither of us is very observant," he told her.

"I think we're just good at hiding our feelings," Donna replied. "Sometimes, even from ourselves."

"Yeah, let's not do that anymore." He paused. "I’m serious Donna. I'm done fooling around."

"Oh, darn. And here I was looking forward to the fooling around getting seriously started," Donna said with a smirk. That ought to get Josh’s attention. Would probably start putting a whole host of ideas in his head too. And it wasn’t doing hers any bad, either.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 25 - R

"Good one, Donna," Ainsley giggled.

CJ snorted. "That's my girl. The Sisterhood strikes again."

"Hey CJ, could you shut up about the Sisterhood already?" Toby groused teasingly into the radio.

Maybe it was the fact that they could easily die. Or maybe CJ was just feeling a little evil. In any case she was ready to have some fun. “Hey Toby, how about you shut up period? If you do and we get out of here sometime in the next century, I’ll let you buy me dinner and we can pick up where we left off after that night in Albany.” She wished she could see the look on his face. He was probably stroking his beard and doing that blinking thing.

Not wanting to be left out, Ainsley jumped in too. “Oh, and Sam? Three of us want to show our appreciation for you planning ahead enough to put this emergency box in the car. CJ and Donna plan on planting a big wet one on you but I don’t think that’s going to do for me. Since I don’t think we’re going to be able to salvage the box of condoms in here, you’re going need to....lay....in a new supply for me to properly show my appreciation. A big, big supply.” Ainsley couldn’t stifle a giggle as she pictured Sam’s face. It was probably red with embarrassment but there would be a gleam in his eyes that would make her weak in the knees.

The Sisterhood had landed a death blow to the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood was utterly silent.

“Okay, are you guys drinking tequila shooters in there?” Abbey said. “And if so could you pass some out here because your male counterparts all look like they could use some. You’ve managed to stun the three of them into varying degrees of near unconsciousness. I wish I had a camera so you could see their expressions.”

“Why don’t you just describe them to us, Abbey,” CJ suggested with an evil grin.

“Well, Josh is smirking like a teenage boy whose curfew has been lifted and he knows he’s getting lucky after the prom. Toby’s just rubbing his beard and looking at his shoes. And Sam, well Sam is about the reddest shade of pink I’ve ever seen on a man that didn’t have second degree sunburn but he has this look in his eye that reminds me of something from ‘Wild Kingdom.’”

CJ pressed the button on her radio to reply but she couldn’t speak. The three women, for a moment, forgot they were trapped in a slowly shrinking prison and they laughed. Not just a giggle or a twitter but a hearty, boisterous laugh. CJ hadn’t released the button on her radio so everyone else heard them. Before long everyone but the Secret Service agents were laughing along with them. It was a light moment in a dark hour.

**********

“Donna?" Josh said, a few moments later after things had calmed down a bit. Josh and his entourage were standing near the part of the garage where the girls were trapped. Josh leaned up against a wall across from it and looked up to where he could still see the license plate. "Donna? There are some things I think we should talk about," he began. Part of him supposed that he should care that a number of other people were going to hear what should be a private conversation but he didn’t care. Now that the door had been opened, he’d be damned if he’d close it again.

“Well, Josh. It just so happens I’m not going anywhere,” Donna replied.

“You know when you said Amy hurt you this summer, you were wrong. Amy didn’t hurt you, I did,” he paused. “I’m sorry for that.”

“I know,” she said.

“This time with Amy was all wrong.” For some reason he needed to explain it to her.

“I know,” she repeated.

He stopped, realizing that she wasn’t just saying that. She really did know. “How....?”

“Josh, I’m not blind. You turned to her because you were frustrated and stressed and you needed someone,” she paused. Then she softly added. “I just wish you’d turned to me.” It was said without animosity, bitterness or anger. Only with a hint of sadness.

Josh closed his eyes, leaned his head against the wall and took a breath. How did he explain this to her when he could hardly explain it to himself. “I couldn’t turn to you Donna, it would have meant something with you. I didn’t want to think about it, didn’t want it to mean anything and I got that with Amy. She was...convenient. It would never be that way with you.” This time he was the one who paused, then softly added, “Just saying hello to you in the morning means more to me than anything I ever had with Amy.”

“Oh, Josh,” Donna said. “I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“I meant it,” he replied.

It started then. A low menacing rumble as the earth once again began to shift with another aftershock. Since it was the first time Josh had been in a earthquake it took him a second to figure out what it was. By that time, Sam had grabbed him and Toby and had dragged them away from the building and into the open parking lot across from the garage. They stood next to the Hum-V which the secret service had shoved Abbey into a few seconds before as the aftershock continued. A big danger in an earthquake was having pieces of a building fall on you.

This aftershock was strong. If Sam was any judge, this was the strongest aftershock they'd had yet. A wrenching sound came from the garage and the three of them looked up. What was left of the floor right above and to the side SUV had begun to shake and flex, almost as if it were made of super flexible cardboard or paper and not concrete and steel. The exposed, ragged ends of re-enforcing bars once buried in the concrete, or re-bar as it was more normally called, waved like demented snakes as the concrete moved. As the aftershock began to abate, the wrenching and crashing sound coming from the garage didn't. Suddenly, a huge section to the left of the SUV began to pancake together, intent on reducing the remaining 4 levels into one mangled pile. As it fell, a large ragged chunk of it slid sideways and disappeared behind the concrete wall that had severed the front of the SUV, presumably headed right for the area where they suspected the car was resting. A thunderous metallic crash could be heard as the chunk came to a stop. Then, silence.

"Donna!?" Josh yelled into his radio, his heart in his throat.

"CJ?!" Toby bellowed in his. 

"Ainsley!?" Sam screamed into his. "Are you guys all right? Please," he begged. "Someone needs to answer us. We need to know if you're okay." Still no answer. He looked at Toby and Josh. "We've got to get them out of there. I'm going to go find out where the rescue teams are." Toby nodded while Josh only continued to look up at the garage. He didn't want to leave, but he had to find out what was going on. It was obvious the situation was deteriorating and something had to be done to free the girls.

Now that the aftershock was over, the secret service let Abbey get out of the car. She seemed to read Sam's mind. "Go on, I'll look after Heckle and Jekyll," she said, smiling reassuringly. "If they get out of hand I'll just make my detail hogtie them."

Sam nodded and smiled at her gratefully, then took off for the command center at a fast jog. It only took him a few minutes to get to the Hard Rock Cafe. Slowing his steps, he went inside and found Manny, Moe and Jack arguing about something.

"I'm telling you, the load bearing stresses in the area are too great," Moe was saying.

"No, I have to disagree," Jack said.

"Guys?" Sam interrupted. "What's taking so long? Why haven't we seen anyone trying to rescue our friends?"

The three of them looked up at him. "Mr. Seaborn, you'll have to be patient," Manny said.

Sam was beyond playing around with these guys and their platitudes. "No, I need you guys to get us some help. That last aftershock brought down more of the garage. Time is running out for them. We need help and we need it now."

Manny looked at him, a look of real understanding on his face, "I know you're concerned for your friends, but the area they're trapped in is very precarious and unstable. There's no way we can go from the inside of the structure out to where they are. The only way we can get to them is by using a cherry picker or a lift basket and get to them from the outside. All the fire department lift baskets are tied up right now so we're waiting on a cherry picker from the city's department of public works. I just talked to them and it should be here in about 20 minutes, along with the fire department. They'll go in and assess the situation and proceed accordingly to free your friends."

“Oh,” Sam said, a little guilty that he’d snapped so hard. “Sorry. We’re just worried about them. They’re very important to us.”

Manny smiled sympathetically. “I kind of gathered that when you threatened to bring the full force of the U.S. government down on my head if I didn’t let you go on the scouting trip earlier.” He paused. “Since we know where your friends are and we know they’re alive, they’re next on our list,” he said. “I promise that as soon as the cherry picker gets here we’ll get someone to them.”

“Thanks for all your help,” Sam replied. He didn’t even allow his brain to process the fact that the last aftershock could have possibly changed the “we know they’re alive” part. He turned and headed back where he’d left Josh, Toby and Abbey. 

“Sam?” Ainsley’s disembodied voice came softly over his radio. “Sam? Are you there?” 

Sam stopped and jerked the radio out of his pocket. ‘There is something wrong with her voice,’ he thought. It was so soft he had to turn the volume up on the radio and she sounded as if it was taking all her concentration just to speak. “Ainsley? Thank God. What happened? Are you guys okay?” There was a huge pause and he wondered for a moment if he’d only imagined hearing her voice.

“No. I...don’t think so,” she said, haltingly but didn’t elaborate. In the background he though he heard what sounded like CJ swearing and cursing loudly.

“Ainsley?” he said, trying not to let his panic overwhelm him. There was no answer this time. “Ainsley, what’s wrong?” Sam demanded as he started to run. “Ains, talk to me.”

“Yeah,” she finally said. “My head.”

“CJ!?” Sam heard Toby yell over the radio, presumably in response to hearing CJ’s cursing.

“For the love of God, Toby,” CJ answered. Her voice was more lucid than Ainsley’s but it was laced with what sounded a like tears. “You don’t have to yell. I’m right...oh God...here. I just...oh, shit, shit, shit,” her voice trailed off into a hiss of what sounded like pain. The radio snapped off.

“I’ll stop yelling when one of you tells us what the hell’s going on in there,” Toby threw back, although he kept his tone a little quieter and calmer this time.

There was a silence for a moment on the radio and then it crackled to life. “Nothing good, Toby. Nothing good,” was CJ’s strained reply.

Sam rounded the corner to find a few more people gathered in the parking lot than when he’d left. The President, his Secret Service detail and Charlie had arrived while he’d been away talking to Manny, Moe, and Jack. Now, Toby, Josh, Abbey and the President were looking up at the garage. He jogged up and stopped next to them. 

“Hi, Sam,” Jed said, gravely.

“Hi, Mr. President. Guys, the rescue team is waiting on a cherry picker, so they can go in from this side. It should be here in about 15 minutes.”

“Sam,” Toby said, looking at him. “I’m not sure if they have 15 minutes.”

TBC


	6. Concrete and Roses: Chapters 26-30

**********  
Chapter 26 - R

“CJ?” Abbey said, over the radio. “Could you possibly elaborate a bit on how you’re doing?”

CJ sniffed from the tears trailing down her cheeks. “Not right at the moment, no. I’m working on it. Give me a minute and I’ll get back to you.”

She released the button on the radio and coughed. The motion set off a new round of pain in her foot and she tried to breathe through it. Her foot hurt like...she couldn’t even verbalize what it hurt like. All she knew was that it hurt and it hurt like nothing had ever hurt before. “Ainsley? Donna?” she said as she reached up and pulled out the flashlight. Flicking it on she pointed it toward her foot. And saw something that she could have easily live 4 or 5 hundred lifetimes without seeing. A metal piece of rebar had penetrated the door and was currently sticking up through her shoe...and, given the amount of pain she was in, presumably the foot that was inside her shoe. She felt the meager contents of her stomach begin to revolt, so she quickly thumbed the flashlight off and leaned back. Closing her eyes, she took a couple of deep breaths to gain some control. Throwing up in a confined space did not strike her as a particularly good idea. ‘Oh, shit,’ she thought. ‘Now we’re really in it.’ 

Once it appeared that her stomach was not going to betray her she tried again to find out what had happened to her ‘cell’ mates. “Ainsley? Donna? You guys okay?”

It took a minute but finally she heard Ainsley respond. “Yeah. Something. Hit my head. Really hurts. Not bleeding though.”

CJ frowned. Ainsley’s voice sounded odd, like she was having trouble thinking of the words. CJ wished she wasn’t so helpless. Not only was she wedged into this little space where she couldn’t even raise her head more than an inch or two, and therefore couldn’t see over the center console to what had happened to her friends, but now because of her foot she was literally pinned in place like some bug in a collection. “Donna? Donna, answer me! Are you okay?” There was no response. “Ainsley? If I shine the flashlight up your way can you see what’s going on with Donna?”

There was another pause. “Yeah. I think so.”

CJ flicked the flashlight on and pointed it between the seat in Donna’s direction. “What do you see, Ainsley?”

“Um. She’s not moving. I can’t see her face,” Ainsley answered slowly, as if she was half asleep. “The door behind her seems bent in. I don’t think it was like that before.”

CJ went cold for a minute. No, it wasn’t like that before. When she’d looked at her foot, she vaguely remembered seeing that her door was also bent in. Could that have happened when the rebar came through the door? Did that mean that rebar came through Donna’s door too? If so, that was bad. Very, very bad. CJ had only had her foot by the door. Donna’s whole body had been next to the door. “Can you reach over far enough to see if she has a pulse and she’s breathing?”

“I don’t know. I’ll try,” came Ainsley’s weak reply.

CJ could hear Ainsley moving around a bit and heard her moan a bit as if in pain. “Ainsley, you okay?”

“Yeah, just bumped my arm.” There was a pause then Ainsley voice floated back to her, still sounding slow and like it was taking all of her concentration to speak. “She’s definitely... breathing. I can feel it...on my hand.” Then there was another pause as CJ assumed she was checking for a pulse. “Yeah, she’s got a pulse.”

CJ breathed a little sigh of relief. At least Donna was alive. She didn’t relish the idea of telling Josh that Donna was dead. Actually she relished the idea of Donna actually ‘being’ dead even less. She picked up the radio. “Okay, guys we need to get out of here and we need to get out of here NOW.”

“We’re working on it,” Sam said to her. “They’re waiting on some equipment to get here so they can get up to you. It should be here in a few minutes. How are you guys doing?”

“Well, Sam we’re just about ready to start the limbo contest up on the Acapulco Deck. Then we were planning on playing bingo in the Seafarer Lounge.” Something seemed to come loose in CJ, “How do you think we are?! We’ve been stuck in this vehicle for like, 20 hours now. We’re cold, we’re tired, we’re dirty, we’re injured, without the flashlight on it’s dark as pitch in here and we really, really want out. NOW!” CJ hadn’t even realized she was nearly sobbing by the end of her tirade. She dropped the radio in her lap, covered her face, and wept. All her pain, helplessness, frustration, worry and grief pouring out in a rush.

“CJ?” Abbey’s voice came gently over the radio a moment later. “CJ? I know it must be hard and you guys have really put up with a lot. But I need you to be strong just a little while longer. Because if we’re going to help you we need you to talk to us.” She paused, giving CJ a moment. “CJ? Can you tell me what’s going on? You said you were injured. Did something happen in that last aftershock?”

CJ took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together. Abbey was right, she had to get some control. It was obvious that Donna and Ainsley needed some help and she was it. Wiping her face on her sleeve, she picked up the radio, “Um, yeah,” she sniffed. “Something, um, hit the car on Donna’s and my side.” Her voice sounded watery even to her own ears. “There’s um...” her voice trailed off, a fresh round of tears threaten to start. She didn’t even want to say the words.

“You’re doing great, CJ,” Abbey said. “Now finish what you were saying. ‘There’s’ what...?”

CJ swallowed, forcing the words to the surface, “Pieces of rebar came through the side of the car. It...it came through, um, the door and there’s a piece of it going through my foot.”

“Ouch. That must really hurt. Is it bleeding much?” Abbey asked calmly.

“Well, it made me nauseous so I didn’t look at it too closely, but I don’t think it was bleeding a lot.”

“Yeah, I can see how having something like happen to your foot wouldn’t exactly make you hungry,” Abbey tried to joke. “What part of your foot is it in?”

“I still have my shoe on so I’m not sure but I think it’s going through the middle of my left foot from the bottom to the top. Just below the ball of my foot,” CJ replied with another sniff.

“Okay, CJ keep your foot as still as possible and whatever you do, don’t try and remove the bar. You could do a lot more damage,” Abbey replied.

“Yeah and it would hurt like a son of a bitch,” CJ shot back with a little laugh.

“Well, yeah there is that,” Abbey said. CJ could all but hear the smile in her voice. “Okay, CJ now how’s Ainsley?”

“She said something hit her head again and that it hurts. She’s been talking a little slow, like she’s drugged or sleepy. She told me her head wasn’t bleeding though.”

“Does she have a lump where she was hit?” Abbey asked.

CJ was going to answer but didn’t get the chance. “I’m right here, you know,” Ainsley responded, still a bit slowly. “You don’t have to talk about me like I’m, well, not.”

“Good to have you with us, Ainsley,” Abbey replied. “Sam was getting pretty worried. You’d said something about condoms and showing your appreciation and he didn’t want to miss out on that.”

Ainsley snorted and had the vague impression that had been said more for Sam’s benefit than hers. “Well, tell him...tell him,” her sluggish brain groped around for an answer. “Tell him..to get the green ones.”

“The green ones?” Abbey said, a smirk in her voice.

“You know the green, glowing, whatever kind,” Ainsley replied, shaking her head to try and get it restarted.

“You mean glow-in-the-dark condoms?” Abbey clarified.

“Yes! Exactly. Tell him to get lots of those ‘cause we haven’t tried them yet.”

In spite of everything, CJ snickered. If the press were could only see them now. The former Deputy White House Counsel was asking the First Lady to tell her boyfriend, the former Deputy White House Communications Director and current Congressional candidate for the California 30th to stock up on a supply of glow-in-the-dark condoms. Even she wouldn’t be able to spin a story like that if the press ever got a hold of it.

“Okay, Ainsley I’ll tell him. Now do you have a lump on your head where you were hit?” Abbey asked her.

There was a pause. “Yeah, there’s a lump. It’s about the size of a...golf ball.”

“Okay. Ainsley? Ainsley, I need you to do something for me. Whatever you do, I need you to stay awake. All right?”

“Um, all right,” Ainsley answered. “Why?”

“I think you have a concussion. But until we can get you checked out you need to stay awake. CJ? You need to make sure she doesn’t fall asleep,” Abbey said.

“Okay, I’ll see to it,” she said into the radio. If Ainsley decided to fall asleep, CJ didn’t know quite how she would stop her but she’d just have to cross that bridge when they came to it. 

“Now before Josh bursts a blood vessel, tell me about Donna,” Abbey said.

CJ paused, wondering if she should tell the truth, knowing that Josh would hear every word and it would probably only make his fear and panic worse. But Abbey needed to know the truth if she was going to help them. “Sam?”

“Yeah, CJ?” Sam’s voice came back over the radio.

“I need you to hang onto Josh. I think now would probably be a good time for him to lean up against a wall or something.”

“Okay, CJ. I’ll take care of him,” Sam replied.

“Donna’s unconscious,” CJ said. “But Ainsley said she’s still breathing and has a pulse. I think that when whatever it was, hit us, it shoved rebar into the entire length of the car.” She swallowed trying not to let the image form in her head. “I think Donna might be impaled on some of it.” 

“Is she bleeding?” Abbey asked.

“Just a second, Abbey. Ainsley, did you see any blood on Donna before?” CJ asked.

“No,” Ainsley replied. “But I wasn’t looking either.”

“Could you check again?” 

“Sure,” Ainsley said, moving to look more closely at Donna. “It’s hard to tell. Even with the flashlight on....there’s too many shadows.” She was still speaking slowly but at least she felt more lucid. “Let me try putting my hand over there and see if I can feel anything.” She stretched and slid her hand as far over Donna’s back as she could. At first she didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary. Then her fingers brushed something wet. “Oh, wait,” she said, pulling her hand back. She held it up to the flashlight. Sure enough, it was smeared with Donna’s blood. “Yeah, it’s blood.” 

“Abbey,” CJ said into the radio. “We found blood on her back, actually running along her left side but we can’t see where it’s coming from. What should.....” 

At that moment, Donna began to wake up. As she became more awake she moaned. Then as she emerged completely from unconsciousness into the full force of the pain, she cried out in agony. As CJ had been talking to Abbey at the time, Donna’s cry had carried clearly over the radio.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 27 - R

Splintering, primal, bewildering pain was the focus of Donna’s world when she woke. It was like dropping into a nightmare, only the nightmare was real and she was very much awake. She couldn’t pinch herself to wake up to escape it and she couldn’t click her heels and say ‘there’s no place like home.’ It was so enormous, so engulfing that at first she couldn’t even comprehend where the pain was coming from. Every breath, every move, seemingly even every thought was agony. A roaring filled her ears, but slowly, she managed to hear CJ calling to her. 

“DONNA! Donna, listen to me! Abbey said you have to try and stay calm. Try and take deep breaths. You have to tell us what’s wrong.”

“Hurts,” she managed with a cough, which only managed to set off a new round of pain.

“What hurts?” CJ asked her.

“Everything.” That was an understatement. She could hear CJ talking and she could tell that some was answering on the radio but she couldn’t hear their response over the roaring in her ears.

“Abbey wants you to be more specific.”

Donna’s mouth seemed to start acting on its own. “Tell Abbey to go to hell. It just fucking hurts.” The tears started then. It hurt to cry and that in turn made her cry harder which made it hurt more. Talk about a vicious cycle.

CJ sat there a little dumbfounded. She was going to let Donna tell Abbey where it hurt and so she’d had her finger on the radio button and everyone had just heard what Donna had said. CJ didn’t think she’d ever heard Donna curse that badly before and she knew that even if she had, Donna would never do it to the First Lady, even if she was being ‘Abbey’ and not the First Lady. “Abbey...I,” CJ began.

Abbey’s voice, calm and steady, came back over the radio before CJ could finish. “It’s all right, CJ. People in pain say things they don’t mean. When I had Liz I cursed like a sailor and called Jed every horrible thing I could think of. Now, you have to get her to calm....”

“Donna?” Josh’s voice interrupted Abbey from his own radio. “Donna, listen to me. Listen to the sound of my voice.”

CJ had to give him credit. His voice was more steady and solid than she would have expected, while still being tender in it’s tone.

“Josh...?” Donna said with a sob. She didn’t have a radio and in her distress she didn’t realize that Josh couldn’t hear her.

“Ainsley, give Donna the radio,” CJ told her, hoping it would help calm Donna. “Donna, take the radio from Ainsley and talk to Josh.”

The flashlight was still on and Donna was able to easily locate the radio Ainsley was handing her. Blindly, she pressed the talk button, “Josh....?” she repeated with a lingering sob, the roaring in hear ears subsiding enough to hear him.

“Hey, there you are. I was getting worried,” he said.

His voice had helped her sobs come under control but the pain was still enormous. “It hurts,” she told him.

“I know, Donna. I know it hurts,” his voice said, comfortingly. “I know it hurts like nothing you’ve ever felt. You think that no one knows what you’re feeling but you’re wrong. I know. The pain washes over you in wave after wave until you feel like you can’t fight it anymore. But you have to fight it. You have to keep fighting it. For me. We’re working on getting you out of there just as soon as possible. I know you think you’re alone but you’re not. We’re all right there with you. You’ve just got to hang on for a little while longer.”

There was a long pause and Donna ground her teeth together and took a breath to try and get some control of the pain. “I’ll try.”

“Good, now take some slow, deep breaths,” he told her.

“Hurts to breath.”

“I’m sorry. I know it does. But please, just try to slow your breathing down,” he said. CJ suspected that Abbey was feeding him what to say now. “Is that helping at all?” he asked.

“A little,” Donna replied, trying to focus on the sound of his voice.

“Good. Now can you tell me where it hurts?” Josh asked. “Take your time and think about it.”

Donna sat there and tried to concentrate on taking a mental inventory. Head? Didn’t hurt. Arms? Didn’t hurt directly but hurt other parts of her body when she moved them. Chest? Not exactly, but hurt when she breathed. Back? Yes, oh God. That was it. Her back on the left side. Searing, raging pain. That was it, that’s where the pain was coming from. Wait. No, that wasn’t all of it. Her inventory continued. Abdomen? No, not really. Not the front anyway, just in the back on the left as an extension of the other pain. Legs? No. Wait. Yes! That was it, her left leg. Shit, her left leg, near her knee. It felt like a thousand needles had been punched through it.

She blinked and took a breath as another wave of pain slid greasily over her. “Okay,” she said into the radio. “I think it’s my back on the left side and my left knee,” she ground out.

“Good, you’re doing really well, Donna,” he paused a minute then came back over the radio. “I need you to do one more thing for me. It’s going to be tough. Probably the toughest thing I’ve ever asked you to do.”

“Even tougher than the time you asked me to help you decorate your apartment for Amy and the 101 Tahitian nights?” she said, trying to tease him.

He paused, regret evident in his answer. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. But this will be even tougher.”

“I’d do anything you asked me to, Josh,” she replied.

There was another pause and CJ could picture Josh trying to hold it together. 

“Thanks, Donna. I appreciate that,” he said, with just the hint of tears in his voice. “Now here’s what I want you to do. I need you to slowly and carefully feel around the areas where it hurts and tell me if you can feel anything like swelling or broken bones.”

She didn’t really understand why he wanted her to do that but she would do it anyway. “Okay. I’m going to set the radio down for a minute.”

“Fine,” Josh said. “Take your time, don’t rush and remember, you have to stay calm or you could hurt yourself more. Call me when you’re done.”

She put the radio on the seat and took a breath. It had gotten so cramped in her little hole she couldn’t move her head enough to try and look at her injuries and had to settle for feeling them with her hand. Because it was the easiest to reach she slid her hand down to her knee first. It was suddenly apparent why Josh was having her do this. Something, some kind of metal rod was...going into, no, through her knee. Oh, God. Her stomach threatened to revolt and she had to take some long slow breaths to calm it. Part of her suspected what was coming when she moved her hand around to her back but she still wasn’t quite ready for it. Two pieces of the same thing that was going into her knee was going into her back. And her back was wet. How could it be wet? She wondered. Pulling her hand back she saw it glistened with blood. 

It was all too much and this time her stomach did revolt and she nabbed her purse just in time to throw up in it. Vomiting made her whole body jerk and sent fresh waves of pain rolling through her. When she was finished, she took a couple of steadying, cleansing breaths. Looking up she saw Ainsley holding out a bottle of water to her. Smiling, she took it and managed a few small drinks to rinse her mouth. Then not being able to stand it, she rinsed the blood off of her hand. ‘So much for not being squeamish about blood,’ she thought. Wiping her wet hand on her right pant leg she picked up the radio.

“Um, I did what you told me,” she said hoarsely, with a watery sniff.

“Did you find anything?” Josh asked her.

She sniffed and again tried for some humor. “Yeah, that feeling pieces of metal embedded in my body makes me nauseous.”

“I can imagine,” Josh replied. “Me too. Where is the metal embedded?”

“You sure you want the gory details?” she asked him.

“Yeah,” he said but not very convincingly.

“One through my left knee that hurts like a son of a bitch but isn’t bleeding much and two into my back on the left side which hurt like I can’t even describe and are apparently bleeding pretty well,” she finished, trying not remember what her own blood had looked like on her hands.

“Okay,” Josh over the radio. “Abbey wants to know if you’ve got any gauze or bandages?”

CJ answered for her. “We’ve got some in the first aid kit.”

“CJ, Abbey wants you to pack the wound on Donna’s back with gauze to help stop the bleeding,” Josh said.

“And I’d love to do that but you guys don’t seem to understand what’s going on in here. From where I am, I can barely see that there even is still a front passenger compartment, much less be able to get to it.” She paused and took a breath to try and calm down. “All I can do is pass stuff to Ainsley , who can then pass stuff on to Donna.” She released the button on the radio and turned in Ainsley’s general direction, “Hey, Ainsley can you still use your phone?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Why?” Ainsley asked.

“I want you to try and take some pictures of the inside of the car and then send them to Sam so they can see what I’m talking about,” CJ replied.

“Okay,” Ainsley said, pulling out her phone. She was getting a signal. The battery was low but there was enough life left to take 2 or 3 shots and then send them off. She took the first one and the flash was obscenely bright in contrast to the low light from the flashlight.

“Sam? Ainsley’s going to be sending you some pictures in a minute so you can see what’s going on in here,” CJ told him.

“Okay, I’ll be waiting,” Sam replied.

“Donna?” Josh asked.

“Yes, Joshua?”

“If we have CJ and Ainsley pass you some gauze do you think you could try and pack some around the wounds on your back?” Josh asked.

“It’s really hard to reach but I’ll try,” she replied.

“That’s all I ask, Donnatella.” He paused. “Abbey said to be careful you don’t move the metal around. It could make you bleed more and don’t worry about your knee for now. Just concentrate on your back.” CJ pulled out the first aid kit, started pulling out the gauze and handing it to Ainsley who passed it to Donna. “So Donna? Where do you want to go on our first date?” he asked after a moment.

As Donna’s hands were a bit occupied, Ainsley held up the radio and pressed the talk button so Donna could answer, “We actually get to date?” she said, her voice coming out in a bit of a hiss as she once again had to touch the wounds on her back and it had stolen her breath. “I just thought we’d get right to the fooling around part,” she finished through gritted teeth.

“Why can’t we do both?” Josh replied, a smile in his voice. “I can woo you and then we can fool around.”

Donna knew he was trying to keep her mind off what she was doing and it was working. Her stomach, empty as it was now, had decided to stay put, and it didn’t seem quite so weird to be touching stuff that was protruding from her body. “Woo, Joshua? I thought you were born without the wooing gene,” she said with a hissed again as she pressed the gauze in around wound between the metal and her jacket so it would stay in place. It didn’t take long for her to use up all the gauze they had. Donna rinsed the blood off her hands again and Ainsley gave her back the radio.

“For you, Donnatella, I would get one,” he said.

She smiled tearily. “Okay, that was about the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. Now who are you and what have done with Josh?” Donna asked him.

“I’m right here. I’ve always been right here,” Josh replied softly. “Donna...I know this is probably the worst possible time to tell you this, but I'm sorry...really sorry...for everything. For every word, for every ‘thing’ I ever did that hurt you. Every gomer comment. Every time I sabotaged your dates. Every time I made you work late just so I could be around you. Every time I noticed what you were wearing but didn't have the courage to tell you looked beautiful. Every time I didn’t thank you for taking care of me after Rosslyn. Every time I didn't thank you for every single thing you've done for me and for every single day you stayed with me when you could have moved to greener pastures. Every time I didn't thank you for being my best friend. For every time I didn’t say ‘I love you.’” 

Tears were running down Donna’s face when he finished. “I stayed because I love you,” she drew another painful breath. “Oh, Josh. I’m sorry too. I'm sorry for Cliff and the diary and Jack and the quote. I'm sorry for leaving you for Dr. Freeride and for every other time I let you down. Every time I didn't tell you that you look amazing in your blue suit or your tux. Every time I tied your tie and didn't have the nerve to lean in and kiss you like I wanted to. Every time I threw you at someone like Amy Gardner or Joey Lucas when all I wanted you to do was throw myself at you. Every missed opportunity to tell you how I felt about you, about us. Every time I didn't thank you for hiring me and giving me the greatest opportunity I've ever had. Every time I didn't thank you for being my best friend. For every time I didn’t say ‘I love you.’”

“You’ve never let me down, Donnatella. Not once,” he said.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 28 -R

Josh smiled. “Well, now that we’ve got that out of the way, where DO you want to go on our first date?” he said, with a laugh as he continued to try and keep her mind of the pain she was in. The radio was silent a moment and he wasn’t sure she was going to answer.

“I want to go to Luigi’s,” she replied, her voice still sounding strained.

He frowned, “Just Luigi’s?”

“We both like Luigi’s,” she said.

“We both love Luigi’s,” he said, referring to the little Italian place near his apartment. Whenever they ordered pizza or Italian take-out it was always from Luigi’s. They’d even stopped in there a few times when they’d been working at his apartment and just needed a break. It was a little place, owned by Luigi Scarpelli and his wife Angelina, whose great-grandparents had immigrated to America three generations before. The bulk of their business was pizza and take-out so they hadn't spent a lot of space or time on the seating in the restaurant. Mainly it consisted of a few booths and a couple of tables, covered with red checked table clothes and drippy candles stuck in old Chianti bottles. The food was delicious, well-priced and plentiful. The atmosphere warm, friendly and intimate. More like sitting in someone's kitchen than in a restaurant.

The Scarpellis were kind people, always quick with a joke and smile for the two of them when he and Donna came in either for take-out or to dine in. Luigi always called Donna by her full name and Angelina would simply call her ‘Bella’. “I guess I thought you’d want to go somewhere more...public,” he finished. Luigi’s wasn't exactly a high traffic spot. He figured she’d want to go somewhere where everyone would see them together. Now that they were going to jump into the deep end of the pool together, he knew he wanted everyone to know it. Luigi’s was strictly a local’s hidden treasure.

“You didn’t let me finish,” she coughed tiredly, making Josh frown again. She didn’t sound like she was getting any better. “That’s really a very annoying habit you have,” she teased. “I want you to take me to Luigi’s for dinner. I want to sit in the booth by the big front window. You know the one I mean?”

“Yeah, I know which one you mean,” he said with a smile. When they'd eaten there before they’d avoided that booth, instead choosing a small table in the back. Sitting in that booth you were all but on display for anyone walking or driving by the front window.

“I want you to hold my hand through dinner and after dessert I want you to kiss me right there in that booth for all the world to see.” She paused. “Then I want you take me home and make love to me. I make it a rule to never put out on the first date, but for you, Joshua, I’ll make an exception.”

His whole body began to hum at the thought of doing everything she’d just described. “I think that can be arranged,” he said softly. “After all it does fall under the wooing and fooling around plan.”

“Yes, it does,” she replied softly. Her voice was soft and breathy, but Josh suspected it was more from her injuries than any attempt at seduction.

He heard her draw another slow breath and even over the radio she sounded exhausted. As if talking to him had taken everything she had. He turned to Abbey, who was standing next to him. “Mrs. B, she doesn’t sound very good.” 

Abbey took a breath, “I know Josh.” She had to force herself to not snap at him in frustration. The only thing worse than being President and feeling helpless was being a doctor and feeling helpless. But just as she told Toby earlier, taking it out on Josh was not going to make her feel any feel better. Especially now that he’d managed to extract his head from his ass and tell Donna how he felt. And he’d done it beautifully. “We can’t do anything more for her until we get her out of there. What you’re doing right now is the best thing. Just talk to her. Even if she’s too tired to talk back, just let her hear your voice.”

Just then, a large utility truck with the promised cherry picker, followed by a fire truck and a rescue squad/ambulance, pulled up to where they were standing.

"Good news, guys," he said as he moved away a bit so he wouldn't be drowned out by the noise from the large, heavy vehicles. "The rescue equipment we've been waiting for just got here. We should have you guys out of there really soon."

"It's about damn time," CJ said. "Sam? Ainsley wants to know if you got the pictures yet?"

Sam pulled out his radio. "They're coming through right....." his voice trailed off as he saw the first one. "Oh, my God." 

Fortunately, he hadn't said it over the radio so the girls didn't hear him. But everyone on the ground had heard him. They gathered around him and the phone, which was identical to Ainsley's, to see what he was seeing. There really wasn't much need for them to add anything to Sam's original exclamation. Sam tried not to grip the phone so hard he broke it. Toby hid the fists he was making by shoving them into his pants pockets. Abbey's hand covered her mouth in mute horror. Charlie frowned. Jed ran his hand helplessly through his hair. Josh pressed his lips together, closed his eyes, and slumped up against the Hum-V.

The first picture was one Ainsley had taken pointed toward CJ. They could see CJ fingers poking out of a gap between the two front seats that was no higher than an inch. 

The second one was one Ainsley had taken of Donna. Because of the low ceiling, Donna could only raise her head up halfway so the picture was mostly of the top of her bowed, dirt and cement dusted, blonde head and one equally dirty shoulder. Her hand was just crossing in front of her to reach for a square of gauze laying on the seat. The picture had obviously been taken while Donna had been trying to pack her wound with gauze. Her hand was more bloody than not bloody. It stood out in sharp contrast to the pale pink material of the sweater she was wearing and the tan coat she had on over it. 

The last picture was one of Ainsley herself that she'd apparently taken by holding the phone over by Donna. Although she wasn't quite as tall as Donna and could just about straighten her head all the way up, the steering wheel was bent low and toward the center console so she had to look through the bottom part of it. It looked oddly like she was staring at them through some kind of rounded jail cell door. The effect was only intensified by the shadow of the steering wheel that the flash had also cast over her face. It was the only picture where they could actually see a face. A face that was smiling bravely but was dirty and tired, except for the dual tracks down her face where the tears had washed away the dirt and the clear blue eyes that stared out of the picture. Sam thought he had never see anything more beautiful than the amazing blue of Ainsley's eyes.

“I see what CJ means,” Abbey said now. “I had no idea there was so little room for them.”

“Hello,” a deep voice said to them. They turned to see the men from the various trucks and vehicles gathered anxiously behind them waiting to get started. “I’m Captain Elkins with the San Diego Fire Department. We were told there were some people trapped. Is there a Mr. Seaborn here? We were told he could show us where we needed to start looking.”

“I’m Sam Seaborn, Captain,” Sam said, stepping forward. “We’ve been talking to them on the radio and we believe they’re right up there,” he said, pointing up to where the license plate was still desperately hanging on. “Right behind where you see the front end of the white SUV.”

The Captain looked up and made a quick assessment of the situation. “Okay. Lopez and Bellingham, I want you to take your equipment head up there. Take the helmet cams so we can monitor you.” The two firemen simply nodded and moved with a purpose to the truck to collect their gear.

As Lopez slid on his turnout coat, Sam noticed the word "PARAMEDIC" stamped on the back of his uniform shirt. It was also stamped on the side of the fire truck. Sam remembered reading somewhere in the mounds of material he'd reviewed during the campaign, that since many fire stations didn't have room for a rescue squad and many others had privatized their paramedics by combining them with ambulance services, they now carried one paramedic and basic medical equipment in the regular fire engine. The first priority of the paramedic on the fire truck was on scene assessment and triage and basic treatment of any victims until a dispatched rescue squad could get there. Or he could cancel the squad if the injuries were minor. If the squad was needed, he was an extra set of hands for the paramedic team. If they didn't need any help or if there were no injured victims, he would then help the regular fire crew with fighting a fire or whatever the Captain deemed appropriate. From what Sam remembered reading, the idea had worked well. It had shortened response times, since the fire trucks were often the first on scene and had saved money, because it cut down on the number of squads that were required.

It made Sam relax fractionally because he realized when they found the girls someone with medical training would be close by. “Helmet cams?” Sam asked.

The Captain nodded, “Yes, they’re specially designed helmets we use. Small cameras are wired into the brims of their helmets. It’s helps us to see what they see.”

“Can we watch too?” Sam asked.

The Captain seemed to hesitate just a bit, “Seeing it might be...difficult. We don’t know what we’re going to find when we get up there.”

“Captain?” A voice said from behind Sam. Everyone parted to let Jed through. “Believe me when I tell you that these gentlemen will be more quiet and cooperative if you let them at least watch what you’re doing.”

The Captain looked at him and took a double take. “Mr. President?” He glanced up and noticed the assembled men in dark suits and the First Lady. “Ma’am.”

“No,” Jed answered. “Today we’re just a friends, hoping that you’ll make every effort humanly possible to quickly rescue three women we care deeply about.”

The Captain, now recovered from his earlier surprise, nodded. “That’s why we’re here. Now if anyone wants to watch, we’re going to be following their progress from two monitors over on the truck. But you’ll need to stay back out of our way,” he said, indicating the fire truck behind him. He turned to the two paramedics who'd come out of the rescue ambulance. "Brice. Gage. I'm sending Lopez up to lead the search. He can coordinate with you once he locates the victims." The two of them nodded and moved to the ambulance to get things set up.

Lopez and Bellingham were now moving, each with a large pack of tools and equipment, over to the cherry picker. They spoke to the driver and indicated where he should park to give them the best access to the site. He nodded and started to move the truck into position.

“Donna? Donna, you still with me,” Josh asked her while still leaning up against the Hum-V.

“Yeah,” she said.

"Why don’t you rest for a while and let me talk to you?” Josh told her. “You can just listen. You’re always telling me I like to explain things and you let me.”

“’Kay,” she replied.

“I'll talk about anything you want me to."

"Tell me what's...." she trailed off. "...what's happened in DC since..."

He wanted to save her from talking as much as possible, "Since you've been gone?" he supplied.

"Yes."

“Okay. Let me see. Where to start?” he said. He told her about the snow they’d had. About his meeting with Matt Skinner. About his meetings on the Hill. About him trying to think of new ways to kill Ryan. About how he couldn’t find anything in her unique filing system.

He watched the cherry picker lift the two firemen slowly up to the SUV. “Oh, yeah and I pissed Margaret off again yesterday. I called her Donna for like the 300th time since you’ve been gone. She really doesn’t seem to appreciate that.”

“Me either.”

That brought him up a bit short and he wondered why it would aggravate her that he’d called Margaret, Donna. “Why don’t you appreciate that?”

“You’ve already replaced me,” she said, quietly.

Oh, now he got it. Boy, he was really a prize jerk sometimes. It never occurred to him that she’d take it like that. “No, Donna. You don’t understand. I didn’t call her that because you were easily replaced or were interchangeable with other assistants. I called her that because I missed you so much and wanted to be able to call you and you’d be there with me. I called her that because I wanted her to be you.”

“Oh,” Donna replied and he could hear the smile in her voice. “Then I guess I do appreciate that after all.” She paused. “Josh?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t hate me if I die.”

Josh suddenly felt like his chest would cave-in and he couldn’t breathe. He had to bend over for a moment until his lightheadness stopped overwhelming him. “I could never hate you, Donna.” He straightened up and leaned back against the Hum-V. “But you’re not going to die.”

“Josh?” Jed said, appearing beside him.

Josh pushed away from the Hum-V and stood. “Yes, sir?” 

Jed waved his hand at him. “Oh, relax and resume your leaning. Actually I was going to ask if I could pull up some space next to you and use your radio? I’d like to talk to the ladies for a minute if I could,” he said.

“Oh, of course sir,” he said. “Donna, the President’s here and he wants to talk to you guys. I’m going to give him the radio.”

“Okay,” Donna said.

“All yours, sir,” Josh said, handing it to him. He considered walking over to look at the monitor but knew it would only get him more wound up. The idea of standing next to the President, hearing him talk to the girls was much more appealing so he popped a piece of candy in his mouth and leaned up against the Hum-V to listen.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 29 - PG

“Hi, girls. I heard you guys went to a pretty wild party last night,” he teased them over the radio.

There was a pause before CJ answered, “Yes, sir. But we’re paying for it now and I’ve got to tell you, we’ve all got one hell of a hangover.”

"I'll just bet. Oh, by the way CJ, you're deputy's done all right while you've been gone. If you weren't so damn good at what you do and I didn't like you so much I might consider giving him your job. He works cheaper and doesn't give me any lip."

"I thought you liked it when I gave you lip, sir," she teased him back. She was a little too tired to worry about standing on formality or protocol.

"Now CJ, I thought that was supposed to be our little secret," he grinned. "You'll ruin my reputation."

"Well, then I guess you'll have to keep me around so I can fix that," she tossed back.

"Yeah, I guess I'm stuck with you." He paused and silently wished for a cigarette. Now was not the time, though. Lord only knew what fumes were hanging around after the fire and the earthquake. And of course there was also the fact of the demolished parking garage that was laid out before him. There was probably more than one crushed gas tank in there. Lighters, cigarettes and leaking gasoline were never a smart move. "So Ainsley? How have you been?” he asked.

"Fine, Mr. President," she answered, sounding fairly lucid.

"How do you like California?"

"Well, I liked it better yesterday morning," she replied.

He grinned and shook his head, "I can understand that. Hey, what's this I hear about you and the soon-to-be-elected Congressman from the California 30th? Has he been harassing you? 'Cause if he is, I have some guys in black suits that can kick his ass for you."

"Actually, sir, I'd appreciate it if you left his ass the way it is. I've kind of become attached to it."

He grinned again, "Okay, but don't say I never offered. If you change your mind, just say the word."

"Thank you, sir," she replied, with just a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Ainsley?" Jed said.

"Yes, sir?"

He looked up toward the car, "I just wanted to tell you that we miss you in the White House. You know I go through White House Counsels like Kleenex and Deputy White House Counsels even faster. You and Oliver Babbish were about the only ones I actually liked. And anyone that can kick Sam's ass like you did on ‘Capitol Beat’ has my never ending admiration." He paused, "If you'd like a job while Sam's doing his thing in Congress, come see me or Leo and we'll take care of it. Oh, and I promise not to put your office in the Steam Pipe Trunk Distribution Venue this time."

There was a pause. "Thank you, Mr. President," Ainsley replied with tears in her voice.

“And dear Donnatella. How are you holding up in there?” he asked.

“Still here, Mr. President,” Donna said, her voice fading with fatigue.

“So I understand you and my Deputy Chief of Staff are going to give dating a try. Oh, wait, I meant to say you’re going to give wooing and fooling around a try, right?” He smirked at Josh.

“Yes, sir,” she said softly. “If we ever get out of here.”

“Oh, you will Donna,” he replied. “You will. You’ve just gotta have faith. I’m sure you know a lot about faith. You’ve been waiting for Josh for the last 6 years. That’s gotta take a lot of faith.” He paused. “Just promise me something.”

“What is it, sir?”

“Just be happy, all right? Don’t let the small stuff get in the way. Not the press and not politics. Not even Leo. Just be happy. After everything you two have been through in the last six years I think you two deserve some happiness. Don’t you?”

“Yes, sir. Josh and I will both do our best to keep that promise,” she said.

“Good. Besides, I think the White House Rose Garden is just begging for a wedding. I’d kind of like to see one there before the end of the term,” he replied, with a grin.

“I’d like that, Mr. President,” Donna told him.

“You’re going to actually let me ask her before you set that up, right?” Josh said to him with a smirk.

“Not if you wait too long, I’m not.” Jed told him, with a glint in his eye that told Josh he wasn't kidding.

"CJ, Ainsley, Donna," he began, then sighed. "This whole thing has reminded me that I don't ever seem to get a chance to tell the three of you just how special you are and how important you are to Abbey and me. When I told Abbey that Josh, Toby and I were flying out here, the first thing she said was she was coming too because you all meant a lot to her. You mean a lot to both us. When CJ was having trouble with that stalker I told her she was part of my family and I meant it. I mean it about all three of you. Never forget that you've become like adopted daughters to Abbey and me. We’re doing everything we can to get you guys out of there and if you ever need anything, anything at all, including having Josh, Sam or Toby stuffed and mounted on your wall for being idiots, just let us know."

**********

Meanwhile, everyone else was gathered around the monitors to watch the men as they searched for the SUV. With all the cement and debris and carrying their packs of tools and equipment, it was slow going. It wasn’t just a matter of being lifted up to the car. They had to find a stable place to step onto and then they had to crawl over and under concrete and cars and metal and variety of things that were unrecognizable. Lopez turned a corner into what was best described as a darkened cavern. Only the smallest rays of light penetrated into its depths. Both the firemen switched on the large flashlights they carried. Where Sam expected to see the SUV, he only saw two huge ragged slabs of concrete. "Where's the car?" he asked out loud. "It should be right there."

Sam had his answer when a moment later when one the firemen walked around to the far side of the one of the slabs and leaned over to see shine the flashlight under it. It was the SUV. Or more accurately, what was left of the SUV. It was like someone had removed the top half of it and had then laid a slab of cement on what remained. The back end, having settled into an ugly deep, crack in the floor, was sitting lower than the front. As with the front end they could see from down on the street, the back end had also been all but severed by a cement cross beam. 

The reason they hadn't been able to see the SUV when the men first entered the area was that the huge chunk of concrete that had broken loose and slid into the car during the last aftershock was blocking the view of the entire passenger side of the car. As the men continued assessing the site and shining their flashlights over it, Sam turned cold as he saw just how close they'd come to losing Ainsley, Donna and CJ forever. 

In the end, their lives had been saved by 2 pillars. Not the well-made structure of the large SUV, because, after all, what SUV could stand up against the onslaught of a couple of tons of concrete? But 2 pillars had saved the day. That was all. Apparently, during the initial quake, two rectangular pillars, one on each side of the SUV and both measuring about 3 feet in diameter, had fallen inward toward the car but had stopped within a few feet of it. Then a lot of debris and the upper floor, which now resembled nothing more than a huge slab of random concrete, had fallen in on top of them. As time and each aftershock had passed, the debris between the pillar and the fallen upper floor had slowly eroded, gradually lowering the cement slab and slowly crushing the SUV. Now the 2 pillars were all that was left to keep the cement slab from completely obliterating them.

One of the firemen, Sam thought it was Lopez, pulled out his radio. “Hey, Cap?”

“Yeah, Lopez. What do you need?” Captain Elkins answered.

“We’re going to need the jaws up here," he said, referring to a hydraulic hinged tool that could either be used to spread or cut through things. "There’s no way a pry bar is going to get these doors open, they’re just too badly damaged. And I don’t think the K-12 saw is going to work either. I’m concerned about gas fumes in here. We'll also need two more men, three back boards, and the trauma box.” He paused. “Oh, Cap. One other thing, are Seaborn and his group still able to talk to the people that are trapped?”

Captain Elkins looked at Sam, who just nodded. “Yeah, Lopez. Why?”

“Because I thought it might be a good idea if we just make extra sure this is the right vehicle before we start tearing into it. I figured I could bang on the door and they can tell us if the women inside could hear it.”

“Good idea. I’ll send Stoker and DeSoto up with the equipment you need.” The Captain let up on the radio button. “Stoker! DeSoto!” he said to two of his men. “Take the jaws, three back boards and the trauma box up to Bellingham and Lopez and see what you can do to help them.”

“Right, Cap.” they said, moving off to start on their tasks. 

The Captain looked at Sam, “You better call and let them know they’re about to receive a knock on their door.”

Sam nodded and raised his radio. He heard the President talking to Donna. “I’m sorry to interrupt, Mr. President.”

“Go ahead, Sam.” Jed told him over the radio.

“Guys, the firemen are outside of what we think is your car door but they want to make sure they’ve got the right one. So they’re going to bang on your door. Don’t be afraid, just call me back and let me know when you hear them.”

“Okay,” CJ answered.

The Captain who’d been standing close enough to Sam that he’d heard the exchange, held up his own radio. “Okay, Lopez. They’re ready. Give the door a whack.”

“We hear them. They just hit Ainsley’s door,” CJ told Sam. The Captain relayed that to his men as Stoker and DeSoto loaded the new equipment into the cherry picker. Everyone but Josh and Jed went back to watching the monitors.

Jed thought maybe it was time for a little distraction from the dire situation the girls had found themselves in. "So ladies, since we've got some time to kill, how about if I tell you a story?" Jed asked them over the radio. When Josh groaned softly from beside him, he shot him a dirty look.

"It's not going to be about National Parks, is it?" CJ asked, in what Jed supposed was an attempt at teasing him.

"Well, it wasn't going to be, CJ, but if you'd like me to talk about National Parks I can do that instead," he said, teasing them. He was well aware of their aversion to his lectures on the wonders of the U.S. Parks Service.

"NO!" CJ and Josh cried at the same time.

Jed shot Josh another dirty look. "Well, okay then. If you don't want to hear about Glacier National Park in Montana or the Great Smokey Mountains in Ainsley's home state I suggest you be quiet." Hearing no further comments he went on. "Now, what I had planned on telling you was a story I used to tell Zoey when she was young. It was always one of her favorites. I don't know what made me think of it. I guess it kind of reminds me of this situation. It's an ancient, ah, French folk tale I first read when I was in college. In English it's called 'The Three Roses'. Anybody interested in hearing it?"

"I'd like to hear it," Donna said, softly.

"Thank you, Donnatella," he said, a soft fatherly tone in his voice. He really was quite fond of Donna. In many ways, she was like Zoey. Bubbly, but often quiet and introspective. He also suspected that many people underestimated her. Again, something she had in common with Zoey. No one who really knew either of them made that mistake.

"Okay," CJ replied. "I'd like to hear it too and Ainsley said to count her in."

Jed smiled. CJ was like Liz. Tough and grown-up and ready to take on the world. Ainsley was so like Ellie. Quiet and often appearing almost painfully shy and yet, get her riled up or threaten someone or something she cared about and she'd take your head off.

"Okay, now bear with me, it's been a while since I told this story to Zoey. But as I recall, the story went something like this...."

TBC

**********  
Chapter 30 - PG

Jed took a breath. "Once there was a king who had three daughters. They were named, Love, Grace and Beauty. But the king simply called them his ‘Three Roses.’ He called them that because they were the image of their mother, who was named Rose and who had died when they were very young.

Now it was said that the ‘Three Roses’ were the loveliest, kindest, most intelligent women in the kingdom and their father loved them very much. When the time came for the Three Roses to marry and start families of their own, the king sent out a decree that a tournament would be held to find proper mates for his cherished Roses."

Josh smiled as he listened to Jed speak. He'd always loved hearing him. Even back in Nashua in that little VFW hall. His voice had such a wonderful timbre to it. It made you believe in him and anything he said.

Jed continued, "This tournament wasn’t merely to measure physical strength or fighting prowess, but would also include games of skill and mental dexterity, like chess." He grinned. Everyone knew how much he liked chess.

"As a final test for the top 9 suitors remaining at the end of the tournament, each of the Three Roses would pose a different question to each of them. The topic of these questions and the answers would only be known to the Roses themselves. The suitors would give their answers and the Roses would each pick their champion.

Well, the time for the tournament arrived and men poured into the kingdom, all looking to win a chance to gain the favor of such exceptional women. The games proceeded and many dropped out, unable to finish such a variety of tasks. Some were good fighters but couldn’t think their way out of a potato sack. Some were so brilliant that they easily won the games of mental dexterity but they ran away in terror when faced with a physical opponent." 

Despite his efforts to the contrary, Josh found himself getting interested in the story. And he wasn't alone. Besides Donna, Ainsley and CJ, who'd been hooked from the beginning, Sam, Toby, Charlie and Abbey were intently listening to the story on their radios as they stayed near the monitors.

Jed's voice was clear and strong as he spoke. "Now, see this King was a pretty smart guy. He wanted men that were strong and could protect his beautiful Roses from physical harm. But since the Roses were intelligent as well, he wanted men that could and would challenge their minds. He had immense wealth, more than enough to provide for the Roses and believed that a pure blood line was a dead blood line. So the three things he did not require were that the suitors be royal, of noble blood or rich.

The tournament proceeded and, finally, the field was narrowed to 9. The final group of 9 consisted of a Tinker, a Physician, a Warrior, a Musician, a Knight, a Jester, a Farmer, a Magician, and a Poet. The Roses had watched the tournament proceedings with great interest and each of them already had their favorite champions. The Rose named “Love” favored the kind and thoughtful Poet because he spoke and fought from his heart. The Rose named “Grace” favored the handsome Warrior because although his strength and courage set him apart, his gentle sweetness made her feel cherished. And finally the Rose named “Beauty” favored the brash and powerful, yet oddly vulnerable, magician because he made her heart laugh and her soul fly like the doves he drew from thin air. In turn, all three suitors secretly favored the Rose that favored them."

Jed slid his hand in his pocked and shifted position a bit to try and get comfortable. "Now, the king had been very crafty when he added the final test to the tournament. See, he trusted his daughters to know their minds and follow their hearts. Which is also why he allowed them to compose the questions they would ask the final group of suitors. With only the king and one palace guard in attendance, each of the Roses met with each of the 9 suitors individually and asked their questions.

But, what none of the suitors knew was that each of the Roses only had 1 question that they asked each of the suitors. The questions were not complicated nor where they scholarly. Instead they were designed by the Roses to see if the suitors saw them as women or as prizes. The Roses knew only the champions that were their true match would be able to give the correct answer to their questions. 

Everybody still with me?" Jed asked. It had been so quiet he hoped he hadn't put everyone to sleep. He could see that, Josh at least, seemed to be listening.

"Yes, Mr. President. We'll all here. Please go on," CJ answered.

Jed grinned, enjoying everyone's apparent rapt attention. "Okay, so where was I? Oh, yes 'Love' and her question. Well, Love's question was 'What is my name?' Now at first glance, this would seem to be a childish, even addle-minded question. But, you see, during the tournament the king only referred to his daughters as 'The Three Roses.’ He never used their names and no one outside of the royal house had ever heard their names spoken out loud. But Love knew that anyone who truly cared for her would want take great pains to learn her real name. One by one, each of the suitors came to hear her question. And one by one they failed to have the answer. There were many guesses, "Yvette? Gertrude? Athena? Salome? Hannah?" But all were wrong. Until the only suitor left to ask was the Poet. 'What is my name?' she asked him. He smiled and said, 'Your name is 'Love' because that is what fills my heart when I think of you.' Love, of course, was delighted by this and declared him her champion.

But before the king would agree, he asked the Poet how he truly knew his daughter's name and demanded to know if his daughter had given him the question or the answer before the test. The Poet bowed before the King and replied, "Your daughter is more honorable than that, Your Majesty. I did not speak to her before the test and she in no way told me what her question would be. In truth, Your Majesty, I am sorry if it offends, but I bribed your daughter's nurse from when she was just a babe. I had to know what her name was so that even if I lost the tournament I could still keep her name in my heart." The King only smiled and said, "Dear Poet, you are as my daughter has said, her true champion and her true match.

For 'Grace' the question was 'What color are my eyes?' Now, as with the question her sister had posed, Grace's question might seem to be the ultimate in simplicity. One only had to look at her and see the answer. But Grace was looking for a very specific answer and before she asked each of the suitors the question, she would close her eyes. Also, before the final test and for most of the tournament, The Three Roses had been kept some distance apart from the suitors so there had only been brief chances where the suitors had been close enough to even see Grace's eye color, much less make note of it. Grace reasoned that only someone who truly loved her would care enough to notice such a small detail.

Minus the Poet who had already been claimed by Love, one by one the remaining 8 suitors came in. Grace closed her eyes so they could not see them and asked her question. Most of the suitors guessed. Most got it wrong. Only three got it right. Her eyes were blue. But of the three only the Warrior gave her the specific answer she was looking for. You see, it wasn't enough to say they were blue. The suitors could have guessed they were blue. But her eyes were an odd blue. A blue that changed with her mood. So when she asked 'What color are my eyes?' the Warrior didn't say 'They are blue.' His own eyes of perfect blue caressed her closed eyelids and he said, 'When you are happy they sparkle like fine sapphires, when you are perplexed they are soft blue like the morning sky before dawn, when you are angry they snap like lightening in a storm and when you look at me with love, they are deep and mysterious like the night sky.' Grace, of course, knew immediately that he was the one and declared him her Champion. This time it didn't even occur to the King to question the Warrior's answer. He merely smiled and said, "Brave Warrior, you are as my daughter has said, her true champion and her true match."

Jed took a breath. "And then only 7 suitors and one Rose remained. But unlike her sisters, 'Beauty' was worried. Her question was slightly different than her sisters. She'd barely spoken to the remaining suitors, including her favored Magician. And while her question, 'What is my heart's desire?' had a simple answer, she didn't know how anyone, even her Magician, could possibly know it. What if all the suitors failed to answer her question? What if someone did manage to answer it and it was other than her Magician? What then? She wanted no other Champion but him. However, the terms of the tournament were clear. Like any good father, the King had taught her that all things must be allowed to work themselves out in their own time and in their way, so she swallowed her fears and readied herself for the suitors.

One at a time they filed in and she asked her question. Some said children. Some said wealth. Some said prosperity for her father's kingdom. Each was wrong. Then came her Magician's turn. Her heart was beating heavily in her chest as she asked him her question, 'What is my heart's desire?' The brash Magician stood quietly for a moment and looked at her. 'You only wish to be happy,' he said. Kneeling before her, he took her hand in his, ‘And if you'll permit me, I'll spend the rest of my life doing everything in my power to see that you are never anything else.’ He was startled when he saw tears begin to course down Beauty's face.

The Magician lowered his head before her, terribly ashamed that he had lost the challenge that had meant more to him than his own life. For he truly loved her with a depth and devotion he'd never known before. 'I am sorry, Beauty' he said, calling her by name, for he too had bribed the Rose’s nurse to find out her name. He felt Beauty's gentle hand on his cheek and he raised his face to her. 'No, my wonderful Magician. Do not be sorry,' she said. 'But your tears,' he replied. 'I must have answered your question incorrectly.' She smiled at him tenderly, 'But for my tears, do you think you answered incorrectly?' 

'No,' he said firmly, some of his brashness returning. 'For I have seen it in your smile and heard it your laughter. You only wish to be happy.' Beauty's smile widened and the tears glistened like jewels on her damp face, 'Yes, my Champion. My heart's desire is simply to be happy. What you failed to take into account was my tears are not from sadness but from joy. From the moment I saw you enter the castle gates I've been under your spell.’ Beauty looked at her father, ‘This is my Champion.’ The King did not question her decision for it was clear she had found her heart. He merely smiled and said, ‘Powerful Magician, you are as my daughter has said, her true champion and her true match.’

And so it was. The tournament was declared finished and the Three Champions were to wed the Three Roses. Now, as often occurs when beautiful women and scorned men are concerned, darkness began to stir in the hearts of the rejected suitors. Some had seen marriage to the Roses as a way to gain control over their father's kingdom. Some simply lusted after the beautiful sisters. Some merely were not accustomed to losing. Whatever their reasons, they conspired to steal away the Three Roses and use them to take the Kingdom away from their father.

On the eve of his Daughters' weddings the king received word of this plot and quickly gathered together the Three Roses and their Three Champions. Hearing of the plot, the Champions vowed to protect the Roses with their last breaths. Knowing it would be dangerous to allow the Roses to remain in the castle, the King and the Champions agreed that the Roses must be smuggled to a safer place. However, even traveling with an entire army would be dangerous for the Roses, as there were conspirators behind every bush and in every tree and hamlet.

Together, the Champions, who had become the best of friends, came up with a plan to get the Roses to safety. After getting the Roses to agree, the Magician used his powers to turn the sisters into three tiny jeweled roses. Then he conjured a small but magnificent stone box. It was lined with the finest silks and the roses were placed inside. To close it with a lock that could not be broken by human hands, the Magician cast a spell to seal the box that only a line of the Poet's prose could open. The box was then entrusted to the Warrior who would hide it on his person and take it to a safe place where it would be hidden until it was safe for the Roses to return and marry their Champions.”

Jed looked up and smiled at the look of rapt attention Josh was giving him. It was a look Josh usually reserved for when someone was talking about sticking it to the Republicans. Jed continued.

“As the Warrior was nearing his destination, a distant desert cave where the Roses stone box would be safe, he was caught in a terrible storm and almost drowned in the torrent of a swollen river. He and his horse were badly injured. When next the Warrior awoke he was in a small hut and he and his horse were being tended to by an old woman. The Roses' box sat undamaged and undisturbed on a high shelf. She told him she had found the box at the edge of the river near his horse and had picked it up, fearing it would be swept away by the current. When the Warrior and his horse regained their strength they rode to the cave, he hid the Roses' box and returned to the King.

The Warrior discovered that during his absence, the conspirators had learned the Roses were no longer within their grasp and had gathered a full-fledged army to take the kingdom by force and punish the King and the Three Champions for helping the Roses escape.

Now see, there were many, many people who were loyal to the King, the Three Roses and their Three Champions and they formed an army to repel the invaders. Many battles were fought and many men were killed as the conflict raged for a whole year. In the end, the King and the Three Champions survived and they and their army were victorious. Peace once again reigned throughout the land.

The Three Champions rode out to claim their Roses. They arrived at the desert cave and the Warrior retrieved the box from its hiding place. Setting it on a the wide stone floor, the Poet spoke his words to unseal the box. ‘Protected by the Strength of the Warrior, the Words of the Poet, and the Spell of the Magician, I command this stone box containing the treasures of our hearts, to open.’ Instantly the lid on the stone box opened, revealing the jeweled roses still as beautiful as the day they'd been originally laid inside. Each Champion picked up his rose and placed her gently on the ground next to him. The Magician spoke his incantation and the roses once again became Love, Grace and Beauty. The Roses rejoiced that their Champions had made it through the conflict and returned to them safely. They were also joyful to learn their father was safe as well.

As they rode back to the castle, the Warrior asked if they could stop by and thank the old woman who had tended him and his horse. He told them how if it were not for her, he might have perished and the Three Roses would have been lost forever. The Roses were anxious to thank someone who had so unselfishly taken care of the Warrior and protected them when they were defenseless.

As they neared the small clearing where the Warrior had last seen the old woman, the Roses grew more and more solemn. Shortly tears began to trail down their cheeks, alarming the Champions that something was wrong. ‘Why have you brought us here?’ Grace asked her Warrior. ‘Because this is where I was tended to by the old woman,’ he answered truthfully. As they entered the clearing where the Warrior remembered the old woman's hut had stood, he could see there was no sign of a hut. The only thing there was a beautiful white marble monument. The Roses dismounted and ran to the monument, kneeling at its base. The Champions were baffled.

‘What is it, Love?’ the Poet asked his Rose.

‘Please don’t cry, Beauty. Tell me what I can do,’ the Magician said to his Rose.

‘I did not bring you here to make you sad, Grace. This is where I was tended by the old kind woman,’ the Warrior told his Rose.

The Three Roses turned to their Champions, 'This is where our mother, Rose, is buried.' The three of them laid their hands on the monument together. 'This is her tomb. We don't understand.'

The Poet and the Warrior were equally at a loss to explain what had happened. The Warrior was sure he had seen no stone monument there before.

The Magician smiled and took Beauty into his arms. 'I think I do, sweet,' he said, holding her close. 'Your mother was doing what any mother would do. Protecting her children and their Warrior. Just because she's dead doesn't mean she stopped loving you.'

‘This thought made the Roses smile for the first time since they'd entered the clearing. Together the Three Roses surrounded the monument and drew their arms around it and each other, silently thanking the woman who had loved them, even from the next life. Then they went to their Champions and rode back to the castle where they did what all smart fairy tale characters do... they married and lived happily ever after.’

Jed sighed, “The End.” He paused. “So, what did you think, ladies? Was it everything you’d hoped, or did it work like it always did on Zoey and put you all to sleep?”

“It was beautiful, sir,” Donna said.

TBC


	7. Concrete and Roses: Chapters 31-35

**********  
Chapter 31 - PG

After speaking to the Captain, Sam pulled out his radio again. He hated to interrupt the President, but it couldn't be helped. "Mr. President? They have the equipment ready and are about to start. It's going to get pretty noisy up there for a while."

"Okay, Sam," Jed replied. "Ladies, I'm going to sign off for now. Things are about to get noisy in your neck of the woods so don’t be scared. We’re all right here and we’re not going anywhere.”

"Promise?" Donna asked softly, managing to retain the smile in her voice. She sounded even more tired and sleepy.

Jed smiled softly, "Yes, Donnatella. I promise." He turned to Josh and laid his hand on his shoulder, “Come on, son.” 

Josh, who now felt much calmer after spending a bit of time talking to Donna and listening to the President, nodded and walked with Jed over to the monitors to watch the firemen's progress.

They could see Lopez setting up the jaws to pry open the front driver's door. "Captain? Why can't they just use a saw to cut through the doors?" Sam asked, out of curiosity rather than complaint. "Wouldn't it be quicker?"

"Yes, but with the potential gas fumes, any sparks given off by the saw could cause an explosion. Plus, we're not sure how close your friends are to the inside of the door and so we couldn’t be sure how deep we could cut," he explained.

“Oh,” Sam said, as he went back to watching the monitors. Lopez slipped the point of what looked like an elongated metal wedge into the small space between the front and back doors. With the flip of a switch the tips of it began to open and spread the gap. He pressed it deeper into the gap. Given the limited amount of headroom they had, about 3 feet, it was awkward and difficult work. The group on the ground watched as he literally peeled the doors apart. Then two of them grabbed the ragged end of the driver’s door and pulled. When they had it peeled back the third one pointed his light into the exposed depths.

Sam’s eyes were glued to the monitor as he held his breath and watched. Like a ghost, Ainsley’s pale, dirty, and Sam thought beautiful, face appeared out of the darkness of the monitor. She blinked heavily in the bright light and instinctively held her uninjured arm up to shield her eyes. Ainsley was fairly petite, but the space she was in was still unbelievably small. He couldn’t imagine how compacted Donna and CJ were.

“Hi, guys,” she said with a small tremulous smile. “Boy, are we glad to see you.”

**********

Relief was a palpable thing inside Ainsley as her eyes adjusted and she could focus on the firemen gathered near the new opening they’d created. Due to the low concrete slab that was laying on top of the SUV, there was so little space that they were either kneeling or bent over at the waist looking at her expectantly. The only thing that would have made her happier would have been if Sam had been there with him. 

“Hi, ma’am. My name is Lopez. I’m a firemen paramedic. Can you tell me your name?” he asked her. 

It took Ainsley just a moment to process what he’d said. “My name is Ainsley.”

“Hi, Ainsley. Can you move?” he asked her.

“Yes, but I think my arm’s broken,” she said indicating her arm, still in its improvised sling.

“Your right arm?” he said, feeling along it gently until he hit the spot where she hissed. “Sorry,” he apologized. “How do you feel otherwise?” he asked her.

“Ready to get out of this car,” she replied. 

Lopez smiled at her, “Yeah, I bet. How do you feel physically?” he persisted.

“My head hurts. Something hit it,” she tried to explain.

“Your head? He repeated. “Where?”

She moved her hand gingerly over her head, “The top and the back.”

“It hurts in two places?” he asked as he ran his hand over her head.

“Well, yeah, ‘cause it was hit twice,” she replied simply.

“Ouch,” he said, moving his hand slowly and gently over her head, feeling for lumps and any blood. “You must have a hard head, Ainsley.”

“Sam said the same thing,” she said with a smile. Speaking of Sam, she needed to go and find him. Without waiting for Lopez to tell her to, she swung her feet out and tried to stand, or at least stand as much as she could under the low ceiling. Between the fact that she hadn’t stood for nearly 20 hours and her head injury, she promptly collapsed. The firemen must have expected it because they grabbed her before she could fall on her face. She hissed as one of the took hold of her injured arm. 

“Easy, Ainsley,” Lopez told her as they tried to settle her back on the edge of the driver’s foot well so he could check her out.

“NO!” she said, more sharply than she’d intended as she struggled in their grasp. The panic she’d swallowed had apparently decided it was time to return. “Please, can you just get me out of here?” she asked, trying to soften her tone. Part of her didn’t want to leave Donna and CJ but there was no way she was getting anywhere near that SUV now that she was out of it. She wanted to be outside again. To feel the sun on her face and fresh air in her lungs.

“Okay, Ainsley but I need you to calm down for me,” Lopez replied as he continued to help hold her up. “Guys, let’s take her out from under here. Bellingham, get one of the back boards. Bellingham nodded and brought one over and laid it down on a fairly flat spot just outside the cement overhang. Lopez and DeSoto who’d been holding up Ainsley, laid her out on the backboard. Lopez pulled out his radio, as DeSoto began strapping her to the board. “Ainsley, can you tell me where your friends are in the car?”

She looked up at him from the backboard she was now secured to. “Donna’s in the foot well of the front passenger seat and CJ’s in the back seat foot well, mostly on the passenger’s side.”

“Okay, thanks.” He held up his radio, “Cap?”

“Yeah, Lopez?”

“Cap, send the paramedics up. Bellingham and DeSoto are bringing out the first victim.”

“I have a name. Remember?” she reminded him, not wanting to ever be labeled a ‘victim’.

Lopez smiled, “Sorry.” He turned back and held up the radio, “Cap, let me correct that. Bellingham and DeSoto are bringing out ‘Ainsley.’”

“10-4,” Captain Elkins replied.

“Guys, take her out to Brice and Gage and then come back here. We’ll need your help with the other two.” The two men nodded and picked up the backboard and started to make their way back out to the where the cherry picker would be waiting.

“Stoker, help me with this other door,” Lopez said. Together the two of them pulled hard on the back door and it were finally able to pull it back and out of the way. They were greeted by a large plastic box. Sliding a pry bar between the lid and the box, they were able to pull out the lip of the box. Then together they jerked the box out of the back seat.

Shining the flashlight into the depths of the backseat, they saw the top of CJ’s head. CJ craned her head around as best she could given her cramped circumstances. “Well, it’s about damn time,” she said.

**********

Toby watched the monitor. “It really is like a CJ sardine,” he said, thrilled to hear her grumbling at the firemen.

Abbey smirked. “You better be glad she can’t hear you Toby.”

He looked at her, “Why do you think I said it now? I’m grumpy and sarcastic, not stupid.”

“Hi. Are you CJ?” Toby heard Lopez ask her. Because of her position and the lack of light, Toby really couldn’t see her but her voice was music to his ears and he strained to hear it. As long as he could hear her then he had a link to her. As long as he could hear her she was okay.

“That’s me. Are you Lopez?” 

“That’s me,” he repeated back to her. “You must have heard me talking to Ainsley.”

CJ snorted. “Well, my foot is hurt, not my hearing.”

“Right. How are you feeling?” he asked her.

“My foot has a piece of metal going through it but other than that I’m just terrific.”

“Okay, CJ. Let’s see what we can do about getting you out of here,” Lopez said.

“No. Take care of Donna first, she’s hurt worse than I am.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of her too. But we’ll need to get you out of here before we can get to her,” he told her simply.

There was a slight pause. “Okay,” CJ said, finally. Toby knew that CJ did best when arguments were put to her logically. 

Toby watched as Lopez and Stoker prepared to work on removing both the back seat and the driver’s seat. Because of the lack of space and the fact that the other side of the car was buried at the end of a slab of concrete, the only way they could get to CJ’s foot or to where Donna waited, was to remove the seats to give them room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam straighten and looked over at him. Sam was looking up, squinting against the afternoon sun. A look of complete concentration on his face. Toby followed his line of vision.

The cherry picker had lifted the two paramedics up and the two firemen carrying Ainsley’s back board had just emerged from the rubble to meet them. DeSoto and Bellingham transferred the back board to the waiting paramedics and then disappeared back into the carnage. The paramedics secured the back board between them and signaled for the basket to be lowered. They were so high the only detail of Ainsley they could make out was her long blonde spilling over the edge of the board.

Sam’s heart was nearly beating out of his chest as he watched the basket descend. She was close. He would be able to touch in her in a few minutes. Without conscious thought and without taking his eyes off of her, his feet slowly moved him out from behind the fire truck and toward the descending cherry picker. He got halfway there before a hand landed gently on his arm. 

“Mr. Seaborn?” It was Captain Elkins. Sam looked at him almost like he’d never seen him before and blinked in vague confusion. “I need you to stay here, Mr. Seaborn. They’ll be bringing her by here on the way to the ambulance, you can see her then,” his voice was sympathetic, but firm.

Sam looked at him for a moment, then nodded. Captain Elkins stood next to him as they waited. The basket reached the ground and both paramedics climbed out. Picking up the back board they laid Ainsley on a rolling gurney they’d left there before they’d gone up to get her. He could see her slim form, dirty and dusty from being trapped but her face was hidden by the body of one of the paramedics as they pushed the gurney toward him.

And then she was there. Right within his grasp. Luckily, he was on the side of her uninjured arm. He stepped up and walked beside the gurney as the paramedics moved her to the ambulance. Her eyes were closed and he couldn’t help but think she looked like a slightly battered and dusty Sleeping Beauty. “Ains?”

Being strapped to the backboard, Ainsley couldn’t move very much but she didn’t care because she was out of the parking garage and in the open. She closed her eyes and relaxed. After being in the dark or the near dark for so long the sun hurt her eyes anyway. There was also the fact that she was enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. It didn’t take much to imagine that she was lying on float in the middle of large swimming pool and working on her tan. Then she heard it. She heard ‘him.’ He said her name. For the first time in about 36 hours she heard him say her name and it wasn’t over a radio or a cell phone. Her eyes snapped open and she saw his face. That angelic, beautiful face with the eyes of blue. Those eyes were bright with unshed tears and they were staring at her with so much love it stole her heart.

“Sam?” she said, tears gathering in her own eyes. “Oh, Sam.” Automatically she tried to sit up but the straps that held her to the back board wouldn’t let her. She couldn’t even hold her hand out to him as her injured one was strapped to her chest and her other one was strapped at her side. Sam smiled and silently slid his hand into her uninjured one as he continued to walk next to the gurney.

“Ainsley, I know I told you not to worry about what time you got home but this is a little ridiculous, don’t you think?” He smiled down at her, a tear trailing over his cheek.

She smiled back at him, her own tears spilling out of the sides of her eyes and running into her hair. “Well, you know how things are when the Sisterhood gets together, Sam. We lose all track of time.”

Sam smiled again and looked at her for a moment. So much had happened. He’d been vividly reminded that life was short. It had been his plan to do it anyway and he didn’t see any reason to wait any longer. “Well, we can’t have that.” He paused. “So what do you think about us getting married? It’ll give me an excuse to get you a new watch for a wedding present.”

The stunned surprise stopped her tears cold. Ainsley blinked as her heart started beating furiously. “Sam, I hit my head a couple of times so I might be hallucinating, but did you just ask me to marry you?” 

He grinned at her, “Yes, I believe that was exactly what I did.”

“Sam?” she asked carefully. “You didn’t hit ‘your’ head or anything did you?”

He grinned wider, “No, I didn’t. So what do you say? Will you marry me?”

Ainsley was literally speechless. The gurney stopped as they reached the ambulance and the paramedics loaded her inside before she could reply. Sam had just asked her to marry him. Her brain was still slightly sluggish and she was trying to process it all. Married to Sam. Part of her had already given this some thought. The conversation they’d had about hypothetical children had assumed that those children would be hypothetically born to parents who were hypothetically married.

The paramedics began checking her out. Taking her vital signs, checking her pupils, asking her questions about her arm and how she felt. She didn’t answer them. In fact she really didn’t even hear them. Her brain was spinning with Sam’s question. Then, as if a switch had been flipped her brain shot out the answer. Of course, she would marry him. Since that day he’d shown up at her apartment with roses and Fresca, she knew he was it for her. Smiling she glanced up to give him her answer. And looked into the unfamiliar face of one of the paramedics. Part of her panicked that she’d dreamed or hallucinated all of it. “SAM!” she yelled. “SAM!”

The paramedics saw that she was panicking and motioned for Sam, who’d been standing patiently by the open ambulance doors while they checked her out, to climb inside. One of the paramedics slid out of the way so Sam could sit next to her. “It’s okay, Ains,” he said, taking her hand again and running his free hand over her cheek as he leaned in so she could see him. “I’m right here. What’s wrong?”

Seeing him, Ainsley instantly calmed. “I didn’t know...I mean I was thinking....you....You did ask me to marry you, right?” It didn’t occur to her that she was repeating herself.

He smiled at her softly, hiding the frown that threatened to break out because she still seemed so dazed and so...‘un-Ainsley.’ “Yes, Ainsley Millicent Hayes. I, Samuel Norman Seaborn, asked you to marry me.” His worry began to ease as she grinned at him.

“Yes, Samuel Norman Seaborn, I’ll marry you.” She paused, “But only on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“That you lean down here and kiss me.”

“Oh, I think that can be arranged,” he said, with a lopsided smile. Bending down, his lips met hers in a tender but thorough kiss that sealed their engagement and their hearts.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 32 - R

Back in the garage, the four firemen were earning their pay. Where getting Ainsley out had been fairly simple, getting CJ out was going to be difficult and getting Donna out was going to require a supreme effort.

While the other three men worked on removing the back seat, Lopez, as the only paramedic had taken off his helmet and crawled or tried to crawl into the space that Ainsley had just vacated to check on Donna. She had been silent ever since they’d peeled open Ainsley’s door. 

Unfortunately, even though he was fairly trim, he was much bigger than Ainsley had been and he just didn’t fit as well as she had. He crawled back out and checked to see how much progress the other guys had made on the back seat.

They’d removed the decorative cover that hid the base of the back seat. There were three bases to the back seat. They had looped a length of chain around the base of back seat nearest to them and another length to the undercarriage of the car. Then, hooking the ends of both chains to the jaws, they reversed it so instead of spreading, it contracted. Slowly, the slight slack in the chains disappeared and the tension grew. Because the undercarriage was stronger than the base the chain began to pull the base away from the floor. Then, the chain pulled all the way through it, completely separating it from the floor. Handing Lopez the chain to use on the front seat, they used a three pronged claw tool and metal clippers to tear into the upholstery and the underlying structure until they had the first third of the back seat removed. 

While they were busy with the upholstery, Lopez hooked the chain around the base of the driver’s seat and used the jaws to pull it free from the floor. Then he hooked it around the steering wheel and pulled it back out of the way. 

CJ came into view as he pulled the driver’s seat out. “Hi,” he said with a smile.

“Hi,” CJ said. “So let me guess. You’re Lopez,” she said, now that she could actually see him. 

He grinned. “Yeah, how’d you know?” he teased, passing the chain back to the others so they could move onto the middle base of the back seat.

She was so thrilled to see that they were actually going to get out of this nightmare, she couldn’t help but tease him back. “What? They didn’t tell you I’m psychic?” 

Taking off his jacket to reduce his bulk as much as possible, he crawled back into driver’s foot well. “Nope, sorry, they left that out,” he told CJ as he tried to maneuver in to check on Donna. Even though there was a lot more room than there had been before, it was still going to be a challenge to check on her. Shining his flashlight into the area where she was, he was concerned by what she saw. She was unconscious and slumped against the seat. The side of her body facing the door was out of his reach and out of his line of sight. What really concerned him was the small, but substantial pool of blood he saw gathered around her on the floor. Pulling on a pair of gloves, Lopez slid his hand across her back toward the door. 

Using the information her friends had given him, it didn’t take him long to find where the two pieces had pierced her side. The first one was apparently lodged between the bottom two ribs on her left side and still seemed to be bleeding slowly but steadily. The second one was lodged about three inches below that but didn’t appear to be bleeding too badly. The gauze covering the lower one was stiff with dried blood. He couldn’t tell how deep the rebar had penetrated. Since she was unconscious and wouldn’t feel it, he pressed on both areas gently. It felt as if at least one of the ribs was broken, which then led him to worry about her potentially having a punctured lung. The two often went hand in hand. At that point, with the position she was in, there was just no way he could check on her knee, so he didn’t even try.

“How’s she doing?” CJ asked anxiously after the others had ripped through the middle base of the back seat and were getting ready to pull apart the upholstery. 

“She’s hanging in there,” he replied, trying to reassure her. He took Donna’s blood pressure, it was a bit on the low side, possibly indicating excessive blood loss. Then he took her pulse. It was weak but fairly steady, as was her breathing. If they could get her out of here soon, she might have a chance. Yanking off his gloves, he pulled on a fresh pair and turned to CJ. “How are you doing?”

She looked up at him. “Well, I’ve been stuck in here for about 20 hours and I have a piece of metal going through my foot. But to tell you the truth, now that you guys are here, I’m doing okay,” she finished honestly.

Lopez rested his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it supportively. Then he quickly took her vital signs. They were all fairly stable. Pulling out his radio he called the paramedics and relayed all the information he’d gathered on Donna and CJ. By the time he was done, they’d just finished pulling out the last part of the back seat. To cover the ragged stumps of each of the bases left over from the back seat, they laid a couple of their turnout coats out across the area. Shoving a small piece of equipment in front of him, Lopez slowly wriggled head first into the spot where the back seat had been until he was down by CJ’s feet. 

Six pieces of rebar, each measuring about a 1/2 inch in diameter had punched through the door in area by her feet. Silently, he thought for a moment that she was actually kind of lucky that only one piece had found it’s way into some part of her anatomy. Gripping a small flashlight in his teeth he studied her left foot for a moment. There was about two inches of space between the bottom of her foot and door.

“Okay, CJ,” he said, loudly. “This is where things get unpleasant. I have the feeling you’re the kind of person that likes to hear the truth and nothing but the truth.”

“You got that right,” CJ replied.

“Well, then the truth is this is going to hurt. No two ways about it. Are you ready?” he asked.

“Just do it already.”

Lopez pulled out the smaller version of the jaws. While it looked was about a quarter of the size of it’s big brother and was also hydraulic, this one was used exclusively for cutting through things. Usually thick metallic things. To stabilize it, he gripped the 2 inches of the rebar that was poking out of the top of her foot. Then he slid the open ‘V’ of the mini jaws over the rebar between the door and her foot and flipped a switch. The two sides came slowly together and slid easily through the rebar, severing it. 

Even though Lopez had managed to keep the rebar fairly stable, CJ had nearly bitten through her lip to keep from screaming in pain. The vibration alone created by the small tool had been enough to step up the agony. 

Lopez flipped the switch to turn off the tool, laid it down for them to use for Donna, and then he slid out of the car. “Stoker, set up a back board. DeSoto, Bellingham, you guys help me pull her out. But do it slowly and watch her foot,” Lopez told them. The two firemen each took one of her arms and eased her out. When her knees appeared and with Lopez on her injured side, he and Stoker each took one of her legs and together they carried her over to the waiting back board.

Laying her out, they strapped her to the back board but kept her left leg loose. Lopez gently set her ankle on a small, square piece of scrap concrete to elevate her foot. Since her foot didn’t seem to be bleeding to badly, he left her shoe on and didn’t disturb the rebar. Then he had the three other firemen lift the board so he could secure her left leg and the concrete to the back board with a long elastic bandage. He patted her on the shoulder, “Okay CJ, you’re good to go.” He turned back to the men. “DeSoto and Bellingham, take her out and then come back. Stoker and I will get started on the next one.”

Looking sadly toward the SUV that was now nearly gutted, CJ felt a little like a Captain leaving a sinking ship before everyone had been rescued. She didn’t want to leave without the last member of the Sisterhood but she knew it was what had to be done. “Her name is Donna.”

Lopez sighed. He hadn’t meant to be indifferent. He did care about these women, just as he cared about all the people he tried to help. But when you saw so many people injured or killed on a regular basis you had to develop at least a thin shield of professional distance. Often he didn’t know the names of the people he tried to help and simply out of habit he, and many others in his profession, referred to them as ‘victim’ or something else equally generic. He looked at her. “Sorry, CJ,” he said honestly. He read the worry on her face, “We’ll take care of Donna. I promise.”

CJ stared at him for a moment, convincing herself she was leaving Donna in good hands. Then she nodded. “See that you do.”

Lopez pulled out his radio. “Cap?”

“Yeah, Lopez?”

“Have the paramedics standing by. We’re bringing out CJ,” he said, smiling at CJ.

“10-4.”

“Thanks,” CJ said softly.

Lopez signaled for them to take her out. Then he and Stoker got to work on removing Donna from the car.

**********

Since they’d lost any useful picture when the firemen had taken off their helmets to start climbing around in the car, everyone had abandoned the monitors and were standing by the ambulance. The paramedics had finished checking out Ainsley and had placed a temporary splint on her arm. Abbey had given her a once over as well. Although they were still going to be taking her to the hospital, they had removed her from the back board and had her laid out on one of the padded bench seats in the back of the ambulance. Because it kept her calm, they’d allowed Sam to stay with her. Currently he was sitting near the open doors with Ainsley’s head in his lap. His hand was lying gently on the side of her face, his thumb brushing rhythmically over her cheek. He and Ainsley were quiet. Words at that point seemed kind of pointless. Just being able to touch each other again meant more to them than any words.

Jed stood between Toby and Josh as they leaned against the side of the ambulance and waited.

“So Toby,” Jed began, trying to make some conversation and still wishing he could have a cigarette. Maybe it really was time for him to finally quit smoking. “Abbey tells me that something’s going on with you and CJ. Or maybe more accurately something ‘was’ going on with you. She mentioned Albany. Care to elaborate?”

Toby had his hands in his pockets as he waited. “No, sir. I don’t believe I do.” He was still processing CJ’s comment about picking up where they’d left off in Albany. Since they’d parted that day, so long ago, they’d never spoken of it again. Toby had tried to forget the stolen moments they had shared that night. But there had been times, especially since they’d been working together, first during the campaign and then after they’d made it to the White House, it had been very difficult. There would be moments when, for whatever reason, his guard was down and CJ had been nearby and he’d caught sight of her or had just the barest hint of the scent of her that it flashed back to him.

As if it had only happened yesterday, he could still vividly remember that night. Her long, lean form stretched out before him. Her skin, smooth and translucent against the rumpled white sheets. The taste of her. The feel of her body under his hands. The small whimpering sighs she made. The way she moved. The way they moved together. He never expected that there would be even the remotest possibility they could revisit what had happened on that memorable night.

“You’re no fun,” Jed said, teasingly.

“Thank you, sir. I’ll take that as a compliment,” Toby replied.

Jed shot him a dirty look, “Okay,” he said, feeling like tormenting Toby a little. “So tell me this instead. I suspected something was brewing between Josh and Donna for a while now, but when did the West Wing turn into ‘As the White House Turns?’”

“Believe me when I tell you, and I think I speak for everyone, Mr. President, that was never anyone’s intention,” Toby said.

“I mean, who’s next? Leo and Margaret?” he joked, glad his Chief of Staff wasn’t here to hear it. Then again, it would have been kind of interesting to see just what Leo would have said to something like that. “Charlie and Debbie? Will and Carol? Where’s it all going to end?” Jed shrugged innocently.

“Thank you for putting those images in my head, sir,” Toby replied as Josh just snorted.

“Um, excuse me.” Captain Elkins said as he walked up to the ambulance. The three men pushed off and walked over to him. “I just wanted to give you all an update and let you know that they’ve freed Ms. Cregg and they’ll be bringing her down in just a minute.”

“Did they say anything about Donna?” Josh asked him.

“They had to remove Ms. Cregg to get to her. They’re working on getting Ms. Moss out right now. Lopez did radio her vital signs to the paramedics and she’s unconscious but she seems to be stable for now.” 

“Thank you,” Josh told him. The Captain nodded and moved back to the fire truck to give the group some privacy.

Just then they heard the sound they’d all come to cherish. They turned toward it. It was the sound of the basket on the cherry picker being raised. Knowing that it meant CJ would be on board when it came back down and needing to move a bit, Toby walked forward with Jed and Josh in tow and stopped where Sam had earlier. He remembered the Captain asking Sam to stop there so he’d be out of the way.

As he watched, the basket carrying the two paramedics reached the top and waited. A moment later the now familiar forms of the two firemen, carrying a backboard between them, emerged from the rubble. Just as they had before, like some kind of new assembly line process, they transferred the back board to the paramedics and disappeared back inside. The basket began to lower again.

Toby felt like he couldn’t quite catch his breath. It seemed like he’d been waiting forever. He’d waited so long and the moment was almost here. He could see CJ’s foot was propped up on something then bound to back board with what appeared to be a thick bandage. The basket reached the ground and the paramedics transferred her to the gurney they’d liberated Ainsley from a short time ago and pushed her towards the ambulance. 

It felt a little surreal to CJ. The sun was bright on her face and the air smelled....sweet, was the only way she could think to describe it. She’d managed to survive the nightmare she and the Sisterhood had found themselves in. Even though the light hurt her eyes, she refused to look away from the blue sky overhead. It had to be one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen. Other than the stunning pain in her foot, the only thing that dampened her enthusiasm for being finally free, was knowing that, so far, Donna hadn’t been so lucky. Not yet anyway. She wondered for a moment where Toby and everyone else were. His presence had always inspired a certain feeling of calm stability in her and that was something she was sadly lacking right at that moment. 

As if he’d heard her thoughts, he appeared beside her, falling into step beside them as they rolled along. “Hi,” she said, trying to tamp down the tears that were trying to gather.

“Hi,” he replied with a small smile. The kind that made his eyes crinkle up at the corners. 

She loved that smile. “You look like crap,” she said, not quite sure why those specific words had come out of her mouth. Except for the fact that they were true.

His smile and the crinkles got bigger. Even skewered, battered and bruised, she was still the same old CJ. “Well, it was a long night for some of us. I heard you, on the other, had a wild night with the Sisterhood.”

In spite of everything that had happened in the last 20 hours, she grinned. “Well, the reports of our wild night have been greatly exaggerated.” She paused. 

He smiled and was quiet for a moment, his expression becoming a bit more serious but still, soft. At least soft for Toby. “Did you mean what you said about picking up where we left off after Albany?” he asked quietly.

She looked at him for a minute, watching to see if was asking because it was a good thing or a bad thing. His expression was too neutral for her to be sure. But being almost crushed in an earthquake had done a lot to make her not want to bite her tongue. Not about this. “Yeah, I meant it. Why?”

His eyes watched her, “Well, I was thinking about it and the idea does have a certain amount of merit. I think it deserves more exploration.”

She smiled at him, a little surprised, but happy he was so open to what she’d suggested, “Really?” 

The crinkles were back. “Yeah.”

Before they could say anything else, the paramedics loaded her into the ambulance so they could check her out. Sam had slid out of the ambulance to make room for them but Ainsley was still resting on the padded bench. They couldn’t do much about CJ’s foot on scene so they took her vital signs and relayed them to the hospital. Because of her penetrating foot injury, the hospital told them to start an I.V. on CJ.

The first paramedic, named Gage, hung up the radio to the hospital. “Okay, we’re ready to transport, Brice,” he said after starting CJ’s I.V. “Let’s get them out of here.” The second paramedic, the one he’d called Brice, moved to the back of the ambulance to close the doors.

“We’re not going,” CJ said, stopping both of them.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 33 -PG

“Excuse me?” Gage said.

“We’re not going without Donna,” CJ said.

“We’ve dispatched another ambulance. It will be here in just a minute. They’ll transport her in that one,” he said calmly, a little baffled by her protest.

Anger, born of the fear and frustration CJ had battled, bubbled to the surface. Her voice took on the tone she used when reporters got too pushy. “I don’t care if you dispatch a fleet of ambulances. We’re not going without Donna. Are you with me, Ainsley?”

Ainsley’s headache kept her from raising her head but her voice was clear and her answer unmistakable. “You better believe it.”

CJ looked back at the baffled paramedics. “We’ll wait until they get Donna out,” she told them firmly.

“But....” Gage began.

“Look, you didn’t just spend 20 hours trapped inside a space the size of a file cabinet drawer. But each of us did and we did it together. That means we don’t leave until we leave together.”

“But....” Brice tried this time.

“Okay, I’m going to make this really easy for you guys. I work for the President of the United States, I watch TV, and I know my rights. We’re both conscious and lucid and you can’t make us go anywhere. If necessary, we’ll sign release papers, but we’re not leaving without Donna.”

Both paramedics looked helplessly at Sam, Toby, Josh, Jed, Abbey and Charlie, who were standing at the open doors of the ambulance, all with bemused expressions on their faces.

Toby shrugged, “Don’t look at me. When she gets like this there’s no changing her mind.”

Sam looked at Toby and smirked slightly as he turned back to the paramedics, “Ainsley’s from the South, and you know how stubborn Southern women can be.”

Josh, pleased to hear CJ and Ainsley standing up for Donna, took his turn. “Believe me guys, you’ll save yourself a lot of time and energy if you don’t argue with the Sisterhood.” 

“Why, Josh, there may be hope for you yet,” Abbey said with a smirk.

Brice and Gage looked at each other. “Okay,” Gage finally said. “I’ll call the hospital and let them know.” He picked up the radio and called the hospital to apprise them of the change in plans.

“Well, since we’ve got a few minutes to wait, I’ll just I come up there and check CJ out for myself,” Abbey said, climbing up into the ambulance.

**********

Meanwhile, Lopez and Stoker were working on freeing Donna from the car. Each phase of the rescue had its own dynamic and Donna’s was the most complicated. It broke down to timing and planning. They couldn’t just pull the front passenger seat because Donna was leaning against it and she would slump forward, possibly dislodging the rebar and doing more damage. The only way it would work was if they could keep Donna in place without the seat for support. So, to start with, they removed the cowling from the center console. Because it contained pieces of the SUV’s actual mechanical components, they couldn’t actually remove the entire console but the little bit of extra room they gained from removing the cowling would help them maneuver.

Stoker climbed into the driver’s foot well. The missing cowling gave him enough room to reach all the way across Donna to the passenger door. Sliding an arm in front of Donna’s shoulders he grabbed the door’s arm rest. Now Donna was resting against his arm and they could remove the seat. Lopez wriggled headfirst back into the back seat space where CJ had been and chained up the front seat. After the jaws had ripped it from the floor, he, with the help of DeSoto and Bellingham, pulled the front passenger seat into the back seat and then out the open door. Knowing that Stoker’s arm would be getting tired, Lopez quickly squirmed into the back seat. Then he picked up the cutting tool and, after covering the stumps of the front passenger seat with a plastic emergency blanket, curved himself into the space it had previously occupied.

Shining a flashlight in her direction, he examined Donna’s situation. One thought kept coming to mind. He was thankful she was unconscious. He could now see her knee and it made him grimace just to look at it. The rebar had gone completely through it in a direction parallel to her shoulders. The material of her jeans around her knee was fairly well soaked with blood but it was caked and dried and didn’t seem to be bleeding at the moment. There was about 2 inches between her knee and the door. That was the good news.

Her upper body was the bad news. Unfortunately, there was only about an inch between it and the door. The cutting tool was nearly an inch wide so it would leave him with no room to hold onto and stabilize the rebar when he was cutting. This would give him no room for error. He could also see more fresh blood had seeped into the left front of her sweater. This told him that one of her back wounds, presumably the top one since it had still been bleeding when he checked her last, was still bleeding steadily.

Well, he didn’t have all day to think about it. The time had come to act. “Okay, Stoker, I’m cutting now.” Wearing gloves to protect his hands, he took hold of the rebar by her knee and moved in with the tool. Quickly, he cut through it, freeing her knee. Then he moved up. As he placed the tool around the rebar, he had an idea. Pulling a long thin pair of surgical scissors from the small pack at his waist, he was able to get them on the backside of the rebar to help stabilize it. Pulling slightly on the scissors he cut through the top piece of rebar and then did the same with the bottom piece.

And then she was free.

But they weren’t out of the woods yet. They still had to get her out of the car and do it while disturbing the rebar as little as possible. Sliding his hands under Stoker’s arm and under Donna’s armpits, Lopez slid back into the back seat as much as he could. “Okay Stoker, I’ve got her. Let’s ease her down on the blanket.” Together they laid her on the emergency blanket on her stomach. “Stoker, I’m going to start pulling her out of here. As I do, watch her leg. Watch to make sure the rebar in her knee doesn’t get hung up on anything. Don’t worry about trying to straightening her leg. Let it unfold on its own.” 

“Okay,” Stoker answered.

Lopez slid deeper into the back seat, then he grasped the corners of the blanket and pulled Donna straight forward. He continued this until everything but her legs was in the back seat. Then he began to slowly shift her body the 90 degrees it needed to move to be pointed toward the open door. “Guys! Slide that back board in here,” he called.

With Donna laying where CJ had been and Lopez where the back seat had been, the other firemen slid a back board in. He gently picked up her head and held it as they slowly pushed the back board under her and the blanket. Then, being careful of the two pieces of rebar in her back, he strapped her upper body to the board. “Okay, pull her halfway out,” he told them. When they stopped again he carefully straightened her legs out on the board and strapped them in place. “Okay, take her out,” he said. He watched as she slid free of the SUV.

Lopez wriggled out of the back seat and went over to there they’d set down the back board. In response to being moved around, her knee had begun to bleed slightly again and he wrapped it in some gauze. Since the wound around the lower piece of rebar had stopped bleeding, he left it alone. But as he suspected, the upper wound was bleeding quite freely. Not wanting to disturb the wound any more than he had to, he didn’t remove any of the gauze already there, but packed more into it. After quickly taking her vital signs, which were weaker than they had been when he’d checked her right before rescuing CJ, he pulled out his radio, “Cap?”

“Yeah, Lopez?”

“We’ve got Ms. Moss out of the car and we’re bringing her out.”

“10-4. We’ll be ready,” Captain Elkins responded.

“Okay, guys. Let’s move like we’ve got a purpose,” he told them. “Everyone take a corner and keep her as stable as possible. We don’t want to jostle her. On three.” He counted to three and they all lifted together. The four men climbed slowly over the debris, always careful to keep their precious cargo from being bounced around. Emerging from the rubble they found the paramedics waiting with the basket. “She’s lost a lot of blood,” Lopez told them as they transferred the back board to them. “There are three pieces of rebar imbedded in her left side. One in her left knee, one on the left side her back, just below her rib cage and one in between her bottom two ribs. That’s the one that is bleeding the worst. I think her bottom rib is broken but her lung sounds clear so I don’t think it’s collapsed.” Then he quickly gave them a rundown of her vital signs. The paramedics nodded and signaled for the basket to be lowered.

**********

Unlike Sam and Toby, Josh, being Josh, had to be held back so that he didn’t rush forward to where the basket was being lowered. Currently, Charlie, Toby and Sam were huddled around him, holding onto him and making sure he stayed put. He was all but jumping up and down with excitement as he waited for them to bring her all the way down.

“Josh, you’ve got to calm down,” Sam told him. “You’re going to, you know, have a stroke or something if you keep this up. If she sees you all wound up she’ll only worry.” 

Josh looked at him for a minute than nodded. “I know. I just...you know.”

Sam smiled back at him. “Yeah. I know.”

“Would you guys please stop speaking in code,” Toby groused.

Josh watched as the basket seemed to take an eternity to reach the ground. Relief that she was finally free and apprehension at how badly she was hurt warred inside him to see which emotion would dominate his mood. 

Then she was down and they transferred her to the gurney. Even from where he was standing, he could tell she was lying on her stomach which didn’t quite make sense to him. Then he saw the blood that stained her clothes. His heart plummeted and his stomach threatened to revolt. He couldn’t lose her now. Not now that he’d told her. Not now that she’d told him. ‘No. She’s going to make it,’ he told himself. There was simply no other choice.

Sam and Toby let go of him as the gurney reached them and he fell into step beside it. “Donna?”  
he said, bending a bit to make seeing her face a bit easier. There was no response. She was still and silent, her skin having gone past pale into transparent. Careful not to bump anything he took her limp hand in his and held onto it, hoping that somehow his touch and the small physical connection would let her know he was there with her and would keep her from leaving him.

They arrived at the ambulance and Josh, feeling hollow and empty, had to relinquish her hand as the paramedics loaded her inside. To make room in the ambulance, they’d released CJ from the back board and she was sitting at the front end of the padded bench with Ainsley and her foot was propped up on some equipment. Ainsley was still lying on the bench with her feet in CJ’s lap. That opened up the space in the middle for Donna’s gurney and the other bench for the paramedics to sit on.

Working quickly they took a new set of Donna’s vital signs and called the hospital. As with CJ, the hospital told them to start an I.V. on Donna and transport immediately. Gage started the I.V., which was no easy task, given that Donna was on her stomach. Brice jumped out and Abbey climbed in. While Donna was being rescued, Abbey had informed the paramedics that she’d be riding with them to the hospital so there’d be a doctor on board if something went wrong on the way. One of her Secret Service detail had already climbed into the front passenger seat of the ambulance. Brice closed the doors behind her and moved to get into the driver’s seat. Gage looked at CJ, who was leaning her head tiredly back against the wall and had her eyes closed. “So the hospital said we should transport you guys. You have any objections?” he said with a little smile. Abbey sat quietly beside him, interested to see what CJ would say.

CJ opened her eyes and looked at him to see if he was angry or joking. It was clear he was just teasing her. Her eyes flicked down to Donna, then over to Ainsley, then across to Abbey, and then finally back to him for a moment before she leaned back and closed her eyes. “Nope. We’re all here, we can go now.” 

Gage just glanced at the First Lady, grinned, and shook his head.

**********

Josh watched the paramedic closing the ambulance doors and had to fight down a wave of pure panic. They were taking her away. She couldn’t go without him. He didn’t want her to go anywhere without him ever again. He took a step forward but felt a hand on his arm. “Let go,” he said. Assuming it was Sam or Toby, he turned, prepared to tell them he was fine and to leave him alone. But he came face to face with Jed. Josh just looked at him. 

“Josh,” he said, softly. He’d read the panic clearly written on Josh’s face. “It’s going to be all right. Abbey will look after her.”

He blinked at Jed. “I...she.”

“I know, Josh.” He paused. “Come on, son. Get in,” he said, indicating the black Suburban he’d arrived in. “You ride with me, I’ll take you to her.”

Like a dazed child, Josh nodded and let Jed lead him over to the car. While Jed, Josh and Charlie got in, everyone else piled into the Hum-Vs and, with the Suburban in the lead, they followed the ambulance as it raced to the hospital.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 34 - PG

Flying there at top speed, it took about 20 minutes for the caravan to get to the hospital. Sharp Memorial Hospital was the only hospital with an Emergency Room that wasn’t closed because of damage or overwhelmed by a staggering number of patients. It’s ER was also one of the best in San Diego County. 

The ambulance pulled up to the ER entrance and the three vehicles pulled into the parking lot closest to it. Josh moved to open the door but Jed’s hand on his arm stopped him. “I need you to wait just a minute, Josh.” He turned to one of his agents. “Could you have Toby and Sam come over here please.” The agent nodded and spoke into his sleeve to one of the other agents that had ridden over in the same car with Toby and Sam. Since the two vehicles were parked next to each other, it only took them a moment to appear at Josh’s door. Jed nodded for Josh to open the door.

Unsure of what the President wanted but willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, he pushed open the door but restrained his overwhelming urge to jump out and run into the hospital. Toby and Sam stood there, looking almost as unsure as he did and nearly as anxious to get inside.

Jed looked at them for a moment. There were things he wanted to say but it was harder with them than it had been with the girls. If not impossible. But, he realized there were other ways of showing how much he cared and it wouldn’t have Josh, Sam, and especially Toby, looking at him like he’d completely lost his mind. “Guys, I just need a minute and then I’ll let you go. I already talked to the agents and they don’t want me going inside. It’s not secured and I didn’t like the idea of disrupting the place when so many, including CJ, Ainsley and Donna, need help so desperately. Plus, Leo’s about ready to have kittens because I’m not already on my way back to D.C. He threatened to have me chained to my desk if I didn’t get my ass back there tonight.” He paused. “Abbey’s going to stay and look after the girls and you three lunatics,” he said with a slight grin. “Her agents didn’t want her to stay either but she insisted and they’ve been around her long enough to know it would be useless to argue with her.”

He looked at Josh and Toby, “I may be going back to D.C., but I want you both to stay here and take care of the girls. That’s your job right now and I expect regular updates. Stay as long as you need to. I’ll see to it that Leo leaves you alone.” Josh and Toby looked like they were going to say something, then they simply nodded mutely.

“Sam,” he said. “When you win the election and get to the House, and I know you will, don’t be a stranger. I miss seeing you in the White House. Things haven’t been quite the same since you’ve been gone. Well, except maybe no one has tried to help Josh set the building on fire.” Sam smiled at that. “I don’t know if you heard me earlier, but I offered your fiancée a job, so if nothing else you can say you’re coming to see her.”

Sam swallowed, touched by his words. “Thank you, sir. And I just want to say that I’ve missed seeing all of you every day. I wanted to come back after Orange County, but when I lost the election it left me feeling like I had unfinished business to take care of. Like I had left a goal unrealized. Even though it’s been hard, staying in California was the right decision for me. And even if I don’t win the upcoming election and if I had it to do all over again, I wouldn’t change a thing because in the end it all led me to back to Ainsley.”

Jed smiled. “Good, answer, Congressman.” He reached out and shook Sam’s hand.

“Josh,” he began. “Now that you and Donna have decided to do something about whatever it is you call what’s happened between you, remember how you feel at this moment. Remember how precious she is to you and how quickly she could be taken away.”

“Toby, since you won’t tell me about Albany, I don’t know if I should thank you, slug you or have you drawn and quartered. But I’m guessing that since CJ wants to start, whatever it is, up again, it’s probably a thank you occasion. Don’t screw it up.”

Jed sighed, “Now get your asses inside and try not to torment the doctors and nurses too much. And do not, under any circumstances, piss off my wife.” 

Josh slid out of the car and as he started to close the door, he heard a brief interchange between Jed and Charlie, who was sitting in the front seat, that made him smile. 

“Charlie, get Leo on the phone and tell him keep his pantyhose on, we’re coming home,” Jed told him.

“No, sir. I don’t think I will tell him that, but I will tell him we’re on our way,” Charlie replied.

Josh just shook his head and grinned as he closed the door. As he, Sam and Toby turned to go inside the ER, the black Suburban pulled out of the parking lot and drove off into the late afternoon sunshine.

**********

Just like in a supermarket, the doors to the ER waiting room slid open as they approached. The waiting room was much quieter than they’d expected. About half of the seats were filled but, except for a small bandage here and there, no one looked terribly injured. There was no sign of Abbey or the girls. 

While Toby loitered and Josh paced, Sam, being the unofficial spokesman of the group, went up to the large window to speak to the nurse. The pretty, young brunette looked incredibly tired as she typed something into the computer in front of her, but smiled pleasantly enough as Sam approached.

“Can I help you?” she asked. 

She wasn't wearing a name tag, unless it was on the scrubs he assumed she was wearing under the oversized SDSU sweatshirt she had on. "Three of our friends were just brought in..."

"Oh, are you in the Bartlet group?" she asked.

Sam was a little taken aback that she knew who they were. "Um, yes."

"Wait, just a moment please," she told him as she slid off her stool and disappeared. For such a large window, you really couldn't see much of the ER that he assumed lay beyond the desk she'd been sitting at. He supposed that was by design, to help guard the privacy of the patients.

In the midst of that thought, the large heavy-looking metal door next to the window clicked and was pulled open. Out stepped one of Abbey's agents. The door clanged shut behind him, sounding something not unlike a prison cell door sliding shut.

"Mr. Seaborn, Mr. Ziegler, Mr. Lyman, would you come with me, please?" Without waiting for a response he turned and lead them to another door at the opposite side of the waiting room and ushered them through it.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"I'll explain when we get there," the agent replied non-committally.

Josh leaned over to Toby, "What? Do they give these guys classes in being evasive?" he said, quietly.

Their next stop was a large elevator, obviously big enough for a gurney or a hospital bed and a couple of staff to fit inside. The four of them stepped inside and the agent pressed the button for one of the upper floors.

They rode in silence for a few seconds until Sam spoke, "You know I suppose I should call Ainsley's dad. He probably heard about the quake on TV. I don't know if she told them she was going to San Diego, but I'm sure she'd want me to call him, anyway."

Josh smiled slightly, "So are you going to tell him that you're marrying his daughter?"

Sam swallowed, "Well...that is...um. No, I'm sure Ainsley would like to tell him."

Now Toby smirked ever so slightly, "Sam, does her father know that you're even, you know, dating?"

"Oh, I'm sure she mentioned it to him," he said, then frowned. "At least I think she mentioned it to him." His frown got deeper. "Okay, so there's a definitely possibility she hasn't mentioned it to him at all."

Toby and Josh were enjoying this now. "So, basically, you're going to tell her Republican father that you, a Democratic congressional candidate, one he doesn't know is even dating his daughter, is going to marry her?" Josh said.

Sam felt queasy and a little short of breath. Her father was going to hate him. "Yeah. I guess. I mean when you put it that way...okay I think I need to sit down." Sam said, slumping against the wall of the elevator. Josh and Toby both snickered.

"What are you going to do about Donna's parents?" Toby asked Josh as they waited for the elevator to get where it was going. He was well aware of the Donna strained relationship with her family.

Josh leaned his head back against the wall. "I don't know. I guess I should call them. The problem is they're not usually very receptive to calls from Donna, much less me. I think the best thing to do would be to just call Bill and let him know how she's doing. He can tell them. They like him."

"Are you going to tell him about the wooing and fooling around plan?" Toby asked with a smirk. He was immensely enjoying the fact that he could not only torment Sam about Ainsley but now, because of Josh's new thing with Donna, he all kinds of new material to torment Josh with as well.

"Yeah, because I have a death wish," Josh replied.

The elevator dinged and came to a stop on their floor. As the doors slid open, the agent, Josh vaguely remembered his last name was "Abbott," once again silently took up the lead. They started down the wide hallway of what looked to be a floor of standard patient rooms. About halfway down, the agent turned to his left and pushed through a set of heavy wooden doors, marked "Authorized Personnel Only" and led them into another wide but relatively short hallway. Things were much quieter here and there were very few rooms, maybe four or five. Except for a small station staffed with two nurses, it was all but deserted. Then Josh noticed the cameras. They were mounted at both ends of the abbreviated hallway and at the nurses station.

"Where the hell are we?" Josh mumbled to Sam.

"Heck if I know," Sam answered.

The agent led them past the nurses station where the nurses nodded to the agent and went back to what they were doing. Up ahead another Secret Service agent come out of a door on the left side of the hallway. "Robertson? Anything to report?" their Secret Service agent asked the new one.

"No, sir. The area is clear and secure," the young, burly agent reported.

"Good. Surgeon asked that Princeton, Harvard and Grumpy remain up here until she returns."

Sam and Josh grinned at each other. While the two of them had never had any problem with their Secret Service code names, the only one who hated their code name more than CJ hated 'Flamingo,' was Toby and his hatred of 'Grumpy.' During their first year in the White House, Sam and Josh had taken every opportunity to annoy him with it and at every chance, they would try and get whatever Secret Service agent was handy to say it. Ron had caught onto this very early on and had instructed the agents not to cooperate. That was the problem with the Secret Service, they weren't big on pranks or jokes. Then Rosslyn had happened and many of the silly things Sam and Josh had done during that first year had gone by the wayside, including trying to torment Toby with the moniker the Secret Service had given him. But for right now, it was something that lifted their spirits, even as Toby rolled his eyes.

Abbott put his hand up to his ear, listening to something coming through on his ear piece. "Surgeon is on her way up," he said, referring to Abbey's Secret Service code name. 

"What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Josh asked Abbott as he was leaving.

"The First Lady said I should have you wait in the room," he replied pointing to the door that Robertson had exited when they'd come down the hall. "There are chairs and a TV in there so I suggest you wait in there for her. She'll be here in few minutes."

"But..." Josh tried again.

Abbott put his hand up, "The First Lady will answer all your questions when she arrives." With that he turned and he and Robertson took up their posts next to each of the large wooden entrance doors. Josh mused for a moment they did perfect imitations of two statues wearing black suits.

Not quite knowing what to do next , Josh, Sam and Toby looked at each other. Sam finally shrugged and headed for the door that Abbott had pointed to, followed closely by Josh and Toby. Pushing it open, Sam was almost run over by the two of them as he stopped dead in his tracks at the site that greeted him. "Oh, my God."

TBC

**********  
Chapter 35 - PG

The room was huge, probably about the size of the Roosevelt Room in the White House, and decorated like no hospital room any of them had ever seen. A rich, burgundy, short pile carpet covered the floor. A pale, coordinating shade of mauve covered the walls. Two comfortable recliners sat in opposite corners of the room. Currently it only contained one empty hospital bed but it could have easily held 4 or 5 and would still have had plenty of room for people to move around. There was even a full bathroom with a roomy handicapped stall shower. The windows that ran the length of the room faced west and the afternoon sun slid in through the half-closed blinds that covered them. Except for the small center of machinery and plugs and an overhead light mounted into the wall behind the bed, anything remotely medical was hidden or carefully camouflaged.

"This place is nicer than my apartment," Sam said.

"This place is nicer than my townhouse," Josh put in.

"This place is nicer than some rooms in the White House, " Toby said.

"Well, I see the three of you have managed to stay out of trouble for five minutes," Abbey said with a tired grin. At the sound of her voice, they turned, looked at her expectantly and all started speaking at once. She held up her hand, "One at a time." Then of course, they were all silent as they didn't want to talk over each other. Abbey shook her head and sighed. "You guys are three knuckleheads, you know that?" As she often did, Abbey took the bull, or in this case, bulls, by the horns.

"I've only got a few minutes. All three of the girls are being x-rayed right now, which is why they kicked me out. But they're going to page me as soon as the films come back," she said, pointing to a small pager on her belt. "Here's what I know so far.”

She looked at Sam. "It looks like Ainsley's going to be fine, unless something shows up in her head CT or the x-ray of her arm. Dr. Evans, he's the one that's treating her, feels that she's got a fairly severe concussion and a hairline fracture of the ulna in her forearm. If that's the case they'll send her to orthopedics and to have her arm casted and then she'll be brought up here. Because of her earlier confusion and lethargy, they're going to want to keep her here for a couple of days just to make sure she doesn't have any lingering problems from her concussion. Oh, they’re also going to have to put a couple of stitches in her cheek. The laceration she had there was pretty deep. Dr. Evans is calling in a plastic surgeon to do it. The stitches will be so fine, when it heals in a few weeks, she won’t even have a scar."

"Thank you, ma'am," Sam said, relieved beyond words that Ainsley was going to be okay.

Now she turned to Toby. "CJ's going to be fine too." She paused. "But she's going to have a long road ahead of her before she can walk normally again. Once Dr. Serdar, he's the doctor treating her, got her shoe off it was clear that the rebar did major damage to her foot. There are quite a few bones in the foot and the rebar seemed to go out of it's way to damage as many of them as possible. Through a visual inspection we could see that a number of metatarsal and phalanx bones are dislocated and we won't be sure until we see the films but we're guessing that a couple of them are broken as well. As soon as the films come back and they've mapped out what has to be done, they'll be taking her to surgery to remove the rebar, clean the site and re-set all the bones, which, depending on how badly they're broken, may or may not include inserting small pins to stabilize them. They're bringing in their top ortho guy to do the surgery. I've heard of him and he's good." She paused, getting ready to tell them the rest.

"After the surgery and once she's out of recovery, they'll bring her up here. There will be a substantial amount of swelling after the surgery so they won't cast her foot right away. They'll give her a range of anti-inflammatory drugs to make the swelling go down that much faster. She'll also be on antibiotics to help prevent infection from the rebar and the surgery. And of course she gets some really, really good pain meds, probably a self-administering morphine drip to start, because she's going to be in a lot of pain, especially for the next few days, and then it should start to taper off as the inflammation goes down. They'll also probably give her medication to thin her blood so she doesn't develop blood clots in her legs, which are very common when a patient has lower extremity wounds and is immobile for an extended period of time as CJ will be. When everything is healed and she gets her final cast off she'll have to have some physical therapy to regain full use and range of motion in her foot." 

Toby was still trying to absorb everything she'd just told him. He had a hard time reconciling the fact he was thrilled that CJ was going to be okay in the long term but horrified that she would be laid up and largely miserable and in considerable pain for the short term. He nodded mutely to tell Abbey he understood.

Abbey sighed. Now the hard part. She walked over to Josh, who was leaning against one of the nearby walls. He’d wandered over there while she'd been telling Toby about CJ. "Josh?" she began. He looked up at her and she almost lost the nerve to tell him. The only thing that gave her the strength to do it was her training in telling patients and their families difficult truths. The problem was that she herself was a member of this family, which made it that much harder.

"Josh? Donna's....her condition is very serious. She may not be there when I get back because they were prepping her for surgery when I left and were just waiting for the films. Once they have them I don't think they'll wait for me to get there and, in all honesty, I wouldn't want them to. She's lost so much blood they had to give her a couple of units of whole blood there in the ER to keep her stable.” She saw the blood drain out of Josh’s face and reconsidered telling him. “Josh, are you sure you want to hear this?”

Josh took a breath to try and ease the nausea that was threatening to get the better of him. Of course he had nothing in his stomach. He hadn’t eaten since...he couldn’t remember when. As hard as it was, he needed to know about Donna. “Yes, Mrs. B. Tell me.”

Abbey looked at him for a moment trying to decide if he could take it. She wasn’t sure he could, but he had a right to know. “There are two pieces of rebar in the left side of her back. The lower one doesn’t appear to have done much damage. They’ll just remove it, clean the site and stitch it up. However, the news is not so good for the upper one. The upper wound has been the cause of the majority of her blood loss. That piece of rebar went in between her bottom two ribs. We think it cracked the one above and completely broke the one below. They’ll have to fix the broken one in surgery. Luckily it doesn’t seem to have punctured or collapsed her lung.” She paused for a moment and took a breath.

“After the rebar went between her ribs, it appears it entered her kidney on that side. That’s why it’s been continuing to bleed. The kidneys are very vascularized. It’s possible the rebar is pinching off the majority of the damage it caused and when they get her into surgery and remove it she could start to hemorrhage. The surgery will be very delicate. If the damage is too great, they may have to remove the kidney to save her life.”

Part of Josh had simply shut down to keep from processing what Abbey was telling him. The rest of him had gone into autopilot crisis mode. He felt oddly, eerily calm. “But she can live with only one kidney, right?” He heard the question come out of his mouth but it felt like someone else was asking it.

Abbey was a little surprised he was taking this so well. “Yes, absolutely. She’d have to be monitored a bit more closely for the rest of her life to make sure that her remaining kidney continues to function normally but she can absolutely live with only one kidney.”

“What about her leg?” he heard himself ask.

Abbey looked at him a moment. She knew that glazed look. He wasn’t handling what she was telling him nearly as well as he was letting on. But she wanted to prepare him for what was to come. “They won’t be able to save her knee, Josh. There’s just too much damage. She’ll have to have a total knee replacement. They won’t do it yet, they’ll just go in and remove the rebar, clean it out, repair any damage to the muscles and tendons and get the site ready for the replacement surgery. Like CJ, she’ll have a lot of swelling and they’ll put her on anti-inflammatory drugs and antibiotics and some amazing pain meds. In a few days, when the swelling has gone down, they’ll do the replacement. The same ortho guy doing CJ’s surgery is going to do Donna’s knee replacement. The good thing about the knee replacement is that they’ll want her up on her feet a couple days after the surgery. That’s standard to keep the muscles, ligaments and tendons from tightening up around the prosthetic joint. Getting her up and moving will be better for her anyway since they won’t be able to give her any blood thinning medication because of her kidney surgery. So although her condition is much more serious right now, she should be up and around sooner than CJ.”

Josh didn’t seem to find comfort in that. “When will I be able to see her?” If he could just see her, touch her, let her know he was there with her, she’d pull through, he just knew it.

“The surgery should take 6 or 7 hours. Then, because of her blood loss and the seriousness of the injury to her kidney I assume they’ll want to keep her in the ICU for the first 24 hours or so. As soon as they getting her settled in ICU I’ll see that you get in to see her.”

“Is she...is she....” The words didn’t want to leave his mouth. He swallowed and tried again. “Is she in pain?” He couldn’t bear the thought of her suffering.

Abbey laid her hand on his arm, “No, Josh. She’s still unconscious. She’s not feeling a thing and by now I’m sure they’ve given her additional anesthesia to keep her down for the surgery.”

Josh stared at the floor, not knowing what else to say. Then the kernel of an idea came to him, “Mrs. B? Can I...you know...see her during the operation?”

Abbey knew immediately what he was asking. He wanted to watch over Donna the same way she’d watched over him during his surgery. “I’ll find out Josh, I don’t know if they have observation windows in their operating rooms but if they do I’ll see you get in to see her.” Abbey paused, took a deep breath and looked slowly at each of them. “In the meantime, I suggest you make some calls to the girls’ family members. I’m sure they’re anxious to hear how they’re doing. And then there’s not much to do but wait. Josh, Toby, The President was going to have our things unloaded at the base. I imagine Bill will bring them over so he can check on Donna, so at least you’ll have some toiletries and some clean clothes. Sam, I’m afraid you’re going to be wearing scrubs and shopping at the gift shop for toiletries until you can get to the store.”

Sam smiled a bit but his heart wasn’t in it. As happy as he was about Ainsley, he was still concerned for CJ and Donna and for that matter, Josh. “I’ll get by, ma’am. Thank you.” He did a bit of a double take, “Oh, ma’am, there’s something I was going to ask you.”

“What is it, Sam?”

“You said the girls will be brought here. What did you mean?”

"I mean they’ll be brought here. Once the three of them have been treated they'll be brought up here. This is going to be their room while they're here."

"How did you manage that?" Josh said. "And what's more, who’s going to pay for it? I can't imagine their health insurance will cover a room like this." Josh remembered all the trouble he had with his health insurance when he'd been shot and didn't want Donna, CJ or Ainsley to go through the same nightmare.

"Josh, you worry too much. It's been taken care of. While we were waiting for the girls to be rescued, I asked one of the paramedics where they'd be bringing them and then I called my office and they saw to the arrangements. Their insurance will pay for their treatment and the fee for a standard hospital room. This is the VIP room. The girls will be staying in here and the four of us will be staying in the other three rooms in this wing. The other rooms are smaller, more like regular rooms. The President and I thought the girls deserved that after all they’ve been through so we’re picking up the tab for what the insurance doesn’t pay. Plus the Secret Service liked it because this wing is separate and has cameras and it’s easier for them to secure. It will also help keep us away from the press, which I’m sure is even now, sniffing out the story of why The President took Air Force One on an unscheduled joyride without informing them and why, with the exception of Leo, the entire White House senior staff and the First Lady are missing from D.C.” 

Just then the pager at her waist began to beep. Abbey pulled it out and looked at the message. “The films are in. I’ve got to go. You guys behave. If you promise to stay out of trouble, I’ll tell the agents you can come and go as you please.” The three of them nodded at her. “Josh, I’ll find out if I can get you into see her. I’ll be back up as soon as I know something.” She turned and looked at Toby and Sam, “I expect you two to keep an eye on him until I get back.” With that she turned and swept out of the room.

Always the practical one, Toby pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open and was surprised to find he was getting a signal. He dialed Margaret. “Hi, Margaret. It’s Toby.”

“Oh, Toby. How are they doing? Leo just told me they got them out of the garage.”

“Yeah. Well, we’re still waiting to hear for sure but we think they’re going to be okay.” He didn’t give her a chance to ask anymore questions. She would talk his ear off if he gave her the chance. “Margaret, I need you to get some phone numbers for me. I need the numbers for CJ’s brother, Thomas Cregg; he lives in Baltimore. And Ainsley Hayes’ father,” Toby looked at Sam, “What’s his name?”

“Daniel Hayes,” Sam supplied. “He lives in Charlotte, North Carolina.”

Toby relayed the information to Margaret. “Do you want to wait while I pull them or do you want me to call you back?” she asked him.

“I’ll wait. I’m not sure how reliable the cell service is going to be, so if I hang up I might not be able to get through to you again.”

“Okay, hold on. I’ll be right back with the numbers,” she clicked off and put him on hold. Toby looked over at Josh. “I figured we could at least make good use of our time while we wait. But I didn’t ask for the number for Donna’s family ‘cause I figured it was going to be bad enough that you had to, you know, face Bill in person.”

“Thanks Toby, you’re all heart.” Josh said as he leaned his head back against the wall and tried to think of how he was going to tell Bill about Donna’s condition, when he didn’t even want to think about it himself. 

TBC


	8. Concrete and Roses: Chapters 36-40

**********  
Chapter 36 - PG

Flopping down into an empty chair, a part of Josh dimly realized how tired he was. Even too tired to pace. He wasn’t sleepy tired, in fact he didn’t think he could have slept even with a handful of sleeping pills in him. But he was weary tired. It was the kind of tired that basically sapped all his energy and robbed him of the ability to think and feel. Which he supposed was probably a good thing for the moment. If he thought too much his mind started to dredge up all the possible things that could go wrong with Donna’s surgery. 

He managed to gather enough energy to glance around the deserted surgical waiting room. Abbey had brought him there a short time ago. She’d found out that the surgery suite where they’d taken Donna almost two hours ago did indeed have an observation window and she’d gotten permission for him to watch the operation. Abbey had told him to wait there for a moment while she went to check and see that they were ready for him to come back to the observation area. So, there he sat, waiting.

The door to the waiting room opened and, expecting Abbey, Josh’s head snapped up. Dread on the heels of his disappointment made an appearance when Josh saw it was Bill. He wondered if anyone had told him about Donna or if it was really was going to be his job to do it. Josh knew Bill was already kind of leery about him being in love with Donna, and being the bearer of bad news was never a good way to strengthen an already shaky relationship.

“Hey,” Bill said cautiously. “I called Sam and he and Toby met me downstairs. I gave them all the things the President had unloaded from Air Force One and the stuff Sam left at the base. He said that I could find you up here.” He paused for a second, “Oh, by the way the President got off all right. He should be halfway to D.C. by now.”

‘Thanks a bunch, Sam,’ Josh thought. But he couldn’t really blame Sam. If he was going to be mature enough to have a relationship with Donna, he was going to have to be mature enough to do the hard things that sometimes came with loving someone. Telling Bill the truth about her was one of those hard things.

“Thanks, Bill,” Josh said. “Um, did Sam tell you anything about Donna?”

Bill looked at him for a minute, the concern for his sister written clearly on his face. “No, he told me I should ask you.”

Josh managed to take a deep breath but it did nothing to help his courage. Before he even processed what he was going to say, his mouth began working. “I...she’s in surgery right now.” Again it felt like someone else was saying the words. So much so that he had to suppress the urge to look around to see who was speaking. “During one of the aftershocks some concrete debris shifted and hit the car. Some rebar in the concrete punched through the side of the car and hit her. It damaged her knee, broke a rib and they think it might have damaged one of her kidneys.” He could see Bill trying to process the news.

Bill swallowed, “Is she going to be okay?”

“Um, yeah. They think so.” Part of him thought if he said it enough times it would make it true. “They’ll know better after the surgery. She’ll have to have her knee replaced and they may have to remove her kidney if it’s too badly damaged.”

“Oh,” was all Bill said. 

Josh had expected Bill to be angry. Either for being the one to tell him the news or because Josh had let her come out to California or because Josh was a convenient target or for no reason at all. But Bill didn’t seem angry. Only concerned. And he was still trying to take in the fact that his sister was, even now, being operated on by surgeons who were attempting to save her life. Bill got up and paced a bit. Josh remained silent.

“Were you able to talk to her?” Bill asked.

“Yeah. When we first got there she was fine and we talked. She was a little scared of the dark,” his voice caught on the last word as the image of her scared and in the dark rose back into his mind. 

Bill looked at Josh and saw how much this man, a virtual stranger to him, was concerned for his sister’s welfare. He looked at him a bit closer and saw it went beyond concern. He was truly traumatized by the fact that she was injured. “Did you tell her?” Bill asked softly.

Josh looked up at him blankly, “What?”

“Did you tell her how you feel about her?” Bill clarified.

Josh almost smiled at that. “Yeah. Yeah I did.” Thank God he’d at least managed to do that.

Bill was pleased by the spark of life that seemed to come into Josh’s eyes. “What did she say?” he already knew what Donna would have said, but it looked like Josh needed something to pick up his spirits.

This time Josh did smile. The thought of her words warmed a spot in him that had grown cold in the last few hours. “That she felt the same way.”

“Good,” Bill said. “I’m glad you could be there for her when she needed you.”

Josh just looked at him. He definitely hadn’t expected that. “Why do your parents dislike her working in the White House so much? Is it just me? Do they hate me that much? Or is it just the President they dislike?” The questions had tumbled out in a rush.

Bill looked at him for a minute, “You have to understand my parents. They have very definite ideas about things. They’re very....stubborn.”

“So that’s where Donna gets it?” How Josh managed to joke he didn’t know.

Bill smiled, “Yeah. She is stubborn, isn’t she? Anyway, they get ideas in their heads and it’s hard to get them to change their minds. I don’t think it’s any one thing that’s caused the strain between them and Donna. It’s a collection of things. They’re Republicans so her being a Democrat and working for a Democratic administration is one reason. The President also didn’t endear himself to them when he revealed that he’d concealed his MS. Then there’s the fact that my mother thought Donna made a huge mistake by leaving Dr. Freeride.”

“But he was an ass. He used her,” Josh objected.

“I know and I agree that leaving him was one of the best things she ever did, but my mother just hears ‘young eligible doctor’ and after that she doesn’t hear anything else. They also think her working as a secretary, even in the White House, is beneath her.” When Josh started to object, he raised his hand. “Their words, not mine. She’s told me all the things she does and how much she loves it and I’ve tried to tell them that but they don’t want to hear it. They think what they think and that’s it.” He paused. “As for hating you, I think they hate the idea of you. They see you as the reason she doesn’t come home for the holidays or to visit. When what they don’t realize is that Donna doesn’t want to come home because she already IS home. In DC.” He paused. “So if you’re waiting for them to accept you with open arms, I think you’re going to be waiting for a very long time.”

“It’s just such a hard thing for Donna to not have their support.”

“I know,” Bill replied.

“Bill, I have to tell you that at some point, when the time is right and we’re both ready, I have every intention of asking her to marry me. And I know that it would mean the world to her if they were there.” Josh told him, even surprising himself with the admission. He hadn’t given any conscious thought to marrying her. 

Before Bill could answer, the door to the waiting room opened and Abbey walked in. “Josh...Oh, Bill. I didn’t know you were here.”

“Hello, ma’am. I just came by to check on Donna and bring your things over. I gave everything to Sam and Toby and Josh was just filling me in on what’s been going on with Donna.”

“Yes,” Abbey smiled gently. “She’ll be in surgery for the next 4 or 5 hours but the doctors are very hopeful that she’ll make a full recovery.” She turned to Josh. “If you still want to go, Josh, now’s the time.”

“Where are you guys off to?” he said with genuinely innocent curiosity.

Josh looked at Abbey for help. He wasn’t quite sure how to explain to Bill that he wanted to watch Donna’s operation.

“Oh, you know Josh. He has to be involved in everything. I’m just going to take him down so he can see that the doctors are doing right by Donna.” Abbey said.

Bill looked between Abbey and Josh, finally stopping on Josh. “You’re going to watch her surgery?” he asked softly. It should have sounded morbid but Bill thought it was about the sweetest thing he’d ever heard.

“She did it for me when I was shot,” Josh replied, just as softly.

Bill sensed they didn’t want to leave him there alone, so he made it easy for them. “Well, I have to be getting back to the base. I’ll call tomorrow and see how Don’s doing. As soon as she’s up for visitors, I’ll come by and see her. I’ll also take care of telling my parents about what’s happened to her.” He walked over and held out his hand. “Thanks for taking care of her, Josh.”

Josh took his hand and shook it. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“If it makes any difference, you both have my support. And when the two of you get around to doing that thing that we talked about, I plan to be sitting in the front row.”

Abbey had no idea what they were talking about but she sensed that the two men had come to some sort of understanding about Donna. 

“Thanks, Bill. That means a lot to me and I know it will mean a lot to her,” Josh said, releasing his hand.

Bill turned to leave, “Thank you, ma’am. I know you’re a doctor yourself and I appreciate you looking after Donna and her friends.”

Abbey smiled softly. Donna’s brother was a very charming young man. “They’re part of my family, Bill. I couldn’t not be here.”

He looked back at Josh and then returned his gaze to Abbey, “I’m glad that Donna has so many people who care about her.”

“She’s very special to us,” Abbey said.

“Well, I have to get going. Thank you both,” he said as he opened he door and walked out.

Abbey turned back to Josh. “You ready?” 

Josh took a very deep breath and let it out slowly. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

***********

Abbey, with one of her agents in tow, led him out of the waiting room and down a long hallway. As they continued to walk, the hallways got more and more sparse. Carpeted floors led to tile floors. Colored walls led to stark white walls.

Josh felt his feet get heavier and heavier. It took more and more of his concentration to keep moving forward. He knew that he needed to be where he was going but it didn’t mean that getting there wasn’t hard. 

Then they passed through three sets of doors that all read ‘Do Not Enter/Authorized Personnel Only’. Abbey nodded to a nurse on duty at a wide desk and led Josh to a door at the end of a long hallway. The door was simply marked ‘Observation’. She turned the knob and stepped inside. Josh swallowed and followed her in.

The room was small and plain and contained no furniture. It was painted a soothing pale blue color and a set of curtains that looked suspiciously like they were made from the same material that were used for hospital gowns were mounted on a rod over the large window that looked into the operating room. The curtains were currently pulled back so Josh had a full view of the operating room and the group of doctors standing around the operating table.

Then he saw her and the world shifted. Oddly, although he wouldn’t have expected it, some of the weight on his heart eased. Some of the doubts in his mind began to disappear. She was there and she was alive and that was all that mattered. Most of her was blocked by the doctors and nurses working around her. But he could still see her head. She was still on her stomach with her face turned toward the observation window. Her beautiful blonde hair was covered by one of those cloth shower-cap looking things, but the alabaster features of her face were in full view. His eyes locked on that face and refused to waiver.

Abbey stood next to him but she realized that he no longer knew she was there. Now he only had eyes for one woman and she was laying on the table in the next room fighting for her life. Abbey watched as his hand rose to the window and his fingers began tracing a pattern on the glass. Slowly, gently, over and over again. She moved behind him to see if she could figure out what the pattern was. Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized he was tracing the contour of Donna’s cheek through the glass.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 37 - PG

“Could you wait here please?” Abbey told the Secret Service agent that was following her. He nodded and stood against the wall. She ran her hand tiredly through her hair and reached for the doorknob. She’d left Josh in the observation room a few hours before to go and check on Ainsley and CJ. The nurse told her that Josh hadn’t left the room the entire time she was gone. 

CJ’s surgery had just ended and she was in recovery. Once she woke up and they were sure she would have no lingering problems from the anesthesia, they would take her upstairs to the room. Abbey had spoken to the orthopedic surgeon after the surgery and he felt that he’d been able to repair all the damage to her foot. Because two of the bones in her foot had been broken he’d had to put a couple of small pins in to stabilize everything. The rebar had also done some minor tendon damage and he’d fixed that as well. The good news was that the blood flow to her toes had not been compromised by the injury and he felt that everything would heal properly in the long run. Abbey had already updated Toby on CJ’s condition. He’d been very relieved and when she left, he’d been watching CNN on the TV in the upstairs room he’d staked out for his own.

As for Ainsley, she was sleeping quietly up in the room, her arm in a cast, a small bandage on her cheek, and Sam by her side. Because they’d determined she had a concussion and not a skull fracture nor any bleeding in her brain they’d told her she could sleep if she wanted. However, every 2 or 3 hours one of the nurses came in to wake her if she was asleep for a neurological check. This consisted of checking her alertness level and asking her basic questions like her name or what day it was. They would continue to do this for the first 24 hours just to be sure she wasn’t having any lingering or delayed problems from her concussion. Abbey had also spoken to the plastic surgeon that had stitched up Ainsley cheek and he confirmed that she wouldn’t have a scar once the tissue was completely healed, which he thought would be in about 4 weeks.

Turning the knob, Abbey slowly opened the door. “Josh?” she said quietly. He didn’t answer or even acknowledge her presence, which was not necessarily unexpected. However, she was a little surprised to see him standing in exactly the same spot she’d left him in hours before. The only thing that was different was his hand was no longer moving over the window. Now, it merely rested on it with his palm flat against the glass, as if trying to maintain some kind of tenuous connection with Donna.

Abbey stood beside him for a moment and watched him as he continued to stare into the operating room. What she saw on his face made her heart clench. His look was a mirror image of the one Donna had on her face when Josh had been in surgery. Abbey told him on Air Force One that she’d never seen anyone will someone to live before she saw Donna do it in the observation room at GW. But here she stood, seeing it again. Seeing it in Josh’s face, in his eyes. She felt both privileged to see it and like she was intruding on an intensely private moment between them.

Abbey looked into the operating room. She could tell from what the doctors and nurses were doing that things were wrapping up. Sponges were being counted. Instruments were being accounted for. All to make sure that nothing was left inside Donna that wasn’t supposed to be there when they closed her up. As much as it pained Abbey to do anything to interrupt this moment between them, it was time that she and Josh left.

Josh hadn’t heard Abbey come in. Hadn’t heard her softly say his name. Didn’t know that even now she was standing within a foot of him. He also didn’t feel the way his back and neck ached or the way his tired legs and feet hurt from standing in one place for the last four hours. There would be time for that later. For now, his entire focus and concentration was centered on Donna. 

“Josh?” Abbey tried. She laid her hand on his shoulder and shook it gently. “Josh.” When he still didn’t answer she shook him harder. Startled, his head snapped toward her.

“Oh, Mrs. B. I didn’t hear you come in,” he said. “How long have you been here?”

“Just a minute. I spoke to you but I guess you didn’t hear me.”

“Yeah,” Josh had glanced back at Donna, his attention already straying from Abbey.

“Josh!” she said firmly.

Her tone caused his attention to snap back to her. “Ma’am?” 

He looked so innocent, she couldn’t be mad at him. “We need to go,” she said gently shifting her position so he had to stand with his back to the window.

“But...” he began, not willing to leave Donna yet.

“Josh,” she said, her voice soft with understanding. “They’re just finishing up with her now. They’ll be bringing her into recovery shortly and then into ICU. You have just enough time to go upstairs and get cleaned up. If she sees you looking rumpled and tired, she’s only going to worry about you and not about getting better.”

Josh wanted to protest, but he knew Donna and her penchant for worrying about him so he just nodded. Abbey opened the door and two of them walked out into the hall, Josh stumbled a bit as his limbs remembered how to move after being still for so long and Abbey put her arm out to steady him. When she was sure he wasn’t going to fall on his face, and with the her agent in step behind them, they walked down the corridor to the surgical nurses station where Abbey stopped.

“Hi, Shelley,” Abbey said to the duty nurse, whom she’d spoken to a number of times in the last few hours. “I see they’re finishing up. Do you have an update on how things are going?”

The young blonde smiled, “Let me call in and get one for you, Dr. Bartlet.” Picking up the receiver from a phone on the desk, she dialed an extension. She asked whomever answered for an update and then nodded as they gave her the information.

Hanging up the phone, she turned back to Abbey and Josh. “You’re right, Dr. Bartlet, they are just finishing up. They were able to remove all of the metal and they fixed the broken rib and cleaned out the knee. Unfortunately, the metal did significant damage to the renal artery and the internal structure of the kidney. They weren’t able to save it and it had to be removed. But Dr. Shaw believes she will make a full recovery.”

“Thank you, Shelley. Come on, Josh. Let’s go,” she said. Pulling Josh by the arm. “So you see, Josh? She’s going to be okay.” she told him as they walked back up to the room. Josh only nodded silently and followed behind her. He wanted to be happy, knew he should be happy. But the ability to feel anything seemed to be beyond him right then.

Things were quiet when they got up to the room. Ainsley was talking to her father on the phone, apparently explaining how she was engaged to a man she’d neglected to tell him about, while Sam sat next to her and Toby was taking a nap in one of the other rooms. 

Abbey pointed Josh to the room across from the one Toby was sleeping in. “You and Sam area going to share that room. He’s already put all your things in there. The only shower in this wing is the one in the girls' room so you’ll have to use it. I’m going to go back downstairs and look in on CJ. She should be awake by now. When they’ve moved Donna into the ICU I’ll come back and get you.” Without waiting for a response she turned and left.

Josh shuffled into the room and picked up his bag. Now that he was alone, every part of his body seemed to hurt but his mind was a blank as he walked into the girls' room. Ainsley had finished her call and she and Sam greeted him as he came in. 

“How’s Donna?” Sam asked.

“Okay,” was all he could manage. “I’ll tell you about it...I just need to, you know,” he said, jerking a thumb toward the bathroom.

“Sure,” Sam said.

Josh shuffled stiffly into the bathroom then stopped and turned back around, “Ainsley?”

“Yes, Josh,” she said, a bit surprised he'd spoken specifically to her and not Sam.

“I’m glad that you’re okay and I wanted to say that I’m happy you and Sam are together.” He meant it but he wasn’t quite sure why it seemed so important for him to say. 

Ainsley smiled, touched by his thoughtful words, “Thanks, Josh. That means a lot.”

Josh nodded and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. His body was set on autopilot and since Abbey’s words were the last instructions he’d been given, his body carried them out. He stripped down and stepped under the hot spray of the shower. His sore, tired muscles began to ease a bit under the heat of the pounding water. 

It began almost as a whisper. Something that could be written off as the sound of the shower. But slowly, as if someone were turning up some internal volume knob, Abbey’s words began playing over and over in his mind. “She’s going to be okay.”

‘She's going to be okay,’ his brain said, joining in the chorus. Josh sagged against the cool tile wall of the shower. She's going to be okay. As the truth of that simple statement began to finally sink in, it was like sunshine breaking through the clouds. Putting his head in this hands, the tears began. Not sobs, just silent cleansing tears mixing with the hot water of the shower. Tears of fear, tears of frustration, tears of relief, tears of joy. They all came pouring out in a rush. Like a wave, they crested and then ebbed. Leaning, his head back against the wall, he took breath and realized he felt lighter and more alert than he had since they’d gotten to the hospital.

Shutting off the shower, he climbed out and dried off. Quickly he shaved and got dressed. Abbey would be coming back at some point and he wanted to be ready.

**********

“I got permission for you to stay with her. But when she wakes up, she’ll be groggy from the anesthesia and the pain medication they’re giving her.” Abbey told him as they stood near the ICU nurses desk. “And before you go in, I want you to be ready.” She paused. “Her leg is going to be elevated and heavily wrapped in bandages. They have her on some oxygen but she's not on a ventilator and she is hooked up to any number of I.V.s and machines. Okay?”

Josh nodded and was nearly bouncing with anticipation. 

“Come on,” she said, leading him through the ICU. It was laid out simply. The nurses station ran down the center of the large room and large patient bays, packed with machinery, ran along each side. Abbey led him to the second to the last bay on the left. The curtain was pulled halfway closed so they had to step around it to see inside. Abbey moved aside so Josh could step around her.

Josh’s heart was beating wildly as he stepped around the curtain and into the bay. Donna was lying in a wide hospital bed, her hair spilling around her. Bathed in a soft twilight, she looked just about like Abbey had described. Josh also thought that she was just about the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Just like when he’d seen her in the operating room, the world seemed to fade away as he looked at her face. This time he didn’t need to try and touch her through the glass. This time he could touch her for real. His hand trembled slightly as he reached out to her. He ran his thumb slowly over her cheek. It was pale but warm under his hand. Brushing a strand of hair out of her face and being careful of the various I.V. lines and the machines she was hooked up to, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead.

He turned to say ‘thank you’ to Abbey but she was gone. Pulling up a chair he settled into it, took Donna’s hand in his and waited for her to wake up.

**********

Donna was somewhere, floating, drifting. Not knowing, not caring where it was. Her brain had given up any and all efforts to try and figure it out. The only thing that managed to surface was the fact that she wasn’t alone. She didn’t know how she knew that but she did. Slowly she began to be aware of sounds. A beep. A soft hum. A rustle. The scrape of something against linoleum. Then there were the sensations. Something was tickling her nostrils. Her knee and her back hurt but they seemed fuzzy and disconnected. She had an itch behind her right ear. Then there was her hand. It was warm and tingly and she could have sworn that it was being gently held by something or someone. Trying to figure out who or what it was she squeezed it gently. 

“Donna?” someone said. “Donna, can you hear me? Open your eyes.”

Wait, she knew that voice. Who was that? It was there in her brain but she couldn’t quite pull it up. She KNEW who it was. So why couldn’t she remember? She had to open her eyes, she had to see. Forcing her eyelids open seemed to take a Herculean effort. But when she did, she immediately knew who it had been. Josh. It was Josh. Of course it was, how could she have thought it was anyone else? “Josh,” she whispered, her throat feeling dry and raw.

Josh’s face came closer and he smiled, his dimples making an appearance, “I was wondering how long you were going to keep me waiting,” he said. “I was starting to get a little worried you were going to leave me.”

“Why would I leave you?” she said, as if that was the most ridiculous thing she’d ever heard. Why would she leave Josh? She loved him. It would be easier to stop breathing oxygen than to leave him. “I had the strangest dream,” she said softly. A slight frown creased her forehead.

“A dream? What was it about?” he asked her. What she said brought tears to his eyes.

“It was dark and I was scared," she sighed softly. "But then you were there and then I wasn’t scared anymore.”

TBC

**********  
Chapter 38 - PG

"I'm glad," he said, brushing his thumb over her cheek. "I don't ever want you to be scared."

Donna watched him for a moment, her blue eyes open but heavy, as if they would close again at any moment. "Have to tell you something," she said tiredly.

"Don't worry. Whatever it is, it can wait. You can tell me later."

“No,” she insisted softly. “I have to tell you now. I’ve waited 6 years to tell you.”

“Ahkay, tell me,” he said, watching her fight to stay awake so she could tell him.

“I love you,” she said.

The simple words went straight to his heart. He smiled, well aware that, because of the anesthesia, medication, and everything her body had been through, her memory, especially her short term memory, wouldn’t be firing on all cylinders quite yet. “I know.”

Her brain took a minute to ponder that. “You do?” she asked. “How?

“You told me.”

“I did?” she said like a sleepy child.

“Yeah.”

“When did I do that?”

Josh considered trying to explain about the quake and the SUV but he decided to keep it simple. “Before. And do you know what I said when you told me?” She looked like she was just about ready to fade out again.

“Tell me,” she said, her eyes slipping closed.

He leaned in close so that his lips grazed her ear as he spoke softly to her, “I love you, too.”

Eyes closed, a soft smile lit up her face. “Really?” she said, with a sigh. “I’m glad. I’ve waited forever to hear you say that.”

“Well, Donnatella, you'd better get used to it because I plan on telling you that every day for the rest of your life.”

Her smiled remained even as she drifted off, "Okay. I'd like that."

Josh smiled back at her. Then, just to reassure himself that she wasn't a ghost and wasn't going to disappear, he once again brushed his fingers gently over her face.

"Josh?" Abbey said quietly from behind him. 

Still holding Donna’s hand, he turned around. "Hi, Mrs. B," he said with a grin. Now that he'd talked to Donna and she was apparently going to be okay, he was so happy he could hardly contain himself.

Abbey frowned a bit. She had something to talk to him about but to look at him now, with the spark of life back in his eyes, she hesitated. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin the happy mood he seemed to be in. "Josh can I....?" she stopped. "You know what? Never mind." She smiled and stepped up to the bed. "How's our patient doing?" she asked, changing the subject.

Josh, even in his Donna euphoria, could see the First Lady had something on her mind. He looked at Donna and then back to Abbey. "She woke up for a few minutes. Told me she loved me." He grinned like an idiot.

Abbey grinned back, happy to see that the Josh she knew was coming back to life. "That's great, Josh. See, I told you she'd be okay."

"Yeah, you did," he agreed, still sensing there was something on her mind. "Mrs. B? Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Abbey looked at him for a moment, "I had no idea I was so transparent."

"You're not," he said. "It was just a feeling I had."

"Well," she said, deciding to plunge in. "Now that you mention it, there is something on my mind." She wasn't quite certain where to begin. "About Donna....."

A flash of instant panic flickered across his face and he tightened the grip on Donna's hand and took an unconscious step toward the bed as if to stand between her and whatever specter Abbey was reluctantly trying to reveal. "Is something wrong?" he said quickly.

Abbey cursed herself for botching this before she's even started. "No, Josh." She laid her hand on his arm reassuringly. "No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." She paused, "Come on let's talk over there so we don't disturb her." She said, indicating the area at the foot of the bed next to the ICU nurses station. Josh looked from Abbey to Donna to Abbey again. She knew he didn't want to leave her. "I'll open the curtain the rest of the way so you can still see her," she said moving to the end of the bed and pulling the curtain back.

Josh nodded after a moment and carefully laid Donna’s hand back down on the bed. Walking over to where Abbey was standing, he positioned himself so he could see Donna over Abbey’s shoulder. “What’s on your mind, Mrs. B?” 

Abbey leaned in and spoke softly so on one else would hear them, “When I went upstairs just now I had my office get the phone number for Donna’s parents so I could call them and....” she stopped speaking when she saw Josh grimace. “Josh? What the hell’s going on with Donna’s parents?”

“You mean other than the fact they’re insane and, you know, Republicans?” he replied.

“Oh, good, so it’s not just me who thinks that?” 

Josh shook his head. “No. I take it the call didn’t go well?”

“What call? I dialed the number to give them an update on Donna’s condition. A woman, I assume was Donna’s mother, answered the phone, I got as far as giving her my name and she hung up on me. I called back and a man answered and said if I didn’t stop calling he would contact the police.” She paused. “Josh, I know not everyone likes me but it’s not every day that someone threatens to have me arrested.”

Josh rubbed a hand over his face. “Yeah. They’re not big fans of the administration.”

“So I gathered.”

“Actually it goes beyond that. They have issues with Donna working as my ‘quote, unquote, secretary,’ and not getting married to the med student she met in college. And a host of other things. In fact they and Donna are not speaking and haven’t for some time,” he told her.

“I had no idea.” She paused. “But Bill seemed so nice.”

“Yeah, it seems he and Donna got the majority of the genes in their family that make you act like a human being,” Josh commented.

“So they don’t like Bill either?”

“Oh, they love Bill. Which works out great because he ends up as a go between for Donna and her parents. That’s why I was filling him in on her condition in the surgical waiting room earlier. He’s going to tell them about what happened. They’d just hang up on me.”

Abbey nodded, “So insanity skips a generation in their family, huh? That doesn’t bode well for your kids,” she said, unable to hide a smirk. 

He smirked back, “Oh, no, their sister Elizabeth is insane and Republican too. Bill tells me it’s just an excess of stubbornness. Either way it doesn’t bode well for our kids,” he said looking over Abbey’s shoulder at Donna. “But if anyone could raise good kids, stubborn or not, it would be Donna.” He frowned slightly. Where had that come from? Kids with Donna. Wow, now there was a thought. Except for his mother’s constant hints about wanting grandchildren, he hadn’t really given much thought to having kids. He never thought that he’d have time for a marriage much less kids. 

Abbey turned to look at Donna with him. "I believe you're right. She handled you all right, didn't she?” Abbey said with a smile.

"Yeah, she sure did," he answered back.

A moment passed as they watched Donna sleep. Abbey turned back to him. "Well then, I guess it’s up to us to look after her, isn’t it?” 

Josh looked at her. “Yeah. And that’s what I intend to do.”

**********

And so began their first days in the hospital. Or, as CJ liked to call it, "The Days of Sisterhood Oppression." She was, after all on a lot of morphine when she started calling it that. And so the Sisterhood began to heal. Many things happened to the 7 of them during those first days. Some were good, some were bad, and some were just plain humorous.

Ainsley, who didn't have the benefit of anything stronger than extra strength Tylenol for her gradually fading headache and was soon bored silly with watching TV, asked Sam to scrounge her up something to write on. She was still having a little bit of trouble remembering things. Little things like the certain correct word for something and many of the details of the their time trapped in the car were fuzzy. She thought writing things down might help her memory. One thing she hadn't forgotten was that Sam had asked her to marry him and she'd said yes. The fact they were now engaged never failed to bring a smile to her face.

Sam, recognizing that having her write things down might also be good therapy for what she'd been through, was a man on a mission. Down in the hospital gift shop, he found her a small journal to write in. Handing it to her he asked her how she was going to write with her right arm, her writing hand, in a cast. She smiled at him and, picking up the pen he'd also handed her, she began writing with her left hand. He'd learned something new about her that day. When she was going to law school she'd taught herself to be ambidextrous, so she could write with her left hand as well as her right. When Sam asked her 'why' she'd felt it necessary to teach herself to write with both hands, she merely shrugged and said originally it was because her roommate had told Ainsley she didn't think she could do it. Ainsley couldn't resist a challenge. Then she'd found that being able to write with both hands made taking notes a lot easier so she'd kept on doing it. The scrawl she produced with her left hand wasn't quite as delicate or precise as with her right but it was legible.

Now Sam, being Sam and someone who liked to write a great deal himself, asked her for permission to add his own entries to her journal. She said yes and so began the entries that Sam titled, "Postcards from the Hood." The Sister and Brother "Hood" that is.

Tuesday, December 9th, 2:00 pm  
Postcards from the Hood: The Booby Hatch

Toby has a unique way of starting things that he pretends not to enjoy. But you have to ask yourself, if he doesn't enjoy them so much then why is he the one that always, you know, starts them?

Case in point: Josh, having just brought Donna up from ICU, and I were having a perfectly logical, and in my opinion, intriguing, discussion about the Lakers and the Mets and how they would fare if they played each other in, say, a football game. Now, since the Lakers are a basketball team and the Mets play baseball, I figured it would level the playing field to have them play a game to which they were both unaccustomed. Josh said it didn't matter because there was no way the Lakers could ever beat the Mets in football. His rationale for that statement was that baseball was played on a field and football was played on a field so at least the Mets would know what it was like to try and keep your footing on grass, where, my 'pansy-ass' Lakers (those were his words, for which I will be extracting retribution later) would be sliding all over the place in their sneakers. As I started to point out the fact that most of the Lakers, like Kobe and Shaq, were, you know, much bigger than, say, Mike Piazza, and the rest of the Mets, Toby chose that moment to throw up his hands and start berating us for having such a ludicrous argument. 

Let me see if I can remember his exact words. "Have we been reduced to this?! To staying in the Booby Hatch and having discussions that shouldn't have made it out of a 4th grade cub scout meeting, much less being debated by current and former White House staffers?!"

While Josh and I tried to work on a suitable comeback, CJ snorted and started laughing. Did I mention that morphine gives CJ the giggles? Anyway, we looked at her and she was staring at Toby, in that indefinable way CJ has, especially, apparently, when she's drugged up on morphine, and she said, "You said 'booby.'" Josh and I nearly fell out of our chairs we were laughing so hard and Toby just looked, well, stunned and annoyed at the same time. God, I love CJ.

So of course, ever since then, when Toby gets a little too Toby-like, Josh or I will say 'booby hatch,' and like a good parrot, CJ will start laughing and say, "You said, 'booby.'" It's even better than when Josh and I used to tease him about "Grumpy." I repeat, God, I love CJ. I wonder if we can get Donna to do the same thing? After all, she's on morphine too.

Oh, and Ains, if you're reading this, I mean that I love CJ in a purely sisterly way.

 

Wednesday, December 10th, 1:00 am  
Postcards from the Hood: The Night That The Lights When Out In Wisconsin

I wonder if there comes a time in everyone's life when something happens to make them look at an old friend in a new light. I had that moment with Josh tonight. I've long thought of him as a brother. We've been through a lot together, he and I, and I assumed that I knew everything there was to know about him. I always knew he was a world-class political mind. I learned after he and Toby got stuck in Indiana and I had to staff the President in his place that he was smarter than me. Which, all things considered, makes me never want to visit Indiana because if it took him 20 hours to escape, I'm sure I'd never find my way out, especially without Donna to blaze a trail. He loves to argue. Has a warped sense of humor. He loves to flirt and to banter. But until tonight, I'd never seen him fall-on-his-face in love with someone. And again I come back to Donna. Looking back, I guess I saw glimpses of the love he has for her in the moments he'd let his guard down long enough to let it show. But now that guard is gone and it's an amazing sight to see him with her.

The moment came, as many do, at a moment of crisis. It was Donna's first night in the room with CJ and Ainsley. Still pretty groggy from medication and surgery, she'd slept away most of the afternoon, although I did have to laugh when she and Ainsley started echoing CJ's, "You said booby" line about 9:30 tonight. Hearing them say it in 3-part stereo is just about the funniest thing I've ever heard. The only problem is Donna's broken rib keeps her from laughing when she says it. Instead she just gets this huge and slightly goofy grin on her face. 

But I digress. About 10:00 we all settled in for the night. Mrs. Bartlet and Donna had even managed to talk Josh into sleeping in the extra bed in my room instead of in the chair next to her bed. But his rest was short-lived when about midnight, we were all woken out of our first full night's sleep by Donna's screams. Josh was out of our room before I'd even sat up. When I got to the room, Ainsley, Mrs. Bartlet, Josh and one of the nurses were huddled around her bed. Donna had stopped screaming and was sobbing quietly against Josh, who was hugging her as best he could without hurting her various injuries. Apparently when Donna had gone to sleep, the lamp by her bed had been on. But sometime after that the nurse had come in to check on everyone and had switched it off. It was as simple as Donna having a nightmare compounded by waking up in the dark. We discovered, after everything she'd been through, Donna is now terrified of the dark, and even a broken rib couldn't keep the screams at bay.

Josh carefully released Donna and turned on the nurse, ready to chew her a new one for turning off the light. He had that look in his eye. It's the same one he has when he gets to tell off Republican members of Congress. I call it his "take no prisoners" look. I saw Mrs. Bartlet start to say something to him, when one word stopped him. "Josh" was all Donna said. She didn't yell, she didn't scream, she didn't even sound like she was crying at that point. Her voice was soft, loving and more intimate that I can describe in these pages. Instantly, his whole body changed and he turned back to her. His need to be angry and make a point to the nurse, valid as it was, had been outweighed, outclassed and outgunned by Donna's need for him. Gently, he bent low over her, his hand stroking her head, while his mouth brushed her cheek as he spoke softly to her with words meant only for her ears. And she smiled. A smile I won't even try to put into words except to say it was simply...beautiful. Quietly, he wiped away her tears and pulling one of the recliners up next to her bed, he took her hand in his and sat down. This time, no one tried to talk him into being anywhere but by her side. I can see now, really see, that for the rest of his life, for Josh there will be only one soul mate. And her name is Donnatella Moss.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 39 - PG

Wednesday, December 10th, 10:00 am  
Postcards from the Hood: Night Life

Who would have thought I could take wooing lessons from Josh?

This morning, while Donna was being checked over by her regular doctor and Mrs. Bartlet, Josh briefly disappeared. When he came back a half hour later, he was carrying a small box which he presented to Donna. She smiled curiously at him and opened it. It contained a nightlight in the shape of a beach chair sitting under a striped umbrella. I saw one just like it in the gift shop downstairs, so that must have been where he'd gone to get it while she was being examined.

What he said next, made even me a little misty. He quietly told her that he wanted to be sure she never woke up in the dark again and that he picked out the beach one because he knew that she and CJ had never made it to Venice Beach liked they planned. Wow. Good one, Josh. The look on Donna's face clearly told me that Josh had just scored a bucket of brownie points. The tears on her face told me that Josh isn't the only one with a soul mate. Donna's is named Joshua Lyman.

Not that Ainsley's complaining or anything, but, like I said, who would have thought I could take wooing lessons from Josh?

**********

Wednesday, December 10th, 4:30 pm  
Postcards from the Hood: The Great Wal-Mart Caper

It all started innocently enough. We'd all just finished lunch, well, except for CJ and Donna, who are still being fed intravenously, which, as it turns out is a good thing because although morphine is great for pain, it's not so great for the digestive system and even just the mention of food tended to turn them both green. 

So all I did was simply comment that I needed to get a new pair of scrubs because the pair I was wearing was getting just this side of ripe. From there things seemed to get quickly away from me. Ainsley said that now that everything had calmed down a bit, I should go out and get some clothes and since I was going to be out I could get her something sweet to snack on. I pointed out that she’d just eaten lunch. Without a word, she raised an eyebrow and smiled at me. She knows I can’t resist her when she smiles like that. 

Then CJ said there was no way I could go out on my own. I was always a train wreck waiting to derail and she told Toby he had to go with me. Not to be outdone, Donna told Josh that he had to go along and keep me and Toby from killing each other, or, you know, getting arrested for fighting in public.

So the three of us set out to find a store. The nurse in our wing said the nearest one was the Wal-Mart a few miles away. But we had a problem before we’d even left the hospital. The press. Just as Abbey had predicted, the press had quickly figured out where Air Force One had gone and where the rest of us were hiding. So we dug up some baseball caps and some lab coats and slipped out a side entrance and into one of the Hum-V’s. We even managed to follow the nurse’s directions and find the Wal-Mart. Getting there wasn’t a problem. Getting back out was. 

Josh and Toby didn’t want to hang around with me while I looked at clothes, go figure. So we split up and agreed to meet in an hour at the check-outs. I felt like I was 12 and shopping with the two annoying brothers I never had. I now officially thank my parents for making me an only child. 

When I got done picking out clothes I had a half-hour to kill so I also picked up some toiletries and after picking up a cart, I swung through food section for some sweet stuff for Ainsley. Since I figured it was never a bad idea to take an offering to the Sisterhood, I also swung through the store and picked up something for each of the girls and Mrs. Bartlet.

I got to the check-out about 5 minutes late but it was okay because Toby and Josh were nowhere to be seen. So I picked up a the nearest magazine and did my best to stay out of trouble. Josh and Toby showed up about 10 minutes later, each carrying an armload of things which they unceremoniously dumped into my cart. Then the oddest silence fell between us and after a moment we realized we had another problem. None of us had brought a wallet or any other way to pay for the impressive amount of stuff we had collected. 

So we did what we always do when the Brotherhood is in trouble. We called the Sisterhood. Or more accurately, we called Mrs. Bartlet. Since she and Josh had somehow bonded over Donna, we let him do the talking. When she stopped laughing, she said she’d send one of her agents over with our wallets. True to her word, the agent showed up in the other Hum-V about 15 minutes later. We paid for our stuff and then headed back to get the teasing we were sure the Sisterhood had waiting for us.

But the Brotherhood had a trump card up it's sleeve. See, I wasn’t the only one who brought offerings to the Sisterhood. So after we’d dodged the press on the way back in and arrived back into the "Den of the Sisterhood," as we’d taken to calling the girls room, we found them all waiting for us. Even Mrs. Bartlet was there, sitting in one of the recliners reading the paper. When they saw us they all started laughing, well, except for Donna who, because of her rib, was biting her lip to stop herself.

Because I have a flair for the dramatic and because I, you know, thought of it first, I walked to the center of the room, knelt down on one knee, and asked if I could approach the Sisterhood so I could present my offering. That made them all stop laughing. CJ, in one of her more lucid moments, said I could approach. Starting with Mrs. Bartlet I gave them my gifts. To her, I presented a trashy romance novel because she’d said she had nothing to read. To Donna, I presented emergency fluorescent glow sticks. To CJ, I presented a bag of Goldfish crackers for her to save for when she was able to eat again. And to Ainsley I presented a new, bigger journal because between her and I we’ve just about filled up this small one and of course a box of Twinkies and a jumbo bag of M&Ms. Ainsley cried. 

Josh stepped forward next, bowed and humbly asked if he could approach. CJ said he could. First he gave Mrs. Bartlet a pair of sunglasses because she said she hadn’t brought any with her to California. To CJ he presented a huge pair of hot pink pajamas that looked not unlike the huge blue ones she given him after Rosslyn. To Ainsley, he presented a box of Ding Dongs. To Donna, he presented a warm, incredibly soft, fleece blanket with pictures of snowmen on it because she's been getting cold at night. Donna cried..

Toby stepped to the center of the room and stood, bouncing the keys in his pocket. Being Toby, he said, “Well, I’m not going to bow or get down on one knee but I, you know, have stuff.” CJ said he should get his ass over there. To Mrs. Bartlet he gave slippers, again because she hadn’t brought a pair with her to California. To Donna, he gave a keychain that had it's own mini flashlight attached. To Ainsley, he gave a new pen for people to use to sign her cast and then he proceeded to be the first to sign it. And to CJ he gave a t-shirt with a goldfish on the front of it. CJ laughed and smacked him on the behind. .Morphine seems to have the strangest effect on CJ.

**********

Wednesday, December 10th, 6:00 pm  
Postcards from the Hood: Remembrance

A few minutes ago, CJ pointed out that she and Donna were originally scheduled to fly back to D.C. today and they had just missed their flight. Josh said it was all right because he wasn't there to pick them up at National like he'd promised anyway.

After a pause, CJ quietly told Donna she was sorry things hadn't turned out quite as they'd planned. Donna looked at Josh, who was sitting next to her in the recliner reading the paper and then back at CJ. "It's okay," she said. "Sometimes life doesn't go the way you planned." Then she looked back at Josh. "Sometimes life knows what it's doing." Josh simply looked at her and grinned. Wow, morphine makes Donna really philosophical. 

**********

Thursday, December 11th, 2:00 pm  
Postcards from the Hood: You Can Check Out, But You Can Never Leave

We had two big things happen today. 

First, they took CJ off the morphine this morning. And it became apparent very quickly that she wasn't nearly as entertaining when she wasn't, you know, 'chemically enhanced.' Not that I'm complaining, mind you. She's back to the old CJ, well, almost. She's still in a fair amount of pain and she's bored now, so overall she's grumpy. CJ does not do grumpy well. Hey, she's 'Grumpy,' that's kind of funny, just like Toby's Secret Service code name. Ha!

But on the upside, it's actually much easier to hold a conversation with her now that she's lucid. It's also been great to watch her and Toby fighting over the sections of the newspaper and discussing policy and spin just like they always have. Funny thing though, they'll be arguing and all of a sudden they'll just stop and stare at each other with a look I can only describe as "cryptic" and something passes between them. Then, of course, they go back to arguing. Whatever ends up developing between them in the future, I have a feeling this will be a long standing pattern with them.

Second, Ainsley was officially discharged today. Her memory is still a little fuzzy from the quake but overall she's back to her old self. We've both decided to stay and help everyone for the next few days. Just like when CJ wouldn't let the ambulance go without everyone, Ainsley and I feel like we got to this hospital together and we can't leave until we all do it together. So for the time being, Ainsley is staying in the Den and to the naked eye not much has changed. But I have to say for me, personally, having the doctor give Ainsley a clean bill of health is one of the best early Christmas gifts I could have been given.

**********

Friday, December 12th, 7:00 pm  
Postcards from the Hood: Letters from Home

Did I mention that the President has called every day to check on all of us? Okay, so he really only calls to check on Mrs. Bartlet and the Sisterhood, but at least he acknowledges the presence of the Brotherhood. By ‘acknowledging’ I mean he asks CJ and Mrs. Bartlet if we’re behaving ourselves.

True to his word, the President has managed to keep Leo off Josh and Toby’s backs. For that we are all eternally grateful. Josh and Toby are where they need to be right now. But I have to say I’d sure like to know how he's managed to get Leo to back off. If I asked him I wonder if he'd tell me. Maybe then I could use the same technique to get Jerry to leave me alone. He called here about three times today and he’s pushing me hard to come back to Santa Monica and pick up the campaign. How do I tell him, that while the campaign is #7 on my list of most important things to take care of, numbers 2-6 are sharing this wing with me, and #1 is sitting beside me snacking on a Twinkie I bought her at Wal-Mart?

**********

Saturday, December 13th, 11:30 am  
Postcards from the Hood: Pace Yourself

They just wheeled Donna back in from her knee surgery. She's still pretty groggy from the anesthesia, but Josh is in his usual place, right by her side. He was glad that the swelling in her knee had gone down enough for her to have the surgery. The only problem was, Donna and Mrs. Bartlet talked him into staying up here this time instead of down in the surgical waiting room. He nearly drove Toby mad with his pacing and he was a wreck the entire time she was gone. But now that she's back, he's calmed down considerably. Mrs. Bartlet told us that the orthopedic surgeon, Dr. Sampath, said the replacement went well and he expects to try and get Donna up and into a chair in the next couple of days. 

**********

Sunday, December 14th, 9:00 am  
Postcards from the Hood: Scarlett O'Hara Doesn't Live Here Anymore

Has anyone noticed that women have the weirdest arguments? Wait, that question is largely rhetorical and, well, stupid. If Ainsley or CJ were to read this (Donna was pretty much unconscious at the time and Mrs. Bartlet was in her room resting), I’m sure they would be quick to point out that the whole Laker's vs. Met's football discussion wasn’t anything that could even remotely be considered a “normal argument”. Although I still maintain it was a logical and intriguing discussion.

Okay, as is so often the case, I’ve gotten off track before I’ve even begun. So here’s what I’m getting at. Ainsley and Mrs. Bartlet had the oddest argument today about whether or not modern Southern women should use Scarlett O’Hara as a role model. Ainsley’s position was no. Mrs. Bartlet’s position was, "Hell, yes." They'd both agreed on two points. One, they would only base their discussion on the Scarlett depicted in the book version of "Gone with the Wind," not the movie. The movie version left too many things out. And two, they threw out the part of Scarlett’s character and personality that allowed her to own other human beings as slaves. Even though it was part of the culture for the time period of the story, they agreed there was nothing of redeeming value in a character trait like that. But everything else was fair game.

Now let me say right off the bat that the Brotherhood knew that under no circumstances, should we get involved in this discussion. After all, we might be men, but we don't have a collective death wish. So Josh played cards, as I recall it was gin, with Donna. And can I just pause here to say, watching them play cards, especially with her still on morphine was quite entertaining. Donna cheated shamelessly and Josh let her, in fact he seemed to enjoy letting her. Toby and CJ played Scrabble and while I would have put $50 on Toby to come out the winner, I would have been $50 poorer because CJ ended up kicking his ass.

Okay, okay, I know, not so much with me and the whole staying on track thing. Where was I with Ainsley and Mrs. Bartlet? Oh, yes. Well, Mrs. Bartlet maintained that Scarlett had the drive and determination to do anything and everything to survive and even get ahead as a woman in a man's world when the men weren't exactly cooperative about such things. She flew in the face of convention and societal stereotypes in place at the time. "How can any woman today, Southern or otherwise, think that's not something we should all strive to do?" she asked Ainsley. 

I had to suppress a smile when I saw the look on Ainsley's face. It was the same placid, innocent "I'm interested in what you have to say and I'm a genteel Southern woman who wouldn't hurt a fly or do anything to disagree with you" look she'd had on her face right before she ripped my throat out on 'Capitol Beat' the first time we met. I have to tell you that I like that look much better when it's aimed at someone else. In fact, it's actually makes her look kind of...hot. Hotter than she always looks, I mean. If there was a contest for Miss Hotness USA, Ainsley would win it every time. Of course, she would never enter such a contest and I'm sure the entire Sisterhood would stone me for even thinking such a sexist thing. But what can I say, I'm a man and she's hot and I'm going to marry her and I don't care. She's also smarter than me, funny as hell, a Republican, opinionated as Rush Limbaugh, and I love her more than life. Ainsley and I may have drastically different views on things, and that's putting it mildly, but we always seem to agree on one thing. Each other.

Sorry, once I get started on an Ainsley soliloquy, it's tough to stop. Anyway, Ainsley calmly stated that while it was true, Scarlett did all the things that Mrs. Bartlet had pointed out and she was smart enough to use her second amendment right to bear arms guaranteed to her by the U.S. Constitution when she shot the intruder threatening her at Tara, she'd done it by being otherwise manipulative, selfish, and deceitful. She habitually tried to steal her best friend's husband, did steal her sister's boyfriend, routinely married for every reason but love, chased after Ashley more out of principle than out of love, rejected the love of a man she disagreed with but who was her soul mate and would have given her the world, and had a habit of giving birth to children and then neglecting them because she was off doing the afore-mentioned items.

"What Southern women, all women, need today," Ainsley insisted, "are role models who are smart and capable. Who are true to their convictions, their families, and their own unique abilities. Women that forge new paths of opportunity and achieve higher and higher levels of excellence for themselves and all women. And do it while managing to not step on or screw over everybody else in the process."

God, I wanted to jump Ainsley right then and there. It occurred to me then that I could have been Ainsley's Rhett if she and I had been stupid enough to let our politics come between us. 

As for Mrs. Bartlet, she looked a little stunned. Stunned is not a state of mind I usually associate with Mrs. Bartlet. Then, and this made me see why the President is so crazy about her, she got a little smile on her face. Just a little, lopsided smirk. "Ainsley," she said. "I can see why you make a excellent attorney. You present a very persuasive argument." Then it was Ainsley's turn to look a little stunned. I don't think she expected such a high compliment from Mrs. Bartlet after tearing into her argument. "You should think about going into politics. You'd make a great Senator or even an interesting First Lady." Mrs. Bartlet glanced at me and smirked again. "Don't you think so, Sam?"

I'd swallowed hard, terrified of the prospect of getting pulled into this discussion and most likely saying the wrong thing and getting myself into trouble. Glancing up, I realized that every eye in the room was on me. Of course, that was a crippling blow to the cool composure I was trying to project. But then I looked at Ainsley. In her eyes I saw that whatever I said would be okay with her. Right or wrong, dumb or stupid, she would still love me. And so I just said what I truly felt, "I think Ainsley will be tremendously successful at whatever she sets out to do." Ainsley smiled at me in that amazing way she has and I realized that Josh isn't the only one who has a soul mate. I've found mine and her name is Ainsley Millicent Hayes.

**********

Monday, December 15th, 10:00 am  
Postcards from the Hood: For Everything There Is a First Time

It's been two days since her knee surgery and today Donna stood, or at least tried to, for the first time since the quake.

It all happened rather suddenly. Mrs. Bartlet, Dr. Sampath, and one of the nurses showed up in the Den of the Sisterhood about an hour ago and told Donna today was the day she was going to stand. 

To me, this seemed like a logistical nightmare given that she's hooked up to a number of things, including an I.V. and a catheter and her knee, in addition to be heavily swathed in bandages is still pretty swollen. I could tell she was excited but a little scared. Because she'd been on the morphine for longer than 5 days, yesterday they started to slowly reduce her dosage to avoid withdrawal symptoms. Since they began weaning her off of it, the pain in her knee has increased to the point where she's been having trouble sleeping. They're changing the pain medication she's getting to supplement the diminishing morphine to help address that. Josh, of course, has taken to sitting up with her when she can't sleep. In any case, I'm sure she didn't relish the idea of trying to stand. I know it helped that Josh was there with her. 

The goal they gave her was to get out of bed, stand and take one step on each foot, sit in a chair for at least 30 minutes, and then return to the bed. We all watched expectantly, which in hindsight probably only served to make her even more nervous, as she prepared to get out of bed. She had the added complication of the incision on her back and her broken rib to be careful of so it took her a few moments to maneuver herself around to the edge of the bed. Josh stood next to her to cheer her on and be close by if she needed a steadying hand. I think he was more scared than Donna but was trying to hide it.

Taking a breath, she swung her legs over the side and slowly bent her knee slightly. It caused her to grimace a little but she kept going. Carefully she slid to the floor, putting most of her weight on her good leg. Even though it was a bit weak from not being used for almost a week, but she managed to stay upright on her own. We all clapped and she grinned at the small victory.

Taking hold of Josh's arm she slid her injured leg forward and methodically put her foot down. Leaning heavily against Josh she tried to take a step. He had to practically hold her up but she did take a step without her leg buckling out from under her. Then she carefully pivoted on her good leg and Josh and Mrs. Bartlet helped her settle into a chair. We all clapped again and Donna smiled triumphantly. 

Dr. Sampath said she could walk on crutches if she felt strong enough but she had to walk at least a few steps without them every day for the next couple of days. I had no idea they would try to have her up and around so soon after the surgery. Mrs. Bartlet told me that this means Donna can start on solid foods, or more accurately clear liquids until her system readjusts, and her catheter can be removed because she can get to the bathroom on her own with crutches. The doctor left then, saying Donna could call the nurse when she was ready for the repeat performance to get back into bed.

An interesting thing happened during that repeat performance. I would even go so far as to say it was a ‘Kodak Moment” in her relationship with Josh. With the nurse in attendance and favoring her uninjured leg, Josh helped Donna rise from the chair. This time she told him to stand by the bed because she wanted to walk to him. Even if it only was one step. He grinned and did as she asked. 

Taking a steadying breath she carefully stepped forward with her injured leg and planted it down. With a kind of a mini hop she managed to take the next step all by herself. As we watched her grin, her body began to fall forward. It looked to me that it wasn't so much a case of her injured leg failing her as it was a loss of balance. Like maybe she was still getting used to her new found mobility and the way it slightly affected her center of gravity.

Josh was right there and she fell no farther than into his open arms. Her arms went around him, pressing their bodies tightly together, making her grimace slightly as her rib protested but otherwise she made no move to pull away. Her face was about even with his neck and she looked up at him. Even from my place on the foot of Ainsley's bed, the depth of what they felt for each other was written clearly on their faces. Slowly, Donna stood on her good leg, her face moving up closer to Josh’s. At the same time, his head dipped down to hers and their lips met. Tenderly at first and then deeper. Let me tell you, the room definitely became a few degrees hotter. We were all silent as we watched them. None of us dared to ruin the moment for them.

Finally they realized we were all there in the room and parted. It was then that Josh pointed out that was the first time they'd kissed each other since they'd told each other how they really felt. There had been kisses on the forehead and on the cheek but this was the first real “kiss” kiss. I'm glad to see them finally both so happy.

**********

Tuesday, December 16th, 11:30 am  
Postcards from the Hood: Casting Couch

CJ finally had her foot casted today. She’s still supposed keep it elevated and so she can't walk on it but at least it’s casted which is a step in the right direction. To say she was thrilled is a gross understatement. Dr. Sampath, (who, by the way, looks oddly like a cross between Oliver Babbish and Ghandi - wow, now there’s an image) warned her that because her foot was still healing she might need to have it re-casted if the cast becomes too loose or too tight. 

Rather than the standard plaster cast, they gave her a the stronger fiberglass cast, which comes in a variety of colors and they even let her pick the color. She picked hot pink, which she said was a less glaring color than her second choice, lime green. 

It's clear that the cast has done wonders for CJ’s morale. When they wheeled her back into the Den of the Sisterhood, an orderly was remaking her bed with fresh linens. Toby helped her put her foot up on the armrest of a small couch we had brought in a couple of days ago for the Brotherhood to sit on. While she waited for the nurses to finish with the bed, she announced to us that the cast would be her new weapon in dealing with the press. If any of the reporters got out of line and didn’t do what she wanted, she said she’d just kick them around with her "big old foot" or hit them with her crutches (her words) until they do. I think what’s even better is that she threatened to do the same thing to Toby if he doesn't behave. But she did it in such a way that I don't think he really knows if she's kidding or not. I know "I" still don't know. So I'm going to behave and go out of my way not to piss her off. Her "big old foot" is, well, really big and I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

The classic one-liner for the day came when CJ was getting ready to remove her foot from the couch and put it back on the footrest of the wheelchair. All at once she started laughing. We stared at her questioningly. "Casting couch," she said, pointing at her foot. "Get it? My 'cast' is on the 'couch.' So it's a 'casting couch.'" She didn't seem to appreciate the fact that we weren't all rolling on the floor with laughter. I mean it was kind of funny, but well, not that much. Personally, I liked the "you said booby" line better. But I’m a guy so that’s probably to be expected.

**********

Wednesday, December 17th, 10:00 am  
Postcards from the Hood: Goodnight Sweet Jackasses, Parting is Such Sweet Relief

Well, today marked a milestone in the history of our little group. Mrs. Bartlet went back to D.C. today. Everyone is doing well and, as she pointed out, there really wasn’t a need for her to stay any longer. Plus I’m sure she has her own duties and family to get back to. 

Ainsley is hungry, as usual, but fine. For last two days, Donna has been eating at least a little solid food. Her knee, continues to improve, and although her rib and the incision from the kidney surgery slow her up a bit, she’s been getting around surprisingly well on crutches. CJ, even though she’s still laid up, is now allowed to get out of bed long enough to hobble on crutches to the bathroom, so she too has started eating solid food. And, in what I can only say is the surest sign of her recovery, she has been on the phone with Jim, her deputy, at least three times a day for the last two days, making sure he hasn’t completely destroyed her Press Room.

So, everyone’s fine and we don’t need Mrs. Bartlet anymore. The only problem is, and I think I speak for everyone when I say this, no one wanted her to leave. Maybe we don’t "need" her anymore, but we sure liked having her around. She’d become kind of a den mother for the Sister- and Brotherhoods and the mood in both has taken a definite downturn ever since she left. The plane the President sent for her arrived at North Island late last night, so it would be ready for her early departure this morning.

Before she left, Mrs. Bartlet, like any good den mother, gathered us all in the Den - hey, I just got that. When I called her a ‘den mother’ I wasn’t trying to make a pun. It just seemed to be the most apt description of what she’s become to us. Anyway, she gathered us together to say her goodbye's. She made the girls promise they would have the drinking party she told them about once they were all healthy and back in D.C. She endeared herself to me even more when she made a special point to reiterate that Ainsley was to be there, too. 

Donna thanked Mrs. Bartlet for taking care of the Sisterhood and most of all, for looking after Josh. Then, with tears in Donna’s eyes, she apologized for the terrible things she’s said to her while she was in pain and trapped in the car. Mrs. Bartlet just smiled, the kind of loving smile a mother reserves for her children and told her it was forgotten and how happy she was for Josh and Donna now that they’d worked everything out. She also told them to never take each other for granted and to not let anyone or anything, including the President, stand in the way of their happiness.

Ainsley was next. She thanked Mrs. Bartlet for all that she’d done and promised that as soon as I got elected she would be showing up at the White House for the drinking party. The First Lady smiled that special mother's smile at Ainsley, and told her that she thought she and I were a good match. Then, with a slight catch in her voice, she told Ainsley the most incredible thing. Mrs. Bartlet said she predicted that Ainsley would one day be First Lady and she knew that Ainsley would not only excel at it but she would become the role model she had so passionately described a few days earlier. The tears in Ainsley’s eyes were the only response she could manage.

Mrs. Bartlet moved to CJ last. Unlike the Donna and Ainsley, she and CJ didn’t say much. Everything seemed to be said in the long silence that stretched between them. As they gathered each other in a fierce hug. CJ merely said, “Thank you, Abbey. We wouldn’t have made it without you.” Mrs. Bartlet patted her gently on the back and replied, “Nah, you had each other. You would have been just fine.”

Then she turned to the Brotherhood. None of us knew quite what to say. Mrs. Bartlet looked at the three of us, standing together, looking unsure. “Relax guys,” she told us. “No mushy stuff for you. I just wanted to say thank you all for supporting the girls and for not being total jackasses while I was here. And remember, if you hurt any of them I’ll kill you myself.”

“Thank you for everything, Mrs. Bartlet,” we told her. Well, except for Josh, who's taken to calling her “Mrs. B.” She smiled at us and turned to leave the room. I’m sure she thought that none of us saw her wipe away the single tear falling down her cheek as she did.

We all stood there a moment, then Josh turned and followed her out into the hall. She was almost to the double wooden doors when he stopped her. “Hey, Mrs. B?” She turned back to him, her eyes were dry now, and raised an eyebrow in question.

And then Josh did probably the single craziest thing I’ve ever seen him do in my life. Which, given the fact that it’s Josh, is really saying something. As I stepped out into the hall next to him, he started singing.

“Here’s the story of a lovely lady...  
Who was bringing up 3 very lovely girls..."

Unable to stop myself, I joined in with him. We were both horribly off key but what we lacked in talent, we made up for in enthusiasm.

“All of them had hair of gold like their mother....  
The youngest one on crutches....”

Josh threw in the crutches.

“It’s the story of a man named Bartlet...  
Who was busy with three boys of his own....  
They were four men, living all together...  
Yet they were all alone....”

And just when I had thought Josh singing was going to be one of those "now I’ve seen everything" moments, I heard Toby’s voice slowly join us. I didn’t even know Toby could sing. But there we were, the entire Brotherhood, singing our heart out to this stupid, demented, ludicrous song. 

“Til the one day when this lady met this fellow....  
And they knew that it was much more than a hunch....  
That this group must somehow form a family...  
That’s the way we all became the Bartlet Bunch.”

Of course, at that point, Mrs. Bartlet was nearly doubled over with laughter.

“The Bartlet Bunch...  
The Bartlet Bunch....  
That’s the way we became the Bartlet Bunch.”

“From the Brotherhood to you, Mrs. B.” Josh said with a wave.

I’ll never forget it. She just grinned and said, “Goodnight sweet jackasses, parting is such sweet relief. Now, go take care of the Sisterhood.” And with that she was gone. Maybe from the hospital, but never from our hearts.

**********

Thursday, December 19th, 10:00 am  
Postcards from the Hood: Last Train to Clarksville

I don’t suppose that this postcard will have much in common with the song title I named it for. I just love “The Monkees” I guess and that song especially. I mean, there are no trains involved in what I wanted to say and half of us aren’t going off to war. Except maybe we are. Going off to war, I mean. You see, today, we all left the hospital. Left our cocoon. Our place of shelter that’s been our home for the last 12 days.

This morning, Donna and CJ were pronounced fit to travel, on a limited basis, and were officially discharged. So we packed up all our things and braved the press to crowd into a large van that Bill had procured for us from the base. Since the van is checked out in his name, he’s also acting as our chauffeur. CJ, because her foot has to stay elevated, and Donna, because the incision from her kidney surgery, her broken rib and her knee make it difficult to sit in one position for very long, especially with her knee bent, cannot fly for probably another two weeks. So the two of them, along with Toby and Josh, are heading back to stay at CJ’s house in LA. A nurse will come in once a day to check and change Donna’s dressings and check CJ’s toes to make sure the circulation in her foot is good.

So you see, with us going back to the "real world" it could be said we’re all going off to war. I’m going back to the campaign. Ainsley is going to take a few more days off and then go back to her firm. Josh and Donna will be fighting a battle to get her well and to further explore what’s going on between them. Toby and CJ, well, they’ll just be Toby and CJ. But I suspect there are wars to be fought between them as well. And I’m sure one of the most prominent will be called the Battle of Albany.

Even getting Ainsley in the car was a bit of a war. She wasn’t crazy about the idea of getting in a vehicle again. In the end, she asked us to sedate her so we asked the doctor for something. It must be good stuff because she’s sound asleep with her head in my lap right at this moment. Donna, who’s snuggled up against Josh in the back seat, is still afraid of the dark so I’m sure that will be a battle on a different front for them to fight. CJ, whose seated comfortably next to Toby in the seat behind me, doesn’t seem to have any lasting emotional or psychological effects from being trapped during the quake. But things like that seem to have a habit of popping up when we least expect them. Just ask Josh about the Christmas after Rosslyn.

As I’m sure everyone else is too, I’m still processing a lot of what has happened and been said since the quake so violently entered our lives. But I’ve come away from this experience with a fiancée and one undeniable conclusion.

God, I’ve missed these people.

TBC


	9. Concrete and Roses: Chapters 41-43

**********  
Chapter 41 - PG

Christmas Eve - 4:00 pm

Toby snapped the phone shut. “They’re on their way,” he said, softly.

“Great. What time will they be getting in?” Josh asked him, bouncing up and down with excitement.

“About 10 tonight,” Toby told him. “Which means we have to get them out of the house soon, so Sam has time to do his thing.” He paused and looked at Josh. “Would you please stop bouncing around like Tigger on acid?”

“Toby, even you aren’t going to kill my mood tonight. Tonight, I win the all-time title of “Wooing King”, Josh smirked.

“No, what you’re going to do is make them suspicious,” Toby told him. “When you start jumping around like that and grinning so hard your dimples are ready to come out the back of your head, they tend to think you’re up to something. The Sisterhood’s funny that way.”

His bounce calmed a bit. “Don’t worry, I’m cool. I won’t blow it now.” The last thing he wanted to do was spoil the surprise he and Toby had been working on for a week. It had been some trick to keep CJ from watching the TV news, seeing as how she was, you know, the Press Secretary and all. Luckily there hadn’t been any tidbits about the item in the newspaper. If there was one thing CJ needed like air, it was the newspaper. Well, and apparently Toby.

Everyone from the President and Leo down to the night janitor in the White House had been sworn to secrecy so she wouldn’t find out from that source. Donna had been sleeping a lot so she’d been a little easier to distract and misdirect. Toby and Josh were almost positive that neither of them suspected a thing. “Where’s CJ?”

“She’s catching up on her e-mail,” Toby told him. “Where’s Donna?”

“Taking a nap.”

“She’s been doing that a lot lately. Everything okay?” Toby asked.

“Yeah. Doctor says it normal for her to be tired,” he said, trying to sound as if he was convinced. “Plus I think she’s a little depressed about not being home on Christmas.”

Toby nodded and smirked ever so slightly, “Well, then I guess we’ll have to see what we can do about that, won’t we?”

**********

“Donna?” he said, softly. “Donna, honey, wake up.”

She began to stir and rise up through the layers of sleep, “Josh?”

“Yeah, it’s time to wake up, sleepy head.” Even though he was making light of her sleeping, it actually concerned him a great deal. All she seemed to want to do was sleep. Just as he’d told Toby, he had spoken to the doctor about it and he’d said that while her injuries would make her tire easily, there was no medical reason why she was sleeping quite as much as she was. During Josh’s convalescence, he’d become restless with energy to spare, but Donna had become more quiet and thoughtful. Josh knew that part of her lethargy came from the fact that she was at least mildly depressed about Christmas. While things between the two of them seemed to still be strong and secure, the strain with her family, being away from her adopted home in DC, no snow, and her concerns about her injuries in general had all conspired to sap her of strength. Josh hoped tonight’s activities were going to help to change at least some of that.

“What time is it?” she asked, sleepily.

“About 5:00. The sun’s gone down, I thought we could exchange today’s gifts.” Donna smiled. It was a Josh smile, meant only for him and it warmed his heart. The lights from the Christmas tree he’d switched on earlier danced over her. Even sleepy she was beautiful and his heart swelled with the love he had for her. He also sent up a silent “thank you” that she was alive and, for the most part, well, and they could have this time together.

She watched him for a moment, the same smile lingering on her face. He was so adorable, she thought. Josh could be such a little boy when it came to presents. An impatient little boy. “I can tell our kids are going to be the ones that wake us up before dawn on Christmas or watch out the window for the exact moment the sun sets for each day of Hanukkah so they can open presents.” The words were out before she realized the implication of what she’d said. 

In the back of her mind, her worries about her injuries had continued to intrude into her thoughts of their future. No matter what the doctor said, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever walk without a limp again, or at least walk unaided. Having children was another issue altogether. This time instead of having a positive prognosis as he did with her leg, the doctor had told her once, when Josh had been out of the room, that because she now only had one kidney, if she should ever get pregnant she’d have to be watched very carefully. The strain of a pregnancy could potentially be too much for her remaining kidney. “Oh, Josh. I’m sorry. I......I know we haven’t talked about things like that.” ‘Please don’t freak out on me,’ she silently pleaded.

But Donna hadn’t been the only one thinking about the future. Josh had plenty of time in the hospital do some thinking of his own. He’d show her just how much, later tonight, but for the moment he wanted to soothe the frown and look of mild fear that had replaced the smile she’d had only a moment before. Gently, he tucked a strand of wayward hair behind her ear, “I think our children are going to be just like their mother. Brave, beautiful, and funny, with the ability to have me wrapped around their little finger.” He grinned, dimples blooming on his face. “But you’re right, I’m sure they will definitely take after me when it comes to presents.”

Donna felt tears begin to gather in her eyes. Sometimes Josh knew just the right thing to say. Ignoring the twinge in her back it caused, she managed to sit up and capture Josh in a tight embrace. “I love you, Joshua,” she said, her voice thick with tears.

Being careful of her injuries, he hugged her back, “I love you too, Donnatella.” He stroked her hair for a moment then when he felt her arms begin to release him, he grabbed two pillows and put them behind her. “How’s that?” he asked, easing her back against them.

Taking a moment to find a comfortable position, she settled into them. “Good.”

“Now,” Josh said, rubbing his hands together. “Present time.”

“No, Josh. First candle time,” she said, pointing to the menorah on the windowsill.

“Oh, right. Sorry, almost forgot,” he said, getting up and walking over to the window.

“I know. That’s what you keep me around for.”

He pulled out a small box of candles and a book of matches from the top drawer. “One of the 3 million reasons,” he said, softly, his eyes caressing her face. Placing a new candle in the spot for the seventh night of Hanukkah, he lit it and he held her hand as they softly said the blessing together. 

“Okay, now present time.”

Donna rolled her eyes and laughed. “Okay, okay. Now present time.” She watched him as he went to the table to get the last remaining Hanukkah gifts. Thinking about gifts from last night, she smiled. The sixth night of Hanukkah had been a night of gift cards. For him, Donna had gotten a Barnes & Noble gift card because she knew how much he loved the books, DVDs and CDs he could get at any of their stores or online at their website. For her, Josh had gotten a Victoria’s Secret gift card. She’d told him that one of the bags that had been lost in the car was full of lingerie she’d bought at Horton Plaza. The gift card was to help her replace what she’d lost.

“What are you smiling about?” he said with a smile of his own as he came back to the bed.

“Oh, just thinking about what I want to buy at Victoria’s Secret with the gift card you got me.”

He grinned, “Will you be modeling said items for me?”

“Maybe. If you’re very, very nice to me,” she said with a smile. “Now open your present.”

“Okay, twist my arm.” He shook the box he had in his hands. It was quiet and failed to yield any clues. Pulling off the ribbon he broke off the two pieces of tape that were holding it closed and pulled off the lid. Peeling the tissue paper back, he saw it was a gray sweatshirt. He pulled it out of the box and held it up to see what it said. ‘Wile E. Coyote, Super Genius.’ With a raised eyebrow and smirk, he looked at her. “I don’t know if I should be complimented or insulted.”

She grinned, “Well, you’re wily and you're a super genius so I guess you should see it as a compliment. BUT, if you let it go to your head, I’ll have to turn it around and start teasing you about falling anvils and rockets with 'ACME,' or you know "Joshua Lyman's Secret Plan to Fight Inflation,' painted on them.”

Josh grinned. “Fair enough.” He pulled it on. “Thank you.” Leaning forward he kissed her softly. 

“Happy Hanukkah, Joshua.”

“Now....” he said. “Open yours.” Staying on top of the covers and careful not to jostle her too much, he slid onto bed next to her and set the robe-sized box down on her lap. 

“Okay,” she said with a smile, slowly sitting up a little straighter. Pulling the bow off, she lifted the lid and peeled back the paper. Her heart tilted at the contents of the box and her eyes filled with tears. Josh’s ability to be sentimental often took her by surprise. 

Josh watched her but grew alarmed when he saw the tears start to gather in her eyes. “You don’t like it,” he said disappointedly.

“Oh, Josh, how could you think that. I love it,” she said through her tears as she lifted the gift out of the box. It was a large, beautiful lace shawl, just like in the last scene of ‘An Affair to Remember,’ the movie they’d watched a few days before. “I just can’t believe you remembered.”

“Hey,” he said, taking it from her hands and wrapping it around her shoulders. “I can be thoughtful when it’s important.” He hugged her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. “We had a talk about the future that day and I wanted to get you something to remember that. Don’t cry, Donna, I want you to be happy.”

Slowly she turned and put her arms around him, holding him tightly. “I am. I am so happy. But I didn’t need any presents for that. I already got what I wanted the most.”

He pulled back and framing her face in his hands, wiped her tears away with his thumbs. “What’s that?”

“You,” she replied simply.

“Happy Hanukkah, Donnatella,” he said softly.

“Right back at you,” she said with a smile.

They sat there for a moment, again reveling in the quiet and their love for each other. Only stirring when Josh realized how late was getting. Almost 6:00. He hadn’t realized it was getting so late. They were going to have to get a move on if the Brotherhood plans were going to work out. Time to get things started.

“Donna?”

“Hmm?” she answered.

“Since it’s Christmas Eve and all, Toby and I want to take you and CJ out to dinner and a movie.”

“Oh, Josh, I don’t look very good,” she said. “Besides, I don’t know if I’ll make it through both. I may nod off in the middle of dessert and right after the opening previews at the movies. Couldn’t we just stay in tonight?”

As much as he’d like to honor her request, he needed to have her out of the house to give Sam and his crew time to do their thing. Besides, he thought it would be good for her to get out and see something other than the doctor’s office and the inside of CJ’s house. “Donna, we’d really like to take you both out. All you guys have to do is sit, we’ll do everything else. As for how you look, you always look wonderful, we just need to get you into something besides your pajamas if you’re going out in public,” he smiled. 

“What about Sam and Ainsley? Can we invite them too?” she asked.

He silently apologized for the tiny, but necessary white lie, “We did invite them but Sam has a campaign thing tonight so they can’t come.” 

“Oh, that’s too bad.” Josh was impossible to resist when he was like this and Donna had to admit, it would be good to get out. “Okay. Help me pick out something to wear.”

He grinned. “Ahh, I’ve already made a choice for you. All you have to do is give your approval.” Moving to the closet he pulled out his selection. A comfortable black pair of loose fitting wide legged pants to help camouflage her knee and a soft red turtleneck sweater. “And for our footwear selection we have the following.” With a flourish, he held up a pair of black flats. High heels, even on just her uninjured leg, were just too much for her to maneuver with her crutches.

Donna laughed, “So I’m guessing you and Toby had been plotting. Tell me the truth. You’ve been planning this all day, haven’t you?”

“Can’t hide anything from you,” he said. Actually, it had been in the works for the last couple of days. “So does that mean you approve?”

She grinned and nodded. “I guess it’s a good thing the nurse helped me take a shower this morning.” 

TBC

**********  
Chapter 42 - PG

“All I’m saying is that it was a stupid movie,” CJ said from the front seat, next to Toby, who was driving. “I mean, who pays these people to write these screenplays? There was no plot and what was with that one actress, the one that talked without moving her mouth? She sounded like Amy Gardner.”

In the backseat, Josh rolled his eyes at CJ’s comment and looked down at Donna, whose head was resting on his shoulder. “Hey, you still with us?” They’d had a nice, quiet dinner at which CJ and Donna had both managed to eat at least half of their respective meals and then they went to a movie. It had been a romantic comedy that had turned out to be neither romantic nor comical. Donna had dropped off halfway through. Josh had been happy to see that the seats had armrests that folded out of the way so he’d been able to snuggle up against Donna while she slept and the three of them had suffered through the rest of the movie. And, although CJ and Donna didn’t know it, they were now on their way to the big surprise and main event for the evening.

She looked up at him, “Yeah, I’m still here. Just listening to CJ rip apart the movie you paid 9 bucks for each of us to see and I slept through.”

“Well, you didn’t miss much. In fact, you didn’t miss anything. If I had to do it over again I think I’d have taken a snooze along with you,” he smiled down at her.

“Thanks for tonight, Josh. I really enjoyed it. When I wasn’t sleeping, of course.”

‘It isn’t over yet,’ he thought, trying not to grin in excitement. “I’m glad. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Josh. You know, all things considered. I think this is on of the most memorable Christmases I’ve ever had.”

He ran his hand over her jaw, “I think it’s definitely one of my personal favorites.” He leaned in to kiss her. 

“Toby? Where the hell are you going? This is the way to the airport. Why are we going to the airport?” CJ demanded suddenly from the front seat.

Josh's head snapped up at her question. They’d wondered how long it would take for her to figure out where they were going. She was, after all, fairly familiar with the streets in LA.

Donna watched Josh for a moment. He looked down at her and shrugged. The expression on his face, one of complete and utter innocence, clued her into the fact that he, and presumably Toby, were up to something.

“It’s a shortcut,” Toby said.

“Toby, I hurt my foot, not my sense of direction. There is no way we go from the movie theater to my house via LAX. Where are we going?” When he only remained his usually, impassive self, she tried again. “Toby it’s late, almost 10:30. Donna and I are tired. Are you going to take us home or what?”

He glanced over at her and then went back to the road. “Or what.”

CJ looked at him for a minute, trying to figure out what was going through that head of his, “Or what, what?”

“Or what, what, what? God, CJ, you’ve got me sounding like an Abbott and Costello sketch. Just once, would you please sit quietly in your seat and not argue with everything I say?”

That pulled CJ up short. Wow, he was really hot when told her off. “But you like it when I argue with you,” she said, her voice dropping to a slightly softer tone.

He liked that tone. That was the tone he always associated with Albany. He couldn’t help the very small smile that peeked out from his beard. “Yeah. As a rule I like it, but right now I would like to drive the car and, you know, get where we’re going with you asking a minimum of questions.” He glanced at her again, “I know you’re the White House Press Secretary but you don’t have to know everything all the time. Life’s a mystery. Trying letting it unfold at it’s own pace for once.”

“Um, okay.” Then she burst out laughing. “Toby, that whole ‘unfolding life’s mystery’ thing was funnier than the entire movie we just saw.”

“Well, I had to improvise.”

“Yeah, you and the improvising, not so much.”

“So where are we at with the whole you sitting quietly in your seat?” he said.

“The same place we are with you telling me where we’re going,” she said with a grin. “What? I didn’t ask a question,” she said in response to the dirty look he shot her.

Josh and Donna sat in the back seat watching the two of them in the front seat. I was kind of like watching verbal racquetball. Things moved so fast you never quite knew who was winning.

“Josh, you know where we’re going, don’t you.” She said it as a statement rather than a question, as she knew he did.

“What makes you think that?”

“Because while you are a handsome and powerful man, you are the worst liar ever. Even Sam says so. The only people you can lie to convincingly are Republicans,” Donna said.

“I think I’m with Toby on the whole, let’s sit quietly in our seats until we get where we’re going,” Josh replied, sitting back with a little smirk.

Donna considered that for a moment. “I have a counterproposal.”

‘This could be interesting,’ he thought. “And that would be?”

“You could distract me.”

“Distract you? How?”

Donna rolled her eyes, “Gee Josh, I don’t know. Dark back seat, time to kill and you want to do something to shut me up. What could we possibly do?”

Yes, it had just gotten very, very interesting. “Oh, yeah. We could do that.” He leaned forward to kiss her. He wanted to do it slowly, languidly. Wanted to explore every centimeter of her lips and every part of her mouth. Wanted to drink his fill of the taste of her. Their lips brushed in the lightest of kisses. A prelude to bigger things.

“We’re here,” Toby announced, breaking the moment.

Josh looked down at her, “Next time we find ourselves in a dark back seat with time to kill, let’s be sure they’re not with us. Okay?”

Donna sighed. Two kissing opportunities with Josh missed because of Toby and CJ. “You won’t hear any arguments from me.” Carefully and with Josh’s help Donna sat up a bit straighter. They were at a gate of some kind. Toby was talking to a uniformed military officer that had just stepped out of a small guardhouse. From the sign on the fence just beside the car, Donna saw that they were indeed at the L.A. airport. Toby showed the guard his ID and he waved them through.

“So Tobias, I repeat, what the hell are we doing at the airport on Christmas Eve?” CJ demanded.

Not answering her, he drove for a moment, then he turned a corner and came out from behind a large hanger. “That’s what we’re doing here.” He said pointing out the front windshield of the car.

There, on the tarmac, surrounded by a loose circle of soldiers, was Air Force One.

CJ was speechless and just kept looking from the plane to Toby and from Toby to the plane.

“So aren’t you going to say anything?” Toby asked CJ. When she only continued to stare, he looked back at Josh and Donna. “Oh, now she decides to be quiet.”

That seemed to snap CJ out of her trance. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Toby looked at her for a minute, "Well, if what you think it means is that we're all going back to DC on Air Force One tonight, then yes, I'd say it means what you think it means."

CJ got this enormous smile on her face. Grabbing Toby's face between her hands, she kissed him long and hard on the mouth. "Now, get over here and help me out of the car."

It took Toby a second to recover from the kiss she'd just laid on him and made a mental note to surprise her more often. "Um, okay, Lord and Master. I live to serve. My people were slaves after all," he said, climbing out of the car.

CJ was nearly bouncing with excitement. "Toby! Over here. Now!"

"Are we really going home?" Donna said, softly. Her throat was so choked with emotion it almost wouldn't let the words out.

Josh looked down at her, saw the tears in her eyes, and nodded. "Merry Christmas."

"How? When? What?" 

Josh grinned. "The 'how' is the fact that I'm a very powerful man and well, the President cooperated by coming out to California for a meeting with the governor and making a pit stop in LA. The 'when' is all week. The doctor said CJ could fly if she could keep her foot elevated and yours said you could if you could keep your leg elevated and then exercise your knee every couple of hours. And the 'what' is this is the Brotherhood's surprise Christmas present for the Sisterhood."

She smiled, then frowned. "But what about Sam and Ainsley?"

"Don't worry about them. Sam had his own plans for Ainsley. I believe, right about now, Sam has a very surprised Ainsley on a plane bound for North Carolina. He kind of figured he should meet his prospective father-in-law BEFORE the wedding. Plus he thought Ainsley might like to be near her family for the holidays."

Donna, always the one with the wheels turning in her head, "But wait, we have to go back to the house. Our stuff is still there. All the Hanukah and Christmas presents and our clothes and everything else."

"Now see, that's the problem with the Sisterhood. You're always underestimating the Brotherhood. Take a look, right there," he said pointing out the front window again.

She followed where his finger was pointing. A pile of luggage and boxes was sitting next to an open cargo bay being carefully scanned and loaded. "Our stuff?"

"Yep. Sam and Ainsley came over to the house while we went out tonight and made sure the movers got everything. Then when they brought everything here and dropped it off, he gave Ainsley her surprise."

"Well, I guess the Brotherhood has thought of everything. I had no idea you guys were so handy," she teased.

"We figured we'd better start earning our keep or the Sisterhood was going to throw us out on our collective ears."

"Nah, not a chance. You have too many other redeeming qualities," she said, reaching up to kiss him. Of course, CJ chose that moment to yank Donna's door open.

"Come on guys, we're going home!" Balancing on her crutches while Toby got the wheelchair out of the trunk, she grinned at them. "Let's go. Get a move on!"

Josh rested his forehead against Donna's and they both sighed. "I swear, eventually I'm going to get to kiss you properly," he told her.

She chuckled softly so as to not aggravate her ribs, "I think if we can just get rid of the Terrible Twosome, we'll be fine."

"If I knocked them both over the head and stuffed them in the trunk do you think anyone would notice?"

"Afraid so," she said, sitting up carefully. "I guess we'd better get moving before she drags us bodily from the car."

He sighed, "I guess so. Come on, slide over and get out my door," he said, climbing out. He pulled her to her feet and leaned her up against the car while he got her crutches out of the trunk. "You sure you don't want me to scrounge up a wheelchair for you? Might be faster."

"Nope. I've just about got the hang of these things," Donna said as they started moving toward the plane. Toby and CJ had a good lead on them as he pushed her in the wheelchair, her crutches in her lap, up to the plane. 

There was no way that CJ could maneuver the stairs so Toby rolled her onto a wide metal cargo loader, like the kind they used to load large cargo boxes into planes and it slowly began to lift the two of them up to one of the rear doors of the plane.

Knowing her crutches would never get her up the stairs, Josh had been herding her in the same direction. But at the foot of the stairs, she stopped and looked up. They looked a mile long.

"Donna?" he said. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him, then at the stairs and then back to him. "I want to walk up the stairs."

Josh frowned with concern. "Donna, you can't. Your knee's not strong enough yet. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Her blue eyes bore into his. "I know I can do it. I managed to get up the four steps at CJ's house yesterday."

"Yeah, but that was only four steps," he pointed out. "This is like..." he looked at the metal stairs. "I don't know...a lot more than four."

"Josh," she said, laying her hand on his arm. "It might take me a while but I know I can do it." She paused. "If you help me." He opened his mouth to say something but she spoke first. "Please Josh. I need to do this."

As if he could deny her anything when she said 'please' and looked at him like that. Besides, he'd be there the whole time and he wouldn't let her fall. If she got tired he could carry her the rest of the way. He could see how much it meant to her. "Okay. But we'll take it slow."

She grinned at him and kissed him quickly, "That's just to tide you over until later when we can ditch the Dynamic Duo." Using her crutches, she hobbled over to the bottom step and swung her good leg up onto the step. Gently putting the foot of her injured leg down she stood on her own and handed Josh her crutches. 

He put them in his opposite hand and held her left arm firmly in his grip as she grasped the handrail in her right hand. "Ready?" She nodded and they began.

TBC

**********  
Chapter 43 - PG

When the metal lift got up to the doorway, a small ramp was extended across the gap and Toby rolled CJ onto the plane, where Jim, her deputy, was waiting. Right into the press area. Which, unlike Air Force One's last trip to Southern California, was now full of press people. CJ's eyes filled with tears as they all stood and started clapping for her. 'God I missed them,' she thought as a few flash bulbs went off. If you'd asked her a month ago if such a thing was possible she would have laughed in your face. And yet she had missed them. Missed the pace and the drama and the comedy and the challenge they brought with them. "Hi, Guys." 

"CJ!?" Katie called out. "Do you have anything to say?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm happy to be finally going back to DC and...well, Merry Christmas!" That was met with laughter and another round of enthusiastic applause. Toby pushed her wheelchair toward the front of the plane, where he knew the President and First Lady had a place prepared for her and Donna to rest on the way back to DC. Danny Concannon walked up to them as they moved to roll out of the press area. 

"Hi, CJ," he said. "You're looking well. I'm glad you're feeling better. Hey, Toby."

"Danny."

CJ didn't have to look at Toby to know that right about now he was giving Danny the "Ziegler Glare of Death." His voice said it all. It was all she could do to choke down a laugh at the thought that Toby would be jealous of Danny. Anything she'd once felt for Danny had long ago been relegated to the professional friendship category. "Thanks, Danny.

"How long do you have to wear the cast?"

"About six more weeks. But in about a month I get a walking cast so I'll be able to get around without crutches or my chariot," she said, indicating the wheelchair.

Before Danny or CJ could say anything else, Toby spoke, "Well, Danny we've got to get settled so we can take off. We'll talk to you later."

"Sure," Danny answered, taking a step back. “Hey, CJ. I want to sign your cast later,” he called after them.

At Danny’s words, Toby didn’t even slow and as he pushed her out of the press area. CJ waited until Danny was out of earshot to start chuckling. "You're looking a little green around the gills there, Toby."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, acting perfectly innocent.

"Yeah, right....hey, what's going on?" CJ said, indicating the small crowd that seemed to be gathered around the main cabin door.

"I don't know."

Since she still had the crutches in her lap, she used one of them to tap the nearest person on the shoulder. It happened to be Ed of "Ed and Larry" fame. "Huh?" he said, turning around.

"Ed, what's going on?"

"It's Donna. She's walking up the stairs," he grinned excitedly and turned back to watch.

**********

Donna stopped for a minute to catch her breath and wipe the sweat off her forehead. They'd made it halfway up and it had only taken them 10 minutes. For the most part she'd done it by stepping up on her good leg and putting the majority of the weight and pressure on it, Josh and the handrail.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Guess I'm a little out of shape," she said to Josh, her breathing beginning to even out a bit.

"No problem. We'll whip you into shape in no time." He looked up, "Hey, look, just what you've always wanted. An audience."

Donna followed his gaze. When they'd started, there had been no one at the top. Now, in addition to the President and the First Lady, both of whom were wearing red Santa hats as they stood waiting for her on the landing, there were no less than 10 other faces crowding together in the doorway to watch her. At a glance she recognized, Charlie, Ed, Larry, Toby and Debbie. The rest were kind of a blur. "Oh, God."

"What?" he asked, concerned something was wrong.

"It's hard enough for me to do this without everyone looking at me, especially when I'm moving as fast as a pregnant turtle."

For a moment, he considered having her wait so he could run up and clear the way. But then he changed his mind. "You're walking fine for someone who just had her knee replaced less than two weeks ago and is trying to climb a flight of metal stairs. In fact you're walking better than fine. Every day you amaze me with how far you've come. They're just here to root you on. Think of them as your adoring fans." She looked unconvinced, so he quietly told her the truth. "Donna. You're going to have to get used to people seeing you walk."

"Seeing me limp you mean," she replied.

He figured it wouldn't do any good to give her empty platitudes. "Okay, seeing you limp. You're going to limp for a while and then your knee will get stronger and you won't limp anymore," Josh told her. "So are we going to get a move on or are we going to stand here all night?" He leaned in, "Besides, your Christmas present is waiting on board and you can't have it until we get inside," he whispered in her ear.

"Really?"

"Hey, would I lie about something like presents?"

She smiled and took a breath. "No. Okay, I'm going." He turned to move to the next step. "Josh?"

"Yeah," he said, turning back. Leaning in, she kissed him full and hard on the mouth. They both ignored the catcalls coming from the top of the stairs. "What was that for?" he asked her when they broke apart in their quest for oxygen.

She was slightly out of breath again but this time she didn't mind. "For being here. For not letting me quit."

"Ahkay," he said with a dimpled grin.

"Hey, you two!" Jed called down, "Are you two going to stand there all night?"

"We'll be right there, sir." Josh answered, knowing Donna probably couldn't take a deep enough breath to yell back. He looked at her and smiled, "So are we going to keep the leader of the free world waiting or what?"

"Nope, let's go," she said with renewed determination. They made their way, slowly up, one step at a time until they, after another 10 minutes, made it to the landing. First, Abbey and then Jed folded Donna into a huge hug and the assembled crowd went wild with cheers. Donna felt a little like Rocky Balboa when he gets to the top of the steps after running through the streets of Boston.

"Now everybody clear out of the way!" Jed said.

The crowd parted and Josh handed Donna her crutches and she used them to carefully cross the threshold and step inside the plane. CJ, who had gotten up out of her wheelchair and was now up on her crutches, and Toby were waiting for her. 

"You just had to be a showoff, didn't you?" CJ teased her. Since they both had their hands full of crutches and couldn't hug, CJ leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "You did good, Donna. You're a credit to the Sisterhood."

"Okay, okay. Enough of this, let's get everyone settled so we can get back to D.C. before New Year's," Jed said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Come on girls, I'll show you to your rooms," Abbey said.

They followed her to small cabins on board. CJ was in the cabin used by Leo when he was on board and Donna was in the other spare cabin used by visiting dignitaries.

"Josh, why don't you get her settled and I'll come back as soon as I check on CJ?" Abbey said as she left the room. He helped her sit down on the edge of the bed and slid off her shoes.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to get mad?" Donna asked him when they were alone.

He looked at her for a moment, "Okay."

"My knee kind of hurts. Do you think you could dig me up an ice pack?"

He figured it probably would after that monumental effort she’d just given. Sighing slightly, he smiled. "Sure." He turned to leave when Donna spotted her purse sitting on the table. Sam and Ainsley had thought of everything. Even about seeing that her purse was placed in the room rather than in the cargo hold with the rest of their things. "Oh, Josh, could you give me my purse before you go?" 

"Sure," he said. Picking it up off the table, he handed it to her. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

Donna nodded and when she was sure he was gone, she looked inside her purse. 'Good,' she thought. It was still there. She pulled out the small perfectly wrapped package and slid it until under the pillow on the small twin bed. She'd put Josh's Christmas present into her purse yesterday when it had come by FedEx from Margaret. Josh had a habit of shaking packages to see if he could figure out what they were and she didn't want him shaking this one. She'd had to enlist Margaret's help in getting it out of her apartment in D.C. and ready to give it to him. She hoped he liked it.

Josh returned a few minutes later, “The stewards found me one,” he said, holding up the ice bag. “Do you want to take something, too?”

“Yeah, I think some Advil would be good.”

“We’ve got the stronger stuff if you need it,” he offered. 

“No, I think the regular stuff will work okay.” He nodded and moved to another bag that was sitting next to where her purse had been. Donna recognized it as the bag that contained all her medical paraphernalia. Josh fished around and pulled out the bottle of Advil and brought her two with a glass of water. She popped them into her mouth and washed them down with a large drink of water.

Just then a quick knock sounded and the President breezed in and watched the two of them with a twinkle in his eye that matched the red Santa hat perched jauntily on his head. Abbey was right behind him with a Santa hat of her own. “How are you doing Donna? Is my elf here taking good care of you?” Jed asked her.

Donna smiled and looked up at Josh, “Yes, sir.”

“We all ready to go, Josh?” he asked.

“Yes, sir. Everything’s loaded and ready.”

“Good. Well, then, as I’ve said before, here’s the best part of my job.” He picked up a phone and called the cockpit. Then turning back to them he winked and took a breath like he did when he was ready to make an impassioned speech, “Now, DASHER! Now, DANCER! Now, PRANCER and VIXEN! On, COMET! On CUPID! On, DONDER and BLITZEN! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" The engines on Air Force One roared to life and he hung up the phone. “God, I love my job,” he grinned.

Abbey only rolled her eyes, "Jed, you're such a corn ball some times." But she was grinning just the same.

Josh loved the President when he was like this. Jed reminded him of his own father. “Thank you, Mr. President.”

“Mr. President? Abbey?” Donna said, softly.

“Yes, Donna?” he stopped at her side, kneeling down to put them on equal footing. Abbey stood next to him.

Her eyes filled with tears for a moment. “I...,” she broke off, unable to get out the words. “I....” she took a breath. “Thank you. This is one of nicest things anyone has ever done for me. I know it took some shuffling in your schedules and took you both away from your family on Christmas Eve. I really appreciate everything you’ve both done for all of us.”

"We were happy to do it, Donna," Abbey said. “And remember, you guys are part of our family, too. So see, we’re not so far away from our family after all.”

Jed leaned forward and gently pulled Donna into a hug as Abbey glanced at Josh with a smile. "Now no tears, young lady. It's Christmas," he said, holding her securely in his arms. Releasing her, he leaned back. “Donna, do you remember what I said that day back when you were trapped?” 

Donna nodded, “That you thought of CJ, Ainsley and I as adopted daughters and that you were doing everything you could to see that we were rescued just as soon as possible.”

He nodded. “That’s right. And I meant every word of it. Consider this just an extension of that promise. I’m just glad that it worked out so we could bring you home. But I want you to know that the two people most responsible for making this happen were Josh and Toby.” The three of them looked up at Josh and then back to each other. “They moved heaven and earth to arrange the meeting with the governor. If anyone deserves the credit, it’s them.”

“Now,” Abbey said. “We’ll be in the air for a few hours so try and get some sleep. Let us know if you need anything.”

“We will. Thanks, Mrs. B,” Josh said as they left the room. “How about we get you settled? You want to sit or lie down?”

“Lie down. I think I’ll do like Abbey suggested and try and get in a nap.” They could exchange presents when she woke up.

“Okay,” he said. He helped lift her leg onto the bed and then he helped her find a comfortable position. “How’s that?”

“Good,” she said. He gently laid the ice pack on her knee. Pulling a blanket from a drawer he covered her with it, all except the ice pack and her knee so he could pull the ice off in 15 minutes. The routine was 15 minutes on and a half hour off. He’d have to go and get more ice for it then anyway.

“Thank you for arranging this Josh. I’m so glad we’re going home. California’s nice, but it’s not D.C.”

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, “This has sort of been the vacation that wouldn’t end, hasn’t it?” Josh asked.

“That’s for sure.” She yawned. “What are you going to do while I take a nap?” she asked, already feeling herself drifting off.

“I’m going to check through my e-mail,” he said. “I’ll be right there at the desk.” He pointed to the small desk where his computer bag was currently resting. “I’ll be sure to leave the light on for you.”

“Thanks,” she whispered. “For everything. I love you.”

He bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You’re welcome and I love you, too,” he whispered. They were the last words she heard as she drifted off completely.

**********

Something cold and wet touched her and it snapped her awake. “Wha....?”

“Oh, Donna, I didn’t mean to wake you. It was time for the ice pack,” Josh said apologetically.

“No, it's okay,” she said with a yawn as she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. The light in the room was low. The only illumination was coming from a small lamp on the desk. “What time is it?” 

“Depends,” he said with a grin. “In California it’s a little after midnight. In D.C. it’s a little after 3. And in New Mexico, which is what we just crossed into, it’s a little after 1. Boy, my body clock is going to be all kinds of screwed up when we get home.”

“Yeah, because your body clock was so good at getting you out of bed before.”

“It didn’t need to be good. I had you to get me out of bed. Although in the near future I’m hoping you’ll be the one getting me INTO bed.” He grinned at her suggestively.

“Believe me when I tell you that you’re not the only one hoping that,” she said, grinning back. “But for now, I seem to remember someone saying something about there being presents for me if I got my turtle ass inside the plane.”

“Oh, that. Yeah, about that, I was just kidding. Just wanted to give you some motivation.”

“So what you’re saying would seem to imply a lack of presents?” she said, trying not to frown.

He remained impassive for a moment but couldn’t quite pull it off. “No, I’m just kidding. Of course there’s presents,” he said.

“Josh,” she said smacking him lightly on the arm. “Don’t tease me about presents. It’s not nice to tease the Sisterhood. We have ways of exacting our revenge.”

“Well, then I guess I’m going to have to make sure the present is good.”

“You got that right,” she said with a grin.

“Okay, okay,” he switched on a light so they could see a little better, then he walked to the desk and picked up his backpack, which was sitting on the floor. Carefully, he set it on the desk, unzipped it and reached inside. He pulled out a large embroidered cloth Christmas stocking. “I kind of combined giving regular presents and a Christmas stocking. Your presents are inside.”

She looked up at him, excitement dancing in her eyes. “Presents, as in plural?”

He grinned, “Yes, I do believe that the word ‘presents’ does imply some plurality of gifts.”

“Aw, that’s really sweet Josh. Thank you. Um, before I opening them, could you open yours first?”

He looked surprised and confused. “My what?”

She slid her hand under the pillow and pulled out the small box. “Your Christmas present.” 

“Where have you been hiding this?” he asked with a mischievous smile. “I don’t remember seeing this with any of the other Christmas presents.”

“I have to have some secrets, Josh,” she paused and looked at him for a moment, her expression soft and thoughtful. “Open it,” she said softly, fighting a bit of nervousness. She’d enlisted Margaret’s help in getting it. Donna had sent her to retrieve it from the hiding place in her apartment and take it to a jeweler for all the necessary modifications she wanted made. Then Margaret had wrapped it and shipped it Donna.

She watched him finger the bow, then pull it off. He opened the top of the box and peered inside. “Oh, Donna,” he said, his voice thick with emotion as he fingered the contents.

“It was my grandfather’s,” she replied softly. Taking it out of the box, she held up the gold antique pocket watch and chain. “My grandmother gave it to him on their first anniversary. He died just about the time I finished high school. See, my grandmother died when I was very young. I hardly remember her. Whenever we would go to visit him, my grandfather would take out the watch and tell me stories about her. It was kind of our special time together. When he died, he left it to me in his will.” She settled the watch in his hand, laying it right over the scar on his palm, a faded reminder of a Christmas past.

Josh was so moved by the gift he was speechless for a moment. “Donna, I can’t take this. You should keep it. It’s a family heirloom. Doesn’t Bill want it?”

“No, he said he had no problem with me giving it to you.” She laid her hand in his, the watch nestled in his palm between their clasped hands. “You’re my family, Josh. I want you to have it.” Leaning in, she kissed him on the cheek, then laid her head on his shoulder. “I had it cleaned and repaired so it keeps perfect time. You’ll never have to worry about having a watch that keeps crappy time. There’s an inscription, too. Open the lid.”

His fingers trembled slightly as he pressed the spring clasp and the cover flipped open. Turning the watch toward the light, he read it aloud, “To Joshua, my heart, my soul. Love, Donnatella.” He looked down at her upturned face, “It’s beautiful. The best gift I’ve ever been given.”

She pouted teasingly, “I thought I was the best gift you’ve ever been given.”

“You think pretty highly of yourself, don’t you, Ms. Moss?” He turned slightly to face her better and ran his hand over her cheek. “No, you’re not a gift. Hanukkah, Christmas, birthday or otherwise. You’re a miracle. My own personal miracle.”

He bent his head and kissed her lips tenderly. Donna’s hand slid behind his head, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. His arm slipped carefully around behind her, holding her to him. The desire for her he’d been controlling threatened to break free, but he managed to keep a reign on it. She was just not physically able to explore that part of their new relationship yet. 

He reluctantly broke contact with her. “Donna,” he looked at her. God, she was beautiful. Her hair gleamed softly in the lamp light, her lips were slightly swollen from his kisses, her breath was slightly fast and the heat and desire in her eyes nearly made a light of their own. “I want to make love to you,” he said, brushing his hand over her cheek again. “I’ve wanted to for some time. And when you’re ready I plan on doing just that.” He sighed. “But for right now you and I both know that you need a little more time to heal. That last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

“I know,” she said, burying her face in his shoulder. “It’s just hard sometimes.”

“I know,” he said, stroking her back for a moment. “Open your presents,” he urged, a gleam in his eye as he sat down next to her.

She grinned and looked into the top of the stocking. It was full of small, individually wrapped packages. One by one she took them out and opened them. A small box of her favorite candy. A beautiful new scarf. A DVD she’d been wanting. A pair of pearl earrings. A Starbucks gift card. A new pair of warm gloves. And then there was only one thing left in the bottom of the stocking. A small box. A small blue box. A small blue box, tied with a simple white ribbon and looking, this time, very much like a ring box. With a gasp and a flood of tears in her eyes, she pulled it out and looked at Josh.

Some part of Josh thought he should be scared of this moment. But he wasn’t. After all, it was Donna. He'd never been scared of Donna. Well, maybe when she'd made up "The Rules," but other than that, no. He'd been scared of what might happen if he acted upon his feelings for Donna. But now that threshold had been crossed, he wasn't scared any more. Not even a little. 

“Open it,” he said softly.

With trembling fingers, she pulled open the ribbon and carefully lifted the lid. As she’d suspected, inside was a ring box, which she dropped into her hand. Looking at Josh, she took a tear-choked breath and flipped open the top. Her breath caught in her chest. It was the most amazing ring she’d ever seen. A large princess cut diamond, flanked by two smaller princess cut sapphires in what she assumed was a platinum band. It was breathtaking. “Oh, Josh.” He put her hand to her mouth to stop the sob that wanted to escape.

He pulled the ring from the box and slid off the bed onto the floor beside her. Kneeling, he held the ring in one hand and her left hand in the other. “Donnatella Moss, will you marry me?” The ring hovered there for a moment, waiting for her answer.

“Are you sure, Josh. Are you absolutely sure?” She never wanted him to do anything he didn’t want to. Not even for her. “Cause I’m not going anywhere. One way or the other, I think you’re stuck with me forever.”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” He smiled reassuringly. “'Cause between me living through Rosslyn and you living through, you know, the Big One, I think we might just survive marriage.” He paused, almost holding his breath. “So what do you say?”

Tears trailed down her face as she laid her hand on his cheek, “Of course I’ll marry you, Josh. I’d be proud to marry you.”

He grinned and slid the ring on her finger. Climbing back up to sit on the bed, he pulled her into his arms. He didn’t know how he ever got so lucky. First, he’d been given a second chance at life after Rosslyn. And now he’d been given a second chance at life with Donna. With everything he had, everything he was, he vowed then not to waste any of it. Not a day. Not a moment. Not a second. 

“Merry Christmas, Joshua,” Donna whispered in his ear.

“Merry Christmas, Donnatella,” he whispered back. 

Epilogues to follow...


	10. Concrete and Roses: Epilogues

**********  
Epilogue 1/2 - NC-17

Josh trudged tiredly up the stairs. Spending four days on the West Coast had been murder. The President had made a fundraising swing through Washington state, Oregon, Nevada and California, including a stop to help promote Sam’s campaign. Thankfully, this time things had gone really well and they had avoided turning into “The Clampetts” when they’d made their stop in Southern California. It had been great to see Sam and Ainsley, who were now officially engaged, and since Sam was now the presumptive winner for the Congressional race, Ainsley was already planning a trip to DC to find them a house and see the other members of the Sisterhood.

Of course, the hardest part of the trip for him had been being away from Donna. He didn’t like leaving her alone. She’d moved into his apartment when they’d gotten back to DC a month ago. All things considered, it had probably been the happiest month of his life. They hadn’t had their official "first date" yet because Donna said she wanted to be completely healed before they did. According to Donna that would be in another week or so. So, while they were engaged, living together and, in point of fact, "sleeping together" in the literal sense, there was no hanky panky going on. And that was okay with Josh. For the time being he was just thrilled she was alive and, for the most part, whole. And he loved going to sleep with her in his arms almost as much as he liked waking up in her arms. 

To everyone's surprise, the Press had shown no interest in their new relationship. On the way back from California, Josh had pulled Danny aside and asked him why that was. Danny only smiled and said, "'Cause Josh, we always knew it would happen, we just wondered when. Really it's a non-story. See the thing is, we like Donna and hey, even with your 'secret plans to fight inflation' we tolerate you and we know that the two of you have been on the up and up. I lost the pool we had going but it was okay, since you guys finally got your acts together." Josh had asked him about the pool and what he'd chosen as a date. "The night of the second Inauguration," he'd explained. "I was sure after all the snowballs and her wearing your coat and sitting on your lap you would have figured it out then. Damn Kundu. Screwed up my perfectly logical plans." With that he smiled and walked deeper into the press area. Josh, a smile of his own on his face went back to see CJ and tell her.

All in all, the Sisterhood was healing from its ordeal. 

Ainsley had just gotten her cast off when they’d visited California, but she was still fairly leery of riding in a car. The only exceptions were if Sam was driving or at least riding with her in the car. And she absolutely would not get behind the wheel of a car unless it was a convertible, like her BMW, and the top was down. As long as there was nothing over her head then she was okay with driving. 

CJ still had a cast on her foot and probably would for another two weeks. But at least she was scheduled to see the doctor tomorrow to get her walking cast. With it, getting around wouldn’t be quite such a chore. A walking cast would allow her to be able to walk fairly well without her crutches, a cane maybe, but not crutches. However, getting her on and off of Air Force One had been quite the production. Since it was all but impossible for her to maneuver the stairs, they had continued to lift her to one of the rear doors on the cargo loader. The press, of course, had teased her mercilessly but she’d promised them that she would get her revenge, so her spirits were high. 

The good news was that her orthopedist felt that when the walking cast came off her foot, it would be completely healed, and she could start some physical therapy to gain back strength and flexibility in her foot. The bad news was that she’d admitted to becoming claustrophobic since being trapped. For the most part, she seemed fine in the halls and offices of the White House and her apartment, but she had a hard time with elevators, small bathrooms, narrow stairwells and more than once, Josh had seen her looking a bit panicked as she came out of a small area, of which there were many, on Air Force One. Oddly, riding in a car didn’t seem to phase her.

And then there was Donna. The rehab on her knee was going well and she’d been getting around pretty well on her own. She still couldn’t move as fast as she once had and just as the doctors in California had said, her doctors here said that might never change. Whenever they were together he adjusted his stride so she could keep up with him. Except for some lingering pain from her kidney surgery and where she’d broken her rib, her overall health was improving every day. Tomorrow was a big day for her as she had an appointment to have the stitches in her knee removed. The stitches on her back were the kind that dissolved on their own so they needed no further tending.

Her health had improved to the point to where she’d been able to start her new job with Toby just before Josh had left for the West Coast. She and Toby had stayed behind in DC while CJ and Josh had gone with the President. CJ had been about as miserable being away from Toby as Josh had being away from Donna. But on the bright side, Toby and Donna hadn’t killed each other while they’d been gone so it looked like they were going to be able to work together after all. Actually Josh knew that Toby had a soft spot in his heart for Donna while also treating her with a great deal of respect. Donna on the other hand was the perfect one to work with Toby. She was as impervious to his bellowing and gruffness as she had been to Josh trying to fire her. Donna did have one lingering problem though. She was still terrified of the dark.

Part of him could certainly identify with that. After the shooting he’d had to sleep with a light on low because waking in the dark made the nightmare that much worse. Donna couldn’t be in a room without light of some kind. Being outside at night didn’t seem to bother her but being inside and in the dark gave her full blown panic attacks. So he always made sure the night light he’d given her for Christmas was plugged in and working when they went to bed. She also seemed to have trouble sleeping when he was gone. Truth be told, they’d both had trouble sleeping while he’d been gone. Seems that in the short time they’d been together they’d both gotten used to sleeping in each other's arms.

He pulled out his keys and found the one for the front door. Unlike the days before the quake, when he would have gone straight to the White House after getting off of Air Force One, he'd come straight home instead. Home to Donna. It was a thought that warmed him deeply. CJ had spoken to Toby shortly before they'd landed and he'd told her that he'd sent Donna home an hour ago so she could get some rest. If she'd still been at work, then he would have gone back to the White House. Basically, it broke down to him wanting to go to wherever she was. He smiled and shook his head ruefully. Life had certainly changed since Donna and CJ had left for their own “California Adventure.”

Unlocking the door, he stepped inside. The lamp next to the couch was turned on low but otherwise the room was quiet and deserted. Setting his bag down by the door and taking off his coat, he started to call out to her but stopped, realizing that that she might be asleep. 

Walking to the bedroom, he stopped in the hallway, literally struck dumb by what he saw.

The only light in the room was the bedside lamp and the nightlight he'd given her, casting a lot of the room in half shadows. Donna was lying on her stomach on the bed wearing a short plaid skirt, one of his crisp, white long sleeved dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, white stockings and what looked like penny loafers. Her hair hung in a long blonde french braid down her back. Her legs were bent at the knee and her feet were swinging back and forth. She looked up from the magazine she was flipping through. "Hi," she said. "I've been waiting for you," she said innocently. He realized then what she was dressed like. She looked like she'd just stepped out of Catholic girls' school. The only jewelry she wore was his ring on her finger.

Donna had been aware of him from the exact moment he'd put his key in the lock. She'd also known when Air Force One had landed. CJ had called and told her. In fact, she'd been plotting this for the last couple of days and had asked for CJ's help in the name of the Sisterhood. She’d even gotten Toby involved by having him let her escape the White House early enough to get home and get ready for Josh’s homecoming. And boy did she had a few things planned for him.

The only thing that threw a shadow over what she was planning were her doubts. Not about Josh but about herself. Part of her worried that it would be no different with Josh than it had been with any of the others. Well, it would be different because it was Josh and she loved him but what if the earth still didn’t move? What if the problem hadn’t been them? What if it had been her? What if that was just something she just didn’t have in her to feel with someone else? She’d already decided that if that was the case, she wouldn’t fake it. She owed Josh more than that and she always wanted to be honest with him. Just like she’d been honest with him two weeks ago when she’d told him the truth of what happened with Steven. But she hadn’t told him about the orgasm situation, or lack thereof. So, if it didn’t happen for her when she was with him, she would tell him afterward and from then on, enjoy it for what it was.

Josh swallowed at the sight of her and walked into the room. Stopping when he got to the side of the bed he looked down at her. She looked up at him from the bed, her blue eyes full of naked hunger. Tossing the magazine off the bed, she slid, slowly ,deliberately off the bed and stood in front of him. Reaching out, she started to loosen his tie, “I missed you. I missed you very, very much.” And she had. Missed him with a deep ache that only his return had eased.

“I missed you too. You have no idea how much,” he managed. The spit in his mouth seemed to have dried up. God, she smelled good. Her shirt was unbuttoned just far enough to provide a teasing glimpse of her cleavage. He felt a little like he’d stepped into the middle of a play and didn’t know his lines. In this case it wasn’t all that unpleasant, it was just...a tiny bit bewildering. “Um, Donna....?” he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to say.

“Yes, Josh?” she said, sliding his tie free of his shirt.

Her voice was low and, even though she hadn’t said anything remotely suggestive, she’d made his whole body start to stir. “Um...You seem to be wearing a very...interesting outfit.”

She took a step back and looked up at him coyly, “Do you like it? I wore it just for you.”

“I love it....I...but...you...Donna....Um, what’s going on? I’m confused.”

That wasn’t quite the response she’d been hoping for but she tried to not let the sliver of doubt stop her. “I would think it would be obvious. I’m attempting to seduce you.” She ran her hands across his shoulders and down his arms. He had the best arms. Okay, there was no part of him that she didn’t think was the best. Well, she had no direct knowledge of a few parts she was hoping to get a good view of tonight, but in her fantasies they’d been the best of all.

He blinked. “It is obvious, but that’s kind of why I’m confused. I thought, well, I mean we talked about waiting until you were, you know, all healthy again to take that step.”

Mentally she relaxed just a bit. So she wasn’t totally blowing this. His reluctance was out of concern for her not because she was being too subtle or because he didn’t want what she was offering. It gave her a little confidence to continue. “That’s very true. And healthy is what I am.”

He wanted to just accept what she was saying and jump her right now but his consideration for her reigned him in. “But how do you know that? I mean I know you’ve been feeling pretty good and doing great with your physical therapy but you don’t see the doctor until tomorrow. You haven’t even had the stitches in your knee taken out.”

She smiled, “Yes. I did. I saw the doctor yesterday. He took the stitches out and gave me a once over.” Her smiled faded from playful to seductive. “Surprise.”

He was speechless for a moment, “But I was going to go with you.” He’d been with her through her entire recovery period, including every doctor’s appointment. “I wanted to go with you.” He wasn’t angry, just still a little confused.

“I know. But it would have ruined the whole surprise aspect of my plan.”

“Your plan? You mean you’ve been plotting and planning to seduce me?” he swallowed, a little overwhelmed that she’d gone to so much trouble for him.

“Yes, Joshua. I call it the ‘Donnatella Moss appendix’ to the Lyman Wooing and Fooling Around Plan.”

It was beginning to dawn on him that what Donna was saying was that sex was now a viable option for them. “I don’t think I have any condoms. I was planning on getting some but I didn’t have a chance yet.”

“Not a problem,” she said. “As soon as I finished my antibiotics I went back on the pill.” She smiled, "Surprise again.”

Oh, wow. She was just full of surprises tonight. Now, he smiled, “So I don’t remember getting a copy of the Donna Moss appendix to my plan.”

“Yes, well, it was only available on a need-to-know basis and due to the ‘surprise’ stipulation, you didn’t need to know,” she smiled. 

“So...” he said. “The doctor said we could....”

She smiled and nodded, “He said because of my rib, you shouldn’t throw me around too much and because of my knee I shouldn’t try to be a contortionist but otherwise we’re good.”   
She could see the wheels turning in his head. She leaned in so her lips here near his ear. “So what about you Joshua?” she whispered. “Do you think I’m good? Or would you rather I was bad?” she nuzzled her lips against him, just below his ear. “I can be anything you want. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

He frowned ever so slightly. It was Donna and Donna’s voice but that last part didn’t sound like her. More like something that she’d memorized and was just reciting. “Donna?”

“Hmmm?” she said continuing to brush her lips along the side of his neck. She loved the way his skin felt against her lips.

“What are you doing?” He said softly.

Now the sliver of doubt found its mark but she didn’t remove her lips from his throat. “Again, I would think it would be obvious.”

“No, I know what you’re ‘doing,’ but what are you doing?”

She was beginning to feel the wheels coming off the wagon on the scene she’d mentally rehearsed. One that she thought he’d like. Her nagging self-doubt in this area began to seep back into her. Trying to salvage the situation, her lips moved to brush over his ear, “I just want this to be good for you.”

‘Oh,’ he thought. Now he understood. She’d staged everything for him. When she’d told him about Steven and why she’d left him the first time Josh had been livid that anyone would treat her like that. He was still trying to decide how he could best make Dr. Freeride pay for what he’d done. He and Donna had talked about a lot of things that night. She’d told also told him a little bit about Freeride's penchant of letting her service him while not giving much back to her in return. Again, another black mark against Dr. Asshole. On one hand, he was touched that she’d gone out of her way to plan things for him but on the other, what he really wanted was to make things good for her. She deserved that after all that had happened.

Gently, he slid his hands to her shoulders and eased her back from him. “Is that why you dressed up for me?” She nodded and he saw the rampant self-doubt in her eyes. Silently he’d cursed Freeride and anyone else who’d put it there. “Donna. It’s not that I don’t appreciate you bringing the equipment or making things interesting and in the future I might want to explore it further, but when it comes down it, I don’t need costumes or games or anything like that. The fact that we’re both in the same room and relatively healthy is all I need.” He saw her eyes clear a bit. “You said you wanted me to tell you what I want. Okay. But I’d rather tell you what I ‘need.’” He leaned in and this time it was his lips brushing over her ear, “Better yet, let me show you. Can I show you what I need, Donna?” 

The feeling of his lips barely touching her and the sound of his voice, low and incredibly sexy, made all doubt vanish. It was replaced by a healthy dose of lust. “Yes,” she managed to answer with a slight nod.

"Good," he whispered. Leaning back his hands moved to her braid. Slipping the ponytail holder off the end of it, he began to slowly loosen the thick strands of her hair. Gently, his hands moved up into her hair along her scalp, gently massaging it until her hair fell loose like a golden waterfall down her back. "I love your hair down. It's so soft," he whispered. 

Donna shivered. She hadn't realized her scalp would be such an erotic zone. His touch there was sending heat through her entire body.

Bringing his hands around, he stroked her jaw and leaning in he planted light, feather kisses along her cheek and up along her temple. 

Donna had not figured on Josh for going slow, especially for their first time. She wasn't used to slow and it was driving her insane. The planning for tonight and her thoughts about it had already gotten her charged up and now that he was doing what he was doing, she wondered if it was possible to simply die from the anticipation. He was doing the seducing now and she knew it. 

Since he was still placing those maddeningly soft kisses on her face, she felt, rather than saw, his hands move to the front of the shirt she was wearing. His kisses moved down her cheek and to her neck as he undid the first button. Then with each button he opened, the kisses moved downward, to the newly exposed skin. The kisses had changed now. They were no longer light, feather kisses. They were slow, open mouthed kisses and she could feel the slightest brush of his tongue as he tasted her skin. She watched him as he pulled her shirt free from her skirt and knelt in front of her to undo the last two buttons. The shirt fell open and he kissed the flesh just above the waist band of her skirt. Reaching around, he found the zipper on the back of the skirt and unzipped it. Sliding it slowly down, he removed it and her shoes and then leaned back to look at her.

'God, she is amazing,' he thought. She was dressed in all white now. Thigh high stockings. His white dress shirt. A silky white bra and matching thong panties. The blue depths of her eyes watched him. He wanted to go slow but, God, it was almost too much. He started whispering the roster for the Mets in the back of his mind to give him a little bit of control. He took a breath and laid his hands on her hips. "You're so beautiful, Donnatella." Pulling her hips forward slightly, he leaned in to nibble on her through her panties. He could tell she was already wet, already ready for him. But he wanted her beyond ready. He wanted her greedy for him.

"Josh," she all but whimpered it. Technically, because her panties were between them he wasn't even touching her but what he was doing felt amazing and every nerve in her body was on fire for him.

Josh smiled against her as he heard her say his name like that. Not wanting to send her over too quickly he set about finishing his task. His hands moved to her stockings. As much as he liked them, this time he wanted to enjoy the long alabaster length of her legs.

Donna saw what he was about to and had a sudden flash of panic. In addition to the fact they were part of the outfit and she thought Josh would like them, she'd also worn them to cover the still-healing scars on her knee. "No," she said, putting her hand over his to stop them from taking off the stockings. 

He frowned. "What?"

"Please, I just...couldn't I leave them on?" she was almost begging him.

"Why?" he asked softly, although he suspected the answer.

"I...they...can't we just leave them on?"

He could see the trepidation in her eyes. She was afraid of him seeing her knee, he guessed, and the scars. "Donna," he said moving his hands to her left knee and caressing it gently. "Don't be afraid. You don't ever have to hide anything from me."

She was slightly mortified she was being so silly about the whole thing but she couldn't help it, any more than she could help the tears that pooled in her eyes, obscuring her vision of him. "But it's....ugly."

Her tears tore at him. "No, it's not," he argued softly, his thumb still brushing over it gently. "It's a permanent badge of honor. Something to be proud of. You've worked very hard for all your scars. You came through something terrible and they show you survived." She still looked a little dubious. "Do you think my chest is ugly because of my scars?" he asked softly.

"Oh, God, no, Josh. I would never think that," she said, quickly, honestly. 

"Would you want me to leave my shirt on when we make love?"

The parallel was not lost on her. "No," she said, softly. "I'd want to see all of you. Touch all of you. Maybe the scars most of all." She paused. "They show you came back to me, that despite them you're alive to be with me." Her fear remained but his words had given her courage. "Okay," she said softly.

He watched her for a moment. "You sure?"

"Yeah." 

Slowly, his hands moved to the top of her left stocking and began to slowly roll it down her leg. His fingertips traced the newly exposed skin. When he got to her knee he carefully slid the stocking over it. It was still ever so slightly swollen but looked much better without the stitches and seemed to be healing really well. He was silently pleased. Leaning in he brushed his lips over the three pink and puckered scars. He looked up at her. "It's beautiful Donna. Nothing that was a part of you could be anything but." She smiled down at him and it was a powerful feeling to know that he'd made her feel better about it. Sliding the stocking the rest of the way down, he tossed it aside. He slowly removed her other stocking and then stood back up. Silently he began unbuttoning his shirt. When it was undone she helped him slide it off his shoulders, then he pulled of his t-shirt and added it to the growing pile of their clothing. "Now we're even," he said.

Donna looked at his chest for a moment. It wasn't the first time she'd seen them but it seemed to be a moment when the normally unimportant things took on importance. She ran her hands over his chest, letting her fingers trace over his scars gently. 

The way she was touching him did nothing to help him keep up his slow pace. "As much as I like it when you touch me, I'm not done showing you what I need," he said, gently lowering her hands back to her sides. Moving his hands to her shoulders he pushed the shirt from her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Next was her bra. He slid his fingers into the front of her bra, undid the front closure and separated the two halves. Her breasts spilled free into his hands and he held them in his hands for a moment, enjoying the weight of them and the way Donna arched toward him when he brushed his thumbs over the already stiff peaks. Bending slightly he pulled the rosy tip of one into his mouth as he slid her bra the rest of the way off. That netted him a small moan that escaped her mouth as he continued to tease her breasts with his mouth and his hands.

She didn't know how she was staying upright. In fact at that point, Donna wasn't even sure which way WAS up. Josh was her new center of gravity, and wherever he was she was pulled toward him. Her eyes were closed as he tasted her, but she felt his hands move to her hips again and slide under the waistband of her panties. Then he was sliding them off of her. She felt them brush over her legs as they fell too the floor. Automatically she stepped out of them and toed them aside. 

Josh linked their hands and stepping back, he held out their arms so he could look at her. At the bare alabaster length of her body in all its naked glory. “This is what I need. Just you. All I need is you.” He released her hands, “And right now I need you to lie down on the bed.”

She did as he asked and lay down. So far things weren’t going quite as she had planned. But that wasn’t a bad thing. In fact, it was a very good thing. She’d already felt more with him she she’d ever felt with anyone else. It was as if he made her body something new for them both to discover. It was tight with need and begging for release. As she lay naked before him, she wanted to feel self-conscious but the look in his gaze made it impossible. Sitting on the side of the bed, he slowly undressed. Removing his pants and then his socks, but leaving on his boxers. They did nothing to hide the fact that she wasn’t the only one who was being affected by what was going on between them.

Laying his pants over a chair he turned back to her. She was something from straight out of his fantasies. The long naked length of her stretched out on his bed and waiting for him. Her eyes were hungry and expectant at what he was going to do next. He switched off the lamp, leaving the nightlight as the room's only illumination and sat down next to her on the bed. 

His hand moved to her cheek, “Do you know how much I love you? How much I want you...have wanted you?”

With a smile on her face, she slid her hand down to his boxers and caressed his hardness through the material. “I have a pretty good idea,” she said with a smile. Her caress and her expression turned hot and serious as her hand moved inside his boxers to stroke him directly.

Her touch was shaking him to the core. But he knew that if she kept doing what she was doing the evening was going to be over very quickly and he had too many plans to let that happen. "You are the little minx aren't you?" he said, trying to remember to breathe.

The effect she was having on him was obvious and she loved it. "You're not the only one who can be impatient, Joshua."

He grinned and gently, reluctantly, pulled her hand away. "Aren't you the one always telling me a little patience is good thing?" He paused and kissed her hand before laying it back on the bed. "Tonight, I intend to see that it's a very good thing and I can't do that if you’re making me crazy by touching me like that." Leaning in he captured her mouth in a lingering, burning kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth and tasted her, devoured her. Instead of slacking his hunger for her it only increased it. He would never get tired of kissing her.

Donna felt like she was drowning in Josh's kisses and she wanted nothing more than to be pulled under. His kisses were always amazing and left her feeling dazed and wanting more. But this was beyond that. It was like her body had gone through some transformation and his kisses and his touch now rivaled oxygen as the basic things she needed to live. Something she simply and literally couldn't survive without. 

As he continued kissing her, his hands began to roam her body. Searching. Teasing. Learning her body intimately in a way he hadn’t had a chance to before. Her skin was warm and soft under his hands and he loved exploring the contours of it. The hollows around her collar bone. The rounded curve of her breast. The flat plains of her stomach. The ridge of her pelvis as his hand skimmed down across her hip. The gentle slope of her inner thighs as he teased them apart with his hand. The texture of her golden curls as his hand moved between them. 

“Josh...please Josh,” she begged, her breathing ragged and her body aching with painful need. 

“What, Donna?” he asked softly, his breath nearly as ragged as hers. “Tell me what you want.”

She laid a hand on his shoulder, gripping it to try and hold onto her sanity. “Touch me...please. Just touch me. Aches. Make it feel better,” she begged.

“Is this what you want? Is this where it aches?” Dipping his fingers he found her wet, hot center and moving his thumb over her clit in a slow circle, he touched her gently.

“Yes. Oh. OH. JOSH!” she choked and lost the ability for coherent speech. The orgasm that roared through her took her by complete surprise. She simply hadn’t felt anything like it before. Not even the ones she’d given herself had come anywhere near what slammed through her. Talk about apples and oranges. Her back arched, bringing her up off the bed. The hand gripping Josh’s shoulder flexed and her nails dug hard into his flesh. If he minded he made no sound. His thumb kept making the same maddeningly slow stokes over her clit as the orgasm continued to flood her senses. She tried to laugh at the joy of it but it came out as a strangled sob as the breath in her lungs refused to cooperate.

‘God, she’s beautiful,’ he thought as he watched her being swept away by what she was feeling. And responsive. It had only taken a few touches to send her completely over. He watched her trembling body arch in a fluid line. Felt her nails dig into his shoulder and he smirked, not minding a bit, as he continued to stroke her. A sob broke from her then, but from the way she pushed her hips toward his hand and the smile on her face he knew it was all right. More than all right. Like a ball reaching the top of its arc, her body began to come down and he slowed his touch until she lay limp against the sheets. She watched him with half-closed eyes, her chest heaving slightly from the exertion.

His eyes never leaving hers, he pulled his hand back and slid his thumb into his mouth to suck the taste of her off it. Mmm, Donna. He loved the way she tasted. Definitely something to explore again later. Right now he needed to be inside her.

Donna watched him as he drew his thumb in his mouth to taste her. The sight of it only added to tingle that still sang through her body. That had been...indescribable. Now she wanted, no needed, to see what he felt like inside her. She felt loose and limber and relaxed and yet energized all at the same time. Sitting up, she leaned in and kissed him. “Josh?” she said, her voice low.

“Yes, Donnatella?” he said with a smirk.

Her lips lingered near his ear. “Now that we’ve seen the opening act, I’d like move onto the main event. Lose the boxers. Now.” That wiped the smirk right off his face. She leaned back against the pillows, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Her eyes followed him as he stood, shucked off his boxers and turned back to her. She made a little twirling motion and he turned around for her inspection. He was magnificent, everything her fantasies had promised, exceeded by what reality had delivered. “Perfect,” she whispered. “Now come here.”

He didn’t need to be told twice and he slid into bed with her. Her arms went around him as she pulled him close and kissed him. Pulling back slightly she looked into his eyes. She had the most incredible eyes he'd ever seen. Especially now, when she was relaxed, and, he assumed, happy, they were a deep, clear blue. He could happily drown in her eyes. "I love you," she whispered to him, making his heart swell in his chest. Hearing her say the words always affected him like that. "And to say I've wanted you with an ache nothing else could quench would be an understatement." Those words made his body tighten that much more. He bent and kissed her and felt her roll onto her back, pulling him with her and on top of her. Being careful of her still-healing rib, he put his elbows down on each side of her to take some of weight off her upper body.

As she kissed him, she felt his weight shift above her and she opened her legs to settle him more deeply against her. The hard length of him pressed against her center, thrilling her like nothing she could describe. Ending the kiss she raised her hand to his cheek. "Josh, I need you inside me."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be," he said softly. Lifting her legs higher around his waist he drew back slightly and slid, slowly, very slowly into her. Her body was hot, wet and tight around him. "Oh, God, Donna. You feel amazing." Looking down at her he smiled softly, "I'm not hurting you am I?" 

There were no words for how he felt inside her. "No, Josh. You feel perfect. You fill me so completely me in every way. I love how you feel inside me. Now I need you to move. Please, Josh."

Simply nodding he drew almost the whole way out and then slid back in. He heard her breath catch and then quicken as a slow rhythm built between them. Feeling her so tightly around him brought his body to the edge quickly. But he didn't think she was quite ready yet. "Donna," he said, slowing his thrusts. "Do you want to be on top?" he asked her with a little smirk.

'On top?' she thought. She'd always wanted to try that but after Steven had ignored her requests she'd stopped asking. Her heart swelled at the fact Josh was being so considerate and open with her. She smiled back, an excited gleam in her eye. "Yes."

Still inside her, he grinned back at her interest in the idea and after unlocking her legs from around his waist, slowly rolled them over so he was under her. Then with a seductive smirk on her face he watched as she rose above him. And grimaced. "What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"My knee," she said. In the heat of the moment they'd both forgotten about the fact that to be on top she'd be kneeling as she straddled him and her knee just wasn't up for that yet. Tears of pain and frustration were already coming to her eyes. She'd wanted this night, their first time together, to be so perfect and she was ruining it.

He saw the tears and mistakenly thought they were only about the physical pain in her knee. "Come here," he said pulling her back down onto his chest to take the weight off her knee.

"I'm sorry," she said as she rested against his chest.

That surprised him. "What are you sorry for? I'm sorry I didn't think about your knee." He rubbed her back in small comforting circles.

"But it was a great idea. I really liked the idea. I always wanted to. But I've never," she said, babbling as she often did when she was upset. "And wanted tonight to be so great and now I've wrecked it." She buried her face in his shoulder.

"Donna. Donna, look at me," he said, firmly. After a moment, she raised her face to his. The tears there tore at his heart. He took her face in his hands, "Listen to me. Are you listening? You wrecked nothing. Nothing. Tonight has been wonderful. Anytime I can be with you, whether it's inside you, beside you or just in the same room with you, is wonderful." He paused and took a breath. "Okay?"

She looked at him, new tears threatening to begin because he was so incredible and understanding. "Okay," she said with a nod and a slightly watery smile.

"Good," he said, happy to see her smile again. Then he smirked. "Now. What you failed to realize is there are many other positions we can try until we find one that works. In fact, I think I'll run by Borders tomorrow and pick you up a book on the subject so you can see what I'm talking about. But for now, we'll just have to be a bit creative." His smirk got bigger, "And if there's one thing I'm 'up' for it's creativity."

She grinned wickedly at him. "Yeah, I can feel how 'up' you are for it," she said, shifting enough to have him moving inside her, making both of them groan slightly.

"There, that's the smart-ass Donna I know and love," he said, swatting her playfully on the behind. "Now...," he thought for a moment and had a flash of inspiration. He looked to his right. "...ahh, yes. Just the thing. You'll have to, you know, let me up though," he said. "'Cause although it might be interesting for me to try and carry you in the...position...we're in, somehow I don't think we'd make it without me dropping you." She pouted playfully, but moved off him, slowly, very slowly, clenching around him as slid out of her. "God, Donna, you're going to kill me, you know."

Missing the feeling of him inside her already, she grinned at him and sat on the edge of the bed. She watched him roll off the bed and move to the side of the room. Her eyes lingered over his cute butt as he pushed everything off a low padded chair he had sitting next to the dresser and brought it over and put it down in front of her. Taking a seat on it, he grinned and crooked his finger at her.

Without a word, she went to him and facing him, straddled his lap. "Joshua, you can definitely bring the creativity," she said as she leaned down to kiss him. The chair had no arms so her legs were only slightly bent and it was low enough her feet could still reach the floor so she had some leverage.

"Yeah," he said, pleased with his own ingenuity. Then Donna shifted and he slid back inside her. "Oh, yeah," he gasped at the feeling of her. "That's me, Mr. Creativity." His hands moved to her waist as hers moved to grip his shoulders. "How you doin' there, Donnatella?"

"I'm good," she said, her hair falling slightly forward around her face. "You get big creativity points for this one." Never having been in this position before, she didn't exactly know what to do but she just did what felt natural and began moving her hips against him. She didn't know which one of them gasped louder as she did. "Oh, yes," she whispered. "Big points." The position they were in had him hitting what seemed to be the sweet spot deep inside her while allowing her clit to rub against him. It was too much and it was not enough. It was agony and utter pleasure. It was completely new and yet timelessly familiar.

He thrust up into her as she rode him. Pulling one of her nipples in his mouth he bathed it with his tongue and smiled as he heard her gasp. His body was tight and greedy for release. He didn't remember ever wanting to take this much time or even being physically able to take this much time with anyone before and he was glad it was with her. Prolonging Donna's pleasure had the unplanned benefit of increasing his. His body was balanced on the edge ready to fall over if he'd let it and if the death grip Donna had on his shoulders was any indication, she was very close. 

"Josh," she ground out. "I'm....I'm." She couldn't even form the words. Her body was leaning over the precipice but she wasn't scared. She knew if she fell over she would fly. Josh had given her the wings.

"Let it go, Donna. Let yourself go. For me." 

His words were the gentle nudge that sent her over completely. She cried out to him as she came. The orgasm slammed through her and all the deep worries about not being able to feel this with Josh fell away. It was as if her body had been lacking some essential element and it was Josh. As if there had been one part of an equation missing and he was the solution that made her whole. Sex with Josh was like stepping from the shadows into the sunlight. It was heat and warmth and light and life.

Josh heard her call to him as she came and felt it in the taut, trembling lines of her body. He was already so close and it was all he needed for his own release. Pulling her hips in tight to him he thrust up into her and came deep inside her. It wasn't quite like anything he'd ever felt with anyone else. But part of him acknowledged that was simply because it was Donna. She'd changed his life and everything he'd done, whether it be in the bedroom, the hospital, the White House or the Starbucks up the street, with her was unique and unlike anything that had gone before. His softening cock still inside her, she collapsed against him, sated and relaxed. Her arms slid around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. Both of them were breathing heavily and trying to recover from what they'd both shared. Feeling like he owned the world and could do anything, he stood up with her still against him and after positioning himself so he took most of their weight, tumbled them back onto the bed. "You see, Donna. Creativity. And I am the King of Creativity."

She grinned, “Yes, Joshua. You are the King, in fact, I’ll even go so far as to say, you are ‘da man.’” Leaning in, she kissed him long and slow. Something occurred to her right then and she pulled away from him. “I’ll be right back,” she said. Sliding off the bed she walked into the living room to find her purse.

“Where are you going?” he asked her as he pulled on his boxers. Curiosity got the better of him and he followed her naked body as it disappeared from the bedroom. He found her pulling her PDA out of her purse. He glanced at the scars on her back. They were still pink and puckered but they too were healing well. Sliding his arms around her waist from behind, he rested his chin on her shoulder. “What are you doing?”

Enjoying the feeling of his body pressed up against her she laughed and wiggled her butt against him playfully. “Leaving myself a note to send a dozen roses to CJ and Ainsley tomorrow.” She had to tell both of them they’d been right. Apparently all she really did need was to be with the right person. Josh had definitely been the one to show her what she’d been missing.

"Okay, but shouldn't I be the one getting flowers, since I'm, you know, the King of Creativity and all?"

“Nope. But if you play your cards right, I may bring you coffee in the morning.”

“Really?!” he said, suddenly as excited as a six-year-old going to Disneyland for the first time.

She grinned as she finished making the note in her PDA. “Yeah.”

“So why do CJ and Ainsley get flowers? Is it some secret Sisterhood ritual thing?” he asked as she put it back in her purse.

Donna rolled her eyes as she turned around in his arms to face him, “Yeah, Josh. That’s exactly it.”

“You’re not going to tell me what the flowers are about are you?”

"No, I don't think so. You seem pretty smug and pleased with yourself right now and I don't want to swell your head any more than it already is," she replied, pulling out of his arms and walking into the kitchen for some water.

“Oh, so it’s about me,” he grinned, now on the trail of something interesting. “Tell me what it is,” he said following her into the kitchen.

“Nope.”

“Please?”

“Na uh,” she said, pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“Pretty please?” he begged.

“No.”

“With sugar on it?”

“Josh,” she warned.

“And a cherry?” he said, this time throwing in a playful pout.

She laughed in spite of herself. Could he be more annoying? Or any cuter? “All right. It’s against my better judgment. But...okay....God, I can’t believe I’m telling you this.” She took a breath as Josh jumped up on the counter to hear her story. “When CJ, Ainsley and I were in the car, we talked about a lot of...intimate and deeply personal things.”

“Okay....” he said, wondering where she was going with this.

“I told them something and they gave me some advice and the flowers are to thank them and tell them they were right.” She held onto some shred of hope that he would take that as enough of an answer and drop it. But, of course, that was a pipe dream of the first order.

He grinned at her, “They told you to tell me you loved me. Right? They told you to go after some ‘Lyman-lovin.’”

“Okay, see...right there,” she said, waving her finger back and forth between them. “That’s why I don’t want to tell you things sometimes.”

“I’m sorry," he said, looking instantly contrite. "You’re right. I’ll be serious. What did you tell them and what advice did they give you?”

God, she was mortified to tell him this. “We were comparing sexual notes, I guess you’d call it. The first time, the best time, the worst time, that kind of thing. I told them that...that...I...never, well that is to say had never....”

He could see whatever it was really bothered her. Sliding off the counter he came and put his hands on her arms. “Hey, take a breath, Donna. Whatever it is, you can tell me. You told me about Steven and that had to be monumentally hard. You can tell me this too.”

Donna let out a breath and with a nod, squared her shoulders. “I told them that none of my partners had ever...ever...given me an orgasm.”

Well, he hadn’t expected that. “What do you mean? What about Freeride and Jack and I don’t know....whoever?”

She shook her head, “No.”

Wow. 'I'm so da man,' he thought. He didn't say that though, as he was beginning to see this was kind of a sensitive subject for her. “Donna? Have you ever....before tonight?” he asked her instead.

“They asked me that, too, and yes I have.” She waited to see what he had to say to that.

“But you said...oh,” he said, as what she was saying began to sink in.

“Actually I have you to thank for that too. I usually had them when I was thinking about you,” she said with a small smirk on her face. 

“Really?” Hmmm, now there was interesting image. Donna thinking of him and doing...stuff and...oh. Maybe it was time to think about taking this back into the bedroom. He took her hand and started to gently pull her in that direction. "Do you think you could demonstrate? I mean, just to make sure I fully understand."

Because she knew he completely understood what she meant and was being really great about it, even taking an avid interest, she smiled, "If you ask me very, very nicely. But just not tonight, I'm not up for 'demonstrations.' My boyfriend is about to get lucky again and I'd like to focus my attention on him." 

He smirked, "Ahkay." God, he loved being the 'boyfriend.'

“So what was the advice you’re thanking them for?” He asked as they walked into the bedroom.

“Well, I was worried there was something wrong with me and not my partners. But CJ and Ainsley said they were sure it wasn’t that. They thought I just needed to be with the right person and he would show me what I’d been missing.”

“And it was me, right? I showed you," he said, bouncing a bit. "Please say I’m right.”

She smiled, “Yes Joshua, you’re right. You definitely showed me.” 

“So that’s great. I didn’t get to be the first but I, you know, got to be the 'first.'”

“Yeah, CJ called it right. She said she thought it would be you because the way we banter was the equivalent of verbal foreplay,” she told him as they stopped by the bed.

He grinned, his dimples making an appearance. “Put down another dozen roses for CJ from me.”

“Okay.” She paused, her body already tingling again and her breath quickening at the thought of more 'Lyman-lovin.' God, that was going to be stuck in her head from now on. “Before we get back to what we were doing before...there is one other thing I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What is it?” he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her to him. His mouth started tasting the skin on her stomach. 

That thing he did with his tongue and her belly button was amazing. What was she going to say? It took her a minute to rise above what he was doing to her. Then she remembered. Oh, yeah. Taking a breath, she tried to steady herself. “Josh?" she said taking his chin in her hand and pulling his face up to look at her. "Focus for just a second and I’ll let you get back to what you were so expertly doing.” ‘Josh isn't the only one who needs to focus, Donna,’ her brain whispered. She had to stay in control if she was going to get this out. “I was talking to the Sisterhood about Sam and Ainsley's wedding. You know they’re planning on having it in the White House Rose Garden in the spring, right?”

"Yeah, I know. Toby and I are already going to stand up with him," he said, not seeing where she was going with her line of questioning.

"Well, like I said, we were talking and the idea was brought up that it would be really great if we could have a...a...double wedding." Then, in anticipation of the Josh's objections, the babbling started. "I mean the Rose Garden has never seen a 'double' wedding and you know that the President and Abbey would totally get a kick out of it and CJ said that she could stand up with me and Ainsley and Toby could stand up with you and Sam....."

"Donna?"

"And it really wouldn't be that much more work to plan a double wedding than a single one."

"Donna."

"All it would really mean would be a few more guests."

"Donna."

"Of course I'd have to find a dress but..."

"DONNA!"

"Yeah?" she said quietly, unsure of what he was going to say.

He laid his hands on her shoulders, "First of all. Take a deep breath," he said gently, waiting until she did. "Good. Now if you'll just be quiet for like 30 seconds we can take care of this piece of business and get back to what we were doing. Nod if you can wait 30 seconds." She did and he smiled. "Okay. I love you and as long as I get to marry you, I don't care so much about where or when it happens. You want to get married in the Rose Garden, the Roosevelt Room, the Mural Room, the bullpen, my office, Leo's office, the Oval Office, okay so the President would have to buy off on that one, here in the townhouse, in a church, at a Justice of the Peace, today, tomorrow, next week, in the spring or the summer or next Christmas, which is where I draw the line as to the when because I don't want to wait any long than that, but otherwise, it doesn't matter to me. As long as you're the part of the equation, I'm a happy guy. Just tell me where and when to show up and don't forget to invite my mother." He took a breath of his own and smiled. "Okay?"

Donna smiled back at him, "Really?"

He grinned, "Really. What, did you honestly think I would throw a nutty and refuse? Even if I wanted to refuse, which I don't, I'm sure that the Sisterhood and the President have me out voted and I'd be showing up at the appointed time with the Secret Service escorting me at gunpoint."

She grinned at him, "Well, not at gunpoint."

He bowed his head and ran a hand over his face, "Oh, my God you've actually discussed that possibility haven't you?"

"Only in jest."

"Well," he said scooping her up in his arms. "Tell the President and the Sisterhood that you don't need to play the Secret Service card. I'd be happy to marry you whenever and wherever you'd like." He laid her down on the bed, pulled off his boxers and climbed in with her. "Now. If we're finished with that topic I believe there was something we were going to get back to."

"Oh? And what was that? You may need to refresh my memory," Donna said, innocently.

"I'm sure I'll find a number of ways to do that." He grinned, causing his dimples to jump out in all their glory as he leaned in to kiss her. "After all, I am the King of Creativity."

**********  
Epilogue 2a/2 - NC-17

New Year's Eve day arrived clear and frigid in the nation’s Capital. And Josh was experiencing it firsthand as he stood on the curb outside the interim D.C. offices. He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. She was running late. Her meeting must have run long, he guessed. Which worked out well for him since his staff meeting had run late anyway. He fingered the watch for a moment, remembering when she’d given it to him. Even after 20 years it still ran perfectly. Of course, it helped that she always made sure it was wound every morning. He smiled. She had never stopped looking after him.

As if on cue, the elegant black limo rounded the corner and drove toward him. As soon as it had rolled to a stop, Josh followed his usual habit of rather than waiting for the driver to get out and open the door for him, he pulled it open himself and climbed in.

“Hi guys,” he said to the two occupants in the front seat. Peter Lewis, their driver and Liam Evans, head of their security. While both of them were technically employees, they were also very close friends. 

“Good afternoon, sir,” they both replied. Peter had been with them for 15 years and Liam for 10. As many times as they had tried to break the two of them of the habit, they never called either of them anything but ‘sir’ and ‘ma’am.’ He turned to his wife of more than 20 years.

Looking elegant, stylish and trim in her Donna Karan Classics sage green wool suit and long winter white wool coat, she was reading through some files she’d picked up from the pile beside her on the seat. Her hair was up in sleek French twist and the reading glasses she’d fought so hard against having until her headaches and eyestrain got so bad the Sisterhood composed of Ainsley, CJ, and Abbey had personally escorted her to the eye doctor, were perched on the bridge of her nose. Even after 20 years and five children, she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

To the casual observer, she seemed oblivious to his presence. But he could tell just from the slight upward tilt of the corner of her mouth and the way her shoulders were imperceptivity turned toward him, that she was very aware of his presence. After all their time together, he’d learned to read her as well as she could read him. “Hello, beautiful,” he said. “Come here often?”

Without looking up, she smiled. “I think you need to work on your material, Mr. Lyman. Try another line like that and I’ll have Liam throw you out of the car.”

“Na, he wouldn’t do that. He likes me.”

She grinned, while continuing to read, “Yeah, but he’s scared of me, so he’d do it anyway.”

Josh chuckled, “Well, I can’t argue with you there.” He leaned in closer and caught the slight tremor that went through her as his breath touched her neck, “The rest may have been a line but I meant what I said about the ‘beautiful’ part.”

Turning her head slightly she smiled seductively at him, “You do know how to bring the compliments, Joshua. I’ll give you that much. 

“Only for you, Donnatella,” he said, leaning in to kiss her. 

Their lips met and Donna was flooded with the same heat his kisses always inspired. Time and family had done nothing to dull that. “I missed you today,” she said, when they parted. “I’m sorry I’m late. The meeting ran long. I can’t believe how much she wants to get accomplished,” she said, indicating all the files she had spread around her. “It’s a little staggering.”

Josh put his arm behind her across the back of the seat, “I know that you will rise to this new challenge as brilliantly as you’ve met all the others.” He kissed her again. “And I missed you too.”

“How did staff go today?” she asked him, setting the files aside.

“Great. Things are really shaping up. I know we won’t be in office for another couple of weeks but I have to say, I never quite appreciated how much Leo had to deal with in a day until I became chief of staff.” 

They were both quiet a moment as they each remembered Leo. President Bartlet had succumbed to his long battle with MS about five years ago and Leo had followed him a year later when he’d died of liver cancer. The absence of two such great men had left a huge whole in their lives.

When the Bartlet administration had ended, a lot of changes had come over the Sister and Brotherhoods. As expected, Sam had won the congressional race for the California 30th so the Sister and Brotherhoods had been in D.C. in full force for it all. Only a few months after Bartlet left office, Josh and Donna had their first child, a girl, Katherine Delores Lyman, or “Katie” as they called her. Toby and CJ got married. The two of them went in with Josh and formed their own consulting firm that specialized in getting D.C. politicians elected. It was very similar to what Bruno Gianelli had done for President Bartlet’s re-election campaign. Josh handled strategy, CJ handled the media and spin and Toby straddled both worlds with a dash of speech writing thrown in. 

The consulting firm had allowed them to all stay in D.C. Toby loved that because he and CJ could be near Molly and Huck. Josh loved it because he could be near Donna and Katie and their house just outside of D.C. in Maryland. Being their own bosses also meant they could pick and choose their clients and could set their own hours. When Katie was a year old, Donna had gone back to school, attending Georgetown and getting her degree in Political Science in two years. That’s when their second child, a son they named Noah Josiah Lyman, had arrived, not two months after her graduation. Those early years after the Bartlet administration were busy for them all but they had always managed to find time to be together, even if it was just over dinner. The ‘Hoods’ had survived and flourished, despite hectic schedules and separate lives.

“Yeah, I can definitely identify with that,” Donna replied, after a moment. “I don’t think serving in the Senate was as hard as being the First Lady’s chief of staff is going to be.” 

One of the things that Josh’s consulting company had done was get Donna elected to the Senate from the State of Maryland eight years earlier. Popular and well respected both by her constituents and her fellow Senators, she’d served one six-year term and loved it. 

The firm had been very successful. In addition to getting Donna elected, they’d also gotten Sam elected to three additional terms in congress, and then elected for two terms as governor of California. Like Donna, Sam had been popular and well liked by his constituents. Through the consulting firm, Josh had continued to be “the guy, the guy depends on,” which was how he liked it anyway, and he had never run for office himself and had no plans to in the future.

At the end of Donna’s term in the Senate, she had not run for re-election, deciding instead to focus more on their kids and keep things going on the homefront while Josh, Toby and CJ had mounted their biggest project since getting President Bartlet elected. 

Putting Sam Seaborn in the White House.

Sam had won in a landslide victory a few months earlier and was now waiting, along with his Vice President and newest member of the Brotherhood, one Will Bailey, to take office in a few short weeks. Sam had already made Josh his Chief of Staff and Donna was firmly entrenched as Ainsley’s COS. The first thing Josh had done was to appoint Charlie Young to be his Deputy. In addition to being senior advisors to the new President, Toby and CJ would both oversee Communications, and its new Press Secretary, also a ghost from the past, one Carol Meyers, aka CJ’s old assistant from the Bartlet White House. 

The press was already calling it the Bartlet Presidency all over again. Little did the press know, that while they’d all studied at the feet of Jed Bartlet, someone whom they all idolized, the Seaborn White House definitely had ideas of its own. One big one was the importance of family and having some kind of life outside the White House. The fact that they all had children and were used to having playpens and play areas in their offices and the lessons they’d learned from the break-up of Leo’s marriage, Rosslyn, Josh’s PTSD, Zoey’s kidnapping and the quake in San Diego, had driven home the fact that life was short and each day was precious. Of course there would be times when things would be stressful and long hours would be needed at the office but time for the other things, things that reminded them all of what they were fighting and working for, would also be a priority.

“Well, of course it will be a challenge. That goes without saying, I mean especially with her being a Republican and all,” Josh grinned.

“Josh,” she warned. “Now you know you’re supposed to leave her alone about that. You promised you wouldn’t tease her about it at the party tonight. You know how much heat she took in the press for that during the election.” The ‘party’ Donna referred to was the New Year’s Eve party they were throwing at their home later that night for Sam and Ainsley, their three children and a small group of their closest friends.

“I know. I’m just kidding. I promise to behave at the party tonight. You know I’m very fond of Ainsley. I think she’ll make a fabulous First Lady, not as good as you would, but fabulous never-the-less.”

“Now see, there you go again...”

“What?! I said something nice,” he complained.

“Yes, and if you’d let me finish I was going to say, ‘Now there you go again, saying things to make it completely impossible to be annoyed with you,” she grinned as she finished speaking.

“Oh.”

Taking her glasses off, she gave him a seductive little smile, “You know it occurs to me that this may be one of the last times we get to ride in the car together like this. I mean our jobs are already getting so demanding that there may be many times when we don’t leave the office at anywhere near the same time.”

“Well, but at least we’ll be working in the same building,” he said, not quite getting the point of what she was saying. 

She gave him a little verbal nudge. “Or, you know, have time for more ‘creative’ activities.”

He looked over at her. She was simply looking at him with ‘the look.’ “Ohhhhh,” he said, finally getting the point. “Yes. Last time. Right, definitely shouldn’t waste it. I’m always on board with the finding time for more ‘creative’ pursuits plan,” he said with a grin letting her know that he got it. “Liam?” he called. “Mrs. Lyman and I have a couple of things we need discuss in private so I’m going to raise the screen. Oh, and Peter, it might take a little time, so let’s take the long way home.”

“Yes, sir,” they both replied.

Josh pressed the button that raised the privacy screen between them and front seat. “So...” he said, picking up the files in her lap, adding them to pile on the seat, sliding them into her brief case, and then laying it up in the back window along with the back pack he still carried. “Just how ‘creative’ are we feeling today?”

She tossed her glasses up next to her briefcase and slid her coat off. “I’ve been feeling creative since lunch today. So I’ve got a lot of pent-up creativity waiting to be released.”

“Wow, lunch, huh? Well, I’ve got you beat. I started feeling creative about 10 minutes after the creative breakfast we had this morning,” he said, slipping out of his coat and then his suit jacket.

“Josh? Are you taking Viagra and not telling me?” she teased him slipping out of her suit jacket. Truth was their sex life had never been lacking not from their first time together right up until this morning. They may be 20 years older but everything still worked. THEY still worked.

“Na,” he said unbuttoning his own shirt while he watched her begin unbuttoning her blouse. “Who needs Viagra when I’ve got a sexy young blonde for a wife?” And it was the truth. Most of the time all he had to do was look at her and the ‘creative’ urge would strike. She slid her blouse off and his mouth began to water as he saw her nipples already straining up through the fabric of her bra. He reached out and stroked her breast through the lace, hearing her breath catch as he did. What happened next, simply blew him away and reminded him for the hundred time that day why he loved her and why he could never seem to get enough of her. She unzipped her skirt and slid it off. Underneath was a treasure trove. She was wearing garters and stockings as she often did but she seemed to be missing on piece of clothing. Her panties. She had gone commando. His pants went from uncomfortable to downright painful.

“Like what you see, or rather, what you don’t?” she said with a smirk.

“You’re not wearing...I mean you don’t have any,” he swallowed. “All day?” He could have sworn she was wearing them when she’d gotten dressed this morning.

“No, not all day. Just since my meeting got over. I took them off before I got in the limo and stuffed them in my coat pocket,” she said, enjoying his obvious pleasure at seeing her without underwear on. Reaching down she picked up her coat and pulled them out of an inner pocket, “See?” she said twirling them around her finger. “Surprise.”

Josh had to swallow again before he could speak, “So it wasn’t a spur of the moment decision to have sex in the limo was it? You had this all planned.”

“The Donna Moss-Lyman Appendix, Josh,” she smirked.

God, he wanted her and he had to wipe that smirk off her face in quickest way he knew how. Sliding onto the floor in front of her, he pulled her forward to the edge of the seat and slid her legs over his shoulders. Before she could say anything more, he had his mouth on her. She was hot and wet and the scent and taste of her were as familiar to him as the sound of his own voice, yet so arousing he could never get enough. After 20 years, he knew just how and where to touch her. Sliding two fingers slowly inside her, his tongue stroked and flicked across her clit, teasing it mercilessly and driving her quickly over the first peak. The only words coming from her mouth were his name, which she chanted mindlessly as she came. 

As she came down Josh removed the rest of his clothes and climbed back on the seat next to her. After a moment, when her breathing had evened out a bit she turned to him, “Wow,” she said with a satisfied sigh. “You do know how to get the creative juices flowing, Joshua.” Reaching up, she pulled the pins free from her hair, sending it cascading down behind her. He loved it down, always had. Then she took of her shoes but left her garter belt and her stockings on. Not because of any self-consciousness for her knee, Josh had long ago gotten her over any kind of self-consciousness about her body, but for no other reason she knew he sometimes liked the feel of them against his skin when they made love. Then she ran her eyes over him. He felt them linger on his hardened cock. 

“Hmmm,” she whispered, sliding a bit closer to him. “You seem a little tense, Josh, or maybe ‘stiff’ is a better description.” Reaching out, she trailed her hand along the length of him from base to tip and leaning over she slid him into her mouth. Tangling his hand in her hair, he let himself enjoy the feeling of her mouth and hands stroking him. She felt incredible around him, like hot, wet velvet. But he knew if he let her continue much longer he’d be done and he didn’t want to be done just yet. “Donna,” he managed in a strangled whisper. “Please, as much as I like what you’re doing, I need you to stop. I want to be inside you and that won’t happen if you keep doing that.” She took one last, slow pull on him as he slid from her mouth. Without a word she climbed over and straddled him. 

With a slight frown, he slid his hand down to her knee, “Are you going to be okay like that?” Kneeling had continued to be a bit of a challenge for her since the quake and he always tried to be conscious of it. Just as the doctors had told them, Donna had to have her knee replaced again about 2 years ago, just after she finished her term in the Senate. 

She smiled down at him, as always, touched by his concern. “Yes, I’m good,” she wiggled her hips against him slightly, helping to settle him deeper against her core while teasing him a bit at the same time. “Don’t worry. I’ll be the first to tell you if it hurts.” Slipping a hand between them, she guided him inside her. “But right now,” she cooed as he slid deeper. “I’m good.”

Once again, he was surrounded by her wet heat and it was like coming home. As if each time they were apart their bodies waited to be reunited in this moment. “Oh, God, Donnatella. You feel so good.”

Still smiling, she began to move over him, grinding her hips over him in long, slow motions and holding onto the back of the seat for leverage as Josh began to thrust up into her. Her lace clad breasts were right in front of his face and he wanted to see them in all their naked glory. Undoing the clasp they were laid bare before him. “Beautiful,” he murmured, taking the tip of one in his mouth and making Donna moan. She increased her tempo, bringing both of them right to the edge. Josh slid his hand between them to stroke her clit. That was all it took to shove her over and have her clenching hard around him. With a final thrust of his own, he came right after her.

They collapsed against each other in a sweaty heap. “You know I keep hearing that sex over 50 can be great but, God, Josh, this is ridiculous,” Donna giggled into his shoulder.

He kissed her neck, enjoying the slightly salty taste of her sweaty skin. “Well, like I said I have an advantage over everyone else. My young blonde goddess of a wife keeps me young. But I heard you got stuck with some old guy.”

She held his face between her hands so he was looking right at her. “Well, then you heard wrong. Haven’t you heard? Men don’t get old; they just get distinguished.” She paused. “The guy I’m ‘stuck’ with loves me, takes care of me when I’m sick or hurt, gave me 5 beautiful children, gave me a job for which I had no qualifications, helped me finish college, put me in the Senate, supports me in everything I do, has monkey sex with me whenever I want, I love him, and I’m get-down-on-my-knees thankful for every day we have together.” She leaned her forehead against his. “So I don’t ever want to hear you talk about him that way again.” Then she leaned in and kissed him. Maybe ‘kissed’ wasn’t quite the right description for what she did. It was more like she devoured his mouth. They were both breathless when she pulled back. “Okay?”

The lump in his throat was so big, it took him a moment to answer. “Ahkay,” he breathed. Putting his arms around her, he pulled her against him. “I love you, Donnatella. If we get busy in the next eight years and I forget to tell you that as much as I should, please remember that I love you very, very much. You and the kids are the most precious things I’ve ever had. I don’t know how I ever got so lucky.”

She hugged him back, “We all got lucky, Josh. We have each other and that’s all that matters,” she said with tears in her voice as she held him close.

**********  
Epilogue 2b/2

"Donnaaaa...." Josh whined.

"What's the matter?" she replied, trying to put on some mascara. Their guests were going to start arriving soon and while everything was ready downstairs, she and Josh were still putting themselves together. Their 'creative' time in the limo this afternoon had put them a little behind schedule.

"I need you to tie this," he said helplessly holding out his tie.

Turning, she looked at him. Except for his tie and his cuff links, he seemed to be ready. She drank in the sight of him for a moment. He always did know how to fill out a tux. Sighing, she walked across the bedroom to him, the fabric of her formal sapphire blue gown rustling slightly as she moved. "You know, Josh," she said chuckling slightly and taking the bow tie from him. "You taught both your sons to tie their own ties, you'd think after 20 years you would have learned to tie yours." Raising his collar, she looped it around behind his neck.

"MOM!"

"Katie, what have I told you about bellowing in this house?" Donna calmly asked their 17-year-old daughter as she flew into the room looking beautiful but distressed in her forest green gown. Katherine Dolores Lyman had been born just after the Bartlet administration had ended. She'd inherited Donna's height, her alabaster skin and her blue eyes but Josh's curly sable, colored hair and his dimples. It was quite the stunning combination. 

Smart as a whip, with a wit to match, she excelled in school and was well liked by the other students, especially the boys. Much to father's distress. She had a natural dramatic flare about her and had always been involved in school plays and theatre. She even had a fairly passable singing voice. Where she'd gotten it was a complete mystery. No one in either of their families had ever shown a talent for singing. In any case, she'd already mapped out the next few years of her life. First, she was going to apply to New School University and the famed "Actor's Studio" where she planned to study drama. Josh and Donna both believed it was important for them to encourage whatever talents and interests their children had and so they were going to pay for her to go. But behind closed doors, Josh was ready to chew nails over her picking acting as a possible profession.

"But, Mom!"

"I said, what have I told you about bellowing in this house?" Donna repeated.

"That only Dad's allowed to do it?"

"She gets her sense of humor from you," Josh told her.

"Yes, and she gets her ability to bellow from you," Donna snarked back. "Katherine," Donna repeated quietly in a very no nonsense tone as she continued to work on Josh's tie. "What have I told you about bellowing in this house?"

Katie sighed dramatically, "That it is not good manners to bellow and if I would like to speak to someone and expect an intelligent reply in return, I should talk in a calm, sensible manner." 

"That's right. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Noah said that Dad's planning to torment James tonight," she replied with a slight pout and an angry glare at her father. "You won't let him, will you?"

Donna tightened her hold on Josh's tie where it came together at his adam's apple, telling him silently to be quiet if he valued his life and his relationship with his daughter. "Your father would never do anything to embarrass you or your guest. Isn't that right, Josh?" she asked him pointedly as she released her death grip on his partially knotted tie so he could answer. 

"Of course, that's right," he said calmly. "I've never even met James. All I know is what you've told me about him and that's all been really great stuff. I don't know what your brother is talking about. Just ignore him."

Katie watched him for a moment, her eyes assessing him. She was so like Donna in that respect. "You had him checked out, didn't you?" she said, her eyes narrowing.

She also had Donna's ability to see right through him. He knew it was useless to try and deny it. "Only a little."

"DAD! How could you? What if he finds out? I'd die of complete embarrassment."

"He won't find out," he assured her. "A friend of mine at the FBI..."

Donna closed her eyes and waited.

"THE FBI! YOU HAD HIM CHECKED OUT BY THE FBI?" Katie shrieked.

Josh did everything he could to hold his temper. He knew that when dealing with his teenage daughter, at least one of them had to act like an adult. "Well, if James didn't know about it before, he probably does now. They can probably hear you screaming in Delaware. Now please lower your voice."

"But....but....but...." she said, tears swimming in her eyes as she stamped her foot in frustration. "Daddy, why can't you trust me?"

There were three things that made Josh simply turn into a pile of mush. One was most everything associated with Donna. Two were tears from his children. And three was them calling him "Daddy". Pulling his half-knotted tie out of Donna's grasp, he walked over to Katie and took her hand in his. "Honey. I do trust you. It's other people I don't trust. I know that makes you angry and I'm sorry. I never meant to make you angry. I just want to do everything I can to make sure that you don't get hurt. I don't do it to embarrass you or your friends. I do it because I love you and want good things for you."

"He wouldn't hurt me. He likes me," she said softly with a slight sniffle.

Josh was relieved she seemed to be done screaming at him. "Of course he does. Everyone likes you Katie-bell," he said, falling back on his pet name for her. "You're smart and beautiful. What's not to like?"

A slight smiled teased her mouth. "Well, you have a point there." She looked up at him, "So you won't tell him you had him checked out and you won't do anything to embarrass him or me tonight?"

"I cross my heart," he said, drawing an X with his finger across his chest.

"Okay," she said, sniffing the last of her tears away.

"Katie," Donna said softly. "Why don't you go fix your make-up? I'm sure that James will be here soon. You don't want him to see that you've been crying, do you?"

"Ohhh, good point," she turned to leave but stopped in the doorway and turned around. "Dad?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Thanks...you know, for everything you said. I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said, giving him a small smile.

He smiled back at her. "You're welcome. Now go on and fix yourself up so you'll look your best when he gets here." Her smile got wider and she disappeared out into the hall. Walking back to where he'd left Donna standing in the middle of the bedroom, he handed her his tie again.

Silently, Donna took it and smirked at him. "So what did you find on the little punk?"

He grinned. He'd contacted Mike Casper with her full knowledge. "Actually not much. His parents, a lawyer and a doctor, are Republicans, which makes him a little anarchist Republican in training but other than that I couldn't seem to find much on them."

"You sound disappointed," she said as she started to tie his tie again.

"I guess I am, a little. It's easier to hate her boyfriends when I have a reason."

She grinned, "Josh, just promise me you'll behave tonight. I met James and he seems like a perfectly nice boy and Katie, for all her drama, does have a good head on her shoulders."

"Well, I'd probably like him better if he wasn't dating my daughter."

Donna snorted, "Yeah, I guess that would help."

"Mom?" came a new voice from their bedroom door way.

Donna recognized the voice easily. "Come in, Noah," she said, not looking up from her second attempt at tying Josh's tie.

Noah Josiah Lyman stepped into their bedroom. "I just wanted to see if I looked all right before I went downstairs."

"Just give me one second, Noah." She was determined to get his tie done this time. With a final tug, she pulled it tight and straightened it. "There," she said, dusting off her hands and turning to their son, she gave him the once over.

At 15, with Donna's blonde hair touched with Josh's curls, and her blue eyes and Josh's dimples, Noah was already handsome. And they expected him to eventually be taller than either of them. He looked polished in his tuxedo and tied bow tie. In that moment Donna could clearly see him as a younger version of Josh. It gave her a little lump in her throat. There were three things that ruined the picture slightly. First, was his hair. It was way too long. Even though she could tell he'd brushed it, it curled wildly around his face and along his collar. She'd kept after him to get it cut but he said the girls liked it long and he wanted it long so she'd conceded that battle. Second, were the sneakers he was wearing with the tux. No matter how much she tried, he refused to wear anything but sneakers. Everything else, he'd said, made his feet hurt. And third was the long lacrosse stick, or 'crosse', as he would have reminded her it was called, that he currently carried in his hand.

While Katie had been the recipient of the 'drama' gene in the family, Noah seemed to have somehow inherited the 'athletic' gene, which was also a mystery as neither Josh nor Donna were especially athletic. Noah, however, had always been very athletic and had started out with t-ball, then baseball, much to his father's delight, then soccer, then track, and then, and finally, lacrosse. He loved lacrosse and he seemed especially suited for it. Lacrosse was a combination of basketball, soccer and hockey and it required a great deal of coordination and agility rather than brute force like football did. With his thin but wiry frame and speed he'd developed from track, he excelled at it. A very-fast paced game often requiring long sprints down the field, lacrosse was played on a grass field with a stick, the crosse, which was used to throw, catch and scoop up a ball, all with the intention of getting the ball in the opposing teams goal. He was already looking at colleges, not for their excellent academic programs but for how good their lacrosse teams were. His athletic ability and good looks were not all he had going for him. He was also very smart and his terrific academic record would help him get into any college he decided on.

"You look very handsome, Noah," she told him, knowing the hair and shoe discussion was going to have to be tabled for now.

"Noah? What's with the crosse?" Josh asked him.

"Oh, I wanted to show it to Sam."

Josh smiled. "Okay, but just remember that after the Inauguration you're going to have to call him, 'sir' or 'Mr. President.'"

Noah rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Dad I know. It's still going to be weird though. I mean, my whole life he's just been Sam. Even when he was governor, he told me to call him 'Sam.'"

"Well, I've known him a lot longer than you so just think how weird it's going to be for me," Josh told him. "Now why don't you take the crosse downstairs and put it somewhere out of the way until you have a chance to show it to him."

"Okay, Dad," he turned and started for the door.

"Oh, and Noah?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"In the future, I'd appreciate it if you'd stopping ratting me out to your sister."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Noah replied. "She was being a pain and I overheard you talking to someone about teasing what's his name tonight, so it was all I had to bug her with." He had the grace to look sheepish. "I heard her yelling. Did I get you in hot water?"

"Well, with your sister, I'm used to it. But it helps if you don't give her ammunition."

"Right. Sorry, Dad."

Josh smiled, "It's okay. Now get out of here."

Noah nodded and ambled out of the room.

"Donna, have you seen my cuff links?" Josh asked her. 

"Yeah, I think they're in the small bowl on your dresser," she told him as she walked back to her dressing table to finish her make-up. She only made it halfway across the room before she was waylaid.

"Mom?" A quiet, slightly distracted voice asked. 

Donna looked up to see her youngest son in the doorway. He looked adorable in his small tuxedo and, of course, his nose was in its usual place. Between the pages of a book. Eric Samuel Lyman was 11 and reminded Donna so much of Harry Potter it was kind of eerie. But in a good way. His hair was stick straight and russet brown, he'd been wearing glasses for the last year or so and while he had no lightning bolt on his forehead, he loved to learn about the world and you always had the feeling that something big was going on in his head. Smarter than the rest of the family put together, he absorbed things like a sponge, reading, fiction and non-fiction alike, voraciously and well above his grade level. He had Josh's dark eyes and Donna had always thought that of all her children, his nature was the kindest and most gentle of them all. 

Whenever someone was hurt or sad, he was the one to comfort them. When she had to have her second knee replacement, he'd spent hours with her, reading to her, playing cards with her and getting her anything she needed. Josh and all the kids had been very attentive to her but something about having Eric close by had been of special comfort to her then. He also loved animals and had a special way with them, which is how he came to have the companion that was sitting patiently behind him in the doorway.

Since he'd found him while reading one of the Harry Potter books, Eric had named him "Dobbie". The small gray, black and brown Australian Shepherd puppy had obviously been a stray. Painfully thin, sick and with a matted coat, Eric had taken one look at the poor thing and fallen in love. After convincing Josh and Donna he could take care of "Dobbie," Eric and Donna had taken him to the vet and Eric had done everything required to nurse him back to health. Now Dobbie was a healthy, full-grown dog and they were inseparable. Whenever Eric was home, Dobbie was by his side. He was loyal and extremely friendly to the entire family, who all loved him dearly, but he had a special bond with Eric. Donna suspected that Eric would someday become a vet or a doctor, as long as his kind heart didn't break too much when he was faced with some of the harsher realities of life and death that accompanied working with sick or injured people and animals.

"Hi, honey. Boy, don't you look handsome," she said, running her hand over his head to smooth down a piece of hair that was sticking up. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

Looking up from his book, he blinked at her slightly. "Can Dobbie come to the party?" 

Since kneeling was a tricky proposition for her, she bent down to be closer to him, "Now, Eric, we talked about this. Dobbie needs to stay in your room or in the back yard during the party."

"But he'll be good," Eric promised.

Donna smiled. "I know he will," she said, rubbing Dobbie behind the ears. "But there will be a lot of people and noise at the party. It will be better if he stays up in your room."

"But you said the whole family is supposed to go. Isn't Dobbie one of the family?"

Josh walked up to them, "Of course he is, Eric. He's very much a part of our family. But you wouldn't want to put Dobbie anywhere he'd get hurt, right?"

Eric looked up at his father, "He could get hurt at the party?"

"Well, people don't always watch there they're stepping. Someone might step on his paw or bump into him and startle him. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Gosh no, Dad," Eric replied.

"Well, then that's why your mother and I would like you to keep him in your room. We care about him just like we care about you and your brother and your sisters."

"You do?" he said with a smile.

Josh grinned back, "Of course we do."

I tell you what," Donna said. "I know that you weren't that excited about coming to the party anyway so if you'll leave your book and Dobbie in your room and come downstairs for just an hour, I'll let you come back and spend the rest of the evening with him in your room or the back yard. How does that sound?"

"Okay, I'd like that." 

"But if you go out in the backyard, be sure to change out of your suit and dress warm."

"Deal," he said, giving her a genuine grin that made his dimples pop out. "Come on, Dobbie," he said as the two of them turned to head off to Eric's room. 

"Donna? Can you help me with these?" Josh said walking over to her. He held out the cufflinks he'd finally managed to locate.

"Sure,” she took them out of his hand. 

“Mommmm, help me,” came a tearful voice from behind them. Both of them turned to see another of their 3 daughters, 13-year-old AJ, standing in the bedroom doorway looking distraught in her pink dress.

“Boy, it’s like Grand Central in here tonight,” Josh commented to Donna softly.

Donna ignored him as she worked on his cufflink. “What’s the matter, honey?” Donna asked her.

“I can’t get my hair to come out right,” she wailed. “I want to look nice for the party.”

Donna finished the first cufflink and handed Josh back the remaining one. She smiled at AJ, “Do you want me to do it for you?”

AJ nodded. “Yes, please. You always make it look so good.”

“Okay. Come over here and sit down,” Donna said patting the cushioned bench sitting in front of the dressing table. “How do you want me to do it?” she asked after AJ had sat down.

“Like you had yours this morning. Up in a twist.”

Donna looked at Josh and blushed at the reason her hair was no longer in the twist it had started out in. Once they got home she decided to leave it down. Being in a twist for most of the day had left it with a nice gentle wave to it anyway so it actually looked really nice. She saw Josh smirk slightly and realized that he saw the blush and knew the reason for it. He bounced the cufflink in his hand a couple of times and then sat down on the bed to wait his turn. “Sure, I can do it that way,” she said, turning her attention back to their daughter. “In fact, I have some combs that might look nice to hold it in place. Do you want to try them?” AJ nodded enthusiastically.

Abigail Jessica Lyman, or AJ as everyone called her, was their middle daughter. She named for Abbey Bartlet, who’d had to switch her title from vascular surgeon to obstetrician when Donna, Josh and, at the time, their two other children had been visiting the farm in New Hampshire and Donna had gone into labor two weeks early. The labor progressed very quickly and before they could get anyone out to the farm, AJ had arrived.

Blessed with long, straight blonde hair and Donna’s blue eyes, she was growing into quite a beautiful young woman. Her passion was dance. She wasn’t very big on modern dance but she loved ballet and she especially loved tap. Ballet, she liked because of its quiet grace. Tap, she liked because of its energy and because, as she put it, the tapping sound she made was...happy. She loved tap so much that Donna sometimes had a hard time getting her out of her tap shoes. Whereas Noah would only wear sneakers, most of the time AJ would only wear her tap shoes. Donna estimated that AJ had more pairs of tap shoes than regular shoes. 

For her last birthday all AJ asked for was a hardwood floor in her bedroom so she could practice. They’d granted her request but soon realized they had to put time limits on how late or early she could start dancing or she’d be up all night, along with the rest of the household, tapping her heart out. Truth of it was, she was actually pretty good and was already participating in competitions with her dance company and winning. Like their other children she was also very intelligent with a well-developed sense of humor.

“Daddyyyyyyy!” A sky blue flash of energy streaked into the room and launched itself at Josh. He had just enough time to react and catch it.

“Oooof,” he said with a grunt. “Anna-banana! How’s my baby girl?”

Donna watched the two of them as she finished AJ’s hair. His ‘baby,’ their ‘baby,’ was going to be 10 in about 3 months. ‘God, how time flies,’ she thought with a smile. Anna had been a surprise. With two girls and two boys, they hadn’t been planning on having another baby, but when Donna came up pregnant they were excited all the same. She remembered when Anna Rose Lyman was born. Well, sort of. Again as with AJ and Eric, Donna had gone into labor a few weeks early. That was where the similarity had ended. Luckily for her and Anna, she’d been in the hospital that time. Donna remembered little of that day or the couple following it. All she knew what Abbey, Josh and CJ had told her. The last thing she remembered was thinking that something was wrong. The pain of her labor had been beyond anything she’d experienced with any of her other children. It was like someone was ripping her open.

Donna and Anna had almost died. 

Suffering from placental abruption, which meant the placenta had begun to separate from the uterine wall before the baby was born, Anna was being deprived of oxygen and Donna began to hemorrhage badly. Rushing Donna into surgery, they delivered Anna by an emergency C-section, just in time to save her young life. Saving Donna hadn’t been quite as easy. She’d needed a massive transfusion and a hysterectomy to save her life. There would be no more babies for them and Donna had spent two days in intensive care.

After a difficult start, Anna, who was named for Josh’s mom, had thrived and was now, with her curly blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin, and sweet disposition, their little china doll. Anna was a complete bundle of energy that never stopped moving. Because of her difficult birth and the fact that she was the last and the youngest, the entire family babied her the most and although Donna loved her to distraction, she was definitely a Daddy’s girl. Donna knew that while she’d been in intensive care, hovering between life and death, Josh had clung to Anna as his last link to Donna. 

“I’m mad at Katie,” Anna said with a pout that was reminiscent of the one Donna routinely used on Josh. 

“Why?” he asked her.

“’Cause all she does is talk about her dumb boyfriend. She wouldn’t play with me or anything today. She just spent all day in the bathroom.”

He hugged her against him. “You won’t leave me for some dumb boy, will you, Anna-banana?”

“No way, boys are icky.”

He grinned, “That’s my girl.” Then he seemed to reconsider, “Hey, but I’m a boy. Does that mean I’m icky?”

She pondered that for a minute, “No, you’re not a boy. You’re Daddy. Daddies aren’t icky. Daddies give you horsy rides and read you bedtime stories about fairy princesses and evil Republicans and take you to the zoo and watch cartoons with you.”

Donna smirked at that as she finished AJ’s hair. She knew Josh thought none of them knew about the cartoons but they all knew and just didn’t tell him. “Okay, all done, AJ. Just spray it down with some hairspray and it should stay all night.”

AJ turned and looked in the mirror, then stood up. “Thanks, Mom,” she said, giving Donna a hug. “It looks perfect.”

Donna patted her on the back, “You looked perfect before I did your hair, but you’re welcome. Now go spray your hair down.” AJ slid out of her arms and headed to the door. “Oh, and take off your tap shoes.”

Since she'd been walking on carpet and making no sound, AJ turned back, a surprised look on her face. “How....?”

“Because I’m your mother and I know all.”

“But I wanted to show Abbey and everyone my new dance,” she replied.

“Put on your regular shoes for now and after dinner you can put on tap shoes and give them a show. Okay?”

“Okay,” AJ conceded as she left the room.

Donna felt a pair of little arms go around her waist. “Hey, Anna-banana,” she said putting her arms around Anna. “My, you look pretty,” she said looking at Anna’s pretty blue ruffled dress.

“Not as pretty as you, Mommy,” Anna said with her dimples flashing. Boy, was she going to be a heartbreaker. Donna scooped her up, ignoring the slight twinge in her knee at the added weight and held her close. “Thank you, baby. You’re very nice, you know that?”

“I know,” she said with a little giggle as she put her arms around Donna’s neck.

“Oh, you’re getting to be such a big girl, Anna. I need to put you down now,” she said, sliding her down until Anna’s feet touched the floor. “Could you do something for me?”

“Sure, Mommy.”

“Will you go downstairs and play hostess for me while I finish getting ready?”

“Okay,” she said bouncing up and down, making her curls dance. “I like being hostess. It will be just like when I have a tea party with my dolls.”

Donna tweaked her nose lightly. “You’re a life saver, Anna-banana.”

“Yeah! Bye, Daddy!” she said as she ran out of the room.

Donna and Josh both sighed and she walked over to him, “Well, that’s all of them. Hopefully we have a few minutes before our next visitor or crisis.” She held out her hand and Josh dropped his other cuff link into it. She fastened it for him and glanced at her watch. "Oh, I have to finish getting ready or I'm going to be late," she said, sitting down at the small dressing table to finish applying her mascara. As she put the final touches on her make-up, Josh walked to the bedroom door and closed it, snapping the lock into place.

At her raised eyebrow, Josh explained. “I know we don’t have time for any hanky panky. I just wanted us to have 5 minutes of peace and quiet.”

“That’s a rare commodity in this house.” Josh moved to stand behind her, a slight smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?" she asked, smiling back at him as she finished putting on her lipstick and looked at him in the mirror.

He laid his hands on her shoulders, which her gown had left bare, "I was actually remembering the day we got married."

"What made you think of that?" she asked softly.

"You. Sitting there, looking so beautiful."

"Well," she said, standing up and putting her arms around him. "As I recall I wasn't the only one who looked good that day, Mr. Lyman."

She remembered it as if it were yesterday and not 20 years ago. The weather had been perfect for a spring Rose Garden wedding. She and Ainsley walking down the aisle, Ainsley on her father’s arm and Donna on Bill’s. Once they'd all made it to the front, the two couples, with CJ and Toby at their sides, had exchanged simple vows of love and fidelity in front of Leo, the President, the First Lady and their assembled friends and family. It had been simple and elegant and perfect. The party afterward had been fun but what Donna would always remember was the two-week Hawaiian cruise Josh had taken her on for their honeymoon. Ainsley and Sam had spent their two-week honeymoon in the Florida Keys, sailing around in a large sailboat. A good time was had by all.

“I’d say we all looked pretty good that day,” Josh replied. “Oh, say. I got something for you,” he said, reaching into his jacket pocket.

“You know I’m not one to question gifts, but what’s the occasion?”

“The occasion is that you’re a wonderful wife and mother and if I hadn’t had you here, keeping the home fires burning at 'Camp Lyman' when I know you would have rather been out on the campaign trail with us, we never would have gotten Sam elected.” He held out a long, narrow, black velvet box. “I just wanted to say thank you.”

While they'd been on the campaign trail to get Sam elected, Josh and Donna's house had become known as 'Camp Lyman.' Instead of dragging all 9 kids, Josh and Donna's five, Sam and Ainsley's three and Toby and CJ's one, Molly and Huck had been young adults by then and in any case would have had Andi to look out for them, out on the campaign trail, Donna had come up with the idea to make their house a kind of headquarters, or 'camp' for lack of a better term. And she would take care of the kids, leaving the rest of them free to focus on the campaign. 

Now, it wasn't as bad as it might sound to the average observer. Josh and Donna's house in Maryland was huge, so there was plenty of room. Katie, Noah and Karen, Sam and Ainsley's oldest, at 17, 15 and 15, respectively, were all old enough to not only look after themselves but help with the younger ones. It also helped that there were no babies involved. In fact, Anna, at 9 had been the youngest of the children. Plus Donna had their cook and housekeeper, Shannon O'Malley, kind of an Irish version of Alice from the 'Brady Bunch,' to help as well. And although Liam had gone with the others on the campaign trail to take care of security, Peter had been around to help with the driving duties.

Over the summer months, they'd gone to museums and water parks and played football and games in the backyard and gone on hikes. Donna had told Josh that sometimes she'd felt a little like Maria Von Trapp in "The Sound of Music," except without the singing. Camp Lyman also worked well when the school year started because the kids were able to go right back to their same schools without interruption. 

And every night, without fail, two things would happen. Donna would gather all the kids together after dinner and they'd talk about where everyone was on the campaign trail and how the campaign was doing, and then there would be a kind of communal conference call with all the parents talking on speakerphone with all the kids. 

Although there had been trying times, with 9 children living in the same house that was to be expected. Overall they'd all gotten along famously and Donna wouldn't have traded the experience for anything. While she'd missed Josh and the rest of the Sister- and Brotherhood terribly, she loved all the kids dearly and they treated her like a hip version of Mother Theresa. It also helped that everyone on the campaign trail made it home to visit just as much as humanly possible and were sure to tell Donna how much of a contribution she was making to the campaign by taking care of their most precious of resources. Their children.

“Josh,” she said, taking the box but not opening it. “You didn’t have to get me anything. You’re all I’ve ever wanted or needed.” She pulled him into her arms and hugged him.

He hugged her back, “I know. That’s why I like getting you things so much.” He pulled back. “Open it.”

Taking a breath, she flipped the lid on the box. And gasped. “Oh, Josh.” It was an amazing diamond bracelet. A wide delicate filigree platinum band encrusted with diamonds. “It’s amazing. But you know we have 5 kids to put through college, right?”

Josh grinned and pulled the bracelet out of the box and tugged on her hand so she held out her wrist. “Yeah, I know. If we run short of cash we can always pawn it,” he said as he wrapped it around her wrist and locked the double clasp into place. Actually, the consulting firm had been very profitable and because of it and a number of smart investments, including five separate trust funds, one for each of the kids to pay for college, they had plenty of money. He ran his hand over her wrist, then pulled it to his lips and kissed it tenderly. “Beautiful,” he murmured.

“Thank you, Josh.” Sliding her hand behind his neck, she pulled him in close to her to kiss him. They were interrupted by a pounding on their door.

“DAD! MOM! CJ, Toby and Peyton are here!” Noah’s voice called through the door.

“Coming!” Donna she called as she leaned her forehead against Josh’s. “I guess duty calls,” she said with a smile, “But thank you Josh. For everything.”

**********

"God, Donna, I still can't believe you and Josh had five kids," CJ commented from her seat on the sofa. She and the rest of the Sisterhood were seated in quiet corner of the living room. "I mean I love Peyton more than anything in this world but I can't imagine having 5 of her," she said referring to her 13-year-old daughter, Peyton Marie Ziegler, who was giggling in the corner as she talked to AJ. She was already tall, like her mother, but with her father's raven black hair.

Donna smiled, "Well, I enjoyed being pregnant and Josh and I enjoyed getting me that way so all in all it was win, win for everyone." CJ snorted at that.

"Now, what I can't believe," Ainsley put in, "Is that you took care of all nine kids while we were off getting Sam elected. I know that Karen, Tom and Holly can be quite the handful all by themselves," she said referring her and Sam's three children, Karen Elizabeth Seaborn, age 15, Thomas William Seaborn, age 13, and Holly Melissa Seaborn, age 11. Holly was named for the fact that she was a Christmas baby, arriving two weeks early on Christmas Eve. Karen and Tom were the image of Sam with his dark hair and pale blue eyes, but Holly looked just like Ainsley. 

Ainsley shook her head in awe, "Taking care of nine of them is just, well, that's just amazing."

"That to me is real bravery....or insanity. I can't decide which," Abbey said from her wheelchair, making them all laugh. 

Abbey had just had her hip replaced and wasn't able to get up and move around very well yet. But even at 75, she was otherwise healthy and her mind was sharp as a tack. When she spoke of Jed, you knew she missed him with a deep ache even time wouldn't ease. But she kept herself active and involved, splitting her time between the farm in New Hampshire and the house in Virginia she shared with Zoey and Charlie, who'd been married now for about 10 years, after they'd both realized they were being idiots and belonged together. They'd never had children but seemed to be blissfully happy. Zoey, learning from her experience with the kidnapping, had gone back to school and gotten her Ph.D. in psychology. She specialized in dealing with victims of violent crimes. It was her way of giving back and putting a positive slant on what had happened to her so many years ago. Charlie, after becoming a successful lawyer, was, of course, Josh's new deputy. Zoey and Charlie were also new members of the Sister- and Brotherhood and were both at the party, mingling somewhere with the other guests. 

"No," Donna insisted. "You guys have great kids. It was really like one long episode of the Brady Bunch." She held up her hand, "I mean that in a good way."

**********

"Hey, Sam? I have someone here who'd like to saw hello."

Sam turned and broke into a sudden smile, "Bill? Bill Moss? Is that you?" he said, reaching out to his hand. "I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving here five years ago. How have you been?" Bill looked just about like he had those long ago days in San Diego. Still trim and lean, he had a few more lines on his face and a lot more gray in his hair.

"I'm good, Mr. President," Bill said with a smile. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Sharon."

"I didn't know you got married. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sharon," Sam said, shaking her hand warmly. She was a lovely brunette, probably a couple of years younger than Bill. "When did you guys get married?"

"We met not too long after that Thanksgiving 5 years ago, and got married about 3 years ago. Actually my big sister set us up," Bill said with a grin. 

"Really?" Sam said, "How do you know Donna, Sharon?"

"Well, Mr. President, I was working in the Senate as a senior aide and Donna thought I would be perfect for Bill. The rest is history," she said with a wide grin.

"Oh, you can drop the 'Mr. President' stuff until after the Inauguration," he told her. "For right now, I'm just Sam."

"Bill, tell Sam what you've been up to the last few years," Josh urged him. 

Sensing something was going on, Sam raised an eyebrow, "Staying of out trouble I hope."

Bill always the modest one, grinned. "Well, I made admiral shortly after Sharon and I got married."

"That's great, Bill. Congratulations," he said, shaking his hand again.

"Tell him the rest," Josh promoted.

"I'm getting to it, dear brother-in-law. I swear if you didn't make my sister so happy I'd take you out and pound you," he teased. Actually he and Josh had gotten along famously ever since the quake.

"I just finished some special flight training for a long term project I've been working toward." He said cryptically. "Next month I officially become a member of the Angel flight team."

Sam was happily stunned. "You're kidding?! That's terrific. You're going to be one of my pilots on Air Force One?"

"Looks that way, sir."

This time, Sam slapped him on the back. "That's so great. Congratulations. I know that's been something you've been working toward for a long time. It will be great to know you're going to be in charge of getting me where I need to go."

"Yeah," Josh said with a smirk. "Sam tends to get lost pretty easily. We never let him navigate or we'd never get where we were going."

Charlie walked up right then and whispered something to Josh. "Hey, Sam, you wanted us to tell you when it was 10 p.m. so you could make your toast," Josh said to him.

"Oh, right. Hey, Bill, I've got to go do a thing but, really, congratulations. And Sharon, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Thank you, sir," they both called as he followed Josh into the foyer.

**********

"Ladies?" Josh said, walking into the living room where Donna, CJ, Ainsley and Abbey were still seated "I hate to disturb four such beautiful creatures..."

"Get on with it, Josh," Abbey said, teasingly.

He grinned at her, "Well, Mrs. B., Sam's going to make a toast and he'd like everyone to be there."

The women got up and Josh took hold of Abbey's wheelchair and pushed it toward the foyer where Sam was standing near the bottom of the stairs so everyone could see him. "Ah, yes, the captivating Sisterhood arrives," he said, smiling at them as they entered the room. His eyes lingered on Ainsley for a moment, a special sparkle in them just for her. "I called you here tonight because I have a few toasts I'd like to make and since I'm going to be President, you better, you know, get used to me making speeches." The assembled crowd laughed.

"For my first toast, I'd like to thank our host and hostess tonight. The incomparable Josh and Donna Lyman. Without their support we wouldn't be headed back to the White House." Josh took a step over to Donna and put his arm around her waist as Sam continued. "I'm just glad this time they won't have to hide what they feel for each other. No two people ever deserved the phrase 'and they lived happily ever after,' more than Josh and Donna." He paused. "To Josh and Donna." The assembled group echoed his words, raised their glasses, then took a sip of champagne.

"For my second toast, I'd like to remember those who aren't with us at the end of our long journey. Namely Leo McGarry and Josiah Bartlet. Leo was the mentor and the taskmaster. Always keeping us on track and pulling us back when we strayed of course. He brought out the best in us, brought out things we didn't even know we had in us to be." He paused. "Now describing Josiah Bartlet is a little more difficult. He told me once that I would be President one day. Part of me thought he was crazy and part of me began to hope that maybe, just maybe, he was right. Mrs. Bartlet," he said, looking at Abbey. "Your husband was a great President, but he was an even better man. He wasn't perfect, but that's what I liked about him. He was a man with a human heart and human failings who tried to do everything he could to make a difference. I only hope I can be half the man and half the President he was." He raised his glass, "To Leo and the President, gone but never forgotten." Again, everyone saluted.

"Next, I'd like to thank my new VP, Will Bailey," he said nodding at Will who stood with his wife, Lauren, at the bottom of the stairs. "He got me into all this when he talked me into running in a little-known California Congressional race where he, through grit and determination, had managed to get someone who'd died, elected. Even though I ended up losing that race, I had no idea where it would lead me." He paused. "And I'd like to thank everyone who supported me and believed in me and helped me win my terms in the House and got me elected as Governor of California, and finally as President of the United States. No one gets to where I am alone. It takes family and friends, like CJ and Toby, and the love and support of someone very special, namely my lovely wife, Ainsley, the best part of my life." He raised his glass, "So to Ainsley and Will and all of you, I thank you." He raised his glass again, the others following suit.

"Okay, one more and then I'll quit. I swear. This time I'd like to thank our children. Mine and Ainsley's. Josh and Donna's. CJ and Toby's. All our children. They remind us of what's important and they remind us of the future and that we need to make it better place for them to grow up and what legacy we will leave behind. They bring us joy and hope that can't be measured and those are gifts we can never take for granted. You know, when you're young you think you have all the time in the world, that time stretches out endlessly in front of you, and as you get older you realize that's not true. You realize that every day that passes is another day you'll never get back, every moment that goes by is something that will never happen again." 

He looked across the assembled crowd. So many friends and people that were special to him, people that had stuck by him in good and bad. He didn't know what things his Presidency would hold. Didn't know what the future would reveal. But if he had these people behind them, he knew it would be all right He lifted his glass a final time, "To our children and remembering that each day, each moment we have is precious and unique."

The End


End file.
